The Unwritten Rules of Espionage
by Midnight Insomniac
Summary: Starbucks, the coffee giant. The absolute king of the caffeine world. Hundreds, maybe even thousands of the renowned coffee shops have sprung up across the globe. It was in one such Starbucks, that this entire fiasco began.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well here's my first attempt at a story. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

…**...**

Starbucks, the coffee giant. The absolute king of the caffeine world. Hundreds, maybe even thousands of the renowned coffee shops have sprung up across the globe. It was in one such Starbucks, that this entire fiasco began.

A woman, clad in a Burberry black trench, Levi Jeans, and a pair of custom made leather knee-high heeled boots, stepped off Wabash Street and into Starbucks. After ordering a cup of black coffee, she settled into a seat in the corner of the café. She took off her Chanel sunglasses and glanced around at her fellow commuters. She smirked as she saw a few give her weary looks.

"Madam?" the voice was as pronounced as a knife cutting across flesh. The brunette looked up to see an employee, dressed in a white collared polo, black pants, and a green apron, holding a cup towards her. Taking the cup, she smiled her thanks and took a sip.

Thus, was her normal routine. For about a week, she had been coming to the coffee shop donning different disguises while searching for an alleged drug dealer named Gato.

The woman chewed on her sunglasses and gazed out at the streets of Chicago. She took out a pen and paper and critically eyed those walking past the window. As a hobby, she wrote down any interesting outfits she saw. She was a spy/agent for the government and the first rule to being commissioned anywhere, was to blend in. Bored with the action on the street, she eyeballed those around her. There was a businessman calmly sipping coffee in an Armani suit and reading a newspaper. He looked up and caught her eye for a second, before turning away.

"Tch. Typical Shikamaru. I bet he's not even reading that paper." Tenten mused. The door swished open and another man, much older than herself, stepped in flashing his gray silk Calvin Klein suit and polished black dress shoes. Shikamaru nodded at her.

"Target sighted." Tenten quietly whispered into the device attached to the collar of her trench. Another device, a fake ear fitted over her actual one, carried her a reply.

" Alright Ten. You and Shikamaru sit tight and watch him. I'm bringing the car around. Meet me on 5th Avenue."

"Roger, Neji." Tenten continued to discreetly watch the man. She noted every move he made, making sure he didn't have any hidden device he could use to contact help. After awhile, the man gathered his things and made a move to leave. Tenten quickly gathered her belongings as well and waited till he had stepped out before she followed. All the time, she could feel her fellow agent watching.

After seeing her off, Shikamaru walked down the block in the opposite direction to his car. He drove away to the headquarters to alert his boss of the man's appearance.

The man walked briskly through the crowded streets. Tenten had a hard time keeping an eye on him. Several times though, he looked back through the flow of people as if he were searching for something. It was in those instances that she was glad she continued her hobby. As she peered innocently into the window of a store, keeping part of her gaze on the display, half on the man, she mentally congratulated herself for a job well done. To anyone, but the people she shared an occupation with, she'd seem like your average city dweller.

The man continued on and Tenten expertly ducked and weaved her way after him. At sometime, however, he seemed to notice her constant presence and broke out into a full-fledged sprint. The brunette's eyes widened as she rushed to keep up with him. He cut across the street just as the light turned green.

"Damn it." Tenten cursed under her breath as her eyes frantically searched for a path to cut him off. Realizing her current predicament could only be solved one way, she took a deep breath and charged her way through the onslaught of traffic. Many irritated drivers honked at her and some even showed her the finger.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry! Geez take a chill pill! Oh, Jesus Christ!" she mentally screamed, almond eyes widening. She watched to her horror, as a car came towards her at top speed. Thinking quickly, she placed both palms on the hood and flipped over it, much to the bystanders' (and her, though she's far too arrogant to admit it) amazement.

"Stupid bimbo," she muttered, "can't even see where he's going." Suddenly, a voice yelled through her earpiece.

"Tenten, where the hell are you? What's going on?"

"Oh God Neji calm down. I'm coming!"

"He found out didn't he? I tell you to be careful and stealthy, but you never listen!" Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Sorry Mom won't happen again." Tenten continued searching for the man. She ran past Macy's, Bloomingdales, and a Corner Bakery. She halted when she caught a glimpse of her target in a Subway. Tenten quickly yanked open the door and charged after him.

The brunette agent tackled him to the ground. She kicked him in the groin and watched, smirking as he writhed with pain on the floor.

" You bitch!" he roared and grabbed her legs, bringing her down. The man clutched a table and stood up. Tenten was right at his heels as he raced out the door. Tenten lost sight of him after a minute, but continued to run like hell. "That stupid asshole isn't getting away this time!" she thought.

The woman's eyes scanned the crowd and did a double take when she caught the man's fleeing form run into an ally. Tenten fished a syringe out of her pocket. It was filled with neutralizer guaranteed to paralyze the victim for about two hours.

The brunette ducked into the ally and caught sight of the man's silk suit. She charged and tackled him again. He fought her off and punched her in the mouth. Tenten was pissed. She punched him in the eye and kneed him in the stomach. Before he could sink to the ground, the brown-eyed agent grabbed him and shoved him face first into the wall. She jabbed the syringe into his spine and smiled contentedly as the darkness consumed his conscious.

"Mission accomplished." Tenten declared.

"Oh no. Mission not accomplished. You still have to bring him to the van." Neji reminded her.

" Ugh! Neji you're a bimbo too! Can't you ever let me be happy?" Tenten could hear her partner laughing on the other side of the device. Tenten muttered a string of curses at him while she dragged the man to the car.

" Took you long enough," Neji greeted. The brunette rolled her eyes at him and watched him load the limp body into the van.

"Now, " he said turning around and grinning at her," you can say mission accomplished." Tenten smacked him upside the head.

" Just shut up and drive." was her only response. As Neji pulled out onto the road, Tenten fixed her messy ponytail and put on her sunglasses. She propped her feet up on the dashboard.

" So, did you enjoy yourself?" Neji asked smirking in her direction.

"Of course. My life's dream was to chase useless bastards with sticks up their asses after all." the 24 year-old said sarcastically. The white-eyed man next to her continued to smirk.

Both, however, were shocked when they heard a low chuckle from the backseat.

"I'm a useless bastard, eh?" The man held a gun up to Tenten's head. Neji quickly redirected the gun at the windshield just as the trigger was pulled. All three shielded themselves against the flying glass.

"Shit! Tenten cover for me!" Neji yelled to his partner as he tackled the man. Tenten scrambled into the driver's seat and struggled to take control of the car.

Neji punched the man in the eye. The man tried to knee Neji's head, but Neji caught his hand and snapped his wrist. The man yowled and started shooting the gun. A bullet hit the middle of Neji's palm. He cursed and grabbed a hammer (he had no idea why it was in the car, but was thankful for it) and brought it down on the man's head. Then he quickly ripped off the male's shirt to reveal a bulletproof vest.

"Oh God Neji are you okay?" Tenten asked eyeing him in the rear view mirror.

"Yeah. Turns out the dude had a bullet-proof vest on and that's probably why the needle didn't reach him the first time." Neji proceeded to remove the vest and injected the man again.

"You should probably wrap your hand up," his partner told him.

"Yeah, Yeah." The coffee brown haired man got some gauze and disinfectant from the first aid kit and applied them to the wound.

Tenten felt calmer now and drove into their headquarters' parking lot.

"I.D. please," The man asked. Tenten handed him both her and her partner's I.D. cards.

"Thank you." the security personnel told her and handed them back. Tenten parked the van and helped Neji haul the man inside. Two agents were waiting to take him.

"Go get your hand checked," the 24 year-old female told her partner," I'll report to Tsunade."

Said partner shot her a grateful look and headed off to the infirmary. Tenten walked to her boss's office.

"Ah, Tenten. How did it go?" Tenten was surprised she had caught her boss in one of her sane moods. Usually, she was either drunk at this time of day or asleep. But people have to do their job sometime right?

"It went well Mam."

"Very good. Where is your partner?"

"Neji was shot in the hand so he went to the infirmary." Tsunade only nodded at her response and told her she was dismissed.

"Oh!" Tenten's boss yelled as the agent walked out into the hall, "Your report is due tomorrow."

"Yes Mam!" Tenten yelled back. Sighing she made her way back to the parking lot and unlocked her car. She shoved the keys into the ignition and drove home.

Neji flexed his hand and stared at the row of stitches across his palm.

" Careful," the doctor, 30 year-old Shizune, warned him," if you keep doing that they'll come out."

Neji nodded and got off the bed. He walked to the parking lot and searched for Tenten's car.

"Oh no she didn't," he muttered while digging in his pocket for his phone. He quickly dialed her number.

"Hello?"

"Tenten! Where the hell are you?"

"Oh geez Neji. I kinda forgot about you." Neji fumed at her response.

"Well come pick me up!"

"Tch. Heck no. Get a taxi or something." Neji breathed deeply a couple of times.

"Tenten, you're a bitch," he stated calmly.

"Takes a bitch to know one," she replied cheekily. Neji growled.

"Are you calling me a bitch?" Tenten laughed again.

"Maybe."

"Ugh. You know what? Fine, be that way. But let me tell you woman. Don't you dare tell me to cook dinner!"

"I'm ordering pizza," Tenten informed him.

"Anything, but cheese."

"Why? Are you afraid you'll get diarrhea again?"

"Tenten!"

"Alright, alright I'll stop. Just get your ass over here." Neji hung up and called over a taxi.

When he reached the two-bedroom condo he shared with his partner/best friend/roommate, he was greeted by the pleasant smell of freshly ordered food. Tenten came out of the kitchen vigorously chewing on a slice of pizza.

"Have fun?" she asked flashing Neji the contents of her mouth.

"Whatever," he replied, averting his eyes clearly disgusted with her manners. He sat down and grabbed a slice of his own.

"So whadya think of the drug dealer guy?" she prodded, frowning when all he did was shrug at her.

"Can't you at least try to be talkative? I swear, talking to you is like preaching to the dead."

"Hn." Neji smirked.

"Oh no. Don't start with that 'hn' business again. You know what? You need a social life. We should go to a karaoke bar over the weekend." Neji raised his eyebrows at her, but continued eating. The rest of the meal continued in silence.

After dinner, the two plopped down on the floor near the coffee table to write their report. Neji's white Apple laptop, sat in its owner's lap. They had already finished typing the basics like where the target was first spotted and what time it was.

"Hn. We should include a description of him." Neji said glancing at his friend.

"Good idea," she replied and Neji positioned his fingers ready to type.

"We could say he was fat and had a brown ugly mustache kinda like that Monopoly guy's, but you know…brown. Oh, and he was a complete bastard with a stick up his ass and-"

"Tenten!" Neji scolded her," Are you two years old? Really?"

Tenten pouted as Neji typed the correct information in. They finished in about an hour.

"Well," Neji said stretching, "let's hit the hay." Tenten yawned and they both retreated to their respective rooms for the night.

_Unwritten Rule #1: Never consider a mission complete, without making sure your target is fully unconscious._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Special thanks to Saicy, marandaman, soulXflamexx, Shojen Vampward, Toph 43, and SnowStar145, and Fake Bliss. This chapter is for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

…

Tenten blinked and sat up. Her back and neck ached from the uncomfortable position in which she had fallen asleep last night. The blankets had been kicked off the bed and lay in a messy pile on the carpeted floor. The 24 year-old bent down and picked them up and glanced around the rest of her room, wincing slightly at the mess. Neji would have a fit over it for sure.

The walls were a peachy shade with white moldings. Her dresser was pushed against a wall parallel to the bed. A nightstand sat right next to the door on her left. A desk, complete with 5 drawers, was assembled near the window. On it rested books, papers, pens, and her candy pink Dell laptop. Clothes and piles of junk were strewn everywhere.

The sky overhead Chicago was still a bit gray, Tenten noticed after she took her eyes off the chaos that was her room. However, rays of sunlight shone through every now and then. She stretched and glanced at her alarm clock. The green digits, in turn, glared back at her. "It's only 6:00 A.M. I'll get up when Neji does." the brunette thought and lay back down.

Tenten lay there among her green and white striped cotton sheets and matching pillows, perfectly aware they clashed with the color scheme of her room. Neji had once explained to her that her planning was horrendous and the result was a disaster. That had happened four years ago, the day they had moved in together. A smile flitted across her lips as she remembered his wild hand gestures as he tried to prove his point. She had merely flicked him off and did as she pleased.

As she rested, she could hear the hum of the refrigerator in the kitchen, the sound threatening to lull her back to sleep. She heard the honks and angry shouts of drivers as they battled the early morning traffic. She could imagine her best friend peacefully sleeping in the room next door. After fifteen minutes, her ears picked up the noise made by the soft padding of feet on carpet and groaned. Neji was up.

Neji stared at himself in the mirror and made a face. His hair was sticking up in places, there was a bit of dried drool on the left side of his mouth, and the folds of skin under his eyes were more pronounced. Basically, he looked like crap. He squeezed out some Neutrogena Oil Free Wash into his hand and bent down over the sink to rinse his face. As he scrubbed he could here his roommate groan. He smirked.

Tenten stared at herself in the mirror facing a similar problem to Neji's. She not only made a face, but she also twitched as well. Her hair had almost completely come out of her ponytail, there was drool on both sides of her mouth, and her eyes were puffy. Not even attempting to wash up, she grabbed two cokes from the kitchen and held them against her eyes. She sat down in a chair to wait for them to de-puff.

Neji walked out of his room to grab a towel from the linen closet. His eyebrows furrowed when he heard something that resembled music. He turned around and caught sight of his roommate. She was sitting in a chair in the kitchen humming to herself as she held two cokes to her face. She looked like an idiot.

"Tenten, what on Earth are you doing?" he asked eyeing her wearily. Tenten kept pressing the cokes to her eyes as she answered.

"I'm waiting for my eyes to de-puff." Neji left the conversation at that, questioning his partner's mental sate in his mind as he made his way back to the bathroom. He tested the warmth of the water before stepping under the showerhead and sliding the glass door shut.

Tenten finally got up from the kitchen table and placed the cokes back in the fridge. She took a quick shower and got dressed. She grabbed her Chanel shades and Louis Vuitton bag and plopped down on the couch to wait for Neji. She swore she heard a growl from the bathroom and chuckled to herself.

Neji growled as he almost slipped. He had accidentally squirted a little too much shampoo in his hand that some seeped through the space between his fingers. He rinsed off his hair and turned off the water. He grabbed a blue Ralph Lauren polo and dark washed Levi Jeans from his closet and got dressed. When he stepped out of the room, Tenten was there waiting on the couch.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," he replied. Tenten had on dark washed True Religion Jeans and a white tank top covered by a blue sweatshirt. Her hair was tied into a ponytail.

The partners stepped out of their condo together and headed down North Michigan Ave. to the Corner Bakery. Once inside, they inhaled the scent of freshly brewed coffee and baked sweets. The brunettes stepped in line and waited calmly, well at least Neji did. Tenten on the other hand, fidgeted and shifted her weight from one foot to another impatiently. Her male companion eventually put his hands on her shoulders to keep her from moving around so much. After ordering, they selected a booth near window and sat down.

By now, the sky had become a pale baby blue. The sun reflected off the tinted office building windows and onto the streets below. The flow of traffic was starting to thicken as more and more shops opened up their doors. The city slowly came out of its dormant state.

"Hey guys." Both looked up to see Shikamaru holding a cup of coffee and a croissant, grinning at them.

"Shika!" Tenten said returning his grin.

"Hn." The brunette girl frowned. She reached over and smashed Neji's face against the table.

"Idiot! How many times have I told you not to greet people like that? We are so going clubbing later!" Shikamaru could only laugh to the white-eyed male's dismay.

"C'mon sit down." Tenten turned to her pineapple haired friend and patted the empty space beside her. He gladly took it.

"Order 23!" an employee called through a microphone.

Neji got up to grab the food.

"So Shika, sleep well?" Tenten asked attempting to start a conversation.

"Are you really asking me that question? You're the one who claims I can sleep through an atomic bomb dropping." Tenten merely huffed at his response.

" Hey Nara, do you know how Gato's interrogation is going?" Neji questioned the male as he set down the trays.

"Not exactly. But I've heard several agents complaining to Tsunade about his stubbornness when I walked passed her office." Shikamaru responded, eyeing Tenten who had somehow managed to stuff nearly half a Panini in her mouth.

Neji chuckled at his roommate's antics.

"What?" she asked chewing. The males shook their heads and continued eating.

After finishing their breakfast, Neji and Tenten headed for their condo's parking lot. Shikamaru had promised to meet them at the headquarters. Tenten took the wheel of her black luxury Mercedes while Neji sat quietly in the passenger seat. She looked at him.

"You okay?"

"Huh?" Neji turned to her. The brunette quirked an eyebrow at her best friend.

"I asked if you were okay," she said, repeating her question.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking." Tenten eyed him for a minute more before pulling onto the road.

The duo reached their headquarters in about fifteen minutes. They met their fellow agent in the parking lot and together, they entered the building and headed for their boss's office. Neji knocked on the door.

"Huh? Who da hell is dat," Tsunade slurred obviously drunk. The boys allowed Tenten to go in first. Tsunade threw a bottle of sake at her. The 24 year-old female dodged easily and stared at Shizune, the doctor who was desperately trying to get her employer to calm down.

"Um… I'll take your report," she said quickly and grabbed the file out of Tenten's hand. You three can take the rest of the day off.

Tenten looked worried, Neji was fighting down a smirk, and Shikamaru found the entire damn situation troublesome. Nevertheless, the trio complied with the doctor's wishes and left.

"Alright guys. I'm going to head home." The 24 year-old Nara said looking at his two companions.

"Cloud gazing on the balcony?" Tenten asked failing at suppressing a grin.

"You know it." Shikamaru smiled back.

"Alright. We'll see you later some time." Neji nodded his goodbye agreeing with Tenten. The two best friends climbed into the Mercedes and headed onto the main road.

"Where do you want to go?" The blue sweatshirt clad girl asked her friend.

"I'll head home."

" 'Kay." she said turning back to the condo. When they arrived, Neji got out of the car.

"You coming?" he asked his partner, peering through the rolled down window.

"No. I think I'll go shopping or something." The brunette male nodded.

Tenten parked the car, however, and decided to walk to Macy's. She had seen some of their displays and was hoping to snag a few great deals.

She entered the store and made her way through the make-up department, past the handbags in the glass counters, and the racks of shoes before arriving at the escalator.

"Cheap marketing scandal." she muttered under her breath. She had fallen for that eye candy before. In her opinion, it was to attract all the customers to the expensive stuff.

Tenten walked to the petite section and picked a random rack to begin leafing through. She was holding up a blue sequined mini when she caught sight of a man staring at her. She turned her gaze elsewhere after a second, but watched him out of the corner of her eye.

He was wearing all black, from the leather jacket down to his shoes. He did not seem friendly. Tenten panicked a bit. She had no weapons on her, except for her bare hands and two feet. Judging by the looks of it or him rather, her current arsenal was not going to cut it. Thinking quickly, she grabbed a few more dresses and stole into the fitting room.

The agent pressed herself against a wall where she could still see the man, but she on the other hand, was hidden from his view. Tenten frantically shifted through the junk in her Louis Vuitton searching for her cell phone. She peeked out and was alarmed to see the man had come closer. As soon as her hand touched the mobile device, a wave of relief spread through her. She dialed Neji's number.

"Hello?" hearing his voice made the brunette even calmer. She knew for a fact that the male on the other end would never let anything happen to her.

"Neji," she whispered, "I'm here at Macy's and um…there is this really creepy guy stalking me. He looks dangerous. Mind running a profile check for me?"

Neji on the other hand, knew Tenten would never call without a good reason. Okay yeah, maybe she would, but she never whispered; unless of course, someone was looking at her in a threatening manner. Therefore, he was already logging into the organization's criminal database before she even finished her sentence.

"Okay, I'm in. Give me a description," he whispered into the phone.

" Okay. He's about 5'10 and has a slightly tanned skin tone. He has a slight green discoloration on almost half his face, probably from shaving. He has really dark brown eyes, they're almost black. His hair is a blackish brown, cut short, and curly. Ugh. His teeth are yellow."

"Alright bud. I've got a match. His name is Albert Morrison. He's been working with the drug dealer we arrested yesterday. He's from Minnesota and apparently, he ran away from home at 16 because his parents found out he smoked pot and put him in therapy."

"Oh God Neji. " Tenten breathed, fear evident in her voice, "You don't think that druggie dude sent him after me right?"

"We cut off all his communications in prison. He couldn't have. He must have stationed a few of his thugs around when he went into Starbucks. Oh God! We were so reckless. They saw your face and mine too probably. Hang on. Just act as if you didn't see him and continue shopping. I'm coming. We should all switch to code names for now. I'll contact Shikamaru and tell him to meet us some place. Stay calm. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." Out of everything Neji just said, the last line was the only thing that really stuck in Tenten's head.

"Oh, and Tenten? Did you order lipstick? I found a package in the mail." Tenten grinned when she heard her partner's question.

"Oh no my dear Neji, it's a loaded gun. Bring it with you."

"Tenten, I will never be caught dead holding such a feminine item. Regardless of what the hell it actually is."

"Neji, stop being such a prick and bring the damn gun." Tenten could hear Neji huff.

"Fine. Be careful woman." Satisfied Tenten hung up and walked out of the fitting room. She placed the dresses back on the rack and moved onto a different one. The man continued to watch her.

Neji dialed Shikamaru's number.

"Hello?" the lazy man answered on the third ring.

"Shikamaru, it's Neji. Tenten's at Macy's and there's this guy stalking her. I ran a profile check and found out his name is Albert Morrison. He's working with Gato. Meet us at the Rainbow Cone around 4 o'clock. Use code names. Got it?"

"What a drag. Why did your partner have to be so troublesome? Whatever, I'll come."

"Thanks, bye."

Neji ran like hell from the condo to Macy's after his phone call to Shikamaru. He considered taking Tenten's car, but figured he could get there faster on his own two feet. After all, there was no chance of beating the mid-day traffic of Chicago.

He barged through the glass doors startling quite a few employee and customers. However, he ignored the stares and hurried up the escalators. He knew Tenten would be here somewhere if she were still looking for the items from the displays.

Sure enough, he saw her leisurely looking through a rack of dresses. His eyes swept across the room as he walked towards her. There in the corner he saw Albert Morrison.

"Hana," Neji greeted using her code name. Tenten looked up and smiled.

"Daichi!" Tenten gave Neji a hug. The male quickly slipped her the lipstick pistol and a syringe filled with neutralizer. She pocketed it, still hugging him. Stepping back Neji asked:

"So, where are those dresses you wanted me to see?" Tenten turned to a pile of sequins and fabric she had abandoned when she ran to hug him. Neji sat down in a chair near the dressing room and waited for his partner to change.

The man in the corner, however, began talking through an earpiece similar to a Bluetooth. "The girl's name is Hana and the boy's name is Daichi." He said to his accomplice as he watched Tenten model dresses for her white-eyed friend.

"Alright, I'll look them up. You stay put and please don't stick out like a sore thumb. Act like you're there to shop and not just spy on them, " Albert's partner in crime replied from two blocks away. Morrison cursed and began looking through some clothes. A saleswoman, who'd been staring at him for quite some time, went up to him and cleared her throat.

"Is there something I can help you with sir?" Albert eyed her.

"No Mam I'm fine." He went back to his task when realization dawned on him as to what he was actually looking at. The saleswoman looked uncomfortable. In the man's hand was a pink lacy bra and a matching thong. Morrison twitched and put it back. Then he proceeded to relocate himself faraway in the men's section.

As Tenten modeled the dresses, she watched their self-appointed target run away from the saleswoman and hide between the shelves of Calvin Klein suits in the men's section. She smirked.

"What's so funny?" Neji asked.

"That Albert dude was looking at female undergarments and when the saleswoman asked if he needed help, he ran away." Neji chuckled.

"We should get going. Let's put the dresses on hold," he told her. Nodding in agreement, Tenten turned to change into her street clothes. The brunette girl went up to the cashier and fought down a grin when she recognized her to be the one who approached Albert.

"I'd like to put these on hold." The saleswoman smiled relieved to actually have one normal customer and went through with her request. The duo exited Macy's and headed to meet their pineapple headed friend. All the while, they were aware of Morrison's presence behind them.

Shikamaru lounged on the steps near the Great Bean in Millennium Park waiting for his friends to arrive. "What a drag," he thought," Why do I always get stuck in these situations?" He glanced at the Great Bean. The silver metal reflected the sun and blinded him.

"Haru! Hey!" Shikamaru scanned the crowd and searched for Tenten. Sure enough, she was running towards him towing Neji along with her. He carefully observed the people behind them and caught sight of a man in all black. Surely, this was the person his Hyuuga friend had warned him about.

After a quick reunion, the trio headed for the Rainbow Cone, an ice cream parlor that was located a level below the Great Bean.

The secret agents waited in line quietly, each lost in his or her thoughts. Neji was irritated with Tenten's constant movement (again), and stilled her with a hand on each shoulder. Tenten looked back at him and grinned. Her smile was contagious and soon, the two males found themselves smiling back.

"Hey guys, what would you like?" the cashier asked.

Tenten wanted strawberry, Neji ordered vanilla topped with nuts (Tenten eyed it with disgust), and Shikamaru opted for chocolate. After paying, the 24 year-olds seated themselves outside, enjoying the fresh air and sun.

"So is that Albert?" Shiakamaru asked Neji quietly as they ate their ice cream.

"The one in the black, yes." the white-eyed male answered.

"Haru, here." Tenten handed Shikamaru the syringe.

"Don't you need it?" The brunette female shook her head.

"I have a gun," she said grinning at his surprised expression.

"I don't even want to know."

"Like hell you don't." They continued eating their ice cream in silence.

"Let's walk around a bit and then head to my apartment," Shikamaru said as they discarded some dirty napkins. His companions agreed and they set off to walk around the park.

"Oh my God! Can we go in the water?" Tenten asked excitedly. The trio was gazing at the children running around in the ankle-deep water. Two walls rose on their right and left. People's faces flashed across the brick.

"Fine," Neji sighed and they removed their shoes. They walked around in the water and discussed trivial matters while keeping their eyes on Albert. After putting there shoes back on and wandering around for an hour more, the three agents decided to head to Shikamaru's apartment.

Halfway there, they lost sight of the man in black.

"Where did he go?" Tenten asked, her eyes darting through the crowd in search of him.

"The only reason he followed us was to learn our names, I assume. Since he heard them, he's probably headed back to wherever he came from. I don't think we should try and look for him. It would look too suspicious, like we knew what was going on." Neji nodded at the Nara's deduction. However, he couldn't help, but point something out:

"He probably suspected that we knew he was following us," the Hyuuga said, bringing the crucial fact to the attention of his two companions.

"True," the sole female in the group replied, "But let's just go to pineapple head's apartment." Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the nickname.

After ten more minutes of walking, the trio ended up at the door of said person's apartment. Shikamaru told them to make themselves at home. All three resorted to lounging on the couches.

"We should send a report on our findings to the headquarters," Neji said after a moment of silence. Shikamaru agreed and got up to get his silver Dell laptop. He quickly typed in the group's findings and sent it.

"Okay, let's watch sappy movies!" Tenten said clapping her hands. The boys groaned and shot her a pained look. She sent them a glare in which they could see the fires of hell burning with hatred. They decided to remain silent, as females can be quite intimidating and aggressive creatures if provoked.

They decided to watch _My Best Friend's Wedding_ and the _Titanic_. The trio heated up some popcorn and grabbed a few sodas to go along with the movie fest. Neji was bored out of his mind, Tenten was having one of her emotional episodes, and Shikamaru was gazing at the clouds outside the window with lust-filled eyes when they got a reply from their boss, who had thankfully, sobered down.

"Tsunade says to lay low and stick to code names for now. She also said not go to the headquarters for a few days." Shikamaru read and looked up at his fellow agents.

"Well I guess that's all we could have done anyway," Neji said after pondering for a moment. The Nara nodded, but eyed Tenten's growing smile with caution.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, worried. Neji looked just as scared, for when his best friend had an idea, things got ugly.

"Boys, we're going clubbing." Tenten said, grinning from ear to ear. The two males looked at each other in horror.

-Meanwhile-

"All right boys, let's give a…a cheer to Albert for a job well done!" a drunk man slurred out raising a glass filled with Long Island Iced Tea (contains a ton of alcohol). A few thugs employed by the drug dealer our favorite trio caught yesterday had gathered at a 24-hour bar celebrating the success of their small, self-decided mission.

Albert grinned, flashing his fellow criminals a yellow tinged smile.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. So now that we have their names, what the hell are we gonna do?" a man named Kabuto asked making hand gestures and eyeing everyone at the bar.

"Let's find out where they live and skewer them. Or, or, murder them. Those little dipshit agents… can go to HELL!" another man exclaimed loudly and was met with cheers.

"No, no, no boys. I got an idea." everyone stared at the man named Zabuza.

"Men, we're going to break our boss out of jail" he said smiling a crooked grin.

_Unwritten Rule #2: Never browse at items or clothes intended for the opposite gender while staking out. It can arouse suspicion and fluster, embarrass, and/or disturb innocent bystanders. _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Your support is endearing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor have I gained anything, but experience from this fanfic. **

…

Neji and Tenten said goodbye to their pineapple headed friend and left for home. Both were exhausted with the day's activities. The appearance of Albert Morrison put them on edge, however, and made them feel restless. The fear of being watched and captured contributed to their uneasiness as they made their way down the street.

"Neji, I'm tired. Can't we get a cab or something?" Tenten whined. They were at least five blocks from their condo building and her legs felt like they'd collapse any minute.

"Tenten, what if the man driving the taxi were working for Gato? They could easily kidnap us," The coffee haired man replied, giving his female companion a stern look. "We're going to walk."

"We could be jumped!" she exclaimed, arms flailing in the air.

"You have a gun," the male said grabbing her arms and putting them back at her sides.

"Yeah," Tenten jeered," a gun that you're too afraid to touch because it's too 'feminine' and it'll hurt your 'manly' pride." Neji glared at her, but said nothing. As they approached an intersection, he grabbed her hand. Now it was Tenten's turn to glare.

"I'm not a little kid," the brunette pouted and attempted to release her hand from his grasp.

"And yet, in so many ways you are," the male replied, a hint of a smirk flitted across his lips. He didn't let go until they had safely crossed the road.

"Humph," Tenten turned her face away from him and crossed her arms. Her chin jutted out into the air and her eyes closed in mock disgust. Neji wrapped an arm around her waist and used his free hand to tickle her stomach. Soon enough, the 24 year-old female's giggles filled the air.

"Neji!" she rasped, gasping for oxygen, "Stop damn it! I can't breathe!" The male agent smiled. His best friend turned her face towards him, flashing him a smile of her own.

They stood for a moment, foreheads pressed together and noses brushing, grinning like idiots at each other in the middle of the sidewalk. For a second, they both swore they felt the world stop. The chatter and music erupting from the string of restaurants behind them was a dull, distant sound. The people pushing past the two in their struggle to get home disappeared. The lights and neon signs seemed dim. All their senses picked up was the person in front of them. For once, they felt like normal people, not government spies who were being chased by a group of uncivilized criminals. Just for a brief minute, they felt safe.

But just as the magical moment began, it ended. However, that feeling of safety didn't vanish. Both relished it as they continued on.

Tenten yawned, lifting her hand up to cover her mouth.

"I'll fix us some dinner when we get home. You rest on the couch. 'Kay bud?" Neji said gently, feeling a bit guilty he hadn't indulged her request. The day had been hectic for him, but he couldn't imagine what it'd been like for her. From the shock and fear that came from discovering Albert. Then they were stalked and monitored for a good part of the day. No, Neji didn't want to know how she felt right now.

In a few more minutes, they entered the lobby of their condo building. They were hit with a blast of AC upon opening the door. The foyer was decorated with a few stiff, red couches with wooden frames. The floor was white marble, scuffed with marks made by the employees of moving companies, as they dragged people's furniture and what not, up to their condo. Overhead, a chandelier hung, shining brightly in all its cheap crystal glory. A cherry wooden information desk sat pressed against a wall at the far end of the lobby.

Tenten and Neji noiselessly made their way to the elevators. They pressed the button with the arrow pointing up and waited in silence. They stepped into the cart and rode it up to the nineteenth floor. The elevator had golden doors and a red interior. The buttons were located on the left side and lit up orange when pressed. The doors opened with a ding and the duo stepped into the hallway. Neji led the way to suite 1904, their home.

The coffee brown haired male flipped on the lights and made his way to the kitchen. The brunette female, on the contrary, curled up on the couch and listened to the sounds of pots and pans banging and cabinets being opened and shut. She couldn't doze off no matter how hard she tried. The 24 year-old wanted to blame it on all the noise her partner was making, but she knew that her fear for her and her friend's well being was preventing her from drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

Neji took out an emergency frozen pizza and put it in the microwave to thaw. They weren't so much for emergencies, however, as they were for the times he and Tenten were too lazy to cook.

The brunette heated the oven and sat on the counter for a moment, listening to the hum of the microwave as his and his roommate's dinner rotated inside it. He could hear his best friend rolling over and adjusting herself into a more comfortable position on the couch. He sighed. The entire dilemma was what Shikamaru would and had called "troublesome".

Tenten couldn't sleep and walked to the bar and sat on a stool. She and Neji glanced at each other tiredly. The microwave made a beeping sound, signaling the pizza was ready to be taken out and cooked. They let it sit there, drinking in the silence. Tenten continued to eye Neji. His eyes were drooping and his palms were pressed against the counter. The brunette female sighed and removed the pizza from the microwave herself and placed it in the oven. Her roommate watched her before saying:

"Um…sorry bud. I'm just kinda tired, I guess," the male scratched his head. Tenten didn't know why, but she had the sudden urge to give him a hug. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and squeezed. Neji gave her a small smile and rested his head on hers.

The female let go when her friend made a move to get up. Neji grabbed some plates and eating utensils and set them on the bar. Tenten pulled out the two-liter bottle of coke from the fridge and poured some of the caffeinated liquid into two glasses filled with ice. About fifteen minutes later, the two could be found sitting on the barstools munching contently on their dinner.

"So, what do you want to do tomorrow?" The female agent asked her partner.

"Whatever you want to do," he replied, wiping his mouth on a napkin and turning towards her. Tenten nodded, not having the energy to argue about his antisocial ways. A few more minutes of silence passed before she questioned him again.

" Are you feeling alright?" He sighed and propped his elbows on the counter, burying his face in his hands. "Don't worry so much about well…us I guess. Just get some rest. We'll deal with it tomorrow."

"Tenten, if you couldn't contact me when you were at Macy's and that man tried to attack you, what would you do?" The sudden question surprised his friend and she struggled to come up with an answer.

"I guess I'd call Shikamaru or something. But I don't think that guy would attack me right in the middle of the store." she said, mulling it over.

"Okay fine. So he led you to an ally and neither me nor Shikamaru was picking up. What would you do then?"

"Well, would I have any weapons?" Neji shook his head.

"Nothing, but your hands and feet."

"Well, I guess I could scream, but geez, the guy would be pretty dumb to attack me in broad daylight when there are tons of people around."

"Tenten," Neji sent his roommate a glare that silenced her immediately. "I'm serious about this. Let's pretend it was the dead of night. What would you do? And no joking,"

"Why are you even asking me this?" the female agent asked, eyebrows furrowing at all his questions.

" Because I want to know how you'd handle the situation. Without me or Shikamaru or…or anybody. If you only had yourself, no weapons no nothing. Tenten I want to know that you'd be okay, that you'd be safe. I may not have shown it, but you scared the shit out of me when you called. I ran all the way to Macy's without even thinking about it. Promise me that next time you won't be so reckless. And…and you'll always carry some form of defense. Can you promise me that?"

To say Tenten was shocked would be an understatement. She looked Neji in the eyes, not quite sure what had come over him.

"Neji…I, I, " she took a deep breath, trying to get her thoughts together," Are you sure you're alright?" The sound of her partner's fists banging loudly on the granite countertop made her jump.

"You don't get it do you?" he asked chuckling, his voice, however, had taken on a dangerous low tone. " Here I am working my ass off to save yours and all you do is ask me if I'm okay?" His voice went up a couple octaves till he was practically screeching. Tenten flinched and tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she chocked out. He was starting to scare her.

"No, you're not sorry. You don't care. You never listen to me!"

"Nej-."

"Shut up!" Both remained silent catching their breath after Neji's loud exclamation. He glared at her, but she couldn't see his expression as the tears blurred her vision.

"Okay, so the first time, yesterday, when you were chasing that guy, you…you weren't careful. How many times have I told you not to directly follow him? Huh? But no, Apparently I'm a bimbo and I'm stupid and…and look where that got us. I got shot in the hand because of you." Neji said, shaking his stitched palm in front of his roommate's face.

"That wasn't my fault. He had a bullet proof vest on."

"That's not the point. Why didn't you check to see if he was actually unconscious? Oh wait, I know why, because you're a bimbo and you're stupid. You're the one who used to brag about being a black belt. Claiming you could knock someone out with your bare hands. If I'd known you were lying, I would have taken care of him myself and left you in the van."

"I wasn't lying!"

" And today, we were stalked for hours just because you wanted to go shopping and…and then that guy found you. Now, I'm telling you that I was so concerned, but you think it's a joke. FYI, I'm human and I have feelings too. Is it so funny that I can actually show some emotion sometimes? At least I'm not a bitch who takes advantage of the people who care about me. "

"I said sorry! What else do you want me to do?"

"Get lost! I'd rather work with that Albert guy or with Shikamaru alone than with you!" With that, Neji shot one last glare at Tenten, whose cheeks were now stained with tears, and retreated to his room. He slammed the door shut and prepared to go to bed.

Tenten sat there shaking and crying. She didn't think what he was saying was a joke. But he didn't give her time to speak. Now she was lost and confused and scared. She cared about Neji and she knew he cared about her. But before, whenever he scolded her, he didn't raise his voice and make her cry.

She bit her lip and looked around the condo. Her eyes stopped on the counter in the kitchen. Wasn't she just hugging Neji while he sat there a little over half an hour ago? Weren't they just goofing off as they walked home together? What had happened? One minute they were happy, the next minute, he was yelling at her at the top of his lungs. Tenten was upset, but now she could feel anger and frustration boiling in the pit of her stomach. She clenched her fists and hurriedly wiped away her tears. She grabbed her jacket and purse and left the condo. She needed to get away from him.

Tenten had no idea where she was going. She had probably just run ten blocks from the condo. She looked around her. Lampposts casting a sort of orange glow on the sidewalk lighted the streets. People were waiting in line to get into the nightclub across the street. "Wasn't I thinking of dragging Neji to a club on the weekend?" She thought gazing at the line of partygoers already dancing on the sidewalk to the music streaming out of the building. There were several men sitting on a bench ahead of her, smoking. The smell of the cigarettes wafted her way. Shop owners were closing and barring the doors to their stores.

Tenten continued walking. She stuffed her hands into her pockets and felt something cold and metallic brush against her fingers. She frowned and pulled it out. In her hand was the golden lipstick pistol, the top colored a fuchsia pink. She then remembered how Neji had asked her to promise him she'd always carry some form of defense. Right now, however, she was so mad, she just wanted to throw the gun on the ground and smash it to pieces. She didn't care anymore. She hoped he'd find it on the ground one day and cry; cry the way he made her just now.

Hot, angry tears streamed down her cheeks once again and she threw the pistol on the pavement and stepped on it. Then she started to run again. Where? Only God knows.

Neji sat up and groaned. He slammed his fist down on his alarm clock, effectively turning it off. He did a double take when he saw the time, 2:00 A.M. What on Earth? Oh well, he brushed it off assuming it was one of Tenten's pranks. "Tenten," he thought, his heart almost stopping when he remembered what had happened last night. He recalled the sound of the front door slamming as she ran out crying.

Neji raced out of his room towards that of his best friend. He panicked slightly when he noticed her absence. "Stupid," he yelled at himself, "You are so damn stupid."

The male quickly grabbed a t-shirt and jeans out of his closet and got dressed. He brushed his teeth and raked a comb through his hair. With that, he dashed out of the condo building and onto the streets of Chicago in search of one of the most important people in his life.

The Hyuuga had run fifteen blocks from his home and was slowing down when he noticed something glinting under a street lamp. He almost fainted when he realized what the object was. It was Tenten's lipstick pistol. The same one he had found in the mail yesterday. The one she taunted him about on the walk home last night, claiming he was too scared to touch it.

As Neji inspected the gun carefully, rolling it around in his hands a few times, he stumbled on a shoe mark imprinted on the smooth, gold surface. His mind raced, thinking of all the possible things that could've happened to Tenten. "She could have been kidnapped by one of Gato's thugs or raped," he thought frantically glancing around at the streets. He didn't know where to look. Chicago was huge! She could be anywhere right now. Heck, she could have left the city.

Neji felt tears begin to prick his eyes and stroll down his face, tears he didn't know were wished for him by his partner a few hours ago, while she stood facing a similar problem, on the same slab of sidewalk.

Neji began to run again. He clutched the pistol tightly in his hands as he rehearsed an apology in his mind.

Tenten walked slowly. She was tired and hungry and hurt. She stared at the ground kicking a few pebbles around with her feet. When the brunette lifted her head, she caught sight of a red telephone booth. She approached it and placed her hand on the dirty glass. She wondered if she should call Shikamaru. Not to get him to drive her back to the city, oh no. Right now, she never wanted to go back. Maybe she could talk to him. He'd listen, that she was sure about. She opened the booth and was disappointed. There was no phone inside. Only rusty holes where the screws were supposed to be. Sighing she closed the door. She walked a mile further and found an old wooden bench. She sat down and buried her head in her hands. An hour later, she was curled up on the bench asleep.

Neji had been wandering for about four hours now outside the city. He was exhausted and wanted to sit down for a little snooze. However, he kept going, reminding himself that Tenten could be in danger right now and had probably gotten no sleep at all. The white-eyed man walked along the dirt path, his head bowed in misery. "Idiot," he said to himself, "You're such a God damn idiot." As he looked up, he caught sight of something red. As he got closer, he realized it was a phone booth. Probably an abandoned one, he assumed, seeing as there was no life around the area except for animals.

However, the coffee brown haired male found a handprint pressed into the dirt on the glass window. He stared at it before placing his hand over it. His was a bit larger. He inspected the handprint. It looked fresh, like someone had been here recently. Then a wave of realization hit him and he was running before he even put his thoughts together. He believed it could have been Tenten's handprint, meaning he was going the right way. He slowed down a little, when he saw a petite figure asleep on a bench. His heart beat faster with every step he took towards the girl.

Neji had found Tenten. He held his breath and touched her arm. The brunette remained in her dormant state. His eyes scanned the rest of her body and he was relieved to see she wasn't hurt. Not knowing what else to do, he gently tried to wake her.

"Tenten, Tenten, hey bud. Wake up. C'mon, let's go home." Tenten slowly stirred. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Chocolate brown met milky white as the partners' orbs connected. The brunette female was shocked. Her expression of disbelief, however, quickly changed to one of hurt, disgust, and fright. The agent quickly pulled her arm out of the male's grasp and eyed him wearily as she moved down the bench, preparing herself to sprint.

Neji seemed to sense her intentions and tried to grab her again. He caught hold of Tenten's wrist just as she got up from the bench and tried to escape. He pulled her back down and eyed her squarely in the face.

"Tenten, just hear me out." Anger flashed in said person's eyes.

"No. I'm done listening to you," Neji glared at her.

"Tenten, you will listen to me," he persisted. Tenten scowled at him.

"Quit trying to tell me what to do. I hate you, okay. You're so arrogant and stupid. Go to hell!"

"Look, I woke up and came running out to find you so I could apologize. I've been walking for hours. Can't you at least act a little civil towards me?"

"No I can't. You don't sound sorry at all. And FYI, you got to sleep a couple hours before you decided to find me. I, however, was yelled at and ridiculed before I left. " Neji's glare increased tenfold and his grip tightened on her wrist, nails digging into her flesh.

Tenten suppressed a whimper, but tears began to form in her eyes. They left wet trails on her cheeks and dropped in silent plops onto her pants. Neji stared at her before loosening his grip.

"Neji, did it ever occur to you that maybe I didn't want to be found? That to me, being lost is better than being around you? I'm not going back. I want to be on my own. Away from you."

The male swallowed. "Tenten, I'm sorry," he said softly, not knowing what else to do. Tenten finally managed to snag her wrist out of his grasp and she buried her face in her hands.

"Just leave me alone."

"No, I don't want to." Neji said stroking her hair gently. Tenten moved away from him. He sighed.

"Please, Ten. Come home."

"What home? If you're talking about that wretched condo, let me tell you it was more of a prison than a home."

"Ten, don't be like that," now Neji's voice was just a little above a whisper. "Please, I'm begging you. Let's just forget about that stupid fight. Hm? C'mon."

"It wasn't a stupid fight. It showed what you really think of me. I'm a bitch who takes advantage of people remember? Or, I'm a stupid bimbo and a liar, "she sneered at him.

"No you're not. I'm sorry for what I said. I just wanted you to be more careful and… and I guess it came out wrong. I didn't mean to yell, but well…I don't know. C'mon, please. You're important to me, one of the most important people in my life. I don't want to let you go." Tears streamed down Neji's face now also. Tenten bit her lip.

"Fine. I'll come with you. "

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"Whatever," Tenten's voice shook as she tried to hold back another sob. Neji hugged her and buried his face in her hair. She cried her heart out into his shirt. After fifteen minutes, the two got up and headed down the road towards home.

Shikamaru lay awake on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling, counting the glow in the dark clouds his female friend found God knows where, and gave him as a present for his birthday last year. There were exactly 23, the age he had been turning. He sighed and rolled onto his side, trying to drift back off to sleep.

He closed his eyes and listened to the silence, slowly entering his happy place. However, the peace was disturbed by the sudden bursting open of his room door and the glowering look of a female whose face had type of green paste spread all over it.

"Shikamaru! Get up you lazy ass!"

"Aw mom, do I have to?" the pineapple haired male asked, eyeing the woman. He flinched as he could almost see the black aura that was surrounding her. Scared, he thrust back the covers and walked to the bathroom, his mother watching him like a hawk the entire time. She left when she heard the tap running. Shikamaru, hearing her fading footsteps, quickly grabbed his emergency pillow from the linen closet and placed it in his bathtub. He then proceeded to step into the tub, lye down, and go back to sleep, quietly envying the fact his friends didn't have to live with their parents.

Tenten and Neji walked until they came to a diner an hour away from the city. Both were starving and agreed to grab a bite to eat before calling their pineapple headed friend for a lift.

Neji held the door open for his female companion, allowing her to step in first.

"Welcome! Welcome!" an old woman, whom they assumed was a waitress, exclaimed when she saw them enter. "Take a seat anywhere you like and I'll get the menus right out to ya," she said smiling. Neji found her to be annoying, but seeing that Tenten was quietly laughing at the woman's antics, he bit back any remarks.

"C'mon," he said, gently taking her hand, trying not to startle her. Tenten reminded him of a deer at the moment. Any sudden movement would send her running for the hills. Tenten tried to smile at him, but tears welled up whenever she looked at the male beside her.

Neji, sensing her discomfort, led her to a table and sat her down. Tenten put her face down on her arms and attempted to pull herself together. The white-eyed man stroked her hair, and this time, she didn't pull away.

After ordering two cups of coffee and cheese omelets, they both resorted to staring out the window, as any eye contact would result in another series of sobs and drama.

"Here ya'll are. Two coffees and cheese omelets," the lady said placing the plates and mugs in front of them twenty minutes later.

Tenten began to eat while Neji fished out his phone. "I'm going to call Shika," he said to the brunette across the table. She nodded and continued chewing.

"Hello?" a woman asked. Neji twitched as he recognized the voice.

"Hello Mrs. Nara. I'd like to speak to Shikamaru please."

"Neji! I haven't seen you in awhile."

"Well, you were gone to Paris for a month." he replied, sighing. Shikamaru was a genius, but Neji had no idea whom he got his brains from.

"Oh, that's right dear. Well, let me go get my son," she said. The Hyuuga chuckled as he could hear the woman yelling for his friend.

"Shikamaru! What are you doing in there?" The Nara's mother asked, banging on the bathroom door. Frustrated, she picked the lock and walked in, only to find her son asleep in the tub. A deathly aura surrounded her once again and she proceeded to turn down the temperature of the shower and unleash the cold water on the sleeping male.

"Gah!" The 24 year-old exclaimed sitting up as the water soaked his deer pajamas and emergency pillow. "Mom!"

"Shikamaru!" his mother exclaimed taking away the pillow and ripping it in half, glaring at her son.

Said male gulped. His mother turned off the shower and handed him the phone.

"Neji's on the line. Talk to him and get dressed. If you go to sleep for one more minute, I will rip your head in half!" Shikamaru nodded and pressed the phone to his ear. He could hear Neji laughing on the other end.

"Ugh, you know how lucky you are you don't have to live with your parents?" Neji chuckled.

"Yeah. Anyway, do you mind doing me a favor?"

"Yes, I do mind. I'd rather not do you any favors." The Hyuuga frowned at his friend's response. Shikamaru could sense his anger and sighed. When Neji glared, he reminded the genius of his mom when she was PMSing.

"Alright, alright what do you need?"

The longhaired male on the other end huffed before saying:

"I need you to drive to this roadside diner and pick me and Tenten up. It's off Route 94, about a half hour or so from the city by car."

Shikamaru sighed, knowing it would be something troublesome.

"Fine, I'm coming. Wait a minute. What do you mean by car? Are you implying that you two actually walked there?"

"Eh, something of the sort. It's a long story. We'll explain it to you later."

" Fine, Bye." With that, Shikamaru hung up. "I have an insane family and now my two best friends have become troublesome. Oh God why me?" the male thought picking up his soaked form from the base of the tub.

Neji put his phone back in his pocket and reached for a fork. He began eating his omelet.

Shikamaru brushed his teeth and took a proper shower. After drying off and getting dressed in a forest -green Ralph Lauren polo and Dockers khaki dress pants, he sat down at the kitchen table for breakfast.

"So Shikamaru, how are you today" his father asked him flipping to the sports section of the newspaper.

"Dad, you don't even read the paper." His father sighed at his son's remark. Mrs. Nara put down a plate with French toast and sausages in front of the genius.

The breakfast commenced as usual.

"So Shikamaru, what was the phone call about?" the boy's mother asked.

The 24 year old sighed (he'd been doing that a lot lately) and proceeded to tell her it was nothing. The woman looked at him angrily.

"What do you mean it was nothing?"

"It was nothing." The agent's mother fumed.

"Shikamaru Nara! You are such a bastard! If I ask you a question, I expect a proper answer. If you're not going to behave, then go to hell!"

began to chuckle, then started coughing violently and clutched his throat.

"He's chocking!"

"No duh mom, this happens every morning." The woman, however, had gone into hysterics and called for an ambulance.

"Hello?"

"Please help! My husband is dying!" she sobbed into the phone.

"Is this Mrs. Nara?"

"Yes it is. Why?"

"Well, we have a paramedic stationed outside your apartment at this very moment. He will help you."

"Wait. How did you know to send him?"

"Well Mam, we repeat this scenario every morning." Shikamaru's mother nodded and hung up.

"Shikamaru, go open the door!" Said man grumbled and got up.

"Hey Choji," he said, opening the door.

"Hey man, what's he chocking on this time?"

"Uh, a bagel I think." Choji proceeded to perform the Heimlich maneuver on Mr. Nara.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Mrs. Nara exclaimed, vigorously shaking Choji's hand.

"No problem Mam." With that, the paramedic left.

Shikamaru's mother then slapped her husband complaining about how he was so reckless. Ah yes, a typical morning for the Naras indeed.

The pineapple haired man left his apartment and walked down the street to where a line of taxis was parked.

"Uh, can you take me to a roadside diner. It's located off route 94 about half hour from the city by car." he asked a driver, who had rolled down the window to talk to him.

The driver eyed him for a minute, and Shikamaru couldn't help, but stare back. The man was wearing green spandex for God's sake. "By car, my youthful friend? Are you implying that you would have actually walked there?"

"No, but two of my friends did." The taxi man looked at him like he'd just sprouted two additional heads, nevertheless, he told the agent to get in with a loud exclamation of "yosh."

Shikamaru stared out the window at the changing scenery. The high-rise buildings slowly changed into trees and shrubs, and animals replaced the people.

" So why did your youthful friends walk to the diner?" the driver asked his passenger.

"Honestly, I don't even know. They're beginning to become so troublesome," the genius replied. The bowl cut haired man nodded and pulled off the highway and onto a road leading to the diner.

"Yosh! Here you are!" he exclaimed happily, parking the car.

"Uh yeah. Do you mind waiting here for a second? My friends and I need you to drive us back to the city."

"Of course! For I am Rock Lee at your service," the spandex clad man said, saluting Shikamaru.

"Right, I'll be back." The pineapple haired man walked to the diner. Once he was inside, he glanced around. Sure enough, his fellow agents were seated in a booth near the window. They got up when Neji caught sight of him.

"Shika!" Tenten exclaimed, hugging him. The genius noticed her eyes were a bit red, but didn't mention it. Instead he shot a questioning look at the Hyuuga. Neji looked away, a sure sign that something was wrong.

The trio made their way outside to the taxi.

"Where's your car?" the white-eyed man asked.

"Eh, I was too lazy to drive."

"Did your father choke again?" the sole female in the group asked, chuckling at the thought.

"You know my family too well." Tenten beamed at him.

"Are all of your youthful friends here?" Lee asked Shikamaru, rolling down the window to get a better look at the newcomers.

"Yeah," the genius replied, opening the door. He turned to see his friends gaping at the driver.

"Uh…guys? You coming or what?" His voice snapped them back to reality and all three crammed into the backseat.

Tenten sat in between the boys, as she was the tiniest out of the trio. She laid her head on Neji's shoulder and closed her eyes trying to get some rest. Neji laid his head on top of hers and fell asleep as well.

Shikamaru analyzed their faces and began coming up with different scenarios, trying to figure out how they'd ended up all the way out here. He stared out the window at the clouds. He remembered how red Tenten's eyes were when she ran to hug him. He recalled how Neji refused to maintain eye contact with him, looking away as if he was ashamed of what happened. The genius slowly put two and two together.

Neji and Tenten had gotten into an argument and the latter ran away, all the way to wherever this place was. Neji had chased after her. He bet they'd run further than where the diner was located, but were too lazy to walk all the way back. Judging by how long it took to get here by car, he'd say they fought about an hour or so after they left his place. That gave both of them enough time to get here and more than half the way back before they called him. Satisfied with himself, Shikamaru decided to do what he did best: sleep.

Thirty minutes later, Neji found himself being vigorously shook. The movement caused the female asleep on his shoulder to awaken as well. Tenten groaned and rubbed her eyes. The coffee -brown haired male frowned and grabbed the driver's wrists.

"Don't touch me," he glared at Lee, who only beamed back.

"Of course my youthful friend. For I am Rock Lee at your service," he said saluting the Hyuuga much like he'd done earlier to the Nara.

Neji sighed and got out of the car. Tenten trailed after him. The white-eyed male decided to pay for the ride as a sign of gratitude towards his pineapple haired friend. While Neji took care of the bill, Tenten walked around to the other side of the car to wake Shikamaru up.

"Hey Shika. Wake up," the female shook the man. The 24 year-old stirred in his seat. "C'mon we're at your place."

The male agent yawned and got out of the car.

"I already paid the fare," Neji informed him. The Nara nodded.

The three walked towards the elevators and squeezed into a cart just as the doors were about to close.

"16th floor please," Tenten requested. An elderly man pushed the button. They waited in silence. The doors opened with a ding and the agents turned right into a hallway leading to Shikamaru's apartment.

"Hey mom I'm home," the pineapple haired man said opening the door and stepping inside, his friends following.

"Shikamaru you lazy ass, get in here and clean your room!" the woman yelled back. Tenten and Neji snickered.

"Aw mom do I have to? I brought company over. I'll do it later."

"You brought company?" the woman asked stepping out of her bedroom.

"Yeah," the male gestured towards his fellow agents.

"Oh hello, hello!" his mother walked over to Neji and hugged him. She did the same for Tenten.

"Well make yourself at home. I'm going to take a quick shower as I couldn't get to it earlier. Ugh, we had such a hectic morning. Did you know my husband chocked? I never saw it coming. I mean one minute we're all laughing and acting like such a happy family and the next minute, there's a piece of a soggy bagel blocking his windpipe. You never know what life will throw at you. It's like karma you know. I mean I've never hit anyone or threatened anyone, and then suddenly, God's trying to take away the love of my life. It's just so sad," the woman concluded retreating to the bathroom shaking her head.

"Damn talkative woman. So troublesome," the Nara muttered under his breath. He then asked his two companions if they wanted anything to eat or drink.

"We just had breakfast. We'll be good for awhile." Neji said.

The trio plopped down on the sofas.

"So, what do you boys want to do tonight," the brunette female asked, eyeing her two male companions.

Neji groaned and rubbed his face. "Sleep," he answered.

Tenten frowned. "No, we're going out to dinner at Maggianos." The males whined, but shut up when they saw her face.

"Fine, fine," Shikamaru told her, not having the energy to argue.

"For a second I thought you were going to nag us about that stupid clubbing business of yours," the Hyuuga said, sort of content with her answer.

"We can go there too if you want," the brunette female said grinning.

"NO!" the male agents yelled, eyes filled with fear. Tenten laughed.

"Alright, alright. Calm down."

Neji stretched and yawned. "You wanna head home?" he asked the 24 year-old female.

"Sure, why not? We'll pick you up around six o'clock. Got it Shika?"

"Yeah, yeah," he said lying down, preparing himself for a nap. The duo exited his apartment and turned towards the elevators. The silver doors glinted in the sunlight streaming in from a nearby window. Said doors slid open and the agents stepped in. The cart was old and a bit dirty. The wooden floors were scuffed much like the ones in their condo building. A wooden railing was fixed onto the dark brown walls.

Tenten pressed the button representing the lobby. It lit up white as the elevator started descending. At the twelfth floor, a pregnant woman and her husband joined them. The mother-to-be clutched her stomach and moaned.

"It'll be all right soon, dear," the man comforted his wife," The hospital is close by. Just think happy thoughts. In a few hours you'll be holding a beautiful baby." The woman nodded, but tears from the pain started forming her in her eyes.

Suddenly, the elevator stopped. The lights fused and the four people stood in silence, eyes widening as they adjusted to the dark.

"Ahem," Neji cleared his throat," I think the elevator just stopped working."

The woman began to hyperventilate. "I can't take it any longer!" she exclaimed, clutching her husband's arm, " I think I'm going to have to do it right here."

The two agent's eyes bugged out of their heads when they realized what she meant.

"Um Mam please hold on. That may not be safe." Tenten pleaded. But the woman wasn't listening. She had already sunk to the floor.

"Will you please help me?" the man asked her. The brunette agent wanted to die. Shakily she got down on her knees next to the woman.

"Um o-okay. Uh, you have to take deep breaths and push, I think," the 24 year-old said, trying to recall how they did this in movies. Neji on the other hand looked away. His eyes searched the wall of the cart, looking for the emergency button.

When he located it, he informed the others he was going to call for help.

"Hello?" a man asked, his voice boomed through the small speaker on the wall.

"Uh hello. Um, I'm in elevator number," Neji's eyes scanned the wall," 245 with three other people. It's stuck. I think we're around the tenth floor."

"Sorry sir, but you may have to wait at least a half an hour before any help arrives. We have some repairmen working on another elevator at the moment."

"Uh, that's all right," the white-eyed male answered, determined not to lose his cool.

"Hey is someone injured in there? What's that sound?"

Neji took a breath to steady himself," There's a woman giving birth in here."

There was silence on the other end. "Oh my God! How's she doing?"

"She'll be fine," Tenten replied sweat running down her face. In fact, everyone in the cart was sweaty and feeling a little too warm.

"Alright. I'll send a repairman up as soon as possible." With that, the man hung up.

Tenten continued assisting the woman and her flustered husband while her male companion sat down and banged his head against the wall.

Ten minutes later, a newborn baby's screams filled the elevator. The husband thanked her and relived her from her duties. Tenten moved over closer to Neji, watching him slowly lose his sanity.

Neji was in hell. He could feel a nasty bruise starting to form on the upper half of his forehead, but he didn't stop. Hopefully, he would succeed in knocking himself out. He could tell his female companion was watching him with an amused expression. He didn't give a shit about that either.

Twenty minutes later, the elevator started moving again. Everyone was too occupied and a bit dizzy from the heat to notice. Only when the doors were wrenched open and a crowd of people stood shocked staring at them, did they realize what kind of predicament they were truly in.

A repairman, dressed in a pair of dirty overalls, gaped at them, his toolbox clattering to the floor. Around him, an alarming number of people stood, not trusting their eyes. Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor.

Inside the elevator, sat a half naked woman, a man holding a nude infant, a girl who looked like she would explode from all the laughter she was holding back, and a longhaired male on the brink of insanity banging his head on the wall.

The overall clad man fainted.

Tenten and Neji looked at each other, sharing the same thought, "We're screwed."

Slowly, the two got up from the floor and walked out of the elevator. As soon as they had exited the building, they broke out into a sprint, both hoping the day was just dream.

They didn't stop running until they were inside their condo. Neji locked the door once they were inside and turned towards his best friend. The two burst out laughing, leaning against the wall for support.

"I'm glad you're back," the white-eyed man said, pulling the brunette female into a hug.

"I am too," she smiled up at him. They stayed in their embrace for a few minutes as the feeling of happiness and security enveloped them both.

Tenten pulled away, "Ugh, I want to take a shower and get out of these clothes."

"Same here bud," her friend replied. They both went to their rooms to clean up.

Tenten undressed and stepped into the shower, humming contently as she lathered soap onto her skin. She actually laughed recalling the fight she and Neji had last night. She was happy right now, and she knew Neji would agree with her.

As she massaged her scalp with shampoo, the brunette thought of what she would wear to dinner tonight. Also reminding herself to call the restaurant and make reservations. After rinsing her hair, she shut off the water and dried herself off. The agent breathed in the heavenly smell of her moisturizer as she it rubbed on her skin.

She put on her undergarments and pulled on her robe. After blow-drying her hair, she stepped out of her room. Her friend was also in his robe, sipping a glass of coke in the kitchen.

"Oooh! I want some!" Tenten said eyeing the cold beverage in her roommate's hand. The 24 year-old grabbed a glass and pushed a button on the fridge door for ice. She then poured herself some soda.

"Hey we should make reservations," Neji told her when she finished.

"Oh yeah."

"I'll do it," he said, rummaging through a drawer full of menus for the number. Upon finding the correct one, he grabbed the phone and dialed.

"Hello, thank you for calling Maggianos how may I help you?"

"Hi, I'd like to make a reservation."

"All right. Name?"

"Hyuuga."

"How many people are coming?"

"Three."

"Preferred time?"

"Uh… around 6:30 should be fine," Neji answered looking at Tenten who nodded at his response.

"Ooh, I'm sorry. Is seven okay?"

"Perfect," the brunette male replied.

"All righty then. I'll see you later." Neji hung up.

"They didn't have an opening at 6:30, so she put us down for 7:00."

"Cool," his best friend said, sipping her drink.

Neji glanced at the clock, which read 4:45 at the moment.

"So, what do you want to do right now?" Tenten asked, following his gaze towards the clock.

Neji shrugged, "Wanna play twenty questions?"

"Sure, you can go first." The male nodded.

"Let's go sit on the couch, though." The duo plopped down on sofas, sitting at an angle so they were facing each other.

"Okay, let's see. What's your favorite color?" Neji asked.

"That's a lame question, but if you must know, it's green."

"Okay, shoot," the male said.

"What's your most embarrassing childhood memory?"

Neji frowned and pondered for a moment, "I'd have to say the time my pants fell down in the middle of an airport terminal. It was my cousin Hanabi's fault really. She got mad at me and pulled them down. I think it was right in front of a security camera too. "

Tenten laughed. "That's hilarious!"

"Yeah now, but I was mortified at that time. I was like twelve I think. So anyway, what's your most embarrassing childhood memory?"

'Uhh…It'd probably be the time I puked on my cousin's dress at a wedding. She was the maid of honor too. Thankfully, it happened during the reception and she had an extra dress in her hotel room upstairs." Neji nodded.

"Okay, what is your biggest fear?"

" Losing you," the Hyuuga said smirking, although his voice sounded sincere. "I mean that."

Tenten felt her cheeks grow warm. She grinned at him and gave him a bear hug.

"You're so sweet," she squealed pinching his cheeks.

"I know. Now what's your bra size?"

The female's happy face darkened. She began to hit Neji repeatedly.

"Pervert!" she yelled at him. Neji raised his arms in defense.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I was just curious that's all. " Tenten huffed.

"C," she said.

"Whoa I didn't expect you to tell me that."

"Yeah well I trust you I guess. Don't you dare tell anyone!" Neji quickly promised he wouldn't, as he was afraid of being slapped again by his angry roommate.

"Um… so what's your favorite color?"

"Blue, " the male replied.

"If you could screw any guy you wanted, who would it be?'

This time it was Tenten's turn to smirk. "You." Neji gaped at her.

"What's your favorite fruit?" she asked, ignoring his shocked look.

"You…I-I mean strawberries," the flustered Hyuuga quickly corrected himself. Tenten laughed.

"Neji you naughty boy," she teased him. The male, in turn, rolled his eyes.

"What's your favorite sport?"

"Tennis. I've played since kindergarten."

"What's your favorite vegetable?" Tenten asked moving her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Neji didn't fall for it this time, "Zucchini. All though I'm sure you taste a lot better."

Tenten slapped him. The Hyuuga moaned and rubbed his cheek.

"Damn it. When did you start martial arts?" He asked for his sixth question.

"When I was 5. Do you prefer ballet or figure skating?"

"Figure skating. It's not that embarrassing."

"What's your favorite season?"

"Autumn," Tenten answered.

"What's yours?"

"I'd have to say summer. What's your favorite pizza topping?

"Plain cheese. You groan like an old woman when you have diarrhea." Neji smacked her arm playfully.

"What's your favorite gem?" the brunette female asked her partner.

"Blue sapphire," he replied.

"Yours?"

"Emeralds."

"Coke or Pepsi?"

"You know, they both taste almost exactly the same. I'd say coke, though. You gotta love the classics. Anyway, do you prefer soda in can or glass bottle?"

"Bottle. I don't know why, but it tastes better that way."

"I know," her roommate said agreeing.

"What's your favorite butterfly?" Tenten asked for her eleventh question.

"Monarch. It's the only one I know of." She nodded.

"Do you prefer a brunette male or a blonde one?"

"Brunette. I don't think I even know any blonde guys."

"Favorite instrument?"

"Eh, I used to play the piano. So I guess it's be that."

"What's yours?"

"You know mine. I play the piano, violin, and guitar. Geez Neji, one of the guest bedrooms is like my music room."

"Yeah well I was too lazy to came up with a question."

"Whatever. What's your favorite type of wood?"

Neji stared at her as if she'd suggested changing his diet to cannibalistic ways.

"Cherry I guess," he said. "What's your favorite flower?"

"I don't really like flowers, but I'd say roses. Do you like the rain?"

"Not really. I don't like getting drenched by something that could be acidic." Tenten rolled her eyes at him.

"So, do you like the rain?" he asked his partner.

"Definitely. I'd love to just dance in it in the middle of the street, barefoot. Do you think I'm insane?"

"Yes," Neji said, eyeing his friend strangely," I don't know anyone who's crazier than you are. So tell me, do you like being considered crazy?"

Tenten grinned. "Yes, yes I do. I like being different, I'm not changing my ways for anyone."

"I wouldn't want you to," Neji said, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Aww, you're so sweet. Are you bringing sexy back?"

"I wasn't aware it was gone," the male replied. "Are you bringing sexy back?"

"Don't repeat my questions and no, I'm not. I'm bringing nerdy back."

"Cool. Shoe freak or bag freak?"

"Bag freak all the way. What's your favorite TV show?

"The news," Neji answered.

"That's not a TV show."

"Yes it is. Now what's your favorite TV show?"

"SpongeBob. Dark or milk chocolate?"

"Dark, it's healthier for you." Tenten made a face.

What's your favorite type of nut?" the Hyuuga asked.

"The one in your pants," Tenten said smirking.

"Tenten!"

"I'm joking, I'm joking. I'd say pecans. What do you think came first, the chicken or the egg?"

"The egg. Can I have a hug?" Tenten stared at him before tackling him off the couch.

"Sure," they both grinned.

"Okay last question. Can you help me pick out a dress? We should start getting ready."

"Only if you help me pick out my suit," Neji answered.

Tenten nodded and they both got off the floor. The Hyuuga offered to help Tenten first. They headed to her closet.

"I'm glad we're going to have some fun. These last few days have been so hectic," the female agent said to her partner as she flipped on the closet lights. Neji nodded.

Little did they know how chaotic the night was really going to be.

_Unwritten Rule #3: Always expect the unexpected._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, etc. my story. You have no idea how much your support means to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor have I gained anything, but experience from this fanfic.**

**...**

"How about this one?"

"No."

"Okay, maybe this one?"

"Nope."

"Neji!" Tenten yelled frustrated. They'd only been searching through her wardrobe for ten minutes and already the Hyuuga had ruled out almost every single one of her dresses.

"Are you going to help me or not?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

"I am helping," the male replied. "I think you should wear this." With that, the white-eyed man took a simple black halter dress off the rack and held it up to show her. Tenten took it from his grasp and examined it.

"I gave it to you for your birthday and you've only worn it a couple times, so why not? You liked it didn't you?"

"Awww, you're so sweet. (How many times had she said that to him today?) And of course I liked it." Neji grinned. Tenten put the dress on her bed and the two walked to Neji's room.

"Alright let's see." The brunette female eyed her partner's clothing critically for a few minutes before turning to look at him.

"Neji, we have a problem. All these suits look the same. How the hell am I supposed to pick one?" she questioned.

"Well Ten, all you have to do is take one off the rack and hand it to me. It's really simple. I don't understand how you couldn't figure that out." His roommate smacked him.

"Idiot! Fine, you should wear um…this one," she pulled a black suit off its hanger and gave it to him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get dressed."

The female agent walked back to her room and shut the door. Neji eyed the suit in his hand and shrugged. He opened up a drawer containing around twenty ties and chose one that was dark purple. He also selected a white dress shirt to wear underneath his vest and blazer. He closed his room door and slipped out of his bathrobe. The man washed his face and pulled on his roommate's preferred clothing. Neji dabbed on some cologne and set about fixing his tie.

Tenten looked through her closet and smiled when she had found her desired piece of clothing. It was a blue sequined sweater with two pockets at the bottom. It reached down to mid-thigh, a bit shorter than her dress. The female agent also picked out a pair of black heels, diamond studs, and a bracelet watch to go with her outfit. She then proceeded to the bathroom.

Tenten stared at herself in the mirror after she had washed her face. She narrowed her eyes contemplating on what makeup she should wear. After debating it over, she opened up her cosmetic pouch and took out black mascara and eyeliner, as well as a palette of different shades of silver and blue eye shadow. She applied them carefully, leaning in towards the mirror for a better view. She powdered her face and colored her lips with pink lip-gloss. She put these two items in her black clutch along with her cell phone, wallet, and lipstick pistol. The brunette did a perfume walk through and smiled at her reflection. Tenten donned her blue sweater and headed out of her room, shoes in hand.

Neji frowned. He had been trying to tie his well…tie for the past fifteen minutes and now his hands were stuck, intertwined with the purple fabric. As soon as he heard his best friend exit her room, he opened the door and called for her.

"Hey bud, mind helping me for a second?" Tenten nodded and walked over to him. As soon as she fully opened his room door, she couldn't help, but chuckle.

"Oh my God Neji. What have you done?" He smiled sheepishly. She shook her head, a small smile forming on her lips, as she worked on freeing his hands.

Neji watched her fingers for a few seconds before looking up. He eyed the hair on her head. The chocolate tresses were shaped into a messy bun and held together with a silver ornament. He smiled remembering how his mother spent hours curling and styling her hair whenever his father took her out to dinner. Even at 24, Tenten had never grown out of her tomboy ways. But Neji still thought she was beautiful, something he wasn't shy of telling her.

Tenten unwound the fabric from around her friend's hands, freeing them in the process. They dropped down to rest on her hips.

"Since when did you become so good at this?" he asked her.

"Since you 'forgot' how to tie one. That, and I wear your ties all the time."

"Excuse me? You wear my ties? And who gave you permission to do so?"

"No one," she replied, fixing his collar, "But I know that you think I look good in your clothes."

Neji rolled his eyes.

"Well," Tenten said stepping back," Let's go." Her roommate nodded and they both put on their shoes and headed down to the lobby.

"Aw shit." The brunette female complained as she stared out the glass doors in the foyer. Both had been so preoccupied that they had failed to notice the rain.

"Give me your keys and wait here. I'll pull the car around," the white-eyed male told his partner.

"Neji, it's just a little water. I can handle it." his best friend replied.

"No. Ten you're in a dress and heels. I don't want you to get cold or slip or something. Wait here."

"Oh please, I'm a pro at running in heels." Neji sighed.

"Tenten, stay here." Said girl pouted, but nevertheless, complied with her roommate's wishes.

Neji ran out the door towards the parking lot. Tenten hugged herself and stood off to the side near a window. She rubbed her thumb on her clutch in a circular motion as she watched raindrops slide down the glass and dissolve on the windowpane. "I should call Shika," she thought and fished out her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Shika it's me. We're coming to pick you up."

"Cool, I'm ready. I'll see you in a bit."

" Alright, bye."

"Bye." Tenten hung up just as she saw her Mercedes turn the corner. She stepped out of the building and opened the passenger seat door.

"You good?" Neji asked turning on the heating.

"Yeah. I called Shika. He said he was ready." Her best friend nodded and drove onto the road.

"Hey, I didn't get a chance to tell you before, but I think you look beautiful tonight." Neji told her five minutes later as he halted in front of the traffic light. Tenten felt her face warm. She was sure it was as red as the light in front of them.

"Um…thanks. You look really nice too," she smiled at him, feeling her blush spread to the tip of ears. Neji reached over and tapped her nose with his pointer finger as a sign of affection. He gave her a small smile and reverted his eyes to the road just as the light turned green. He pressed the accelerator and the car lurched forward.

The brunette female looked out the window at the Chicago nightlife. She could hear the music blaring in bars and clubs. Restaurants were packed full. The rain had no effect on the city dwellers. It felt as natural to them as a breeze of air. When you live in Chicago, dealing with unruly weather becomes second nature.

After about ten minutes of silence, the duo stopped in front of their pineapple headed friend's apartment building. They spotted Shikamaru standing near the lobby window deep in thought, his hands casually shoved into the pockets of his gray suit. Tenten rolled down the window and waved at him. He waved back as he pushed open the heavy glass door and walked towards the Mercedes.

"Sup lazy bum," the female agent grinned.

"Geez, took you long enough. It's already 6:30." the man replied settling himself into the backseat.

"Yeah sorry about that. But actually, we called and the earliest opening was 7 o'clock so we'll be fine," the white-eyed man answered. The Nara nodded and buckled his seatbelt. The rest of the ride continued in silence.

Neji turned onto N. Clark Street and pulled up in front of Maggiano's. **(A/N: I've never been to the Maggiano's in downtown Chicago. Any descriptions are based off of a different Maggiano's. Sorry.)**

The man running the valet parking stood behind a podium, his hands cupped his face while his elbows stood propped up on the wooden surface. He wore a white collared shirt, black vest, dress pants, and a bow tie.

The trio exited the car. Neji put an arm around Tenten's waist and gave her the keys.

"Hey," she said to the man.

"Valet?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Its five dollars," the brunette female handed him the money and keys. He took the items and set off to park the car.

Tenten led the way inside. The sound of Jazz music and the chatter of the dining customers left them feeling a bit deaf as they made their way to the register.

"Hi! How may I help you?" a woman dressed in a black shirt and pants asked the agents, smiling.

"Hi, we have a reservation, " Neji informed her, still maintaining his grip on his roommate.

"Name?"

"Hyuuga," he answered as the woman poked the touch screen.

"Alrighty, right this way please." The white-eyed man allowed the sole female in the group to go first as he and his pineapple haired friend trailed close behind.

"Here you are," the woman said placing three menus on the table. "You're waiter will attend to you in just a moment."

The trio sat down after she had left. Their table, dressed in a red and white-checkered cloth, was located against a window. The chairs were wooden and scratched, a sign they had been used many times. Tenten pressed her fingers to the base of a glass filled with water. Her bracelet watch glinted in the yellow light cast by the lamp mounted on the wall behind her. She fingered it, tracing the intricate pattern of silver vines with her nail.

Shikamaru tapped the dial of his watch. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Tenten playing with hers too. He turned to the Hyuuga male who was leafing through the menu. The Nara opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a waiter.

"Hello my youthful friends! My name is Rock Lee. I will be serving you tonight!" The agent's jaws dropped simultaneously at the sight of him.

"Y-you're that taxi guy," Tenten said, eyeing the bushy browed man.

"Indeed I am my youthful blossom," he replied, satisfied with the fact she had recognized him.

"So wait, you have two jobs?" Neji asked.

"Well no, I have eleven. I'm a taxi driver, bus driver, phone operator, janitor, flight attendant, dance instructor, Barnes and Nobles employee, martial arts trainer, bartender, gardener, and butler."

There was an awkward silence as the trio gazed in awe at Lee.

"Wow," Tenten breathed, digesting the information "That's a lot of jobs."

Lee grinned before taking out a note pad. "Well anyway, what would my youthful friends like to drink?"

"Uh…I think we'll all have coke," Shikamaru said glancing at his two companions, who gave him approving nods. The waiter, dressed in a black vest, white collared shirt, dress pants, and green bow tie, vigorously scribbled his answer on the pad. The agents watched him, perplexed as to why the paper didn't rip under such force.

"I will be back momentarily," he saluted them and went to the kitchen to fetch their beverages.

"That was well… interesting," Neji said after a minute of silence. His friends agreed and each picked up a menu.

Lee squirted coke with the soda hose into three glasses filled with ice. He placed them on a tray and hurried back to the agents' table. In his haste to please the customers with his speed, he tripped over his own two feet and landed, soda, glasses, and all, on top of a red haired woman wearing a very expensive looking silk dress.

"Ugh," she sputtered as she wiped the coke off her face. She looked down at her ruined dress, which now covered in ice, soda, and glass. The woman fumed.

"You stupid idiot!" she screamed, grabbing Lee's tray and using it to hit him repeatedly on the head.

"Gah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Lee said, frantically trying to defend himself against the angry lady.

Tenten, Neji, and Shikamaru watched as an angry looking woman, holding a circular wooden tray, beat their waiter. The two males felt sympathetic towards the poor man, as they both knew how violent the members of the opposite gender could be. The brunette female, though amused, could feel the pain of the now whimpering employee.

"Now, now Mam settle down. It was an accident," a spiky haired blonde, whom the trio assumed was another waiter, said pulling the tray out of the woman's hands.

"Excuse me? It was an accident? This is a $1000 dress not some cheap getup from a thrift store!" she screeched.

"Well, I never said it was. And don't shout," The man replied a bit irritated. The woman boiled with rage, but was quickly hustled away by a man from her party.

"Th-thank you Naruto." Lee said getting up from the floor. Naruto grinned at the man.

"You go get some ice for your head, I'll get the drinks as well as someone to clean this up." The bushy browed man nodded and he and his friend headed to the kitchen.

The three agents raised their eyebrows at each other, but said nothing as they resumed their task of reading the menu. Moments later, the blonde male stopped by with their drinks.

"Hey, is Lee alright?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah. He has a bump on his head though. I'll be serving you guys till he feels better," Naruto replied, scratching his cheek.

"So, do you have as many jobs as Lee does?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah. We're best friends. We- hey wait a minute, how'd you figure that out?'

The lazy man shrugged. "Just a guess. You helped him out so I assumed you two were good close." Naruto nodded. "Um…well are you guys ready to order?"

"Uh…yeah," Neji answered. The blonde boy, who wore the same attire as Lee with the exception that his bowtie was orange, whipped out a note pad identical to their previous waiter's. His pen was poised at angle ready to write.

The males allowed their female companion to order first.

"I'll have the Four Cheese Ravioli." **(A/N: My personal favorite)** Naruto nodded and scribbled her order on the paper with as much vigor as his friend.

"Half order or full?" he asked.

"Half please," she answered. He wrote that down as well.

"And for you?" he asked Shikamaru politely.

"Eh, I'll have the Chicken Parmesan," he answered. Naruto attacked his note pad once again. When he was done, he looked expectantly at Neji.

"I'll have the Chicken Francese." The blonde wrote it down and collected the menus.

"So, are you two having fun?" Tenten asked her male companions. They shrugged and she sighed.

"Hey, isn't that the watch I gave you when we graduated from spy training?" Shikamaru asked her, whispering the last part. The 24 year-old brunette nodded.

Naruto came back to their table and dropped off some complimentary bread and butter.

"I remembered that you didn't have any on the table. Sorry about that. Our hands are full tonight."

"That's alright," Tenten said smiling. He nodded and hurried back to the kitchen.

-Meanwhile-

"Hey," Albert whispered into his earpiece, "we see them."

"Good," a man on the other end replied. "Let them see you and chase after you. We're beginning to infiltrate their base right now."

Albert nodded," Got it."

He looked at the man seated across from him. They both grinned.

-15 Blocks Away-

Zabuza and his men stared down at the lid covering the entrance to the sewers. "Alright, you men ready?" he asked squatting down and removing the metal barrier. His question was met with yeah's and nods. The group of criminals was a block down from the headquarters. They were going to travel through the sewers to the building. They had found a pipe they could swim through that led straight to their boss's cell. However, they would have to drill through the top of the pipe and the floor of the cell to get in.

Zabuza descended down the ladder first and pulled out a map from his pocket. The paper was a diagram of all the networks of pipelines that ran underneath the city of Chicago. The sewer system was highlighted in purple. After seeing that the leader of the mission was at the bottom, Kabuto began climbing down, adjusting his backpack filled tools and weapons every now and then. The rest of the thugs, all dressed in black followed.

-At Maggiano's-

The trio sat in silence. Neji was playing with his phone, Shikamaru was staring out the window, and Tenten fingered the tablecloth deep in thought.

"Hey guys, I have to use the restroom. I'll be right back," the female said, eyeing her two companions. In reality, she didn't really need to use the toilet, but felt the urge to walk around and think. She couldn't stand sitting so still for long. Her friends nodded and she got up.

The brunette agent walked to the restroom slowly, wringing her hands the whole way there. She pushed open the door to the bathroom and was happy to see no one was inside. She needed peace and quiet. The female pressed her palms flat on the counter lined with sinks and stared at herself in the mirror. She had started feeling unusually on edge, like someone was watching her. Tenten sighed, for some reason thoughts of Albert began plaguing her mind.

"I need to calm down," she thought to herself," I have a gun, Neji, and Shikamaru with me. We're all going to be okay." As soon as she finished the last line in her mind, she heard a few women approaching the bathroom. She put soap in her palm and washed her hands, pretending as if she had just come out of one of the stalls. She wiped her hands with a paper towel, and smiled at the females before walking out.

As she hurried back to the table, she scanned the crowd of dining customers. Everyone seemed average. Then her eyes landed on two men seated in a booth not too far from her own table. Her heart stopped when she recognized one of them. There, seated in the glow of a lamp, sat Albert Morrison flashing her a yellow tinged smile. She stopped and stared. He seemed at ease and continued to eye her. His partner, who had been hidden from her view, peeked out from behind the wall of the booth and grinned as well. The way they just looked at her made her suspicious. Albert recognized her, that much she was sure of. It seemed as if he wanted her to spot him. Like he knew something she didn't.

Tenten practically ran back to Shikamaru and Neji and informed them of her findings. They turned in their seats and looked around for the men. When they located them, it seemed as if Albert and his partner's grin had become that much wider. Their eyes locked for a brief second before Tenten's two male companions looked away.

"What do we do?" Tenten whispered, as the three leaned in towards the middle of the table her, eyes darting back and forth between her friends.

"Hm…I'd say just act normal. Tenten, you have the best view of them. Keep an eye on the two and if they make a move to leave, we follow. They know that we know they're here. And like you said Ten, they make it seem as if that's what their goal was," Shikamaru whispered. They nodded and eased back into their seats. They each grabbed a piece of bread and chewed quietly.

10 minutes later, Naruto returned with their food.

"Do you guys need anything at else?" he asked as he set down the dishes.

"No. Is Lee feeling better?" The brunette female asked. The blonde nodded.

"He actually left. He works at a club and it was time for his shift. Well, anyway, you three enjoy!" The agents began eating.

-In the Sewers-

By now, the group of thugs had almost completed phase one of their mission.

Zabuza glanced back at Kabuto and nodded. The man with the white ponytail swam ahead of the leader and stopped at a certain point. He produced a drill from his bag and began moving it in a circular motion to make a hole large enough for the men to fit through.

As he completed the circle, he pressed his palm on the top of the pipe and lifted the slab of metal.

"So John, what was that argument in the cafeteria about?"

"Don't know Herald. I just ate and hightailed it out of there before the boss threw one of her hissy fits." The two agents were currently seated on the toilets in the restroom relieving themselves and having a conversation. John was almost done flipping through a _Seventeen_ magazine when he heard a funny sound.

"Hey Herald, what's that noise?"

"Don't know man. It seems to be coming from the ground."

"What? That's impossible," John said looking down at the floor only to come face to face with Kabuto. The agent screamed. Kabuto got out of the hole and shot him. He then climbed up on the toilet seat and shot Herald. The men scrambled out of the hole and opened the stall.

"What the hell is going on?" one of them asked, everyone was equally confused.

"Don't know, guess we'll have to do this the old fashioned way," Zabuza said looking at his accomplices.

-At Maggiano's-

"Hey, Shika. They're leaving," Tenten said thirty minutes later. Shikamaru nodded. Neji waved Naruto over for the bill.

"We're in a hurry," the Hyuuga told him. The blonde, seeing the tension on their faces, immediately scampered off to the register. Within a minute he was back. Tenten handed him $20. "Here's your tip," she said as she and her fellow agents rushed passed him. Naruto eyed the money, shrugged, and stuffed it in his pocket.

"I'll get the car. You guys watch them. Here take off your coats. Tenten put your hair down and give me your clutch. They'll have a harder time recognizing you two, " Shikamaru said, taking their discarded items. Tenten took out the lipstick pistol out of her purse and shoved it into her bra.

"We have to be stealthy," Neji warned his companion as they ran. "We have to catch them by surprise."

"They already know we're following them," Tenten said as the two darted across the street in the rain.

"Yes, but we could still surprise them somehow." His friend didn't bother to argue with him.

"They're going into that club. C'mon," the brunette female grabbed her partner's hand and led the way. They squeezed through the line of partygoers and managed to make it inside without being detected by the guard at the door.

"Where are they?" Neji panted as his eyes raked the room.

"Don't know," his partner answered, also trying to catch her breath. "Let's head to the bar and blend in. And wait for Shika," she added. Neji nodded.

"Hey guys. What would my youthful friends like?" the bartender asked them after they had settled onto two stools. Tenten's jaw dropped.

"You again. You work here?" Lee nodded vigorously.

" Well then, um… two strawberry daiquiris please," Tenten said seeing that her partner was too occupied with finding the thugs to even care what she ordered for him. Lee smiled at her. "You're very polite. Most people who come around here don't care about etiquette."

"Yeah well, I was taught to always remember my manners no matter how wasted I got," the brunette replied grinning. She turned in her seat and scanned the crowd.

"See them?" Neji asked.

"No not yet."

"Hey Ten, ask the bartender guy if there's an exit in the back. Albert could have escaped from there."

"Fine. It's Lee again by the way. But why me? Why can't you ask?" Neji glanced at her, and then turned in his seat to see Lee making drinks.

"He likes you," he said and pointed his gaze back at the crowd. Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Here you are," the bartender handed them their drinks.

"Thanks, but if you don't mind me asking, is there an exit in the back?" The bushy browed man shook his head at her question.

"Underage drinkers would try and sneak in. Then we'd have the police on our backs even more then we already do." Tenten laughed at his little joke and took a sip of her drink. Ten minutes later, Neji noticed a pineapple haired man enter the club.

"Hey guys," Shikamaru said.

"Hey!" Tenten said hugging him, pretending to be just the average partygoer. The Nara hugged her back and bumped knuckles with Neji. He settled himself on a stool next to the dress-clad female.

"Hey, Ten want to dance?" the white -eyed man asked his roommate.

"Sure!"

"You two have fun. I'll chill here for a bit," the genius said, taking hold of the drink Neji hadn't even touched yet.

The Hyuuga nodded and allowed his best friend to tow him onto the dance floor.

"Did you spot them?" she asked. Neji shook his head and placed his hands on her hips.

"No, but I think we'd have an easier time locating them if we moved around a bit. That and I knew if I didn't dance with you tonight, you'd drag my ass back here some other time."

Tenten grinned at him. "I'm going to bring you back here anyway." Neji sighed, but couldn't help, but smile back. They moved to the beat of the song while watching the crowd like hawks.

"I think I see them," the brunette female whispered to her partner three songs later.

"Where?"

"By the bar, I can't see them clearly. Your head's in the way." Neji ducked down so his lips were on level with her neck.

"Here. From a distance, it'll look like I'm kissing you," he told her.

" Fine, but make it look promising. And yeah, I think it's them," she said.

"Shit. They're moving. Wait no, I lost them." Tenten furrowed her eyebrows. Her hands now rested on Neji's shoulders. She squinted through the sea of partygoers.

The female tried to ignore the tingling sensation she felt as Neji trailed the tip of his nose along her jawbone. She tried to suppress the shiver that ran up and down her spine as her partner's lips brushed against her neck. The Hyuuga's arms were now wrapped tightly around Tenten's waist. He could feel her every curve as their bodies pressed together.

" Did you find them?" he whispered in her ear.

"No hold on. Wait, yes! I found them," she said, her chocolate orbs locking onto their target. "Albert's partner is pulling out something. What the hell? Om my God Neji!" she exclaimed squirming in his arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked panicking slightly.

"Look! He has a gun!" she said pointing the men out to him. "They're right by Shikamaru. Shit, that idiot's not even looking the right way!"

Tenten and Neji desperately tried to get their friend's attention. The pineapple haired male turned his eyes on the dance floor and saw his friends waving and ushering for him to come over by them. He hopped off the bar stool and worked his way through the crowd.

"Shikamaru. You idiot! They're right there!" Tenten hissed. Suddenly, a shot rang out, then five more.

Albert stared at the crowd of drunken dancers and spotted three who were staring directly at him. He smirked at his friend, who had just shot Lee, and pointed out the trio.

His friend fired at them.

The brunettes scrambled out of the way. Tenten took out her lipstick pistol and shot back. She rolled around and hid behind toppled tables and chairs, trying to get a good angle at them.

The men were running towards her, seeing as she was the only armed one out of the group of agents. "Shit, shit, shit," she thought. She shot at them again. Albert was alarmingly close. Before Tenten could react, the man grabbed her.

"Hey sweetheart, want some sugar?" Tenten gagged and squirmed. She kicked him and shot at his arm. She missed, but the proximity of the bullet made him flinch. He let go and she ran towards the bar for cover.

She ducked down, trying to catch her breath. Right now people were screaming and running all over the place. Her heart stopped for the second time that night when she heard a groan. There lay Lee, his body a bloody mess.

"O-oh my God! Lee! Hold on!" Tenten said. She peeked out from around the bar, and saw Neji and Shikamaru trying to land a punch on the man with the gun.

"Hold on!" she said to Lee again before charging into the crowd. She crept up behind the man and tackled him. He shot at her, two of the bullets almost hitting her cheek. She jerked her head out of the way and loosened her hold. He shoved her off and fought off her friends' hands.

He bolted towards Albert.

"Hey, the boss needs reinforcements. Five of his men are dead," Morrison told him. He nodded and they ran out into the streets.

Tenten saw them run out and quickly got off the ground. She ran outside, the now pouring rain soaking her to the bone in about ten seconds. Her running mascara probably made her look like a raccoon and her long hair stuck to her face.

She tried to catch sight of them, but the downpour made it hard to see. Suddenly something clicked in her mind. She wasn't sure how she had come up with the conclusion, but she believed in it one hundred percent.

"Guys!" she yelled to her fellow agents who had just exited the club. "The headquarters is being attacked!"

The three stood panting in silence. "How do you know?" Neji asked after a moment.

"I don't know, but I'm sure I'm right. I mean think about it. This was probably just a distraction. Maybe they hoped we'd call more agents over here. That way, it'd be easier for them to break in. " Shikamaru nodded at her logic.

"We should go check it out. C'mon," he said turning in the direction of Tenten's car.

"Wait. Lee, he was shot really bad. We have to help him," the female told them.

"Bud, I don't think we have enough time for that," Neji told her softly. He wanted to help Lee, but Albert and his partner were probably nearing the headquarters at that very moment.

"But so many people already died because of us. Lee's so nice, he doesn't deserve that."

Shikamaru put a hand on the Hyuuga's shoulder. "You two go get him. I'll get the car." Tenten nodded and ran back into the club. Her roommate followed close behind. Five minutes later, they were in the Mercedes going 40 miles over the speed limit.

Tenten sat in Neji's lap in the passenger seat. Lee was sprawled out in the back, still bleeding.

"Hang on Lee," the brunette female whispered glancing at the bushy browed man. The Hyuuga tightened his hold on her as a comforting gesture. He pressed his forehead to the back of her bare shoulder.

"He'll be alright," he said quietly.

-At the Headquarters-

Zabuza flattened his back against a wall. The sound of gunfire filled his ears.

"Zabuza! Where the hell are those little assholes you call 'reinforcements'? The leader of the mission glared at the man.

"Shut up. They're coming." Zabuza fired at some agents.

-In Tsunade's Office-

"Tsunade!" Shizune burst through the door. "I think those intruders are here to get Gato. I caught one who had almost reached the detention floor. I shot him."

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples. "How many?"

"How many what?"

"Casualties." Before Shizune could answer, Shikamaru and Neji holding a bleeding Lee and Tenten burst through the door.

"Shizune, please take care of Lee. We'll handle the intruders," Tenten said, as her male companions dumped Lee right on top of the papers on Tsunade's desk. They ran out before either female could reply.

"Alright, first we need to get some guns," Tenten said as they ran towards the arsenal storage room. The males nodded.

"Hey Zabuza, let's try going this way." The trio stopped, their hearts thundering. The criminals were headed right towards them.

"What do we do?" Neji asked. Shikamaru pointed towards a vent on the ceiling.

"There's a way to get to the arsenal through the air ducts. We have to hurry." His friends nodded.

"Okay, um…Ten, we'll lift you up. Shoot the bolts." The Hyuuga said crouching down to allow the female to get on his back. She fished out her gun and shot at the nails keeping the cover of the vent in place. It fell to the ground with a loud bang.

"What was that?" The agents' eyes widened. The druggies were close.

"Hurry," the pineapple haired boy whispered. The brunette female climbed onto the white-eyed man's shoulders. He hoisted her up. She scrambled into the duct and peered down. Neji handed her the cover. Then he and Shikamaru followed suit. They were able to make it just as an intruder turned the corner.

Tenten gently placed the cover over the opening and the trio held their breaths. Fortunately, they weren't detected.

"Alright, follow me," Shikamaru said.

"Wait, how do you even know about this?" Tenten asked as they crawled.

"Actually I don't. But I'll figure it out." Neji sighed at his friend's response, but kept moving.

Many rights and lefts later, the agents found themselves standing in the arsenal storage room.

"Grab some guns. I'll find some more bullets," Tenten told her male companions. They followed her instructions.

-With Albert and His Accomplice-

"You idiot! I told you to go left here," the man in the passenger seat told Albert. They were currently stuck in a traffic jam on the other side of town.

"If you're so smart why don't you drive?" Albert asked annoyed. His accomplice remained silent. After a moment he said:

"Hey, I have to go to the bathroom."

Ah yes, poor Albert.

-In the Arsenal –

"Ready?" the female brunette asked, tucking bullets into her bra and reloading her lipstick pistol.

"Yeah, let's go." The three climbed back into the air ducts.

"Okay, so let's go to the detention floor. But if we see the druggies on the way, we'll ambush them," Shikamaru said. His fellow agents agreed and followed him.

-With Zabuza-

"You sure you know what you're doing." Zabuza asked Kabuto.

Kabuto smiled back at him. "Of course. If I'm correct, the detention level should be one of the middle floors of the building. That would make it hard for intruders to break in, and criminals to break out.

Zabuza rolled his eyes. "Don't smile so much."

-In the Air Ducts-

"Hey shhh. Did you hear that?" Tenten whispered. The three listened intently.

"Shit, they know where the cells are," Shikamaru said.

"What should we do? Should we ambush them? They're right beneath us," the Hyuuga pointed out. The agents sat silently for a second, glancing at each other.

"He has a point. We could catch them by surprise," the brunette female said.

The pineapple haired man nodded. "How about this. We shouldn't just jump out of the vents and attack. Then they'll know they could use this as alternate route. We should follow behind them closely and determine a good time to attack." His two friends agreed. They waited for the group to move on before quietly lowering themselves out of the vent.

The trio occasionally ducked and pressed their backs to the walls of branching hallways. Neji and Shikamaru hiding in the shadow of the corridors on the left side and Tenten on the right. They peeked out around the corner and kept moving.

Finally, when Shikamaru felt they had followed far enough, he signaled to Tenten across the hall. She nodded. The three crept up behind the druggies and open fired.

Three men were down by the time the criminals reacted to the threat and pulled out their own guns. They shot and ran at the same time. Zabuza stopped and fired at Tenten. She back flipped out of the way, the bullets just barely missing her hands.

While the chaos ensued, Kabuto quickly slipped from the battle. No one noticed his absence. He continued on alone.

After ten minutes the gunfire ceased. Neji and Tenten managed to escape unharmed. However, Shikamaru had been hit in the arm twice. The criminals were all dead, including Zabuza.

Neji whipped out a handkerchief and wrapped it around the genius's bleeding limb.

Suddenly an alarm sounded, signaling someone held captive on the detention floor had escaped. Neji was about to break out into a sprint, but Tenten held him back.

"Neji let him go. We're out of ammo and Shika's hurt. We'll get him some other time. "

Neji ran his fingers through his hair. "How did he escape?"

"My guess is the guy with the white ponytail snuck away while we were occupied in the fight. I don't see him on the ground. He probably freed Gato," Shikamaru piped up.

The trio silently continued on to their boss's office. When they arrived, Shizune was still attending to Lee's wounds and Tsunade was pacing anxiously.

"My supplies were destroyed. You'll need to take him to a hospital. Him too," she added eyeing Shikamaru.

The trio nodded. They then proceeded to explain the whole event, beginning with their dinner at Maggiano's, to Tsunade.

"Whatever," their boss said rubbing her temples. The agents were shocked at her response.

"Mam" Tenten began, but the blonde lady stopped her.

"I have new lead on this case. Meaning, another chance to capture Gato. We have tracked a customer of his. His name is Sasuke Uchiha, a jewelry designer in England. You three will be monitoring him. I don't have it all planned right now. But here," she paused and handed Neji an envelope. "In there are your plane tickets, fake I.D.s, and a photo of Sasuke. You'll be leaving for London in three weeks.

"Neji, you and Tenten will be posing as an engaged couple. Shikamaru, you'll just be their friend. You three will be journalists. Be careful. When I have all the details and such fixed, I'll call you. Right now, you three should rest and help this man. " Tsunade tossed her head in Lee's direction. The trio nodded at her.

-In the Parking Lot-

Albert and his accomplice finally found the headquarters and were getting out of their van when they spotted Gato and Kabuto.

"Hey boss," Albert greeted.

"You idiots were too late. The fight's over. Shut up and get in the van," Kabuto ordered. The four drove out of the parking lot and went back to wherever they came from. Ready to plot their next move.

-Back with the Agents-

Neji and Tenten picked up Lee, who had thankfully stopped bleeding like a fountain. They gently placed him in the backseat. Tenten sat with him, his feet in her lap. The drive was silent. Neji drove them to Mercy Hospital.

Once inside, they located the ER and fortunately, the staff was able to take care of Lee and Shikamaru immediately. Neji and Tenten sat together in the empty waiting room.

Tenten took note of the design of the chair she was seated in. The cushions were navy blue with colorful diamonds embroidered on the cloth. As she thought of the events that had occurred that night, tears began to prick her eyes.

"Neji, it was my fault. It was my fault for being so careless at Macy's. I got us into this whole mess. Now Lee and Shikamaru are hurt. God, and those people at the club. They were so drunk they probably didn't even realize they were going to die. Much less felt the bullet."

The Hyuuga chewed on his lip and pulled his friend into a hug.

"Hey, hey shhh. It's okay ten. It could've happened to anybody. It wasn't your fault. And besides, we have a second chance to get Gato. Don't worry, everything will be okay." He wiped the tears from her eyes. Tenten buried her face in his neck and shook her head.

"It was my fault," she whispered. Neji rubbed her back.

"Hey, there's a bathroom down the hall. Why don't you go wash off your face? I need to try and get these bloodstains out of my shirt." The female nodded and together they walked to the restrooms.

Tenten sniffed and wiped off her makeup. She sighed. When she went back to the waiting room, Neji was already there.

"Neji I'm tired and I have a headache."

"Okay. You can lie down," he said and moved down a couple chairs so she could sleep properly. He let her rest her head in his lap and raked his fingers through her hair. In ten minutes, she was asleep.

"Excuse me sir, but I'll need you to fill out some information on your two friends," a nurse informed handing him some papers and a pen. He took them from her and nodded.

Filling out Shikamaru's form was easy. It was Lee's that he had trouble on. He was about to get up and explain to the nurse that he barely knew the guy and couldn't really give any information, but then a thought struck him. He fished out his phone and dialed Maggiano's number.

"Hello thank you for calling Maggiano's. Unfortunately we're closed at the moment."

"No wait Mam. Is Naruto there?" Neji asked before she could hang up on him. His question seemed to take the woman by surprise.

"Uh…yes why?"

"His friend Lee was shot at a club I was at. I brought him to a hospital, but they need some background information. I barely know the guy, but Naruto knows him well."

"Uh…alright I'll get him." There was a moment of silence before a voice asked:

"Hello?"

"Hey Naruto. I'm Neji, the guy with the white eyes and long hair. You waited my table today."

"Oh yeah, hey."

"You know Lee right?"

"Yeah," Naruto responded.

"Um… well I was at a club and Lee was bartending there and he got shot. I brought him to a hospital and they're working on him right now, but they need some background information. Do you mind giving it to me so I can fill it out the form for him?

Naruto sat down on the stool by the register. The lights were dim in the restaurant and employees bustled around cleaning. "Wow, he was shot?" the blonde asked, digesting the information.

"Yeah, six times I think." Naruto was silent.

"Okay, I'll give you whatever you need to know." For the next ten minutes, Neji asked Naruto the question and the blonde gave him the details. The Hyuuga had placed the form (which was attached to a clipboard) on the seat next to him and wrote with one hand and held the phone with the other.

"Alright that was the last one. Thanks and I'm really sorry about all this," the Hyuuga said.

"No thank you for well… you know, helping him out," the blonde replied scratching his head.

"Your welcome. You should really give credit to my friend who found him and refused to leave without helping him."

"The girl?" Naruto asked smiling.

"Yeah. She gets attached to people real fast." The waiter laughed. "You know you're not that bad," Neji continued," Maybe we could hang out some time." If Tenten were awake, she would be proud of him.

"Yeah sure. Lee won't leave you guys alone now since you took care of him. If you can deal with bushy brows, you could deal with me. We're not that different after all." Now it was Neji's turn to laugh.

"Okay well um…do you want me to call you when Lee's ready to be picked up? We're at Mercy."

"Yeah sure," Naruto proceeded to give the Hyuuga his cell number. "I'll probably take an hour, though."

"That's okay. The wounds were deep and he lost quite a bit of blood. It'll take an hour," the white-eyed man told him.

"Cool, well…bye."

"Bye." Neji hung up and glanced at his female friend. She was sleeping contently on his lap. He bent down and kissed her head and continued stroking her hair.

Twenty minutes later, Shikamaru walked out, his arm bandaged.

"Hey," he said to Neji.

"Hey, how's your arm?" the Hyuuga asked.

"It'll be okay."

"Shika?" Tenten asked rubbing her eyes and sitting up. The pineapple haired man sat down in a chair beside her. She hugged him.

"I'll be okay," he told her. The brunette female nodded.

"You should call your mom," she told him. Shikamaru groaned, but took out his cell phone anyway. He was still on the phone a half an hour later when a nurse came by and told them they could see Lee. The genius allowed his friends to go see him while he finished talking to his mother.

Tenten walked over to Lee's bed and sat down on the side. Neji stood behind her.

"Hello my youthful friends!" he exclaimed.

"Lee, are you okay? I'm sorry," Tenten said worried.

"Of course!"

Neji took out his cell and dialed Naruto's number. "Here," he handed the phone to the bushy browed man, "Naruto's on the line."

Lee took it and talked with his best friend. When he was done, he informed them that the blonde would be arriving in twenty minutes.

"In the mean time, I have some good news for you two. I couldn't help, but overhear your boss talking about Sasuke. Well, technically since I was in the same room it wasn't my fault if I heard. Anyway, Sakura Haruno is having her fashion show in three weeks in London. I have tickets to see her show because I serve as her butler when she's in the U.S."

"That's great Lee, but how will that help us?" Tenten asked confused.

"Sakura is Sasuke's girlfriend. I could introduce you two and the pineapple haired man to her at the show. Then if you befriend her, you could get more info on Sasuke." The agents' eyes widened and their jaws dropped to the floor.

"Lee, you're awesome!" Tenten exclaimed and hugged the living daylights out of the boy. The man beamed, clearly pleased he had helped them. Neji couldn't help, but smile at how things had worked out in their favor.

"Now, now Ten. Don't kill him," he said, gently prying her arms off Lee.

"That's okay. I do not mind," the man informed her. Neji grinned at him. He was actually starting to enjoy Lee's company. Shikamaru walked in just then and Tenten explained the information to him. He smiled his lazy ass grin.

"Uh…I have to go. My mom's outside and some police officer is giving her a speeding ticket." The other three nodded and said their goodbyes. Naruto swung by five minutes later and took Lee home.

"Wow, what a crazy day," Tenten remarked as she and Neji walked to the Mercedes. He agreed. As soon as they sat down, the strong stench of blood filled their nostrils.

"I'll take the car to the mechanic tomorrow and get the seat cushions changed," the Hyuuga said to his roommate. Tenten nodded and they started towards home.

_Unwritten Rule #4: Always be observant of your surroundings. _

….

**A/N: Wow, that was another ridiculously long chapter. The redhead at Maggiano's was Karin by the way. I hope all those anti-Karin people out there enjoyed that bit. Anyway, please R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to every one who reviewed. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor have I gained anything, but experience from this fanfic. **

…**.**

"Tenten wake up!"

"Tenten!" The brunette female grumbled and rolled over. Neji sighed sat down on the edge of her bed. It was around ten in the morning in the city of Chicago. The sun had fully risen and its rays peeked through the open bedroom window. The thin white curtains fluttered in the breeze.

"Tenten, honey, you have to eat something. You'll get sick from sleeping so much." The 24 year-old female whined.

"No!" she said childishly and pulled the covers over her head. The Hyuuga was sure her face was contorted into a pout. He had to admit, though, she looked like an adorable ball of puffiness when she hid under her blanket like that. In fact, it was the only reason he hadn't thrown a fit over the chaotic state of her room yet.

"C'mon, please. Ten I'm hungry and I'm not eating until you do. Therefore, if I starve to death, it'll be your fault."

"No. If you starve to death, you'll only have your assholeness to blame." Neji rubbed his temples.

" Tenten Murakami. Up now," he said sternly, pronouncing every syllable. **(A/N: Yay! I finally gave Tenten a last name.) **

"Fine. But we're going out for breakfast," the brunette female told him. He nodded and got off her bed.

"Oh and Ten? You're cleaning your room when we get back." His partner threw a pillow at him, hitting the white-eyed man square in the face. The Hyuuga frowned and put it back on her bed.

"Behave," he hissed, glaring at her. She stuck her tongue out at him and walked to the bathroom. "Damn difficult woman," Neji muttered under his breath.

Tenten turned on the shower. While she waited for the water to warm, she brushed her teeth and pulled the scrunchie out of her hair. She took off her pajamas and stuffed them into the hamper, reminding herself to do the laundry and get some groceries later in the day. The brunette stepped into the shower, sliding the glass door shut behind her.

Neji stood frowning at the traffic on the street nineteen stories below. He pressed his aching head against the window in the living area. The cool glass soothed his migraine. Thoughts of their newly assigned mission plagued his mind. A few days had passed since the incident at the headquarters and Tsunade still hadn't called with any new plans. The fact that he didn't know much about this Sasuke Uchiha or the assignment made him frustrated.

Tenten stepped out of the shower and dried off. She slipped on her mint green cotton bathrobe and white fluffy slippers. Feeling to lazy to blow dry her hair, she called to her roommate.

"Hey Neji! Can you blow dry my hair?" she shouted.

"Sure!" he yelled back and walked to her bathroom.

"Here," he said putting down the toilet cover," sit." He plugged in the hair dryer and aimed the nozzle at her head. He weaved his fingers through his female friend's chocolate locks, tossing and turning the strands to dry them properly.

Tenten smiled and closed her eyes. Her partner's fingers running through her hair felt very soothing.

"There," the Hyuuga said ten minutes later," all done." He bent down and kissed her cheek before leaving her alone to get dressed.

About twenty minutes later, the duo was walking along W. Lake Street. Neji wore a white T underneath an unbuttoned blue plaid shirt as well as Khaki dress pants. One of his arms was wound around his female companion's waist, the other remained limp at his side. His left hand was stuffed in his pocket. Tenten wore black capris and a black and white striped sweater. On her wrist was a silver watch.

Their destination was just a little, quiet restaurant, nestled in between the other shops lining the street. The building was gray. An electric sign hung in the window read Estelle's Kitchen in neon blue. A sweet couple ran the restaurant. The husband was Korean and his wife was Japanese. The menu, containing only breakfast items as that was the one meal served there, included American as well as Asian dishes. **(A/N: This restaurant actually exists if anyone was wondering.) **

Neji held open the door for Tenten before stepping inside himself. The only two customers present turned to look at the newcomers.

"Naruto! Lee! Hey guys!" the brunette female exclaimed as she rushed over to hug them.

"Hey uh.. uh" the blonde struggled, seeing as he didn't know her name.

"Tenten," Neji finished for him, smiling at the two.

"Right," Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"So how are you doing Lee?" Tenten asked seating herself on a barstool next to Naruto. Neji sat down beside her.

"I am doing great Tenten!" the bushy browed man grinned.

"Welcome, welcome!" a woman greeted smiling at the two agents and handing them menus. A man, her Korean husband, simply nodded at them.

"Good morning," the duo said in unison.

"Would you like some drinks to start off with?" the Japanese lady asked.

"Um…actually I think we're ready to order," the brunette female told her, glancing at her partner. The black haired woman nodded.

"We'll both have bacon and eggs and orange juice," Neji told her.

"Alright," the woman's husband turned to the stove behind him and began cooking. The duo turned to their newly made friends. Naruto was slurping down ramen at an alarming speed. Lee was eating eggs, chewing with a little too much energy. Heck, he was probably burning all the calories he was consuming just by the motion of his jaw.

"So, how are your jobs going?" Tenten asked, attempting to start a conversation.

"Great! Bushy brows here told me you guys are coming to London with us," Naruto answered, putting an arm around Lee's shoulders.

"So, do you work for Sakura too?" Neji asked.

"Actually no. I work for Hinata. I'm supposed to be her butler, but she doesn't really order me around. I'm more like a friend that keeps her company 24/7. Oh my gosh! Did you know her little sister totally pwned her cousin at the airport? The guy was pissing her off, so she pulled his pants down right in front of the security camera!"

Tenten snickered. "That guy is right here," she told the blonde, tossing her head in the Hyuuga's direction.

"Tenten!" Neji exclaimed. "Did you have to tell him that?"

Naruto's jaw was in his lap. "You're Hinata's cousin? Whoa, that's just…wow." he paused before bursting out in a fit of laughter. "Dude you got owned!" Neji rolled his eyes.

"So anyway, Lee told me some other stuff, but uh…I don't think we should discuss that here," Naruto said, glancing at the man cooking.

'Government agents' Tenten mouthed. The blonde nodded. Just then, the man put the eggs and bacon on two plates with a flip of his spatula. He turned and placed the food in front of the two agents as well as silverware and orange juice.

"Thank you," Tenten smiled at him. Neji did the same. The man nodded, smiling back at them.

"Now. Sakura is a fashion designer?" the Hyuuga asked pulling a fork and knife out of the tightly rolled paper napkin.

"Indeed my youthful friend. She is not well known in the U.S., but her clothing is gaining popularity in Europe," Lee answered

"And what about Sasuke Uchiha?" the white-eyed male questioned.

"He's a jewelry designer. It's his family business," Naruto informed them. The two agents nodded and began eating. The rest of the conversation was simply on trivial matters such as the weather.

The four exited the restaurant together about forty-five minutes later.

"Well uh… I have to get some groceries," Tenten told her roommate.

"Yosh! I shall help you my youthful blossom of love," Lee exclaimed with hearts in his eyes.

"Uh…um all right Lee. You can help," the brunette female eyed him wearily.

"Hey, want a ride home?" Naruto asked the Hyuuga.

"Yeah sure why not. Hey I'll see you later Ten." She nodded and waved him off.

"You know," Naruto said as he started up the car and pulled onto the road, "Lee has the hots for your friend." Neji chuckled.

"So where am I taking you?" the blonde asked. The Hyuuga proceeded to tell him the directions to the condo building. They remained silent for a few minutes after that.

"Hey I've a question," Neji said staring at the dashboard of Naruto's taxi as the latter drove. "When you take a ride in a taxi from the same company, do you get an employee discount?"

Naruto laughed," I've never tried that before. I have my own car so I don't need to. Plus I could always call Lee. I'm only driving this right now because I was on break. I have to return it and head to Barnes and Nobles for my shift."

"So why Barnes and Nobles? Why not a library or Borders or something?" the Hyuuga asked, curious about the life of the male next to him.

"Well, when I was a kid, there was this Barnes and Nobles near my house. My dad took me there all the time. We'd sit on the floor in some random aisle and he'd read to me. We'd come home with like thirty books. I also used to love the escalators too. My cousin worked in the little café in the store as a summer job when she was in high school. Sometimes she'd bring me with her and I used to run up and down the escalators all the time. Once, I tripped and fell. My hair got caught on the side where the motors to move the steps are. I had a huge bald spot in the middle of my head because of that for like a year. It was actually kinda funny, but everyone taunted me about it. That's when I met Lee. He was teased a lot too." Naruto chuckled at the memory.

"Now since I don't live with my parents anymore, they've decided to take monthly vacations. They're partying in Egypt right now. I was actually a flight attendant on their plane to Cairo."

Neji nodded,"That's kinda cool."

"Yeah, so what about you? Your parents and all."

"Well, my dad owns a law firm with my uncle in New York City. My mom's a physiatrist. She writes books on yoga and stuff in her free time, though."

"Wait, so you're originally from New York?"

"Connecticut actually. My parents used to commute back and forth between the two states. I stayed with my aunt while they were gone. She worked from home since she had to take care of Hanabi and Hinata. Eventually, they got sick of it, and we moved into an apartment in the city," The Hyuuga finished.

"Wow, so how often do you see them?" Naruto asked, glancing at the white-eyed man.

"Eh, at least three or four times a year. We're all busy so it's hard."

"I know what you mean," the blonde told him.

"Like hell you do. You have like what? Eight jobs?"

"Eleven," Naruto corrected him. Neji rolled his eyes, but smiled. The blonde was definitely interesting.

"Well, here you are," the taxi driver told his passenger.

"Cool, thanks," the Hyuuga said getting out.

"No problem." With that, Naruto drove away.

-With Tenten at Lee-

The two had just reached the Walgreens on N. Michigan Avenue. Tenten fished out her grocery list from her purse as she walked in with an eager Lee at her heels.

"Alright, let's head to the frozen section first," she told him, eyeballing the piece of paper. The bushy browed man grabbed a cart and followed her.

"Let's see, pizza…pizza. Ah hah!" the brunette exclaimed and yanked on the fridge door. She grabbed two boxes of the frozen Italian food and dropped it in the cart.

"Excuse me, but while you shop here, would you like me to fetch an item from a different aisle?" her male companion asked.

"Aww, you're so sweet Lee," she said pinching the man's cheeks. He blushed, his face heating up from her touch.

"You can grab the body soap. Make sure it's _Ivory_. Neji read an article somewhere saying it was really good for your skin and now it's the only soap he'll let me buy. But that's okay I guess. He's doing it because he cares. Plus it smells like _FrootLoops_!"** (A/N: Trust me, it seriously does.)**

Lee nodded vigorously and sped off to find it. Tenten continued browsing through the aisle. She picked up some eggs, milk, and orange juice.

Lee came back with the soap as she was picking out a pasta dish. She sent him to get the toilet paper and paper towels.

The brunette female tossed the pasta as well as a frozen steak entrée, a tub of strawberry ice cream, and a pack of sausages into her cart.

She headed to the next aisle and found the pancake mix. She grabbed two boxes knowing Neji was a huge fan of the breakfast food. Her eyebrows furrowed when she remembered Lee hadn't come back yet. She headed to the section reserved for house cleaning supplies.

Sure enough, she found him. He was trying to hold back the onslaught of paper towels that would fall on him if he moved his arms. He noticed her presence out of the corner of his eye and his face turned the shade of a tomato. "How unyouthful it feels to be caught in such a predicament. Especially by her of all people," he thought, angry with himself.

"Oh my God!" the brunette female exclaimed as she hurried over to help him.

"No! I can do it myself," Lee told her, holding out his arm, his palm standing in the air, as he stopped her. However, since he had moved a limb, the pile of paper towels came down on both of them. The bushy browed man tried to push his female companion out of the way, but instead, he somehow ended up falling on top of her.

"Ugh! You again. First you ruin my dress, and then you try and make a move on this poor woman! You should be ashamed!" There standing in all her red haired glory was the woman from Maggiano's. **(A/N: It's Karin again. Oh Lord.) **

"What? No I wasn't trying anything," Lee said, quickly scrambling off the agent. The woman didn't listen. She hit the man with her purse before marching out of the aisle.

"Hey are you alright?" Tenten asked.

"Uh…yeah. Please, let me clean this up myself," the bowl haired man said.

"No, no, no I can help you." Together they both picked up the paper towels and put them back on the shelf. The brunette female grabbed a pack of the paper towels as well as some toilet paper and put them in the cart. When she turned to look at Lee, she was shocked to see a few tears stroll down his face.

"Hey what's wrong?' she asked gently. Lee hurriedly wiped his face.

"Uh..nothing. I'm sorry I messed everything up," he said quietly.

"Aww, it's okay. You were trying to help. I don't mind," Tenten said softly, hugging him.

"Really?"

"Really, now c'mon." They paid and exited the store. Lee drove Tenten home, content with the fact that she wasn't mad at him.

"That was really fun I guess. Maybe I'll call you the next time I need to grab some groceries," the agent told the bushy browed man next to her. His face lighted up at the opportunity to spend more time with her. He nodded.

"Would you like me to help you carry the bags to your flat? "

"Oh no Lee. My lazy roommate needs to work a little. I'll get him to do it."

" Alright, bye." Lee drove off.

Tenten fished out her phone and dialed Neji's number.

"Hello?"

"Get your ass down here and help me carry all this stuff up," she ordered. The Hyuuga rolled his eyes.

"Yes Mam," he could imagine his roommate standing with her hands on her hips and twenty bags of groceries at her feet as she waited for him. He chuckled.

"Hey Tennie," he teased her as he walked across the lobby towards his best friend about two minutes later.

She frowned. "Carry the bags."

"Hey wait, they're like only six. You needed help with this?" he asked.

"No, I just thought you needed a workout." Neji rolled his eyes, but nevertheless complied with her wishes.

He scooped up all six bags and followed her to the elevator. "So did you have fun?" he asked as the car started ascending.

"Yeah, I guess. That bitch from Maggiano's was there. She hit Lee with her purse because she thought he was making a move on me."

"Why did she think that?"

"Um…well," the Murakami took a deep breath, "I sent Lee to grab some paper towels and stuff and when he didn't come back after five minutes I went to look for him. When I found him all the paper towels were about to fall on him and I tried to help, but he stopped me and uh…then everything fell on us. He tried to push me out of the way, but he uh…landed on top of me. So…yeah." Neji chuckled.

"He likes you, you know," the Hyuuga informed her.

"Yeah I kinda figured." The elevator doors opened with a ding and the duo stepped into the hall. Tenten led the way to their condo.

Neji dumped all the bags on the kitchen floor and lay down on the couch. Tenten sat down on the edge of the sofa. The white-eyed man wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against his stomach. She played with his fingers.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently. She shook her head.

"Nothing. Did Tsunade call yet?"

"No."

"How about Shika?" Neji gave her the same answer.

"We'll be okay right?" Tenten whispered softly.

"Honey, do you really think I'd let someone hurt you?" the brunette male asked sitting up. His roommate shook her head, tears slid down her cheeks.

"Hey, shhh. Don't cry," he said gently, pulling her into a hug. He kissed her cheek and head before burying his face in her hair. "Why don't you clean your room and do the laundry. I'll clean everything else. Then we can go out for Chinese food. How does that sound?" Tenten nodded.

"Okay," she said wiping away her tears. Neji pressed her head against his chest for a few more minutes before letting her go.

Sighing, the Hyuuga went to the kitchen to put away the groceries.

-With Shikamaru-

Shikamaru lay staring at the ceiling of the living area in his apartment. The couch he was resting on was old and brown. On closer inspection, the genius found it smelled a bit funny too. He sighed wondering what his two closest friends were up to. "Probably something troublesome," he thought.

"Shikamaru!" his mother exclaimed, barging through the front door. "Guess what I found?" The lazy man sat up and wearily eyed his mother, raising an eyebrow at her haggard appearance. He squinted at the furry blob that was moving around in her arms.

"Mom, is that a bunny?" She smiled.

"I was walking through the parking lot and I saw it. Isn't it the cutest thing ever? I had to chase it around a bit, but I caught it. I called your father and he's bringing a cage home for the newest member of the family." The pineapple haired man almost fell off the couch.

"Mom! That thing could have rabies!" he said, eyeing the animal she held, with caution.

"Nonsense! Here, why don't you make friends with him?" she told the genius as she bent down to place the bunny on the ground. It was brown with long ears and a fluffy tail. Its nose twitched as its eyes darted from side to side.

"No! And how do you know it's a boy?"

"Well, I figured it out the same way the doctors figured out you were a boy when you were born, " she answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. As soon as she released the bunny, it came barreling towards her son like God knows what was after it.

Shikamaru panicked and ran around the apartment. He jumped over the coffee table, effectively knocking down the vase. He didn't stop and made his way to the kitchen.

"Nice bunny," he said holding his hands up as if he could use the Force like in Star Wars and push the animal away. The hare moved closer and eventually cornered him. Shikamaru whimpered. He tried to escape, but he tripped over the leg of the kitchen table and fell on his face. The bunny bit his arm.

"Gah! Oh God! I'm infected!" he exclaimed dramatically and got off the floor. He grabbed his car keys and ran out the door. Mrs. Nara watched with a confused expression. The bunny stared at her.

Shikamaru drove to the hospital and sprinted to the ER. It was filled with people, all in some sort of medical dilemma.

"Hello sir, what brings you here?" a nurse asked him.

"I was bit by a wild bunny and I'm afraid I have rabies." The woman nodded.

"You'll have to wait. We have our hands full." The pineapple haired man sighed and slumped into a chair. "What a drag," he thought.

-With Tenten and Neji-

Tenten had finished cleaning her room and was now doing the laundry. The brunette had changed into gray sweat pants and a black T-shirt. She hummed to herself as she tossed the dirty clothes into the washing machine. The washer was in the linen closet.

"Hey bud, remember the dress and sweater you wore a few days ago? I'm going to get my suit dry-cleaned. Do you want me to take them too?" Neji asked.

"Yeah sure. I think they're on my desk chair." The Hyuuga nodded and went to fetch them.

"I'll be back," he told her

Tenten poured in the detergent and started the machine. Seeing as her roommate had already vacuumed all the rooms, she took the tub of strawberry ice cream out of the freezer. The brunette scooped some of the frozen treat into a bowl and began eating.

-With Shikamaru-

Shikamaru sat bored out of his mind in the waiting room. He had already completed the medical form the nurse had given to him thirty minutes ago. He was just too lazy to get up and hand it in. He decided he'd wait till the doctor called for him.

The waiting room was a pale blue. The chairs had oak frames and navy blue cushions. There was a light brown coffee table in the middle. On the surface lay magazines and newspapers. The bottom shelf held children's toys.

"Achoo!" the man seated next to the genius took out a handkerchief covered in boogers and wiped his nose. The pineapple haired man gagged at the sight and turned away. The woman on his other side was doing some type of breathing exercise. Shikamaru watched her, trying to figure out why she looked so familiar. "She's that woman from Maggiano's. How troublesome," he thought.

She seemed to notice his stare and was about to bonk him on the head, but the genius held up his hands and told her:

"I wouldn't do that Mam, I have rabies." She gaped at him before letting out a high-pitched scream and bouncing in her chair.

"I'm infected! I'm going to die! No! Curse you! No!" with that she curled up into a ball on the floor and closed her eyes. Her act had caught a great deal of attention and soon the entire room was filled with shrieks of "I'm infected" or something else completely ridiculous. Shikamaru sighed and slumped in his seat. "How troublesome," he mumbled under his breath.

"Excuse me sir, we have an opening." The agent looked up to see the nurse from before. He nodded, handed her the form, and followed her to the doctor.

"So what seems to be the problem?" an old man who was at least in his seventies, asked Shikamaru.

"My mother brought home a wild bunny and it bit me and now I think I have rabies." The doctor nodded and pulled out a syringe from his pocket.

"I have twenty three wild bunnies at my place. I have a whole box of vaccines in my fridge." he told the pineapple haired and took his arm. He jabbed the needle into his limb.

"You should be all good. You'll get your bill in about a month." Shikamaru nodded and hopped off the bed. He decided to head to Millennium Park for some good old-fashioned cloud gazing.

-With Tenten and Neji-

Neji had come back from the cleaners about twenty minutes ago. He sat on a barstool next to his partner. He turned his cell phone over in his hands, dying for Tsunade's ring tone to start playing. It was as if God had heard him and decided to grant his wish. A minute later, their boss's name flashed on the screen.

The sudden noise made the Hyuuga jump. He stared at his phone. Tenten stared at her roommate.

"Well don't just sit there! Answer it!" she shouted.

"Right." The white-eyed man hit the button with a picture of a green phone and held his cell up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Neji, get Tenetn, and Shikamaru. My office, now."

"Yes Mam." Neji hung up.

"We have to go the headquarters," Neji said, turning to his female friend. She nodded, her ponytail swishing as she moved her head.

Tenten dumped the empty bowl and spoon in the sink and slipped on a pair of turquoise flip-flops. The duo ran to the Mercedes. The Murakami dialed Shikamaru's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Shika, we're coming to get you. Tsunade wants us in her office."

"Ugh fine. I'm at Millennium Park."

Tenten nodded, "Bye." she hung up and got into the passenger's seat.

"He's at Millennium Park," she told her partner.

" 'Kay," Neji said, reversing.

Ten minutes later, they were parked at the curb near the park. Shikamaru hurried over to them. Tenten noticed the bandage on his arm as he sat down in the backseat.

"Hey Shika. What happened to your arm?"

"Oh a uh…well you see, my mom brought home a wild bunny and it bit me so I got a rabies shot. And I met the woman from Maggiano's in the ER. I think she uh… died." There was silence as the pineapple haired man remembered how the redhead had curled up into a ball on the floor.

Tenten burst out into a fit of laughter. Neji smirked and chuckled.

"Seriously? Oh poor you," the sole female in the group said, looking back at her friend. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

Fifteen minutes later, the trio arrived at the headquarters. Neji parked the car and they rushed to their boss's office.

"Looks like they tightened up the security," Tenten commented, eyeing all the guards. Her male companions nodded.

Tsunade was waiting for them. "Come in. I have more details on your mission." The agents sat down in the seats in front of a large cherry oak desk.

"Listen. I have contacted another spy in London who works for the same newspaper you three will. He has agreed to arrange interviews with Sasuke for you. His name is Gaara," Tsunade handed Tenten a photo of the man.

"He has also rented two apartments. Shikamaru, you will be staying in one alone. Neji, you and Tenten will be staying in one together, as the two of you are supposed to be engaged. Actually, here," she handed the two of them a black box. Inside were two rings.

"These will be your engagement rings. Underneath the diamonds are little microphone chips. You will be able to record conversations with ease. Tenten, if you can give me a few more of your rings and any other piece of jewelry, I can get the chips installed in them as well." The brunette female nodded.

"Now as for your clothing. The three of you can bring casual wear such as T-shirts, sweats, etc. However, I will provide the clothes you will be going to work in or to parties or something of the sort. They have many pockets to conceal weapons and any other devices you may need. They will be in your apartments when you arrive. Bring all your wigs and make-up. You may need to disguise yourself."

The trio nodded digesting all the information. "Mam, we have been given a clue on how to get more information on Sasuke," Tenten said after a moment.

"Go on."

"Remember the man we brought in when this place was invaded? His name is Rock Lee and he is Sakura Haruno's butler. Sakura is a fashion designer and Sasuke's girlfriend. Lee agreed to introduce us to her at her fashion show in London. He said by befriending her, we could gain info on the Uchiha that would otherwise seem too personal to ask for during an interview."

Tsunade's eyebrows rose. "Lee was it?"

"Yes Mam."

"He knows you three are spies?"

"Yes Mam. He and his friend Naruto. Naruto is Neji's cousin's butler. They won't tell a soul."

Her boss nodded, thinking it through. "Very well then. So they both will be in London with you?"

"Yes Mam."

She took a deep breath. "Alright. It'll work. Be careful and don't trust anyone. Call me if you need help."

The trio nodded.

"You are dismissed," Tsunade told them. The three agents got up and left. The sky had darkened and the night rush had begun in the city. It was around 7 o'clock.

"Hey you wanna come grab some Chinese food with us?" Neji asked Shikamaru who shook his head.

"My mom told my dad to bring a cage home for the bunny. Knowing him, he'll probably pick some fancy shmansy one that you have to assemble. I should get home before he breaks all his fingers trying to build it. Just drive me to Millennium Park so I can pick up my car."

Neji nodded and the three got into the Mercedes.

"So what does the bunny look like?" Tenten asked her pineapple haired friend.

"It's brown and has a puffy tail. It twitches a lot too. Just your average bunny." The female nodded.

"Hey wait. How does Naruto know we're agents?" the pineapple haired man asked.

"Lee told him. We actually met them at breakfast," Tenten answered him. Shikamaru nodded.

Ten minutes later, the Hyuuga stopped the car in front of the park.

"See you later guys," the genius said as he got out.

The two left in the car nodded and turned back onto the road.

"So where do you want to eat?" Neji asked his female companion.

"Um…how about Three Happiness in Chinatown?" **(A/N: That restaurant exists too.)**

"Sounds good." The white-eyed man said as he turned at an intersection. Soon enough, they arrived at their destination. The Hyuuga parked the car in a lot across the street. They crossed the road and entered the small restaurant.

It was average. The door was glass and a huge window revealed the dining customers inside. The register was right near the entrance. There were about six tables total each covered with a white tablecloth and surrounded by red cushioned chairs.

"Welcome, sit anywhere you like," a waitress told them. The duo sat down at the table nearest to them. Tenten's back faced the window and Neji sat across from her.

"So, what's up?" the brunette female asked her partner, propping her elbows on the table and resting her chin in her hands.

"Tenten you live with me. You know what's up," he told her, smirking. She reached across the table and smacked him playfully. He chuckled.

The waitress handed them the menus. The Hyuuga ordered cokes for both of them.

"Hey Neji," Tenten began after a minute of silence.

"Hm?"

"How come you're afraid to touch the lipstick pistol, but you're fine with buying me a dress all by yourself?"

He shrugged. "I'd do anything for you. I'd use the pistol if you were in danger."

She narrowed her eyes and hit him again. "I'm serious."

"As am I." Tenten huffed and he smirked at her exasperated expression.

"So, what's up?" the Hyuuga asked, propping his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his palms, mimicking his partner.

"Meanie," she pouted. He chuckled again.

The waitress came back with their drinks. Seeing as the duo came here often, Tenten placed their order without even glancing at the menu.

The female agent took off her flip-flops and sat with her legs cross on the chair.

"Poor Shikamaru. He probably caused some type of chaos in the waiting room," Neji said, yawning. Tenten laughed. The duo made small talk for the remainder of the meal. Both were tired.

Forty-five minutes later, the two agents arrived back in their condo and went to bed.

_Unwritten Rule #5: Beware of bunnies. _


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, etc. my story. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! (Yes that includes you my wonderful older brother).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (shame isn't it?).**

…**...**

"Good morning woman," Neji greeted his roommate. She was clad in her robe and slippers, her hair still damp from the shower. Tenten rubbed her eyes and sniffed.

"Good morning bastard," she said as she sat down on a barstool. Today was the day they were finally leaving to London. Their flight was scheduled to depart at 3 P.M. and would not arrive at its destination till late at night. Fortunately, the current time was 11 A.M. That gave them 3 hours to pack and get to the airport. **(A/N: Yes I agree dear reader, they have terrible planning skills.)**

Neji rolled his eyes at her response and set down a plate of warm pancakes and sweet maple syrup on the bar. The brunette female immediately grabbed a plate and fork and piled three onto her plate. Her best friend, on the contrary, took seven.

"Neji, you'll get chubby if you eat that many," she scolded.

"Tenten, looking after you is my no fail workout plan that'll help me get rid of any excess body fat,"' the Hyuuga explained to her, grinning at her peeved expression. Tenten attempted to jab him with her fork.

"Meanie." With that, she proceeded to shovel her breakfast into her mouth at a speed that left her friend wondering why her epiglottis did not fail her.

"So, did Mrs. Nara agree to look after this place while we're gone?" Neji asked his roommate. Tenten nodded while swallowing.

"Yeah, I gave her a spare key. She promised to stop by at least once a week and clean it up. And I got to see Shika's bunny. It's so cute and cuddly," she cooed.

"Honey, you didn't touch it, did you?"

"Well I wanted to, but pineapple head told me I might end up dying like the redhead in the ER. He said he was lucky enough to make it in time. That bimbo," Tenten shook her head. Her partner chuckled.

"Is he really that scared of it?" Neji questioned. The female next to him nodded.

"He held me back by the shoulders in case it tried to attack me. We were standing like five feet away from it. Plus it was in a cage. He's traumatized." Her roommate nodded and finished eating.

The two dumped their plates in the sink and headed to their rooms. Tenten changed first and then started packing.

The brunette dumped all her sweats, jeans, T-shirts, and PJs onto her bed. She folded them and placed them in her suitcase along with her Burberry trench and bathrobe. Next she grabbed her undergarments and socks and stuffed them into the side pockets. Tenten shoved her toiletries into a cosmetic case and threw it in her suitcase as well. She placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes, contemplating on what else to bring with her. Inspiration struck and she ran to the kitchen. She opened the cabinet under the sink and grabbed a plastic bag. In it, she placed her turquoise flip-flops, black Converse, and white slippers. Tenten then lifted the clothes in her suitcase, and crammed the bag at the bottom.

Neji's packing so far had been done in a similar fashion as his roommate. All he was missing were the disguises. He went to consult his best friend on the matter.

"Hey bud?" he asked peeking into her room.

"In here!" she yelled from her closet. When he located her, one side of her head was pressed against a square of metal on the wall. Her hand turned a black knob covered with white numbers.

"You have a safe in here?" She nodded and then grinned when she heard a click. She opened up the mini vault and reached inside.

"It's for all my spy gear." Neji raised his eyebrows.

"And where did you get all of this?" His roommate shook her head.

"My dear Neji. My dad designs and tests weapons for the military. In his free time, he makes all these cool gadgets for me. Observe." Tenten pulled out three pairs of sunglasses from the safe.

"These may look like ordinary sunglasses, but the lenses are actually mirrors. Sheer enough to see through, but thick enough to actually reflect the image of the people behind you. That way, you won't have to turn around every so often to check if your stalker is still there. It's subtler than whipping out a good old-fashioned powder compact and looking at the mirror too." The brunette handed the sunglasses to her partner.

"This is a laser pen. Push the little button on the side and you can cut through a bullet proof case up to five inches thick." She gave these to Neji as well.

"This is a scanner." In her hand was a little black box shaped device. On the bottom was a lens. "You can attach this to any surface and quickly scan a document by moving it in front of the lens. The chip from the device can be removed and placed in a computer to view whatever you scanned." The Hyuuga's hands were full, so he cradled the objects in his arms.

"These are little cameras and these are tiny mics. You can attach both to your clothes or to any surface to gather info." She placed two boxes filled with the almost microscopic devices on top of the pile in her partner's arms.

"Oh! Here are some bullet proof boxes we can put any important evidence in." She added five of the said boxes to the stack of gear.

"Oooh! I have some invisible ink too." Neji was now convinced his partner was completely cynical.

"Okay, for disguises I have a red wig, a purple wig, a blonde wig, a blue wig, a brown wig, and a black wig. Since they're all for girls, I have a couple white ones in men's cuts that we can color with any hair dye if the need arises. I also have four different colors of contacts. I have three mustaches and one goatee. Here are some fake noses, fake ears that are actually communication devices, and I think…that's it," she finished. Her partner peeked out from behind the pile in his arms.

"Did your dad give you the lipstick pistol too?" he asked. She grinned.

"Yup. Oh that reminds me," she reached up on the top shelf of her closet and took down a silver metal box. "In here is all the jewelry Tsunade put the recording chips in. Now follow me."

The 24 year-old female closed the safe and flipped off the closet lights. She then proceeded to produce a black leather trunk from underneath her bed. "Put all the stuff in here," she commanded. Neji did as she said. The brunette female locked it and put the key in her purse.

"Hey bud, do you think they'll let us through security with all that?"

"You idiot. We'll be going through a separate check point made especially for government agents."

"We will?" Tenten huffed.

"Yes we will," she told him. "Now go finish packing."

"Yes Mam," the Hyuuga said and left her alone. He found his roommate to be quite scary when she went into commando mode.

Tenten grabbed a cosmetic case, this one much larger than the one she had stowed her toiletries in, and crammed it with make-up. She threw it in her suitcase. She opened up her closet again and grabbed a couple purses from well-known designers such as YSL, Chanel, Coach, etc. If she was going to meet a fashion designer and possibly befriend her, she had to look presentable and more interesting than the average fan.

The brunette reopened the trunk, threw in the bags, and locked it again. Her boss would be providing all the fancy shoes and clothes.

"Neji, I'm done!" she yelled as she bent down to zipper and lock her suitcase.

" 'Kay bud," he said to her. He dragged her luggage to the door. His suitcase was already there.

Tenten ran back to her room and grabbed her purse and filled it with a sweater, her pink Dell laptop, gum, wallet, cell phone, lipstick pistol, a few cosmetics, a book, her oversized Chanel sunglasses, her silver iPod, and her favorite maroon reddish scoop gloves. She also double-checked that the key to the trunk was still in there.

"You good?" her roommate asked, putting on his shoes. She nodded.

"Do you have the boarding passes and all that stuff Tsunade gave us? Oh and the passports?"

"It's all in here," he told her patting his black leather messenger.

"And your gun?" He nodded.

With that, the duo locked their condo and dragged their luggage downstairs.

"Call Naruto," Tenten instructed her partner once they were in the lobby. He nodded and dialed the blonde's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey man, it's me Neji."

"Oh hi, we're on our way to pick you guys up. We'll be there in about twenty minutes. There's some really bad traffic. "

"Alright, see you soon." Neji hung up.

"He said there was some really bad traffic so we'll have to wait twenty minutes," he informed his roommate. She nodded and plopped down on the black trunk. Neji sat down on the couch.

The brunette female looked down at her clothes and smoothed the wrinkles. She was wearing a white, short-sleeved button up silk blouse, black high waist skirt that went down to an inch above her knee, and black stilettos. Her male best friend wore a white button up shirt as well as black dress pants, shoes, and belt. In fact, they looked quite intimidating in their business like get up. Definitely not they type of people to take any shit sitting down. **(A/N: Oh snap.)**

They sat in silence. Tenten rehearsed her new identity in her head over and over again. "My name is Hana Kimura. I am twenty-four years old and engaged to Daichi Takahashi. I, along with my fiancée and friend, Haru Yoshida, have just recently started working for _The Times_ newspaper in London. I graduated from Harvard with a degree in journalism. The same goes for my other two companions."

Her partner put a hand on her shoulder when he saw a green and white van pull up in front of the entrance.

"Hey, they're here," he told her. Tenten looked up and out the window to see Lee waving energetically at her. She waved back.

"Let's go." The Hyuuga nodded and the two carried their luggage to the cab. Naruto stepped out and opened the trunk, which all ready contained two suitcases.

"Hey guys!" the blonde grinned at them.

"Hey," the two agents said in unison. After loading the bags, the partners slid open the door to the backseat.

"Shika!" Tenten exclaimed. The lazy man looked quite pale and his eyes were filled with fright.

"Hey what's wrong?" the female asked after she had hugged him. Neji settled himself in the seat next to her and shut the door.

"The bunny is pregnant," he told them.

" But I thought it was a guy," Neji said, his eyebrows furrowing. Shikamaru shook his head.

"That's awesome! When it has babies, can I have one?" Tenten asked, bouncing in her seat.

"Absolutely not," the white-eyed man answered her question for his pineapple haired friend. His roommate pouted.

"Sulk and whine all you want. There is no way in hell I'm going to let you get rabies."

"But I'm not going to hell, only you are," Tenten told him. Neji frowned and gave her a stern look. His female companion stared at him with the dreaded puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. When we get back, I'll take you to a pet store and you can get a clean, tamed bunny."

"Yay!" Tenten grinned and hugged him. The Hyuuga sighed.

By now, Naruto was on the highway headed for O'Hare Airport.

"Hey wait, do you have to go return the taxi?" Neji asked the two men in the front seats.

"Nah, we got a friend who's going to pick it up for us at the airport," Lee told him. The rest of the trip was silent.

When they arrived at their destination, Naruto gave the taxi to his colleague and the five entered the airport.

"You two go check in your luggage, we have to go through a special security check point," Tenten told Lee and the blonde.

"Cool, we'll see you at the terminal," Naruto told her and headed off with his friend to the counter.

"Follow me," the female instructed her two other male companions. They nodded.

Many rights, lefts, and downs later, the three agents found the special security screening for government employees. A man took their luggage and the three went through the security procedures. **(A/N: I don't think they actually have a separate security checkpoint like this, but it would be kinda neat if they did.)** The guards gave them special passes they'd have to show the security personnel upstairs.

The three took an elevator back to the main floor. They showed the passes to the guards and were let through to their terminal. Naruto and Lee were waiting for them.

"Hey guys! The flight is going to start boarding in like five minutes. We were worried you wouldn't make it in time," the blonde told them. The trio nodded. The five sat quietly until an announcement was made and the gate was opened up.

"First class passengers, please step to the side," a woman instructed. The agents and their friends did as she said. A few minutes later, they were seated comfortably in the plane. Shikamaru got two seats to himself. Naruto and Lee sat together in the seats in front of Neji and Tenten's. The blonde and the brunette female sat near the windows. The Hyuuga and the bushy browed man both had aisle seats.

Tenten observed the people passing by their seats. There were several bratty children, stressed out parents, old people, ill people, and one hippie. Tenten eyed the last one with an amused expression.

Neji took out a worn out copy of the _Da Vinci_ _Code_ by Dan Brown. **(A/N: That's my older bro's favorite book.) **He flipped to the first page and began reading.

Shikamaru propped his head against the wall and pulled down the window shade. He closed his eyes, preparing himself for a nap.

Lee contemplated on all the ways he could approach Tenten and ask her out. He peeked every now and then through the crack between the seats to see what she was doing.

Naruto popped his headphones into his ears and turned the click wheel on his orange iPod nano.

"Welcome folks," the pilot's voice boomed through the speakers overhead," Thank you for flying with United Airlines on this beautiful sunny day. The flight will be approximately eight hours and ten minutes. We will be serving dinner around 7 o'clock. Snacks and drinks will be served throughout the trip. At the moment please sit back and watch our safety procedures video. " With that said, small TV screens opened up above everyone's heads. The video began playing.

The five occupants of the first class eats chose to ignore it. Two were flight attendants and had actually demonstrated the procedures to passengers before, two had memorized the precautions by heart, and one couldn't care less. It was too troublesome and unworthy of all the effort he'd have to make to watch it.

Tenten stared out the window. She watched as people loaded the luggage into the cargo hold of the plane. Her eyes followed the movement of planes as they ascended into the air. She left her gaze on the sky. It reminded her of her white-eyed friend. A small smile formed on her lips as she thought of him. She looked at the drifting clouds. She knew her pineapple haired friend would be thrilled to see all them close up.

The plane took off about five minutes later. They were finally on their way to London.

Neji flipped to page twenty-three of his book and smirked. Not because what he was reading amused him, but because he had caught Lee staring at his roommate as she gazed out the window. He chuckled.

Naruto tapped his foot to the beat of the music. He turned his head and watched his best friend stare at the female agent seated behind them.

"Why don't you talk to her?" he whispered. The green clad man shook his head.

"I will seem like an unyouthful fool," Lee told him.

"No you won't."

"I'll say the wrong thing and mess it up."

"So, she didn't get mad at you when you went grocery shopping with her and messed everything up," Naruto said, trying to convince his friend to make a move. The blonde didn't wait for the bushy browed man's response.

"Hey Tenten," he whispered. He was kneeling on his seat, his hands clutching the back of the chair. Both the female and her partner looked up at him.

"Hi Naruto," she whispered back. Lee sighed and mimicked the position his best friend was in.

"Um..h-hello Tenten," the green clad man said nervously. He avoided her gaze.

"Hi," the agent said to him. Naruto and Neji exchanged knowing glances. The blonde ducked down a little and used the seat to hide his grin. Neji covered his mouth with his book to conceal his growing smirk.

Tenten continued staring at Lee who was staring at the ground. She turned to her partner who was holding a book over his mouth.

"What is so funny?" she asked when she noticed the blonde male in front of her also laughing quietly.

"I-I have to go to the bathroom," Lee quickly stammered. He fled to the lavatory.

"Is this about his crush on me?" she asked after the bowl haired man left.

Naruto and Neji chuckled. Tenten hit the man sitting next to her and kicked the blonde's chair. "You two are so immature. You didn't have to embarrass him."

The blue-eyed man sighed. "Yeah, I'll go get him."

The brunette female glared at her roommate and bent down to get her book, sweater, and iPod. She covered herself with her sweater, popped in her headphones, and opened up her beaten up paperback.

Now it was the Hyuuga's turn to sigh. "Ten, I didn't mean it." She ignored him.

"I'm sorry," he said. She responded with the silent treatment. Neji ran his fingers through his hair and turned his attention back to the novel in his hand. If she was going to be a bitch about it, he'd give her the attitude right back. After all, two could play at that game.

"Lee open up," Naruto pleaded, knocking on the bathroom door for the umpteenth time.

His friend let him in. The bowl haired man's cheeks were stained with tears and his eyes were red.

"Hey look, I'm sorry. I was trying to help. Tenten's mad at me and Neji for being asses. She doesn't think it was funny. C'mon." Lee sniffed and wiped his face.

Just as the duo was about to leave, a redhead opened the door to the lavatory.

She shrieked. "You again and you. Ugh! How unsanitary!" You both should be ashamed!"

Everyone in the plane was silent. The airline hostess who was pouring someone a drink dropped the plastic cup.

Shikamaru woke up and looked around to see what all the screaming was about. He turned his gaze to the back of the cabin where the bathroom was. There he saw the redhead from the ER and Naruto and Lee. His eyes bulged.

"You again! I thought you were dead!" he said, eyeing her. The woman turned. Her jaw dropped to the ground.

"You have the rabies! You infected me!" she shrieked and ran to strangle him. Naruto and Lee tried to stop her. In their haste, they knocked over the cart with the drinks. The liquids covered the floor.

Neji got up and tried to pry the woman off his pineapple haired friend. The five of them struggled around, grasping and kicking and clawing at each other. Tenten sighed and stood up and attempted to help.

The Hyuuga was getting frustrated and grabbed the woman. He took the gun out of his pocket and held it against the side of her head. Everyone in the plane gasped.

"Now you've done it you idiot!" the brunette female screeched. The airline hostess hurried to the cockpit. She contacted the control tower.

"Hello?"

"Sir, this is Alice speaking from flight 346 headed to Heathrow Airport in London from Chicago. We have two gay men, a zombie, a man infected with rabies, a screaming banshee, and a terrorist on board. Please help."

The man on the other end was silent. The pilot stared at the woman like she was a lunatic.

"How the hell did they get passed security?" the control tower personnel finally responded.

"Well that's America for you," Alice said, still shaking from fear.

"Very well then. Land the plane in New York and we'll detain them immediately. In the mean time, pour hot water on them. That ought to quiet them down. Tie em' up and keep them in the bathroom."

"Y-yes sir," the woman said.

"I'll make an announcement," the pilot told her.

"Attention all passengers. Please pour hot water on the six mental people and tie them up. Lock them in the bathroom while you're at it."

Screams and shouts of "Let's get them" erupted in the cabin.

"Oh god!" Tenten said, her eyes widening at the crowd of angry people surrounding them.

Many smacks, bams, and POWs later, the six found themselves gagged and tied up in the lavatory.

They all sat silently for a couple minutes.

"Hm hm hm hm," the brunette female said, her voice muffled by the cloth tied around her mouth.

"Hm?" the other five questioned her.

"Hm hm hm hm," she repeated. Tenten sighed when no one understood her. She rubbed the cloth covering her mouth on Neji's shoulder. Slowly, it moved down to circle her neck.

"I said it stinks in here!"

"Hm hm hmmm. Hm hm hm hmhmmm," Neji replied.

"What?" his partner asked. He sighed and rubbed the cloth covering his mouth against her shoulder. It slid down his neck also.

"Well no shit! It is the bathroom." Tenten rolled her eyes. Everyone else followed the same procedure as the two brunettes did and ungagged themselves.

"What a drag," Shikamaru sighed unhappily.

"Hey at least you're not near that pregnant bunny," Naruto told him, trying to be optimistic.

The pineapple haired man nodded. They all made small talk for the remainder of the trip.

After the plane landed, they were dragged out before the other passengers and gagged again. The security personnel untied them and replaced the rope with metal handcuffs. They were led to a gray room, lit by a lamp resting on a chrome-finished table. The chairs around it were oak.

The six sat down and were left alone. Five minutes later, two FBI agents walked in and untied the cloth around their mouths.

"Alright, you six have some explaining to do."

"No, no, no Bill. This is how it's done."

The apparently younger agent grabbed the table lamp and twisted the stand and shone the light in everyone's eyes. They all flinched.

"You six have some explaining to do," he said, making creepy facial expressions at them.

"Look sir, please don't do that. We can explain everything," Tenten said, annoyed with the man's antics. He sighed.

"Look Henry, I told you it wouldn't work," the other FBI agent said to his partner. He nodded at the female brunette to go on.

"Me, him, and him," she tossed her head in Neji and Shikamaru's direction," are government spies."

"Spies?" the redhead and the FBI people screeched.

"We have to go to London to capture a drug dealer and his customer," she continued.

"Wait, who's the drug dealer?" the man named Bill asked.

"Gato. We had captured him before, but these men broke into our headquarters and helped him escape."

"Wait so were these men drug dealers too?" Henry asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure they were hired by the drug dealer. There was one with white hair and this other muscular guy," Neji told them.

"Do you have names for them?" Bill asked.

"No," the Hyuuga replied.

"Well how do you know if they were drug dealers?"

"They were the drug dealer's thugs."

"But how do you know if the white haired guy and the tough guy weren't actually the real leaders?"

"We don't," Shikamaru said.

"Wait I'm confused," Henry said. "Who's the drug dealer?'

"I am-" Neji was interrupted with gasps.

"You're the drug dealer?" Shikamaru asked, eyes widening.

"You betrayed us!" Tenten yelled.

"How unyouthful!" Lee proclaimed.

"You bastard!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes, I mean no. I mean ugh!" Neji growled. "I am not the drug dealer. I was going to say Gato is. Stop interrupting me."

Everyone calmed down and apologized.

"Wait so who the hell are you?' Henry asked Naruto, Lee, and Karin.

"We're friends with the spies. Well at least me and him are," Naruto informed him. "I don't know who the hell she is," the blonde said, tossing his head in the red haired female direction.

She glared at him. " I'm Karin. I'm a model recruited by Sakura Haruno for her fashion show in London this week."

"Sakura!" everyone exclaimed.

"I'm her butler," Lee told her.

"Her boyfriend is the drug dealer's customer," Tenten said.

"You're a model? You're not that pretty and your hair is the most hideous shade. The fiery red does not suit your complexion," Naruto criticized.

"Wait, your boyfriend works with the drug dealer?" Bill asked, pointing at Karin.

"No! I meant Sakura's boyfriend," Tenten answered for her. "You know what? Everyone be quiet. Look sir, I can explain everything to you. I have all the documents if you want to look at them. You can talk to my boss. I still have the passes saying we cleared security. We can talk about this in a more civil manner." Bill nodded at her.

The other five sat silently as the brunette female explained everything to the FBI agents. About two hours later, they were freed and put on the next flight to London. The six slept for the duration of the trip.

_Unwritten rule #6: Never provoke a female. EVER!_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues spending his or her valuable time reading/reviewing my story. YOU ARE AWESOME!**

…

"Excuse me sir," the flight attendant shook Shikamaru awake. The lazy man slowly opened his eyes and mumbled something incoherent. He glanced at his companions who were slowly getting out of their seats and gathering their belongings. The six were the only ones left on the plane.

The genius stretched and stood up, bending down to grab his backpack.

Lee opened the overhead bin and helped Karin get down her suitcase.

"Everyone good?" Neji asked. The five nodded tiredly. The Hyuuga led the way out of the plane.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about all of this," Tenten told the redheaded woman walking beside her. She shrugged.

"It's cool. When I was a kid, I wanted to be a spy. Meeting actual ones is the next best thing. Besides, that whole adventure was way more exciting then a clothes fitting for the fashion show. Maybe we could hang out some time."

The brunette female nodded and readjusted the purse on her shoulder. The gang continued to walk in silence to the baggage claim. When they arrived, their luggage was set aside seeing as all the other passengers on their flight had probably already left the airport.

"Well, um…Karin, I have to meet Sakura. I could give you a ride to her place," Lee said clutching the handle of his bag and turning towards the said woman.

"Cool," she responded. The two said their goodbyes and exited the building.

"You three need a ride?" Naruto asked the agents.

"Actually no. We have a colleague who's going to pick us up," Tenten informed him. The blonde nodded.

"I'll see you guys at the show then." With that the blue-eyed man left. Tenten and Shikamaru sat down on the trunk. Neji fished out his phone and called Gaara.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gaara, it's Neji. We're at the airport."

"I'm coming. It's raining pretty bad out here. I may take at least ten more minutes."

"That's alright. We'll wait," the Hyuuga told him, glancing through the glass window at the cloudy sky.

"Cool. Bye." The white-eyed man hung up when he heard the other line go blank.

"It's pretty stormy out there," the brunette female commented, her gaze directed to where her partner had glanced seconds ago.

"That's autumn in England for you," Shikamaru told her, yawning and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Autumn in Chicago is the same deal," she reminded him. The conversation stopped for a minute after that.

"You guys hungry?" the longhaired man asked, rubbing and rolling his neck.

"Nah, we can wait," his roommate answered, laying her head on top of her pineapple haired friend's. Neji nodded.

Ten minutes passed rather quickly and soon enough, a red haired man with green eyes entered the airport. The trio eyed him as he calmly approached them.

"I'm Gaara. I assume you three were sent here by Tsunade." The agents nodded and introduced themselves as they shook his hand.

"Well, I'll take you to your apartment building so you can freshen up and unpack. I'll be back in two hours to show you _The Times_ building. We can grab some breakfast afterwards."

The trio agreed and followed him to his car. Neji and the green-eyed man piled the suitcases in the trunk while Shikamaru and Tenten settled themselves in the backseat.

"Gaara right? Tenten asked as the former pulled out onto the road.

"Correct."

"How long have you been working for this newspaper?"

"Eh… a good five years at least. I'm the editor for the fashion department. You," here he glanced at the female agent in the rear view mirror," will be writing articles for my department along with Shikamaru. You'll have to submit your articles by the end of the week for me to look over. You," he paused and threw a side ways glace at the Hyuuga," will be the photographer. I assume you all have fake I.D.s and certificates and what not." When they all nodded, he continued.

"All right. I'll discuss any further information I've gathered regarding the drug dealer in the privacy of my office." The conversation ended on that note.

Tenten glanced out the window, unconsciously playing with the hem of her skirt. The raindrops staining the glass made it hard to see. She glanced around the car until her gaze landed on her roommate. She stared at him, drinking in every detail of his being.

Shikamaru was upset. One reason being the fact he'd have to write articles for the newspaper. Another was the fact that it wouldn't look nice if he fell asleep in Gaara's car. The last issue was that he couldn't see a damn cloud because of the rain. "How troublesome," he thought. He averted his attention to the female sitting next to him. He studied her intently.

Neji could feel his partner's eyes boring holes into his body. He didn't know whether to be amused or flattered with the fact he had held her attention for so long. He debated the issue in his mind over and over again, his curiosity peaking as to what she found so interesting about him. He was dying to turn around at look at her face, but knew doing so would cause a silent commotion in the car. He sighed quietly and watched the wipers dance back and forth across the windshield.

Gaara clutched the steering wheel tightly as he squinted to see through the downpour. He glanced at the man next to him when he heard a soft sigh escape his lips. He turned his eyes back to the road a second later.

Tenten noticed Shikamaru staring at her. She turned to face him and raised an eyebrow.

He shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Tenten mouthed at him. He shook his head again.

"I'm fine," he mouthed back.

Neji furrowed his eyebrows when he felt Tenten's gaze shift elsewhere. To be honest, he'd liked all the attention he was getting from her. He wished he were sitting in the backseat. At least then he could have a silent conversation with her, much like the one she was having with Shikamaru at the moment. He almost growled, his frustration mounting.

"At least I'll get to sleep with her. Wait, what am I thinking?" the Hyuuga continued to argue with himself, horrified with what he had just said in his mind.

Shikamaru could feel the angry aura enveloping his white-eyed friend. The female seated next to him seemed to sense it too. They glanced at Neji and then back at each other. Both silently agreed their longhaired friend thought way too much.

Finally, the ride ended. The four got out and stretched. The car was parked under a canopy. Thus, they were shielded from the rain.

Gaara opened the trunk, and with the Hyuuga's help, unloaded the luggage.

"Tsunade mentioned that you have two friends who will be accompanying you to the show. Where are they?" the redhead asked as he led the way into the lobby.

"I believe they will be residing at their employers' homes. The two men are butlers. One works for my cousin. The other works for Sakura," Neji told him, wrapping an arm around Tenten's waist.

"Did the one that works for Haruno give you the lead?"

"Yes. His name is Rock Lee by the way. Did you already know about the designer's relationship with Sasuke?" the Hyuuga inquired.

The green-eyed man shook his head. "I've edited articles about her before. I have even bought her clothing for my sister. The fact she would be valuable for the case surprised me."

"You have a sister?" Tenten asked.

"Yes. I have an older brother also. They live in Switzerland. I'm from there actually." The brunette female nodded.

Gaara talked to the receptionist. She handed him two sets of keys.

"Here you are. The one with the red tape is for your rooms. The one with the green tape is for the fitness center," the redhead repeated the information the woman had told him.

"I'll be going now. If you have any questions, please feel free to call me. I'll see you all in two hours." The agents said their goodbyes and walked to the elevators.

"It's kinda funny that our room is on the same floor as our condo is," Tenten commented as Shikamaru hit the button labeled nineteen. The genius then looked at his keys and hit sixteen as well.

Neji nodded and pulled her closer to him. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before laying his head gently on top of her's.

Tenten's skin tingled from her roommate's touch. She suddenly felt very warm and a bit dizzy.

"Probably because I haven't eaten anything for awhile," she thought, ignoring her body's rising temperature.

The cart doors slid open after a moment. Shikamaru dragged his suitcase out of the elevator. He said a quick "bye" to his friends as the doors shut. He glanced at the sign mounted on the wall. Rooms 1600-1620 were on the left half of the floor. The pineapple haired man walked to the left. In less than a minute, he was standing in front of room 1607.

Neji and Tenten stepped out of the elevator a few seconds after Shikamaru did. They read the sign and walked to the right side of the hall. Tenten stared at the gold number 1922 stuck on the white door while her roommate unlocked their apartment.

Neji allowed Tenten to step in first before following himself. The apartment was decorated in a conservative style and seemed quite cozy. In the living area were a brown couch and a cherry wood coffee table. A black plasma TV sat on its stand, which was also made of cheery wood. A window, concealed behind beige drapes, was opposite the main door.

The kitchen was located behind the couch. The floor was white tile. There was a refrigerator with black handles and an oak table complete with four chairs. A small decorative light fixture hung above it.

There was only one bedroom. It had a king size bed with two oak nightstands on either side, a dresser, a closet, and a window covered with light green curtains.

The flat also had only one bathroom. It had a tiled floor much like the kitchen. There was a mirror, sink, toilet, shower, and linen closet.

All the rooms had white walls and cream carpet unless specified above.

Neji's eye twitched as he surveyed his new "home".

"The color combination is terrible. All the wood should match. Oak and cherry do not go together. And if you have beige curtains in the living area, you should have beige curtains in the bedroom," the Hyuuga complained to his partner as they both peeked around.

"Calm down Neji. We can change stuff to you know," Tenten told him as she opened the walk in closet in the bedroom. She raised her eyebrows. Everything was designer.

"Wow," she said to herself as she poked around.

"What?" Neji asked joining her,

"Tsunade went a little overboard," the Murakami commented as she inspected all the labels.

" No, she simply wanted us to snoop in style," her best friend told her in a matter of fact tone. Tenten laughed and hugged him.

"Awww," she pinched his cheek," you are hilarious. I think my sense of humor is starting to rub off on you." Neji had been grinning with his face buried in her hair until she uttered the last part.

"Excuse me. I've always had a sense of humor. You just never noticed."

"Nuh uh. You were a boring old prick until I came along," his partner responded. The white-eyed man frowned.

"Don't push it, woman." Tenten giggled, her arms still wrapped around him. The Hyuuga sighed.

"We should wash up," he said after a minute, reluctantly releasing his roommate from his grasp. She nodded and both walked to the bathroom.

-With Shikamaru-

Shikamaru's apartment was much like that of his friends'. He didn't bother unpacking or familiarizing himself with his surroundings. Instead, he immediately plopped down on the sofa for a nap.

-With the Drug Dealers-

Albert, Kabuto, Gato, and some other thugs, stood waiting at the Heathrow Airport for the limo to arrive.

"So, did you set up a time for the Uchiha to meet us?" Gato asked, turning to the white haired man next to him.

"Relax. I have everything planned out. Nothing is going to ruin your business." The leader grunted.

"Don't smile so much."

-With Lee and Karin-

Lee sat on a red cushioned chair as he watched the models try on all the dresses and practice walking down the runway. He sighed as his mind wandered to a certain female agent. After a minute or so, someone sat down on the seat next to him.

The bushy browed man turned to see Karin.

"Sup," she said, looking equally as bored as him. Lee shrugged and the two sat in silence. A sudden thought struck Lee and he turned to look down at the redhead.

"Karin, can I talk to you in the hall?"

"Yeah sure," she answered, raising one eyebrow at him.

Once they had exited the auditorium, Lee began speaking to the model.

"You know the agents we met on the plane?" She nodded.

"Well they're coming to the fashion show. I'll be introducing them to Sakura using fake names. Please don't tell her they're actually spies." Karin laughed.

"Why would I tell her? You guys can do whatever you want. It's none of my business. I'm not going to interfere." Lee grinned and thanked her. They decided to walk around a bit before returning to the rehearsal.

-With Naruto-

"One more bowl please," Naruto told the waiter.

"Naruto, don't you think that's enough? I don't want you to get to sick." The blonde looked at his companion and employer, Hinata Hyuuga.

"Relax, I'll be fine." The woman sighed.

"So you said something about meeting my cousin."

"Oh yeah! Nice guy. He's in town right now with his girlfriend and Shikamaru."

Hinata's eyes widened. "Neji's dating Tenten?"

Naruto scratched his cheek. "Well, not exactly. But I'm sure some pretty dirty thoughts regarding her have crossed his mind. "

The Hyuuga reached across the table and lightly smacked his arm. "Don't gossip," she scolded. Naruto grinned at her.

-With Tenten and Neji-

Tenten hummed to herself as she up another shirt in the closet. She had resorted to unpacking the luggage for amusement as her partner showered.

She towed the black trunk into the closet. The brunette placed her hands on her robe-clad hips as she debated whether to remove its contents or not. "Leaving them in would be safer," she told herself. "I'll keep the key with me at all times." The agent proceeded to unpack her partner's suitcase.

Neji massaged his scalp with shampoo, deep in thought. Gaara seemed like the type of person who did not beat around the bush. He was blunt and straight to the point without being over informative. The Hyuuga thought him a worthy enough ally. **(A/N: All hail the Almighty Neji Hyuuga!)**

He rinsed the shampoo from his hair and shut off the water. As he dried off and put on his robe, he smirked. His roommate's humming could be heard a block away.

Tenten sighed and bent down to zip the suitcase and set it in the corner of the closet. She heard Neji open the door of the bathroom.

"Hey Ten?" he shouted.

"Yeah?"

"Call Shika and tell him to get his lazy ass in the shower." Tenten laughed.

" 'Kay!"

-With Shikamaru-

RING RING! RING RING! Shikamaru growned and rolled over and off the couch.

He reached for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Shika, Neji told me to tell you to get your lazy ass in the shower."

"Aw man. He's worse than my mom." His female friend burst into giggles. In the background, he could hear Neji shout "Hey! I heard that!"

"Bye pineapple head."

"Bye." Shikamaru hung up and got off the ground. He trudged to the bathroom muttering something along the lines of "My friends are so troublesome."

-With Neji and Tenten-

Neji frowned and fumbled with his tie again.

"Hey Neji! Look at these!" In his partner's hands was probably the most hideous pair of pants he had ever seen: purple skinny jeans.

"Honey, you are the only person I know who'd be excited to wear something atrocious as that."

Tenten pouted. "Meanie. I like them."

"Well too bad. You have to wear something appropriate to our new work place," the Hyuuga told her.

The Murakami rolled her eyes. "Well no duh! I was just showing them to you. Loosen up. There is nothing to get all riled up about."

The white-eyed man huffed. "Whatever and would you help me tie this?" he asked, his frown deepening as he glared at the cloth around his neck.

"Yeah, yeah. Hold on a minute." She closed the door of the closet and slipped into a white button up blouse and coral pencil skirt. **(A/N: Remember the skirt she wore on the plane? Yeah, that was a pencil skirt too. I just remembered the name for it.)**

The brunette female dug around for a decent pair of nude heels. She shoved her feet into the shoes and walked out. Her partner was still upset over his tie and looked at it with disgust.

"Glaring at it won't make it any better," she told him as if her were still a child. Tenten reached up to fix his tie and adjust the collar of his shirt.

Neji wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her hair, pulled into a messy bun as always, smelled of strawberries. He inhaled the aroma and smiled as his partner's fingers brushed against his neck.

"Okay all done," his best friend said as she attempted to step back. The Hyuuga, however, didn't let go of her. Instead, he pressed his forehead against her's and gazed into his partner's chocolate brown eyes.

"Can I help you?" Tenten asked, her hands lightly resting on her shoulders. Her skin felt tingly again and she had to resist the urge to giggle when her best friend's nose brushed against her own.

Neji smiled at her fondly. Why? He didn't know, but he enjoyed being in such close proximity of her. Even if it left him dazed and dizzy.

"No," he answered her, burying his face in her hair. They stood like that for at least five minutes, breathing in unison. The white-eyed man kissed his roommate's forehead before finally letting her go and putting on his shoes.

"Come, " Neji ushered Tenten out the door. In another minute or so, the two found themselves sitting in Shikamaru's apartment waiting for their friend to get dressed.

The brunette female surveyed her partner's attire, not aware that he was doing the same to her. The Hyuuga wore all black, from his socks to his blazer. The only exception was his white shirt. Tenten admired the way he sat, his back erect and stiff. He gave off an air of elegance and superiority, intimidating anyone with the severe look that often graced his features. At the moment, however, he seemed lost in thought, a small smile on his lips.

Neji's eyes raked over his female friend. Her skirt, a color which he thought of as utterly revolting, seemed flattering on her. Her white blouse, ironed to perfection, hugged her curves. One of her wrists was decorated with a silver watch, the other, a diamond bracelet. He could feel a smile grow on his lips as his mind filled with thoughts of his best friend.

Ten minutes later, the trio met Gaara in the lobby. The redhead was wearing a brown suit and tie. This time, Neji managed to snag the seat in the back next to Tenten. Shikamaru resented him for that. The genius felt much more comfortable near someone he was familiar with.

The ride wasn't very long. _The Times _building was only about ten minutes from that of their apartment. It was constructed of brown brick and had many windows covered in greenish blue reflective glass. Gaara parked his car on the side of the street and all four walked in. The green-eyed man led them to the elevators.

"Alright. Your offices will be on the eighth floor, but unfortunately, I couldn't get them right next to each other. My office is on the tenth floor," Gaara told his new employees once they were in the cart.

"That's fine," Neji assured him. Less than a minute later, all four were surrounding the redhead's desk.

"So, here are your press passes," the green-eyed man handed the said objects out to the agents.

"Now, about these criminals. They are in the business of illegally selling drugs such as marijuana, cocaine, heroin, etc. That part I'm sure you knew. The leader is Gato, something that is also quite obvious. He has many thugs, but two of his strongest allies are Kabuto and Zabuza. Now, Tsunade sent me a letter that told me one of the men shot down during the break in was Zabuza. That takes him out of the picture. Kabuto is the white-haired one. Gato relies on him to deliver the drugs to his customers on his behalf. He also trusts Kabuto a lot more than anyone else he is associated with. "

"We also know the name of one more of Gato's thugs," Neji interrupted him. Gaara raised his eyebrows.

"Oh? Do tell."

"His name is Albert Morrison. He ran away from home at sixteen to escape therapy. He's been working with Gato ever since."

The redheaded man nodded," Well, that is something I'll take note of. Is there anything else you have found out?"

"Not really, but I believe the thugs know our fake first names. They know what we look like and they know we're agents," Tenten informed him.

"That's alright," Gaara told her. "Use the fake names anyway. I doubt they'll interact with you much during their stay here."

"So, they've already arrived in London?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes. I managed to get hold of their flight date and time," the green-eyed man answered the genius.

"Moving on. At the moment, I have only tracked own one of Gato's customers that doesn't play an active role in his sales. His name is Sasuke Uchiha, whom you have been employed to interview and get more information on. He is a jewelry designer. He is a native of England, currently thirty years old. Tenten, I requested that you have a few of his pieces added to your wardrobe. Perhaps it would help you start a conversation with him and get him to open up. He has an older brother who is studying medicine in Hungary. His parents own a home in the suburbs. Most of the information on him isn't important. Unfortunately, since Gato is mainly based in the U.S I couldn't really find much evidence and what not. There isn't really much for us to converse on."

The trio nodded and the four sat in silence, digesting everything they had been told.

Gaara cleared his throat. "Would you three like to get some breakfast? Your offices are being cleaned at the moment. I have a few meetings that'll take up a fair share the day. You can stop by tomorrow to see them if you'd like."

"Sure," Tenten answered for her two male companions. The agents exited the building a minute later and piled into the car.

"Now when exactly are we starting our jobs here?" Shikamaru asked, content with the fact he was seated in the back. His Hyuuga friend was fuming.

"Eh…I'd say a week. I want you to get adjusted to life here before you start. It'll make everything easier." The genius nodded and turned his gaze onto the streets of London.

Tenten played with the diamond bracelet on her wrist, wondering why her roommate seemed so angry. "Maybe he's constipated," she thought as she observed the grim expression on his face. His cheeks were flushed a subtle red, one that you'd have to look very closely to spot. His eyebrows were knit together in frustration and his lips were pulled into a tight frown. "Yeah, he's definitely constipated," she confirmed in her mind as she fingered her bracelet once again.

Soon enough, the four reached a restaurant called _Lantana Café_ on Mortimer Street. **(A/N: It's real.) **The restaurant's window was covered with illustrations of insects and plants, all drawn in black.

Gaara held the door open for his companions. Once inside, they were greeted by the smell of coffee and sweets. The agents quickly ordered and set about finding a seat. The wooden tables were fairly small and could only fit two people. They resorted to pushing two tables together to accommodate the size of their group.

"Gaara, may I ask you a question?" Tenten asked. The redhead nodded at her.

"What possessed you to get that tattoo on your forehead?"

The green-eyed man chuckled. "That's a long story, but in short, I did it for my mom. 'Love' is her favorite word."

"Ah," was all the brunette female could say to his response.

"So what about you three and your families? You're all from Chicago right?" Gaara asked.

"Ah yeah. I'm originally from Connecticut. My dad is a lawyer and my mom's a psychiatrist. They live in New York City now," Neji told him.

"I've lived in Chicago my whole life. My dad works with the military and my mom is a stomach doctor," Tenten told the redhead.

"My dad is a dentist and my mom does billing for this company," Shikamaru answered.

"Cool. So have you guys ever been to London before?"

"We have a few times, but not for our job. It was more for family affairs or vacation," the sole female in the group responded. Gaara nodded. The four waited in silence until their food came. 45 minutes later, the redhead dropped his new employees back at their apartment building.

Shikamaru immediately went to sleep when he arrived at his flat. Neji and Tenten decided to call Tsunade.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mam," the duo said in unison (the phone was on speaker).

"Ah, I was waiting for your call. How is everything so far?"

"Great. Gaara showed us _The Times_ building and took us out to breakfast," Tenten told her boss.

"I see. Any new information?"

"Unfortunately no. But Gaara informed us that Gato has already arrived in London," Neji said.

"Hmm…I see. When will you three be starting?"

"Uh…in about a week," the Murakami answered.

"I see I see. Now where is Shikamaru?"

"Probably asleep in his apartment," the Hyuuga told her. There was laughter on the other end.

"Alright. Report any new information to me immediately. Bye." The partners hung up and sat on the couch in silence.

"Well, now what do you want to do?" Neji asked the brunette female seated next to him.

"Sleep," she said and lay down with her head in his lap. The Hyuuga chuckled and grabbed the newspaper lying on the coffee table. He began to read it, allowing his roommate to have a peaceful slumber.

_Unwritten Rule #7: Let a Hyuuga take the backseat for once._

…

**A/N: I apologize if the chapter was a bit of a snooze fest. Please don't hate me. I also have some important news for all my lovely readers, whether it's good or bad I'll let you decide. I'll be going to Alaska on August 1st and won't be back until August 9th. I probably won't be able to upload chapter eight until I'm back. However, I will try and publish it before I leave. Anyway, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: To my wonderful readers, I take all your reviews to heart. You don't know how much they mean to me. You guys are the best fans I could ever hope to have. I love you all! **

**Disclaimer: I *sob* do *sob* not *sob* own *sob* Naruto. Why is the world so cruel?**

…

Tenten blinked, her eyes adjusting to the early morning sun. Her mind, still groggy from sleep, threatened to be lulled back to unconsciousness by the rhythmic movement of her partner's chest against her back. Neji's arm was draped around her stomach, preventing her from getting up. Not that the thought of getting dressed for work appealed to her anyway.

Yes, today was dreaded workday number one. The Murakami whimpered as this phrase repeated itself in her brain. She gently lifted her roommate's limb and turned over to face him. She stroked his cheek. He looked peaceful. His eyes were closed and his breathing was calm. His hair was messed up and undoubtedly horribly tangled. But in the soft glow of the light streaming through their bedroom window, he looked absolutely angelic.

Reluctantly, Tenten set about waking the Hyuuga.

"Neji," she whispered softly, placing a hand on his shoulder and shaking him.

"Hey Neji wake up. We have to get dressed for work." The white-eyed man groaned, his milky white eyes opening slowly. The brunette female stared into them, taking note of the hint of lavender that flashed in his orbs.

"Good morning bud," he whispered, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Good morning." Neither moved from their position.

"Excited about work?" he asked, chuckling when his partner pouted. The Murakami pressed her face to the Hyuuga's chest.

"I don't want to go to work," she mumbled.

"Honey, playing hooky on your first won't make a good impression."

"I don't care."

"Well I care," Neji told her. Tenten whimpered again, but nevertheless sat up, her partner following suit.

They stretched, yawned and rubbed their eyes.

"We should call Shikamaru. Tell him to get his lazy ass out of bed," the longhaired man said to his roommate.

"Yeah." The female reached for the phone on the nightstand.

-With Shikamaru-

Shikamaru was currently in the Land of Nod. He mumbled something incoherent and nuzzled his pillow.

RING RING! RING RING!

"Gah," the Nara sat up with a start, his arms flailing and reaching for the phone as he fell off the bed. The receiver bonked him on the head as he landed on his bottom. The genius groaned and roughly yanked the cord, unintentionally pulling the phone off the bedside table and onto his lap with a thud. The pineapple haired man sighed and put the receiver up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Good morning Shika! Neji told me to tell you to get your lazy ass out of bed." The Nara could hear his Hyuuga friend asking the female why she always blamed everything on him.

"Tell Neji I said yes mother," Shikamaru instructed her. A loud exclamation of "Hey" and some shuffling was heard before the white-eyed man was yelling the genius's ear off.

"I am not your mother," Neji hissed. He had straddled Tenten and held her wrists above her head with one hand. The Murakami glared at him.

"Get off," she commanded.

"Make me," her partner responded. Five seconds later, the Hyuuga was the one pinned to the bed.

"Quit being such an ass and let me talk to him," Tenten told him and snatched the receiver out of her partner's hand. Shikamaru listened to his friends' bickering with a less than amused expression on his face. He sighed.

"You two are so troublesome," he commented.

"Just get dressed and come to our place for breakfast," the brunette female on the other end snapped and hung up.

"Behave or else," she threatened the man underneath her.

Neji, knowing the dangerous tone her voice had taken would only end in pain for him, nodded and silently obeyed her commands. Shikamaru, still on the ground three floors below his friends, decided it'd be wise if he rushed his morning routine a bit.

-With Gato-

"So tell me Kabuto, what have you found out about those spies?" Gato asked stroking his cup of sake with his thumbs.

"Well, Albert found out their names. The girl is Hana and the white-eyed guy was Daichi. They have a friend named Haru. We believe he was involved with the plot to capture you as well."

Gato, who had been taking a long swig of his sake, brought down his cup with a loud bang.

"Idiots! Those aren't their names! The white-eyed guy's name was Neji."

The drug dealer's thugs seemed surprise at his sudden outburst.

"Neji? Are you sure?" Kabuto asked.

"Yeah, his girlfriend was yelling at him after she tried to knock me out. She called him a bimbo or something and complained he wasn't making her happy. I'm sure she said Neji," Gato told him.

"Do you know the girl's name?" the white haired man questioned.

"Uh…Tenten or something. The guy asked her something in the van and he said her name. Now the other dude, I don't know who the hell he is," the drug dealer finished his sake and stood up.

"Prepare my suit and briefcase for tomorrow night. I want to meet Sasuke myself." With that, the drug dealer retired to his room.

-With Lee, Karin, and Sakura-

The three were currently sitting at an outdoor café. Steaming cups of coffee and plates covered with crumbs sat on their table.

"So Lee, tell me about these friends of yours. I don't want to look like an idiot when you introduce them to me on Friday," Sakura said, tracing an invisible heart on her mug.

"Well, their names are Daichi, Hana, and Haru. All three are journalists for _The Times_ newspaper. Daichi and Hana are engaged. Haru is just a buddy of theirs from college. They all hail from Chicago."

The pink haired woman nodded.

"Hey, I still have to get some fittings done," Karin informed the designer.

"Yeah. When did Ino say she was free?" Sakura asked.

"Tomorrow at three. She had to finish tailoring this wedding gown or something," the redhead replied, lifting her cup of coffee up to her lips.

-With the Agents-

Neji cracked two eggs in a bowl and stirred. Tenten and Shikamaru sat with their heads down on the table.

"You two better wake up," the Hyuuga commented, spooning the yolk into a frying pan on the stove.

"Yeah, yeah," the Nara replied, fingering the napkins in the wooden holder. At the moment, it was 7 A.M. The trio had an hour before they were to arrive at their workplace. Neji had already called Naruto to ask for a ride. The blonde had enthusiastically agreed and told him he'd drop off a rental car for them to drive around during their stay one day or another. All costs, of course, would be taken care of.

The Hyuuga had also gotten the chance to speak with his cousin. Hinata had anxiously inquired if he was single. Neji told her yes and asked her where she had gotten the idea that he wasn't. As soon as she mentioned her blue-eyed butler, the longhaired man made a mental note to strangle him sometime. Other than that, the morning was rather uneventful.

Neji scooped the cooked egg off the base of the pan and plopped it onto a plate. He set it down in front of his roommate.

"You wanted a cheese omelet right?" the longhaired man asked, pointing his spatula at Shikamaru. The genius nodded, but added:

"I can have cereal if making it is too much of a bother." His white-eyed friend chuckled.

"I may be lazy, but not as much as you are," he told the pineapple head as he took out the carton of eggs once again.

-With Naruto-

"Hey Naruto, you're picking up my cousin and his friends right?" Hinata asked, sipping her morning tea.

"Yeah, why?" the blonde asked, taking his bowl of instant ramen out of the microwave.

"Well, do you mind if I tag along? I haven't seen him since he started his government job."

"Yeah sure. The more the merrier," Naruto answered.

-With Tsunade-

"SHIZUNE GET ME MY SAKE! "

"R-right away Mam."

Ah, yes poor Shizune.

-With the Agents-

The three had just finished their breakfast.

"Well, time for work," Neji said, dumping his plate in the sink.

"Ewww," Tenten whined, but shut up when her roommate gave her a stern look.

"Yeah. Let me get my briefcase. I'll meet you two in the lobby," Shikamaru told them, heading for the door. His friends nodded.

15 minutes later, Neji had Naruto in a headlock in the middle of the foyer.

"You imbecile. Don't spread rumors that aren't true," the Hyuuga hissed.

The blonde man was turning blue.

"Neji Hyuuga!" Tenten, who had gone back upstairs to grab her pistol, glared as she stepped out of the elevator and walked briskly towards her partner.

"I told you to behave," she said, her voice dropping. She grabbed her best friend's tie and tightened it considerably. The result: a purple faced Hyuuga.

Naruto dropped to the ground and rubbed his neck. "Hey Tenten," he grinned up at her.

"Hi Naruto," she said, sending another dirty look in her partner's direction.

The four exited the lobby.

"Hey Neji!" Hinata greeted as she rolled down the passenger seat window.

"Hinata, hi!" the woman's cousin said, surprised to see her.

"Well get in," she urged him and his friends. They did as she said.

"So, having fun?" the female Hyuuga asked, turning her head toward the backseat and winking at her cousin.

"Don't believe anything he tells you," Neji responded tossing his head in Naruto's direction. The blonde chuckled nervously.

"Are you sure?" the white-eyed woman prodded.

"Look I don't like her."

"Who?" Shikamaru and Tenten asked in unison.

"You," the longhaired male said eyeing his roommate. Her look of curiosity turned into a glare.

"Excuse me? After everything I have done for you, you say you don't like me?"

"No it's not like that," her best friend hurried to explain. "You're just not my type."

"You even have the nerve to insult me! How dare you. You take my kindness for granted don't you?"

"Yes, I-I mean no."

"Why I ought to." With that Tenten reached over and strangled her roommate. Shikamaru pressed himself against the window to avoid being caught up in the fight.

"You bastard!" the Murakami roared as she strengthened her grip on his neck.

"Wai-wa- do you like m-me?" Neji struggled, his air supply decreasing by the second.

"Well before yes."

"What?" everyone asked, their jaws dropping. Even Shikamaru was surprised.

"What do you mean what? He's my best friend. Do you think I'd live with someone I hate? I even slept with him."

"What?" everyone shouted again.

"You two did _it_?" Naruto asked.

"Whoa whoa whao. Tenten, we're talking about love, not liking someone on a friendship basis," Hinata explained to the brunette. "But still, did you guys, you know?"

"I meant like shared a bed. Not _that_," the female agent clarified.

"Hey, you might want to let go of him," Shikamaru told her as he watched his Hyuuga friend change colors.

"Oh right." The Murakami let go of Neji. She beamed at him. He sighed and muttered something along the lines of "crazy woman" under his breath.

After an agonizing ten more minutes, all of which Neji spent glaring at his cousin and her butler, the five arrived at _The Times_ building.

Tenten led the way to the elevators. Once the agents were inside the cart, the brunette female gave her roommate a hug. The Hyuuga sighed and buried his face in her hair.

"Crazy woman," he whispered again. He heard her giggle and failed to suppress a small smile. He held the tip of her nose between his thumb and pointer finger, and wiggled it. She swatted his hand away. They both grinned at each other in an almost affectionate manner.

"You two are so troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

"Awww. You're a pain in the ass too pineapple head," Tenten said, her grin never faltering.

"Yeah, yeah."

The cart door slid open on the eighth floor. Shikamaru's office was closest to the elevator, something he was grateful for. It was on the left side of the hall. Neji's was on the same side, two doors down. Tenten's office was on the right side of the hall, one door down from Shikamaru's. Basically, their offices made a triangle.

They all unlocked the doors to their space and set down their things. Each found a note on his or her desk. It read:

_Please report to my office._

_-Gaara_

Short, sweet, and straight to the point. That's how the redhead rolled.

A minute later, the trio stood knocking on their new boss's door.

"Come in," a voice said.

"Good morning Gaara," Tenten greeted.

"Ah, you're here. Good, sit down. I shall brief you on your schedules. You may want to take notes."

Once the agents each had a pen in hand and a piece of paper, the redhead began speaking again.

"Alright. You all have to be here at eight o'clock in the morning much like today and you leave at 6'oclock in the evening. Your lunch break is at 1 o'clock. However, you may have snacks from the vending machines throughout the day as long as you don't spill anything on your papers and clean off your desks. Neji," here he paused and gave the Hyuuga a briefcase," In this is your camera. You will take photos with it and hand the roll in to the editing department at the end of the week. The same goes for your articles," Gaara finished, eyeing Tenten and Shikamaru.

"Any questions?" The trio shook their heads.

"Now we may have company meetings here and there, but you will be informed prior to the event. At the moment, there is nothing major coming up. Your interview with Sasuke has been set to next to Tuesday at noon. Shikamaru, you will be questioning him. I will have someone drive you to the café. Don't forget about the fashion show Friday night at 6 o'clock. Take good notes and photos. Your cover has to be convincing. Any questions?"

The trio didn't move.

"Very well then, you are free to leave," Gaara dismissed them.

-With Mr. and Mrs. Nara-

Mrs. Nara was currently sitting on the couch with a stack of family albums in her lap. She sniffed and blew her nose. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I miss my little baby," she wailed.

"Oh God, calm down woman. He isn't gone forever," her husband attempted to comfort her.

"How do you know? What if he's already dead? Huh? What then?"

"He's not dead. He has his friends to look after him."

"But he doesn't have his mother's love."

"Yeah well he told me Neji was more of a mother to him than you ever were. You know, I always thought the Hyuuga was a guy. Guess not." Mrs. Nara hit him.

"You idiot! You're supposed to go along with whatever I say. Rule number one of marriage: do not ever argue with your wife. Learn it," the woman said, jabbing her husband in the chest with every word.

"Alright, alright. Troublesome woman."

-With the Agents-

Tenten sat typing away. At the moment she was helping Shikamaru with a list of questions he should ask Sasuke. Neji was sitting on the chair in front of her desk. He was toying with his new camera.

"Be careful not to break it," the Murakami warned her partner after observing him for a minute.

"I won't break it," he told her.

"Hey Ni-Ni Poo. I'm hungry."

"What did you just call me?" the Hyuuga asked, his eyes narrowing as he looked up at her.

"Nothing," Tenten said, grinning. Neji frowned, but his expression was playful.

Go get me something from the vending machine," the brunette female ordered.

"No." Tenten whined at his response.

"Bastard," she said, glaring at him. The room was silent. The Murakami kept her gaze on her roommate. The Hyuuga tried to look everywhere, but his partner's face.

"Fine," he cracked. His best friend smiled. Neji rolled his eyes, the corner of his lips tugging upwards.

Tenten stretched as she waited for her snack. She swiveled her chair around to face the window. The blinds (shutter shades) were a dark brown. The walls were beige and covered with antique posters and framed newspapers, all which were bought in the course of their free week. The floor was hidden underneath a maroon carpet. The desk was made of cherry wood. On it, rested the agent's candy pink Dell laptop, a mug filled with pens and pencils, a table calendar, and a planner flipped open to next week. There was also a tiny cactus, the top of it was a bright red.

The Murakami stared blankly at the cars on the street below. Her thoughts had veered towards her roommate. She remembered the first night of their stay in London. He had almost seemed happy to share a bed with her. His mood only escalating when she had given him permission to put his arm around her as they slept. However, the agent dismissed the memory, blaming her fatigue as the cause for her misinterpretations. Why should he be excited about such a trifling subject? Moreover, why should she be worrying about it in the first place?

Tenten shook her head and went back to typing.

-With Neji-

Neji glared at the vending machine. The "monster", as he had resorted to call it, would not comply with his wishes. He had pushed the button for the candy bar so many times and with such force, his finger ached.

"You stupid thing. Do you not understand what a violent creature Tenten is? If I do not get her the candy bar, she will rip my head off," he told it.

"Wait a minute? Am I not the one who enforces good eating habits among my friends? Why should I get my roommate something so potentially harmful to her health when there are better options available?" the Hyuuga asked himself aloud." Ah, yes. I shall get her the trail mix instead. Her immune and digestive systems shall thank me." With that, Neji pressed the button for the trail mix. As soon as he did, a dozen candy bars fell from the shelf.

"Damn you vile piece of complicated technology!" the white-eyed man proceeded to kick the vending machine, his foot going through the flap at the bottom and getting stuck inside. Neji yanked, but his foot was trapped at such an angle that it could not move backwards or forwards. The Hyuuga huffed.

He tugged and tugged on his leg, ending up on his bottom. The longhaired man pulled his foot out of his shoe and out of the machine. He then reached inside for the candy bars and shoe. Neji limped to his roommate's office all the while repeating the same sentence in his mind over and over again: "I will never ever do that woman a favor ever again!"

-With Shikamaru-

Shikamaru's head lay on his desk, his arms acting as a pillow of some sort. Drool slowly poured out of his mouth and onto his face. He was in a peaceful slumber. Nothing could disturb him, not even his female friend's yelling and threats. Not even- wait what?

The Nara's eyes fluttered open.

"Wake up lazy ass!" Tenten shouted, vigorously shaking him. The genius groaned.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"Well, I just finished a list of questions you should ask Uchiha. You should have finished by now too. But I can see you haven't even started," the Murakami finished with a glare.

"I'm sorry Mam."

"Damn straight you should be. Here is my work. If you copy it, I will have your head. The same goes for any other article I write. Is that clear?" she asked leaning in so their noses were almost touching.

Shikamaru nodded.

"Hey Ten?" a disheveled looking Neji stood at the doorway. "I put your snack on your desk."

"What happened to you?" his roommate questioned.

"The vending machine is evil," the Hyuuga informed her. Everyone was silent.

"Neji, are you feeling alright?"

"Perfectly fine," he told her before limping down the hall. The brunette female blinked, shrugged, and left her Nara friend alone.

Two hours later, the trio sat in the employee lounge contently munching on their lunches.

"I'm bored," Tenten complained.

"No one said this would be fun," Neji told her.

"Yeah well still. We should do something fun during our time off."

"Honey, we need to work on our mission. We can have fun when we complete it."

"Why do you always call me "honey"?" the Murakami asked. Her best friend shrugged.

"It suits you."

"We're not married you know."

"Not yet," the Hyuuga corrected her. The brunette female frowned and smacked him.

"What do you mean not yet?"

"Well it means that we will be married in the future."

"Is that so. Nevertheless, you will always be a bastard in my eyes."

"A bastard that loves you." At this, Tenten's cheeks colored.

"You don't love me," she stated. "We already discussed this in the car."

"What if I was lying?"

"So you do?"

"Do what?"

"Love me."

"Maybe." The Murakami narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't play games with me."

"I'm not," Neji assured her. "Nor will I ever when you become my wife."

"We are not getting married!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Not yet," her roommate repeated. The female agent raised her hand to slap him.

"I'm joking!" the longhaired man said, raising his arms in defense.

His best friend glared at him.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. She gave him the silent treatment.

"C'mon Ten, don't be like this." Her glare increased.

"Okay how about this? I'll treat you to ice cream after work. And I will never ever joke about the topic of matrimony ever again."

"Fine," she huffed after a minute of mulling it over.

"Tenten?" said girl raised her head to look at him.

"You're not mad at me right?"

"Bastard," was all she said to him.

Neji sighed and glanced at Shikamaru. The pineapple haired man was asleep. The Hyuuga grabbed his sandwich and finished it along with his own.

As soon as their break was over, the trio headed back to their offices. Neji pulled Tenten into a quick hug before scampering off.

The female sat down at her desk and sighed. As she thought of everything that had happened between her and her roommate, tears filled her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and resumed her work.

Neji stared blankly at his laptop screen. It was currently 3:30 P.M.

"Just two and half hours left," he thought. The Hyuuga wanted to leave so bad. He was worried about a certain friend of his. He swore he heard a sniffle when he had passed her office a half hour ago. He didn't mean for her to take it so seriously, but thinking about how bluntly he had told her she wasn't his type in the car and combined with his joke during lunch, of course she would feel insulted.

Five minutes later he stood knocking on Tenten's office door. He wanted to resolve this now.

"Tenten, I need to talk to you."

"Go away!" she yelled.

"No. I'm sorry. I'm not leaving you alone till you accept my apology."

"Fine I accept your apology. Now go away."

"You have to accept it and mean it."

"I did mean it."

"No you didn't." There was silence. Neji sat down on the ground and leaned the left side of his face against the door.

"Look, when I claimed weren't my type in the car, I said it because I wanted Naruto and Hinata to stop pestering me. And in the lounge, I was only joking. You're probably the only woman I find tolerable. You know that right? And that if I ever married anyone, or wanted to anyway, it would probably be you. I know I was being insensitive to your feeling and everything, but I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Your feelings aren't a joke to me. I care about you. Please don't be mad." As soon as he finished talking, he heard a sob. A second later, Tenten opened the door.

Neji immediately stood up and pulled her into a hug, letting her tears soak his shirt. He stayed with her until work was over.

"Do you want to get some ice cream?" the Hyuuga asked his roommate softly, remembering his promise from lunch. She shook her head. The trio hailed a cab back to their apartment building.

Shikamaru went back to his own flat. He told his friends, sensing the tension between the two, that he'd fix up his own dinner.

Tenten lay on the couch in her PJs, her head pounding. Neji, also dressed in his sleep wear, rummaged around in the kitchen as he cooked them a meal.

The noise he was making reminded her of the incident that had occurred the night they had discovered Albert. She remembered how she had tried to convince herself that the only thing keeping her awake was the sound of her partner cooking. In reality it was the worry over their safety. Now, they had bigger issues to think about. Albert seemed like a minor problem.

Sleep, however, still eluded her. She got off the couch and headed to the kitchen. The female sat down on a chair in the kitchen and watched Neji.

Neji turned on the oven. He had decided on making baked potato, his best friend's favorite food. As he waited for the oven to warm, he headed over to where Tenten was seated. She hugged him, much like that night she had been thinking of as she lay on the couch. This time, however, they didn't fight.

Dinner was peaceful, but quieter than usual. Both avoided each other's gaze. The conversation was a bit awkward, but nevertheless, both decided everything would be back to normal in the morning.

The duo slept much like they had every night since they arrived in London. Neji had his arm around Tenten and forced himself to stay awake until she dozed off. He kissed the back of her head as he felt her breathing relax. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber as well.

_Unwritten Rule #8: Never mess with anyone or anything._

…**...**

**A/N: So how was it? I really wanted to get this out before I went to Alaska. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and/or reviewed my story. It means a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (yet). **

…**...**

The week had passed by quickly, quietly, and in an uneventful manner. At the moment, it was Friday morning. Gaara had called the trio and told them they did not have to come to the office. Therefore, the agents had resorted to using their free time in preparation for the fashion show.

Tenten, Neji, and Shikamaru (all wearing their PJs) were sitting at the table in the kitchen eating breakfast and discussing their mission.

"I wonder if Lee has said anything about us to Sakura," the Murakami thought aloud, putting down her coffee mug.

"I'm sure he has given her background information," the white-eyed man said as soon as he had swallowed his toast.

"Do I really have to write about clothes? What a drag," Shikamaru complained. Tenten smacked him.

"Idiot! You better not blow our cover for the sake of reserving your laziness."

"Troublesome woman."

"Speaking of clothes, what do we wear to the show?" Neji asked.

"I'm wearing the _purple pants_," his roommate informed him, grinning ear to ear at his disgusted expression.

"Honey-."

"Don't 'honey' me."

"I will 'honey' you. Wear something else." Tenten smacked him as well.

"You guys argue like a couple," Shikamaru commented. His friends immediately turned red.

"N-n-no we don't," the Murakami stuttered. Neji narrowed his eyes and muttered a single "humph" before turning his gaze elsewhere.

The genius sighed. They were romantically hopeless and he proceeded to tell them so. A second later, Neji was strangling him and his female friend was pulling his ear.

"We are not romantically hopeless," the Murakami told him. She and her roommate glared at the Nara.

"Alright, alright. It was just my opinion."

"Yeah, well no one asked you to express it," the Hyuuga replied. Finally, the duo let go.

Shikamaru rubbed his neck and sighed. "I'm taking a nap," he informed his fellow agents and retired to the couch in the living area.

"Lazy bum," Tenten muttered as she helped her roommate clear the table. He chuckled.

"And stupid Gaara didn't have the decency of getting us an apartment with a dish washer. What a pain," the brunette female continued to whine.

"I'll wash, you dry," Neji said.

"Fine, fine."

-With Lee, Karin, and Sakura-

"Okay, try it again. You have put one foot in front of the other to walk in a straight line," Sakura instructed a model. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and bent down to pick up her water bottle. She watched the model strut down the runway for the second time as she took a long swig from her flask.

RING RING! RING RING!

"Lee, can you grab my cell? It's underneath that stack of papers," the pink haired woman asked.

Her butler handed her the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetheart," a man's voice greeted.

"Sasuke! Hi!"

"Hi. Listen, I have some bad news. Remember those business associates that came to town about two weeks ago?"

"Yeah."

"Uh…I never got around to meeting them on Tuesday. I'm afraid I can't put it off any longer. I have to miss the show."

"What? Oh! Are you sure?"

"Positive." Sakura pouted at his answer.

"Fine," she complied reluctantly.

"Thanks. I promise I'll take you out to dinner tomorrow."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye." Sakura hung up.

"Is everything alright?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, Sasuke can't come. He has a meeting with some associates or something."

"That's too bad. He is missing a great show," the bushy browed man told her.

"Awww. You're so sweet Lee," the green-eyed woman thanked her butler.

-With Naruto and Hinata-

Naruto was snacking on ramen as he listened to Hinata ramble on and on about God knows what. The Hyuuga was currently making soup on the stove as she talked her butler's ear off.

"-and then she ditched me. Can you believe that Naruto?" she asked him as she put down the wooden ladle and turned towards the blonde.

"It was so embarrassing! She's such a snob. I hate her. That little wench!"

"Ah-H-Hinata," the Uzamaki desperately tried to get his employer's attention. Her ladle had caught on fire. However, the brunette woman continued to rant on and on.

"Hina-."

"Shush Naruto. I m trying to tell you something important."

"But-."

"Do you want me to fire you?"

"No, but-."

"What do you mean 'but'? There are no 'buts' involved."

"I'm sorry I-."

"Damn right you should be!"

"YOUR LADLE IS ON FIRE!" Naruto shouted.

"HOW DARE YOU INTERRUP- wait what? My ladle is on fire?" Hinata turned towards the stove-or what was left of it anyway.

"OH MY GOD!" just as the woman shrieked, the sprinklers came on and flooded the rooms. The two panicked and ran out of the apartment. By now, the whole building was filled with the ear-splitting noise of the fire alarm. Residents poured out of their flats and scrambled towards the stairwell. There was screaming, crying, and confusion.

A few minutes later, the fire department arrived. Naruto and Hinata stood shivering on the sidewalk as they waited for the flames to be extinguished.

"Hey Hinata, who were you talking about anyway?" the blonde asked.

The Hyuuga didn't know whether to hit him or answer the question. Fortunately for our dear Naruto, his employer was too tired to fight. She answered with as much civility as she could muster.

"Sakura Haruno."

"Ah-wait what? Sakura? I'm going to her fashion show tonight. I even asked Lee to get an extra ticket for you. Why do you hate her?"

Hinata glared at him. "You IDIOT! WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME BEFORE? OR WERE YOU TOO BUSY WATCHING THE FLAMES DANCE IN THE BACKGROUND?"

"Wait a minute? You started the fire?" a woman, the landlord, asked.

"Yes. I-I mean no. Why would you think that?" Hinata laughed nervously.

"Officers! Arrest them!" the landlord shouted.

"Hey! Since when can you be arrested for starting a fire?" Naruto asked as he and his employer were handcuffed and pushed into a police car.

"Since I said so," the woman replied hotly.

"Bitch," the blonde muttered under his breath.

Ten minutes later, they were seated in a jail cell.

"Hey, don't we get one call or something?" Naruto asked, clutching the metal bars that held him in captivity. He had been pestering the guards ever since he and Hinata had arrived at the station. The officer sighed in agitation.

"Fine, one call only."

"Oh thank you!" the Uzamaki exclaimed. He was led to the phone. The blonde dialed a number as he pressed the receiver to his ear.

"Hello, thank you for calling Ichirakus's Ramen. How may I help you?"

"Hi! Can I get four servings of the daily special?"

"Sure, where would you like it delivered?"

"Uh… at the police station. I'm in jail cell 15. "

Hinata, seeing as Naruto wasn't calling anyone helpful, glanced at the one remaining guard.

"Let me out. I need to call someone."

"I'm sorry miss, but your boyfriend just used up your one call."

The Hyuuga fumed. "He is not my boyfriend. Now let me use the phone or else." Here she inserted a menacing glare.

"Alright, you can use the phone too." As soon as she was let out, she stomped over to Naruto, grabbed the receiver, hung up, and dialed her cousin's number.

"Hey!" her butler complained. An officer dragged him back to the jail cell.

"Hello?"

"Hi Neji!"

"Hey Hinata, what's up."

"Um… well, you see. I accidentally set my apartment building on fire and um…I'm kinda in jail right now with Naruto. So could you um… come bail us out?"

Neji chuckled. "Serves you right."

"Hey!" His cousin shouted.

"Calm down. I'm coming."

"Thank you so much!"

"Yeah, but you owe me. Big time."

"Yeah yeah. Hurry up." With that Hinata hung up and returned to the cell.

-With the Agents-

"Hey bud, Hinata and Naruto are in jail because they set their apartment building on fire. I have to go bail them out," Neji told his roommate.

"What?" Tenten shrieked.

"Hey, I'm just as surprised as you are. I always thought you were the sole survivor of your species. Guess you just found two of your long lost relatives. Congrats!" The Hyuuga's cheery expression was met with a cold stare.

"You bastard."

"Aww, don't worry. You'll always be special to me," he assured her and kissed her nose.

"Now come on. You need some fresh air. "

"No!"

"Tenten, do not argue with me. You may not realize it, but you are becoming crankier than usual. Therefore, as your self-appointed guardian, I must do whatever I can to restore you to your natural, disagreeable, PMSing self. "

Tenten slapped him. "You ASSHOLE!" she roared as she grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off the ground. "YOU MAKE ONE MORE OF YOUR SMARTASS COMMENTS AND I'LL CHUCK YOU CLEAR ACROSS LONDON! GOT THAT PUNK?"

The Hyuuga whimpered and nodded. "Yes Mam."

"Good. Now," she said plucking the car keys out of her partner's hand, "follow me."

Naruto had dropped off their rental car, a red convertible, on Wednesday. The Murakami had immediately taken it for a spin. Neji was just happy they didn't have to pay the cab fair every single day and Shikamaru couldn't care less.

"Hey bud," Neji said uneasily as he settled into the passenger seat.

"Yes?"

"Um…don't go over 40." Tenten chuckled.

"I won't make any promises." The Hyuuga gulped.

10 seconds later, the duo was speeding down the street at 90. Tenten had maniacal grin on her face as she maneuvered the car through the traffic. Her roommate was clutching his seat belt for dear life.

"Tenten slow down!"

"No!"

Suddenly, they heard a police car's siren ring behind them.

"Damn it! " the female agent muttered under her breath. She glanced at the police car behind them.

"Neji! Take the wheel!"

"What?" he asked, fear evident in his voice. However, it was too late. She had already climbed out of the driver's seat. The Hyuuga hurriedly reached over and grasped the steering wheel, barely dodging a few cars. Somehow, they managed to switch seats. The Murakami took out her lipstick pistol.

"Tenten! Don't you dare shoot that gun!" Neji warned. However, his partner wasn't listening.

"You'll never catch us alive!" she shouted and shot at the police.

"Tenten! Stop it!" the Hyuuga yelled, ducking down as the officers fired back at them.

The brunette female continued shooting.

"Please pull to the right side of the road," the police yelled through their megaphone.

"Oi! This is Europe buddy!" the Murakami shouted back.

"Err…pull off to the left then," the officer corrected himself.

"Never!"

"I'm pulling over!" the white-eyed man in the driver's seat told her.

"No you won't!"

"Tenten, we're going to the police station. Either way, they're going to catch us." The female pouted.

"Fine."

The officers quickly handcuffed them and shoved them in the police car. When they arrived at the station, they were led to the same cell as Naruto and Hinata.

"What the hell? You were supposed to bail us out!" the white-eyed woman reminded her cousin.

"Yeah sorry about that."

"See, calling Ichiraku's was a good idea. The delivery guy would bail us out," Naruto said.

"Like hell he would!" Neji exclaimed, glaring at him.

"Are you two going to annoy us for one phone call too?" a guard asked the agents.

"We can do that?" they both asked in unison.

"No," the officer told them.

"Yes we can," the Murakami pressed.

"Fine."

"Naruto, what's Lee's number? I can call him," Tenten said to the blonde. The Uzamaki wrote it down on a gum wrapper and handed it to her. She dialed.

"Hello?"

"Lee! It's Tenten!"

"H-hello my youthful blossom."

"Yeah, uh… listen. I'm in jail along with Naruto, Hinata, and Neji. Do you mind bailing us out? It would mean the world to me."

"Anything for you."

"Thanks Lee. See you soon."

"Bye." Tenten hung up and did a little happy dance.

"He's coming!"

-With Lee, Karin, and Sakura-

"Uh…Sakura, remember those friends I mentioned to you?"

"Yeah. Why?" his employer raised an eyebrow at him.

"They along with my friends Naruto and Hinata are in um…jail."

"Hinata! I haven't seen her in so long. But um…why are they in jail?"

"Uh…"

"What kind of friends do you have?" Sakura asked, worried.

"No it's nothing. I'm sure they were just trying to get the inside scoop on something and somehow involved Naruto and Hinata. It was probably nothing bad. They always give their all."

"Oh…Okay then!" the green-eyed woman flashed him a smile and went back to work.

Lee hurried to his car.

-With Tsunade-

The blonde was currently puking her guts out while clutching the toilet bowl like it was the dearest thing to her. At the moment, in a way it sort of was.

"You really shouldn't drink so much. I have a friend who's a therapist. She can help you with your problem," Shizune told her, pulling her boss's hair away from her mouth. A second later, the doctor was covered in vomit.

"I guess that's a no."

-With Gato and the Thugs-

"Albert! Where is my meal?" Gato yelled.

"It's coming sir!" Poor Albert was in quite a predicament. His boss's dish was in ruins. The kitchen was a mess.

"Well he did order the most complicated meal. How the hell am I supposed to know how to make ice cream?" Morrison thought. He sighed and searched through the cabinets.

His eyes grew wide when he stumbled upon a container of white paint underneath the sink.

Thinking quickly, the criminal grabbed it and dumped the white liquid into a bowl. He added some sprinkles, nuts, chocolate sauce, and cherries. He threw them into the mix and stirred. Pleased with himself on finding such a quick solution, he stepped back and admired his work.

"If the boss eats all those gross things like tomatoes and brussel sprouts, how bad could paint taste?" the thug thought as he searched for a spoon. He tossed it into the bowl and hurried to the dining room.

"Finally," Gato said. He poked at the "ice cream". Shrugging, he stuffed some in his mouth. The man's face turned a sickly green as he spit it all out.

"You idiot! What the hell was that?"

"I-ice cream."

"Ice cream? I'll show you ice cream!"

Poor Albert, totally ignorant of the fact there was a tub of ice cream in the freezer.

-At the Police Station-

"Hey, did you see the size of that guy's eyebrows?" an officer asked his friend.

"Yeah I know. It should be illegal."

-With the Agents-

"Thanks so much Lee," Tenten said once again as she and her partner got out of the car.

"No problem."

"Hey, I'll get your car back. But we'll give you a ride to the show," Naruto told them.

"Cool," the female agent said. The duo waved goodbye and headed to their apartment.

"I wonder what Shika's doing right now," Neji said.

"Eh, knowing him, he probably didn't even know we were gone." The Hyuuga chuckled.

Tenten was right. "Shikamaru! Wake up! It's 4 o'clock! We have to get ready for the show."

The Nara groaned.

"Shikamaru, wake up," the white-eyed man commanded in a stern voice.

"Yes mommy." The Murakami restrained her partner until the pineapple headed man had left their flat.

"That little," the Hyuuga began, but was silenced by his roommate.

"Calm down." Neji pouted and pulled his female friend into a hug. He pressed his face to the crook of her neck.

"I don't want to go," he whined.

"Neji, stop it. We're going."

"Fine, but sit by me. If Shikamaru falls asleep and starts drooling on my shoulder, I'll go berserk."

"Alright," Tenten agreed. They stayed in their embrace for a few more minutes.

"We should get ready," the female agent told her roommate. He nodded.

An hour later, everyone was ready.

Tenten wore a dark purple silk dress with a black leather jacket. Her hair was up in a bun as usual.

Neji wore a maroon silk vest over a white dress shirt decorated with a black bow tie.

Shikamaru wore a black silk vest and bow tie over a white shirt.

The trio sat in the lobby as they waited for Naruto, Lee, and Hinata to show up. The Hyuuga hugged his roommate and rested his chin on her shoulder. He held one of her hands and played with her black cocktail ring. The Murakami was repeating her fake identity in her head over and over again. Having her partner's arms around her gave her a sense of comfort. The Nara, having gotten enough sleep to stay awake for about five minutes, observed the people walking on the pavement outside.

"I can't believe we went to jail," Tenten said quietly. Neji chuckled.

"We were only there for an hour or so. It's not a big deal," he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, well aren't you worried that Tsunade will get mad at us?"

"Nah, she'd be too busy laughing her ass off."

"Hey, they're here," Shikamaru interrupted his friends' conversation.

The agents hurriedly exited the lobby and climbed into the van.

"You guys have you press passes and I.D.s right? the female agent asked her male companions. They nodded. After greeting his new passengers, Naruto pulled out onto the road.

Neji felt happy and upset at the same time. Happy because he got to sit next to his best friend, upset because she was in the middle and Shikamaru was leaning his head on her shoulder.

The Hyuuga narrowed his eyes. He glared at the pineapple haired man. "How dare he," Neji thought angrily. His cousin seemed to be in an equally sour mood.

"Stupid Sakura. I'd love to rip one of your dresses off the rack and shove the hanger up your ass. Bitch," Hinata said in her mind.

Soon enough, the five arrived at the show. Naruto and Hinata left to sit in the back. The agents had front row seats. The trio set up their equipment. Neji sat in the middle with his roommate on his right and Shikamaru on the left.

An hour later, the show began. Sakura came out first to greet the audience. Neji snapped a picture of her holding the mic and talking. The lights dimmed after she had retreated backstage and the models began to march out.

-With Gato and Sasuke-

"Here's your order," Gato said, pushing a cardboard box towards his customer. Sasuke took it.

"So, how's the family business?" the thug asked. The two were currently seated in the Uchiha's dining room drinking sake.

"It's good. "

"How's your girl?"

"Fine."

"You going to give me a proper answer?"

"I am, in my opinion anyway," Sasuke replied, lifting his glass to his lips. Gato chuckled.

"I heard you were captured," the raven-haired man brought up.

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter. I escaped and they ain't going to get their hands on me again."

"Whatever. Don't get me involved in your problems. "

"I can't make any promises." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Then I can't trust you."

"Well, isn't it a little too late for that?"

"True."

-At the Fashion show-

The models continued to parade around in the latest fashion. Shades of green, reds, yellows, browns, and oranges swirled together on their clothes. The texture and patterns provided an interesting visual effect.

Neji took photos of whatever Tenten or Shikamaru told him to. The Murakami and Nara scribbled down notes on every single outfit that appeared on the runway. The brunette female seemed to be enjoying herself, the pineapple haired man thought it was all a pain, and Neji was too busy staring at his roommate to notice much else.

The show end was met with a cheers and a deafening round of applause. As everyone began to leave, Lee hurried out to find his friends. He led the five of them backstage to meet his employer.

"Sakura, these are my friends." The designer smiled warmly at them.

"I'm Hana Kimura and this is my fiancé Daichi Takahashi," Tenten said, shaking the pink haired woman's hand. Neji did the same.

"I'm Haru Yoshida," Shikamaru introduced himself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I heard you guys had quite an adventure today." The agents chuckled.

"And Hinata. It's been so long since I've seen you." The Hyuuga accepted Sakura's hug with a forced smile.

"Well, I have um… to get going and stuff," the designer said, scratching the back of her head.

"If you don't mind, we'd love to interview you sometime," Tenten told her.

"That'd be great. You work for _The Times_ correct? I'll call the fashion department and we can work something out. How does next week sound?"

"Perfect." Sakura waved goodbye and left.

"Well I have to be going as well," Lee told them, before following after his employer.

"Bitch," Hinata muttered.

"So, do you guys want to go out for dinner or should I just drop you home?" Naruto asked.

"Eh, we'll head home," Neji answered. The blonde nodded.

The drive to the apartment building was quiet. Tenten fell asleep on her roommate's shoulder. He hugged her gently and smiled.

When they arrived at their flat, the Hyuuga instructed her to lie down on the couch. He took out an extra pillow and blanket and tucked her in. He then proceeded to cook their meal.

_Unwritten Rule #9: It is better to question than assume._

…**...**

**A/N: I did not expect to finish this so quickly. I apologize if it sucks. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: 'Sup people. I'm back from Alaska! Thank you to all my fans for being so patient. Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I know I know: I'm just as shocked as you are.**

…

Tenten narrowed her eyes and gazed into the mirror. She frowned and smoothed her skirt for the umpteenth time. She sighed, still unsatisfied with her appearance.

The sun peered through the gap between the curtains and lit the room. The rays creeped over the rumpled bed sheets and illuminated a longhaired male sitting near the headboard putting on his socks.

Today was Tuesday. Sakura had called _The Times_ fashion department as promised and scheduled an interview for the afternoon. Coincidentally, Shikamaru was meeting Sasuke at the same time.

"You look fine. Why are you so worried?" The female turned to her roommate.

"I don't know," she responded glancing back at the reflective glass hung on the closet door. "Do I even look like a reporter? What am I supposed to say to her?"

"You typed up a list of questions yesterday, didn't you? Just ask those and you're done," Neji told his female friend.

"You make it seem so simple."

"It is simple. Don't think so much."

"No it isn't. I'm afraid I'll slip up and say something I'm not supposed to." The Hyuuga exhaled slowly and crossed the room towards her. He took the Murakami by the shoulders and pressed his forehead to her's. Looking her straight in the eye, he assured her:

"Tenten, you'll be okay. All you have to remember is your fake identity and the fact that Haruno doesn't know that you know she's dating Sasuke. Don't even bring him up if you feel you can't handle the subject. Call me if anything goes wrong. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

There was silence. The Murakami stared into her partner's orbs. Her breathing quickened by the close proximity. She felt so conscious of herself, so aware of every fiber of her being, yet dazed and distant. She swallowed. "Promise?" The brunette female asked holding out her pinky.

"Promise," the white-eyed man confirmed and wrapped his own finger around her's. They then pressed their thumbs together to "lock" their agreement.

"Now come eat something."

-With Shikamaru-

The pineapple haired man pressed the button for the nineteenth floor with his nose. He was in the elevator, his hands tangled in his tie. "I should really ask Tenten for lessons," he thought as the cart ascended. The doors slid open seconds later and the man made his way to his friends' apartment.

He stopped at flat 1922. After pondering for a moment, he came up with an idea on how to alert the two inside of his presence. Shikamaru proceeded to bash his head against the slab of white wood.

Five knocks later, it opened. The Nara, however, had already thrust his head forward with such force that he landed flat on his face.

Neji, holding his steaming cup of coffee, smirked down at the male.

"Oh God Shika," Tenten walked quickly over to help him. She smacked his head. "Why don't you ever watch when I fix your tie? Geez, you and him," she sent a pointed look at her roommate," are so helpless."

"Excuse me? I refuse to be classified in the same category as this lazy bum," the Hyuuga told her, lightly kicking the Nara's arm.

"When you learn how to tie a tie, you won't be. Now finish your breakfast. We can't be late for work."

-With Naruto, Hinata, Lee, and Sakura-

"So…I guess we'll be rooming with you guys for awhile," the Uzamaki said. The four were seated at the table in the kitchen making awkward conversation. Hinata was fuming and had to resist the urge to smack her butler.

"Yeah… well I should get ready for my interview," Sakura thought aloud and finished her glass of orange juice. "Lee, prepare the limo."

Her butler saluted her and the two exited the room.

-With Sasuke-

Sasuke glared at his reflection. His hands were covered in gel. He raked a comb through his hair once again and attempted to style it. "Stupid hair won't stay in the duck butt style."

-With Tsunade-

Tsunade was asleep.

Yup, that's it.

-With Tenten and Shikamaru-

Tenten and Shikamaru were sitting in Gaara's car while his secretary drove. The agents weren't interviewing the designers at the same location. The Nara fumed at the thought of being left alone to interrogate a stranger. His female companion fidgeted in her seat as anxiety took over her mind. Their Hyuuga friend had taken the bus to work.

"Do you have your stuff?" the Murakami whispered to her seatmate.

"Yeah. This is such a pain."

"Don't mess it up!" she whispered back sharply. The pineapple haired man didn't respond. Instead he rolled his eyes with his skull and pressed his forehead against the window.

-With Neji-

The Hyuuga closed his eyes and stopped his typing. He leaned back in his chair, his face parallel to the ceiling. He was bored and longed for the company of his roommate.

"Tenten," he murmured. "Tenten Murakami. Hm…Tenten Hyuuga. That has a nice ring to it. My name is Neji Hyuuga and this is my wife, Tenten." He could imagine smiling smugly at someone as they stared in awe.

He continued to repeat "Tenten Hyuuga" in his mind as his thoughts drifted towards that of their wedding day. The white-eyed man smirked to himself as he swiveled his chair in circles.

"Mr. Takahashi," the woman stopped mid-sentence at the sight before her. Neji abruptly stopped his daydreaming and trained his gaze on her. He sat up straight and tried to look as professional as possible.

"Uh…the boss has requested your presence at a meeting," the woman continued when she was sure she had his full attention.

"Very well then. What time will it begin?"

"About fifteen minutes." Neji nodded.

"You are dismissed," the Hyuuga told her and waved her off. The female continued to stand there and stare.

"Is there anything I can do for you madam?" the white-eyed man asked.

"Make my babies I-I mean. Uh-I never said that! I meant that I'd like to tell you my name?" her answer came out more as a question.

"Alright."

"Um…my name is Matsuri."

"I see. And what is it that you do here at the company, Matsuri?" Neji asked. Inside he was squealing with joy. He felt like Sherlock Holmes as he intimidated her with his questions.

"I'm Gaara's secretary."

"Really? How does he like his coffee?"

"Black sir."

"How old are you?"

"25."

"Hmm…Are you or are you not aware that you are older than your employer?"

"A-actually Gaara is 27."

"I knew that," Neji quickly cut in. "I was just testing you. Moving on, what is your gender?"

"Female."

"A HA! " the white-eyed man exclaimed standing up. "Wait what? Oh yes, yes so you are. I was just testing you. Now, you may leave." Matsuri scampered off.

Neji sniffed. "That was rather refreshing."

-With Tenten-

The brunette female wrung her hands under the table as she read the café menu. It was exactly 12:00 P.M. "Sakura should be arriving any minute now," she thought as her eyes scanned the sandwich entrees. Sure enough, she caught sight of a flash of pink making her way through the crowd. Tenten felt queasy. "Oh God Neji, where are you?" she whispered as the green-eyed woman came closer.

Tenten stood up and extended her hand once the Haruno was within touching distance.

"Hello. I'm Hana Kimura. I met you the other night."

"Sakura, but I guess you already knew that," the designer returned the greeting.

"I fear the waiters are terribly impatient today with all the customers and what not. Why don't we order first?" the Murakami ventured as they sat down, praying that the green-eyed woman would agree with her suggestion and give her more time to calm her bundled nerves.

"Eh, sure why not?" The strawberry blonde picked up a menu.

-With Shikamaru-

"I know how you feel man. I struggle to keep this pineapple on my head in top shape." The two men were currently discussing their hairstyles.

"So moving on, how do you like it here in London?" Sasuke asked.

"Aren't I the one who's supposed to question?" Shikamaru pointed out.

"True, but as you will come to know sooner or later, I never play by the rules," the Uchiha whispered the last part and smirked.

"You seem awfully proud about it too," the Nara answered, amused.

"A man has to be proud about something."

"What about women?" At this, Sasuke laughed. He tossed his head back to gaze at the sky and waved his free hand (the one not cupping his drink) as he spoke.

"They already rule the world, in my opinion anyway. That's what they're proud of." An image of Tenten as well as his mother flashed in Shikamaru's mind.

"Very true. Now, how would you describe your latest collection?"

"A collection isn't meant to be described as much as it's meant to be seen."

"Is that your answer?" the Nara asked, eyeing the recorder on the table. Its light flashed red every couple seconds to assure the owner it was functioning.

"If you want it to be," the Uchiha shrugged. At that moment, the agent decided he'd let his female friend handle any future interviews with the designer. He wasn't particularly fond of people who gave him cryptic responses.

-With Neji-

"Therefore our company profit has come down by 0.00000001 percent. Any questions?"

Neji wanted to die. Why on earth would he care about the profit? And how in the name of God and all things holy did the speaker come up with 0.00000001 percent anyway? Was that even possible?

Matsuri glanced at the Hyuuga. Desperate to impress him, she scoured the corners of her mind for a way to get him out of the meeting. It would be painful to give up an opportunity to stare at him for two hours straight, but if he thought her less weird, it was worth it.

"Excuse me Sir, but I'm sure we're all hungry. How about someone go fetch snacks? It'll help us maintain our focus," the secretary suggested.

Neji wanted to kiss…his roommate. Why not Matsuri you ask? Well, he still thought she was an oddball. "I volunteer to get the food," he said, raising his hand.

"Hmm…very well then. Everyone write what you want from the vending machine on a slip of paper and give it to Mr. Takahashi," Gaara instructed. The white-eyed man paled. He'd have to face the "monster." He gulped and took the orders.

-With Tenten-

"I have to tell you: you have the most gorgeous hubbie I have ever seen!" Sakura squealed, leaning towards the center of the table.

"Um…thank you," Tenten smiled awkwardly. She cleared her throat after taking a gulp of water. "So, tell me about your new collection."

The Haruno pressed her palms together, a delighted expression gracing her features. "Well," she began," for autumn I have combined all these shades of orange, green, red, and brown and made a sort of tie-dye effect. We have tie-die T-shirts in the summer, so why not the fall? I thought of it and was like hmm…instead of bringing summer colors into autumn, why not bring the styles instead? It's a twist on a classic."

The Murakami smiled even though an image of a disgusting, puke colored dress embedded itself in her thoughts. "That's…interesting," she told the designer, not having the heart to dampen her mood. Besides, the happier she was, the more information the agent could squeeze out of her.

"How long have you been designing?"

"Eh, about five years or so."

"Cool."

"So where are you from?" Sakura asked. "I was told you just recently started working here when I called. "

"I'm from Chicago, but I studied journalism at Harvard. That's where I met my fiancé and Mr. Yoshida."

"Speaking of those two, what are they up to at the moment? I'm sure Mr. Takahashi misses you," the green-eyes woman teased and winked at the agent. Tenten chuckled, not from embarrassment, but the fact the woman had bought into her lie so quickly.

"My fiancé is at work and Mr. Yoshida is currently interviewing Sasuke Uchiha," the 24 year-old smiled when she saw the designer's shock. For a moment she felt smug, deceitful, and proud of it. This was her chance to pry open the secrets of their relationship.

"You seem surprised," Tenten commented.

"I-I um… I just –it's nothing," Sakura stuttered.

"It doesn't seem like nothing." The Haruno took a few deep breaths.

"It's complicated," she whispered finally after a moment of silence.

"I can tell. Do you want to talk about it?" The green-eyed woman shook her head.

"Well then, why don't I change the subject? Where are you from? Tell me something about yourself," the brunette female prodded.

"I'm from Australia. I'm an only child. My parents are doctors. Becoming a designer was the last thing they wanted me to be. In short, I'm their biggest and only disappointment."

Tenten wasn't thrilled at how negative the conversation had turned. "Oh um…so what's your life like here in London? Do you like being on your own?"

"I'm not on my own."

"A-alright. Uh…well okay." The conversation stopped there.

"At least I got through my list of questions," the Murakami thought. They finished their lunch and set about gathering their things.

"Hey Hana, um…despite the awkwardness at the end, I enjoyed talking to you. I hope we can be friends. Maybe we can meet up sometime. I may not be on my own, but I really don't have much to fall back on."

The agent was unprepared for such a proposal. "Sure, I'd like to be friends too. " The Haruno nodded before saying a quick goodbye and walking off. Tenten felt sorry for the woman. How would she feel when her boyfriend ended up in jail? From that glimpse of grief she saw flash in her eyes, she didn't want to even know.

-With Shikamaru-

"Well, I enjoyed the afternoon. I must be going now," Sasuke said to the man across from him. He extended his hand. Shikamaru shook it.

"Indeed. I'll see you around." Both parted and wandered the streets of London deep in thought.

-With Neji-

"If I wanted to die in the meeting, I definitely want to die now," the Hyuuga thought. Somehow he's managed to get his _head_ stuck in the vending machine.

"You diabolical piece of crap. You are unworthy to take up space in this office building, or anywhere else in the world for that matter. Unless of course, you were rotting in a junkyard. Perhaps I would visit you and take pictures as you lay rusting and forgotten in the deepest pit of hell."

A noise, sounding suspiciously like the opening of the conference room door, made him pause mid-rant. Sure enough, the meeting had ended and all the employees were filing out. Gaara had voiced his fear that Mr. Takahashi would not be coming back and had dismissed them all. Unfortunately for Neji, to get to their offices, they'd have to pass the vending machine.

They all stared at him when they got closer.

"Hey, uh…does anyone still want their food?" the Hyuuga asked, his voice muffled be the glass and metal that was the "monster". No one moved.

Matsuri pressed through the crowd and laughed nervously. "Well, why don't you all just run along and I'll take care of him." When the two were alone, she sighed.

"Mr. Takahashi, my feelings for you are too hard to explain to your face. So while your head is stuck in the vending machine, I shall preach to you my undying love."

"Um…Maria. I have to tell you something."

"Uh it's-"

"No, no please let me continue. I know how much this will hurt you, but I have to tell you something."

"Yes, I understand that, but-"

"Maria, Maria, Maria. Maria, Maria, Maria, Maria. I fear this news may shatter your heart to a million pieces. And you will be left all by yourself to pick up the mess because well…I simply can't be bothered."

"Um-"

"Maria-"

"My-"

"Maria I am-"

" I understand, but Mr. Takaha-"

"You understand?"

"Understand what?"

"You said you understand."

"Yes I know, but."

"Anyway-"

"It-"

"Mari-"

"It's not-"

"Maria I am engaged." There was silence.

"Maria?" Matsuri felt anger bubble in her throat.

"My name is Matsuri. NOT MARIA!" She hit Neji, got up, and walked away.

"What?"

Poor Neji. Gaara called the ambulance for him.

-With Tenten-

Tenten dialed Shikamaru's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Shika, how did the interview go?"

"Eh, great. You get to question Uchiha next time. He's too difficult to understand."

"Whatever, can you come over? I feel like a depressed housewife sitting here alone." **(A/N: Going through the photographs, staring at the phone. I was not singing Taylor Swift. Psh. I don't know what you're talking about.)**

"Where's Neji?"

"Work."

"Geez, now you really sound like one Hey, are you pregnant too?"

"Shikamaru!"

"Alright, alright I'm coming. "

"Bye."

"Bye," Tenten hung up. She leaned back into the couch and closed her eyes.

RING RING! RING RING!

The Murakami groaned and grabbed her cell phone off the coffee table.

"Hello?"

"Tenten? It's Gaara. Neji's in the hospital.

"WHAT?"

"He somehow got his head stuck in the vending machine."

"WHAT?"

"He's apparently traumatized by it."

"WHAT?"

"I will see you soon. Goodbye."

Shikamaru showed up at impeccable timing. He knocked calmly and waited.

"Shikamaru guess what!" Tenten exclaimed as she threw open the door.

"What?"

"Neji's in the hospital!"

"What?"

"His head was stuck in a vending machine!"

"What?"

"Now he's traumatized!"

"What?"

"We have to go now!" the brunette female literally dragged the pineapple haired male to the elevator and didn't let go of his sleeve until they were settled inside a taxi. She moved so fast, the poor Nara didn't have time to put his thoughts together.

The Murakami was on the verge of hyperventilating. She hugged herself and rocked back and forth.

"Okay, okay, this is not something to be worked up about."

"I AM PERFECTLY CALM!" she shouted, clutching his collar and bringing him so close, their noses were practically touching.

"Tenten, he'll be okay."

"What if they have to cut off his head to save him?"

"That wouldn't really be saving him," Shikamaru reminded her.

"Oh yeah." The rest of the ride continued in silence.

-At the Hospital-

"Scalpel."

"Scalpel."

"Scissors."

"Scissors."

"Apple juice."

"A-apple juice?

"Good God man! Don't repeat everything I say!" the doctor shouted at the nurse.

"S-sorry Mam."

"Now, give me the apple juice." The nurse did as she said.

"Oh my goodness! The patient's destabilizing!" another nurse shrieked.

"What patient? Where?" the doctor asked frantically.

"Um…the one we're operating on."

"Oh…right. I knew that. Prepare for heart transplant." Suddenly the doors to the operating room burst open.

"Doctor wait! You have the wrong patient!" Everyone gasped. Neji at that moment, decided to wake up. His head had already been pried out of the "monster".

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked. The Hyuuga looked down at his body: it was cut open. He screamed and fainted.

-6:00 P.M. –

Neji opened his eyes and was immediately pounced on by his roommate. They were back at their apartment.

"Neji!" Tenten hugged him.

"Hey bud," he greeted, wrapping his arms around her. The duo was quiet for a few minutes.

"You scared the heck out of me, you know that?"

"Yes."

"Meanie," the Murakami pouted and pounded on his chest.

"Okay okay. I'm sorry."

"That's what I thought. Now c'mon dinner's ready."

_Unwritten Rule #10: Don't expect to always have a favorable outcome._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you so much to all my reviewers and readers. Your continuous support and encouragement is greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I'm working on it.**

…

Neji turned over on the bed and yawned. He readjusted his head on the pillow and fell silent. The Hyuuga's eyes opened after a moment when he realized the only breathing thing in the room was he. His hand felt around the empty space behind him, searching for his female friend. The longhaired male rolled over, frantic with worry.

Tenten lathered soap on her arm. The smell of frootloops (yes, Neji had found his precious _Ivory _soap even in London) filled her nostrils and awakened her mind and stomach. Her abdominal region grumbled with pangs of hunger.

"Yes, yes I know you're hungry-"

GRUMBLE

"Okay fine, you're absolutely starving and feel abused and malnourished, but will you please shut up long enough for me to complete my fantasies about a shirtless Neji?"

GRUMBLE

Tenten gasped. "Oh, you did not just go there, I don't like him. I was simply imagining him being hurt and I… saved him and I was… treating his wounds. Yeah that's it."

GRUMBLE

"Caressing his muscles- oh! You are sick! I was doing no such thing! Keep your perverted well…um digestive tract right? Ah hah! Keep your perverted gall bladder's thoughts to yourself! And don't give me any of that 'it's your gall bladder too ' crap. I know my body parts and I know what I'm talking about. So take that!" The Murakami poked her belly.

While Tenten's organs were pushing her sanity to the limit (not that she had any to begin with), the soap had slipped and fallen from the agent's hand. She became aware of the fact only when it landed with a loud "thonk" on her foot.

Neji, who had been doing dive rolls around their bedroom searching for his female counterpart, felt his ears perk up. He stopped singing the Mission Impossible theme song and listened intently. He heard a bonk and a string of curse words. Excited that he had found his lost-for-five-minutes friend, he cartwheeled to the bathroom.

Tenten was terrified. There, in the bathtub in all it's hairy, three inch glory, was a…spider. The brunette screamed. Neji, at that exact moment, knocked the door off its hinges and barged into the restroom. He pulled back the shower curtains to find his naked roommate having the stare down of her life with an arachnid.

The Murakami was startled when the door collapsed and the curtains were drawn. Luckily, her arms were curled protectively around her body, shielding any private regions from view. The 24 year-old's mind was blank from fear. She didn't even recognize the flushed male panting a mere foot and a half away from her. She shrieked again.

"Don't worry, I'll save you!" Neji shouted heroically and swiped the bar of soap from the base of the tub. He chucked it at the spider and missed.

There was a comical silence. "Darn," was all the white-eyed man could and did say. Tenten grabbed the Hyuuga. He fell on his back over the rim of the basin.

"Wait what are you doing?" he asked, scared. His female roommate grabbed the back scrubber and beat him.

"Hey-ow-I'm-ow-trying-ow!" he stopped talking and made sputtering sounds. The spider had crawled into his mouth. The white-eyed man coughed and wheezed as it creeped down his throat. Neji swallowed a few times. The arachnid was digested along with the saliva and mucus that lined his esophagus.

His roommate had stopped hitting him and stared in shock. Her best friend gave her a sheepish smile. "See, all better."

"Pervert! Don't just lie there. Get out!" she pointed towards the open threshold.

"Err…right."

-With Shikamaru-

The Nara was enjoying a peaceful breakfast.

RING RING! RING RING!

"Damn it! Why does everyone call me?" Nevertheless, he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Shika!"

"Ugh gah Mom! How did you get my number?"

"I asked your boss."

"Oh… wait what? Tsunade gave you-forget it. What do you want woman?"

"I have to tell you some exciting news! Your father and I are coming to visit soon! And guess who we're bringing along!"

"Who?"

"Tenten!"

"Eh…she's already here."

"No, the bunny. We named it after your friend. You are going to marry her, right?"

"The bunny?"

"No your friend."

"Um… I think Neji already called dibs on that."

"Oh well...I guess we'll just change the name then. I got it! We'll name it Neji!" **(A/N: If I ever got a pet, regardless of its gender, I'd name it Neji.)**

"I'm straight."

"Not for long."

"What?"

"Nothing, bye dear."

"Hey wait Mom!" It was too late, however, she'd already hung up.

"Gah, what have I gotten myself into?" Shikamaru asked himself as he rubbed his face with his hand.

-With Neji and Tenten-

"Oh geez Neji, I'm sorry," Tenten apologized as she handed him an ice pack for his head and sat down.

"It's okay bud," he told her as he slung an arm around her shoulders. "Next time, wake me up. We can take a shower together."

The Murakami's jaw dropped. "You bastard. Pervert!" she exclaimed and smacked him.

"Wait I take that back! I didn't mean it like that! Ow, God woman, why do you have to hit so hard?"

"To keep you in line." Neji rolled his eyes at her response.

"What time is it?"

"7:30."

"What? We have to get going!" the Hyuuga exclaimed. He stuffed the ice pack back in the freezer and grabbed his briefcase.

Tenten put on her jacket and grabbed her purse. "Calm down. Where is Shika?"

"We'll pick him up from his apartment. There is no time to lose."

"Since when have you been so motivated for work?"

"Well, I don't like work, but we can't slack off either. And as the only sane member of our little group, I have taken it upon myself to get your asses out the door on time."

"Whatever you say, _Mom_."

"Hey!" Neji chassed a giggling Tenten down the hall to the elevators.

-With Gaara-

Gaara frowned and glanced at his watch. "Where the hell are they?" he thought angrily.

The CEO of the company cleared his throat. All eyes fled to his form. "It seems that some of our employees are absent. "

"Sir, we're the only two in here," the redhead reminded him.

"Ah…. I knew that. I was just testing."

-With Matsuri-

"Hey move over," Matsuri said as she was pressed against the wall of the cart. They were almost fifty people stuck in the elevator along with her.

"Why oh why does this always happen to me?" the secretary asked herself aloud.

"Hey I was thinking the same thing. Last week I got locked in the bathroom overnight," the rather rotund man told her as they both were roughly shoved against the wall once again.

The brunette female sighed. "Just another day in the life." **(A/N: Isn't that a Beatles song?)**

-With the Agents-

"Oh my God, we are so screwed! " Tenten exclaimed. "C'mon stupid bus, go faster."

"Honey, you have to remain calm in these situations," Neji told her, attempting to overrule her anxiety.

"I am calm. I look calm. Do I look calm to you?" the female agent asked Shikamaru who was seated across the aisle.

He glanced at her. Her eyes were wide open and her brows were raised and furrowed with worry. Her legs were bouncing up and down as she wrung her hands. Her flesh was pale.

"Yup. You look just like you always do."

"See, I am perfectly fine," she told the male seated next to her. The Hyuuga was glaring at the Nara.

"You do not look okay. Are you sick?" he asked, pressing the back of his hand to her forehead.

Tenten's breathing pace quickened. "Perfectly fine," she squeaked.

"You're squeaking like a mouse. That isn't normal. See, this is what you look like." Neji did an imitation of a mouse. The Murakami stared at him.

"He looks so cute when he does that," Tenten thought.

"**You should kiss him."**

"I should, shouldn't I? Wait what? No! Damn you gall bladder."

"Tenten? Hello? What are you doing?" the white-eyed man asked the female as he watched her face scrunch up in disgust.

"Arguing with my gall bladder."

Her partner raised an eyebrow. He looked down at his own stomach.

"**You should kiss her."**

"Gall bladder?"

"**No you idiot! I'm your kidney."**

"Right or left?"

"**Right. Because I'm always right."**

"Wow," Neji said aloud in amazement.

"What?" the female next to him asked.

"I just talked to my kidney."

"Right or left?"

"Right."

"Cool."

-With Lee-

Lee quickly put on his spandex suit and struck a pose in the mirror.

RING RING! RING RING!

He whipped out his phone, almost dropping it in the process. He juggled it between his two hands. Unfortunately, it fell in the toilet and his leg pushed down the lever to flush.

Thinking quickly the butler stuck his hand down the drain. He managed to get a hold of the cellular device, but now he was stuck. Sighing, Lee hit the talk button.

"Hello?" he shouted, his moth near the drain hole. Hopefully whoever called him could hear.

"Lee? Hi! I need a favor. I want you to go to Ino's boutique and pick up the dress I asked her to tailor. It's urgent. I have a meeting to attend in about fifteen minutes.

"Uh…um…y-yeah," Lee hesitated," Sure Sakura. I'll do that."

"Cool! See you soon." The butler hit the end button. He pulled and pulled, but it was no use.

"What do I do? Oh! I know! I'll call Naruto!"

"NARUTO MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND! I NEED SOME HELP!"

"I'm right he-eh? I thought you were potty trained? the blonde asked as he located his friend. The blue-eyed man stared at the bathroom door.

"I am, but I'm stuck."

"Uhh…try forcing it out. Put a lot of effort into it."

Lee made a bunch of groaning sounds as he tried to tug his hand free.

"It's not working."

"Try harder. C'mon!" Hinata happened to pass by and stopped to stare.

"What are you two doing?"

"Lee needs some help. He's stuck."

"What do you mean he's stuck?"

"I dropped my cell in the toilet and now my hand's stuck in the drain. Sakura called and she needs her dress in fifteen minutes. Please help me," the bushy browed man answered.

"Wait, your hand? I thought you were trying to you know…"

Hinata smacked Naruto. "Can you reach the door handle?" she asked as she tried the knob.

"I'll try."

-With Matsuri-

"That is correct," Matsuri told the woman on the other end.

"Alrighty. We should have it fixed in a few minutes. Just don't touch any buttons."

"Thank you," the secretary said and hung up.

"She said not to touch any buttons and that the elevator will start working a few minutes." Cheers erupted from the crowd of sweaty employees.

-With the Agents-

"C'mon you guys," Tenten quickly ushered her friends into the building. She pushed the "up" button for the cart about fifty times.

Suddenly, there was screaming.

-With Matsuri-

"AHHHHHHHH! What the hell is going on? Who touched the button?" these questions flooded everyone's minds as the elevator plummeted down the shaft at an alarming rate.

"We're all going to die. We should pray!"

"Okay I pray that if I die, I go to heaven," Matsuri thought to herself.

"I pray that there are toilets in the afterlife because I really have to go," the man next to her said. The female next to him gave him a disgusted look.

The cart stopped with such a jerk that everyone was thrown to the ground. Slowly, the doors opened to reveal the white-faced agents.

"Hey…everyone," Tenten greeted with an awkward wave.

Matsuri caught sight of Neji and glared. The Hyuuga gulped. "Okay, just stay calm. Years of living with Tenten has prepared me for this moment," he told himself.

"Hi Maria."

"MARIA?" Everyone shouted.

"I thought your name was Matsuri? She's a fraud! Let's get her," a man shouted.

"Wait, wait, wait. That idiot has no idea what he's talking about. My name is Matsuri. If you want to get anyone, it's them for nearly killing us!"

"What? We didn't do anything," the Murakami exclaimed.

"Well, you pushed the button fifty times," Neji reminded her.

"Shut up!"

"Oi mates, let's get 'em!"

"Yeah!" everyone chorused.

-With Lee, Naruto, and Hinata-

Naruto and Hinata had finally managed to pry Lee's hand out of the drain hole. The only problem: now the Uzamaki's hand was stuck.

"Hey wait, don't just leave me here," He wailed.

"Sorry my youthful friend, but we must be going," Lee told him.

"Yeah, we'll be back for you later," the Hyuuga agreed. With that, the two shut the bathroom door.

"Hey, what happens if I have to use the toilet?" Naruto shouted.

-With the Agents-

Neji and Shikamaru were currently hiding in the janitor's closet. It was surprisingly small, much to their dismay. They were practically hugging.

"I hate this," the Nara complained.

"I hate you," the Hyuuga glared.

"You got us into this," the pineapple haired man replied.

"Whatever."

Suddenly, the closet door burst open. The crowd outside gasped.

"You're gay?" (Shikamaru was thinking how happy his mother would be to hear that.)

"You said you were engaged, but to him?"

"You're a girl?" (This one was directed towards Neji.)

"Wait, that makes Matsuri a lesbian."

"I'm not a lesbian and he's a guy."

"I have to go the bathroom!"

"THEN GO!" everyone shouted at the man.

"Okay geez….I'm sorry I don't have a strong bladder like the rest of you. But you know, most of were about to piss in your pants when the elevator dropped. Gosh!"

Just then, a panting Tenten ran around the corner.

"Hey I think I lost-oh…hi. I was just-you know-getting some exercise and um…yeah. I'm going to go."

And as if the situation wasn't bad enough already, the CEO and Gaara walked out of the conference room located right behind the arguing employees.

There was silence.

"You all have a lot of explaining to do," Gaara told them, emitting a menacing aura.

"It was all their fault!" Matsuri shouted, pointing to the three agents.

"Matsuri, go get me a cup of coffee. Two creamers, two sugars. Nothing more, nothing less."

"But I thought you said he liked black coffee," Neji reminded the redhead's secretary.

"Silence!" Gaara boomed.

Matsuri scampered off to the employee lounge.

"Now as for the rest of you, go sit down," he said, pointing to the conference room.

-With Sasuke-

The Uchiha sat calmly in front of the television sipping his cup of coffee.

RING RING! RING RING!

"Hello?

"Hello, are you interested in some riverside insurance?"

"I can assure you sir that I do not live next to a river."

"That's not what I meant. It's the name of my company."

"LIAR! The caller I.D. says your name is P.J.S.T.V.U.X. Wellington."

"Actually, that's my mom's name."

"Oh, well excuse me. And what is your name then?"

"It's P.J.S.T.R.U.X. Wellington."

"Is that even legal?"

"What do- oh my God! You're –You're."

"Yes, I am."

"The cookie monster?"

"Yes. Wait what?" Unfortunately for Sasuke, the man on the other end had already hung up. The Uchiha sighed.

-With the Agents-

"And that's what happened."

"Ms. Kimura, I was asking why you all were arguing in the hall, not how the priest at your parish stole your pudding cup when you were nine. And how he should be unordained or whatever it was that you said. Seriously, do I look like the Pope to you?"

"No, but you resemble my third cousin."

Gaara took a deep breath. "And who is your third cousin?"

"P.J.S.T.R.U.X. Wellington."

"Is he that riverside insurance guy?"

"Yeah."

"Tell him to stop calling me."

"Yes sir."

"Now, Mr. Takahashi, tell me what happened."

"Okay, well it all started on a cold, dreary fall night. I was walking home from work late at night. A wolf howled in the distance as I stopped to glance at the full moon. Suddenly, there was a flash. I shielded my eyes as the light got brighter. I saw an image of my mother. She told me that the shampoo I used as a kid was actually spinach. No wonder it tasted good I told her. Then she made these weird puking sounds, but that's not the point. Anyway, than I saw an image of…my dog. He was. …dying. Yeah… so the pain was too great. I sat down and closed my eyes as tears streamed down my cheeks. -"

"Okay really?" Gaara interrupted Neji mid-howl.

"But I was just getting to the good part."

"And what was that?"

"The part where I died."

"What? Okay, clearly you think this is a joke."

"But-" The redhead lifted the Hyuuga off the ground.

"Hey, if you're shorter than me, how can –"

"Silence! Now all of you get out! Except for Hana. I have an important matter to discuss with her."

Tenten gulped. When the two were alone, she asked," Am I in trouble?"

"No, but we're interviewing Sasuke again next week. I decided to let you handle it this time. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, I'll give you more details on it later on. You are dismissed."

-With Sakura; 6:00 P.M. -

Sakura was upset. Her interview had been fine, but it hadn't gone the way she wanted.

"Hmm…maybe I should call Hana," she wondered aloud. "Yeah…maybe I should."

The pink haired woman dialed _The Times_ number.

"Hello?"

"Yeah hi. This is Sakura Haruno. I'd like to speak with Ms. Kimura please."

"Alright, please hold on." A minute passed.

"I'm sorry, but Ms. Kimura already left the building. Would you like me to leave a message on her desk?"

"Umm…this is urgent. Do you have any way I can contact her directly? I really need to talk to her. We're good friends."

"Uhhh…alright, I'll look up her home phone number. Please hold on." There was a pause and some shuffling.

"Okay, I've got it." The woman proceeded to give Sakura the number.

"Thank you so much. Bye." The Haruno hung up. She took a deep breath a dialed the number written on the slip of paper.

"Hello?"

"Hana? This is Sakura. I um… was wondering if you were busy. I need to talk to you. I'm just kind of depressed, I guess."

"Umm…sure. Do you want to meet some place or something?"

"Yeah, umm…meet me at that little Italian restaurant a block down from your office building."

"Okay cool. At like seven?"

"Yeah, seven's good."

"Cool, see you then. Bye."

"Bye."

-With Tenten-

The brunette female hung up.

"Who was that?" Neji asked, turning his attention away from the cab window.

"Sakura. She's feels depressed apparently and wants to talk to me about her problems," his roommate replied, rubbing her forehead.

"What time?"

"Seven."

"Alright, but be back soon."

"Why?"

"I'll miss you."

The Murakami gave him a tired look. The Hyuuga blinked back innocently.

"Idiot," Tenten muttered under her breath.

-With Shikamaru-

Yes, poor Shikamaru was ditched by his two friends, not that he really minded. In fact, he didn't think he could stand hearing them bicker and unintentionally flirt with each other any longer. It sickened him. "How could those two be so clueless? They've got the worst case of denial I have ever seen."

-With Naruto-

Lee and Hinata had come back with a plumber and finally got Naruto free. The blonde was currently nursing his hand back to health as he sat on the couch and watched television.

"Here you are my youthful friend! One steaming bowl of ramen!"

"Thanks Lee." His bushy browed friend saluted him.

"Hey guys!"" Sakura called from the top of the staircase.

"Yes?" Lee answered.

"I'm meeting Hana for dinner. There is a bunch of take out phone numbers on the fridge if you guys want something to eat. Just put it on my card. "

"Okay!" the Uzamaki shouted cheerfully and hightailed it to the kitchen.

A half hour later, Sakura appeared downstairs. "I'll be leaving now. Call me in case you need anything," she told her guests and butler.

They gave her thumbs up. The pink haired woman proceeded to her car and drove away.

-With Tenten-

"How do I look?" Tenten asked her pajama-clad partner. She herself wore a black halter dress covered in complicated golden embroidery.

"Beautiful," Neji responded. He pulled her into an embrace.

"Neji?"

"Hm?"

"We're safe right?" the brunette female asked.

"If you're asking me if you'll be safe, then yes. I'll be there whenever you need me."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. I wouldn't tell you I could protect you if I couldn't protect myself."

"Okay." The hugged for a few minutes, just listening to the other's breathing.

"Neji?"

"Yeah?"

"Despite how many times I tell you you're an idiot, know this: you're my idiot. And my life wouldn't be the same without you." **(A/N: Awww, I got a bit teary eyed when I wrote that.)**

" And you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah." The two were so close. Their noses brushed and just a slight inclination of the head would lead to a kiss. Unfortunately, the moment was ruined by a knock on the door. They both fumed inwardly.

"I'll get it," Neji volunteered.

"Pizza delivery," the guy on the other side of the threshold chimed.

"Oh right! " Neji paid and grabbed the pizza with glee. He closed the door and almost skipped to the kitchen.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Men. Now Neji, listen to me."

"If you're going to give me that 'I am your father' crap again, I'm investing in ear plugs. "

"You idiot!"

"I thought I was your idiot?"

"You are."

"Then why don't you ever say 'my idiot' or something?"

"Because that sounds stupid."

"Oh, so now you're ashamed of me, huh?"

"Neji, just stay safe okay. And call me if there's an emergency or something."

"Alright, alright. Calm down. Why are you so uneasy all of a sudden?"

"I don't know. I just have a feeling something bad is going to happen."

"Nothing bad is going to happen. Do you want me to wait with you for a taxi?"

"Nah, I'll be okay," she reassured herself more than her partner. The Murakami put on her wrap and shoes and left the safety of the apartment.

-With Sasuke-

The Uchiha sang "Toxic" by Britney Spears as he showered.

-With Shikamaru-

Shikamaru pulled a piece of burnt toast out of the toaster. He sighed. "Why does everything have to be so complicated?"

He spread jam on the piece of bread and stuffed it into his mouth. "There, done with dinner," he said aloud and wiped the crumbs off his mouth and face.

-With Tenten-

The brunette female stepped out of the cab and onto the sidewalk. She spotted Sakura, seated in the outdoor terrace, waving excitedly at her.

Tenten walked through the patio gate and weaved her way around the tables towards her.

"Hey," the green-eyed woman greeted, extending her hand for a shake.

"Hi."

" I'm sorry this is on such short notice, but I just needed a friend to talk to."

"Eh, it's no problem. Though my fiancé was a bit disappointed." The two laughed a little, more to avoid silence than anything else.

Just then, a waiter came by to take their orders.

"Uh-we're still deciding on the dishes, but we can tell you the drinks," the female brunette told the man.

"Alright, go ahead."

"I'll have sprite," Sakura ordered.

"I'll have lemonade."

"Sure." After he left, the females' conversation resumed.

"So, how's life treating you?" Tenten asked.

"Just great."

"Why are you 'depressed'?"

Here the strawberry blonde paused and took a deep breath. "Honestly, I don't know. I should be happy right? I have a great job, great friends, and a bright future. I just have a feeling something is going to go horribly wrong and ruin everything. I'm afraid to be happy, I guess."

"Oh man. And I thought my feeling of worry was disappearing, But then again, Sasuke is going to get caught and that'll ruin her happiness." the agent thought.

"I know how you feel," the Murakami told her. "So is there anything else bothering you?"

Sakura was having a mental debate. The female across from her could practically see the wheels turning in her mind.

"Can I trust her or not?" the green-eyed woman asked herself again and again. "No, it's too early."

"There are other things, but …they're very personal. I'm not sure if I'm ready to give all that information out."

"That's alright. I don't have a right to barge into your business."

"Thanks." A few minutes of silence passed between the two.

"So…you and Mr. Takahashi, huh? You lucky ducky. So how did you two meet?"

"Umm… in college. I was …shopping in the freezer aisle at Walmart."

"There's more to it than that."

"Okay, okay, so I'd seen him around before and might have developed a small crush on him. But that night while I was grocery shopping, he asked me out. And then we went to Starbucks afterwards. Then we walked around the park like at midnight. It was awesome and I just felt this amazing sense of security around him. And, I just didn't want him to leave. "

"Aww, that is so cute!" the designer squealed. "Just like in those movies."

"Yeah exactly like in those movies," Tenten thought.

"So, what's next for your collection?"

"Is this some sort of secret interview?" Sakura joked.

"Maybe."

"Very funny, but honestly, I don't know. My style evolves constantly. I just kind of go along with it."

"Cool."

"Excuse me ladies? Are we ready to order?" the waiter asked, pulling out his notepad.

"Umm…sure." The two females flipped open the menus and ordered whatever caught their interest first.

"So how do you like London so far?" the strawberry blonde asked.

"It's a different experience. "

"So Lee eventually told me the true reason why Naruto and Hinata were rooming at my place. Sounds like you're having fun."

"Oh yeah, because going to jail is one of my life goals." Sakura smacked her arm. They sipped their drinks in silence after that.

-With Gato-

Gato and Kabuto raised their glasses of beer for cheers. They were currently seated at the same restaurant as Tenten and Sakura. In fact, they were only a few tables away.

"It's been a good year so far. Soon enough I'll be making more than Al Capone did in his peak years of business in Chicago," Gato said.

"It has, and our international market is growing by 1.3% every six months."

"Ugh. Kabuto, you kill all the happiness with your geeky statements. And you smile too much. Keep that up and you won't look like a villain at all. "

"Ah, but don't the best villains not look like villains?"

"That's true."

-With Tenten-

The food arrived rather quickly. Tenten took in her surroundings as she unraveled her napkin and prepared to eat. A couple people caught her eye: two to be exact. The agent squinted at them. They looked familiar.

"That white ponytail and that chubby guy. I've seen them before. Who the hell are they? " She pondered on this thought as she began to chew.

"This is really good," Sakura said, snapping the brunette from her trance like state.

"Huh? Oh yeah. It is. "

"You know, I know a lot of people who are Italian. I've always wanted to be."

"I'm part Italian," Tenten told her.

"See what I mean? God, and I just met you."

"Is Lee Italian? "

"No, I don't think so. I don't think Hinata or Naruto are either.

The agent almost corrected her. She knew Hinata was part Italian because Neji was.

"Neji…oh my God!" That's Gato and that guy we couldn't gun down when they attacked the base," the 24 year-old female thought to herself, eyes widening. She stared intently at the two men. Fortunately, they hadn't detected her yet.

"I have to get both of us out of here and I have to contact Neji," Tenten repeated in her mind as she searched for an exit.

Sadly, her phone was in her clutch resting on the table. She couldn't reach for it without Sakura noticing.

"Here you are miss," the waiter came back with a second glass of lemonade that Tenten forgot she had ordered. She snagged her purse off the table so he could put down the beverage. She mentally noted to tip him nicely for his impeccable timing. Kabuto decided to look right at her at that moment. Their eyes met for the briefest second. The agent's breathing quickened, but she couldn't tear her gaze away.

She slipped out her phone and began to look for Neji's number. She began to text him, trying to focus on her words, Sakura's words, and Kabuto and Gato.

-With Neji-

Neji was watching a marathon of _SpongeBob_ when his phone started to buzz on the coffee table. The text read:

_Gato at rest. rest. 1 block est from wrk. Italian. grpes on sin. help!_

Once the Hyuuga deciphered what the message was, he was running out the door. He ran down the flights of stairs to Shikamaru's apartment. Taking the elevator would have been quicker, but at times like this, he couldn't stand still. Besides, he needed to get the adrenaline into his bloodstream and fast.

"Shikamaru! Open the door!" he yelled and banged on the slab of white wood that prevented him from dragging his friend out.

"What?" the pineapple haired man rubbed his eyes and opened the door.

"Tenten's in trouble! She went to have dinner at this restaurant with Sakura and Gato showed up and he could hurt her. We have to go now!"

"Alright, calm down. You can't help her if you're mentally unstable."

"I AM PERFECTLY CALM!"

"You are just like her," the Nara muttered under his breath as he led the way to the elevators.

-With Tenten-

"What's wrong?" Sakura whispered, noticing how tense her new friend had suddenly become.

"See those two guys over there," she paused and pointed them out to the Haruno. Said girl twisted in her chair to get a better look at them.

"The fat one and the ponytail?"

"Yeah, they umm…we're just enemies from…college. Yeah, so I'd feel comfortable if we left as quickly as possible."

"You're scared of those losers? Wait here," with that, the green-eyed woman got up and walked towards the drug dealers.

"Sakura! No! Don't say anything to them!" Tenten shouted frantically.

"Nonsense. Hey, you two. Remember Hana from college? " the strawberry blonde gestured at the Murakami. Tenten wanted to cry so badly.

"Why don't you three reconnect and become friends?" the Haruno suggested. The brunette female was gaping and hyperventilating.

Kabuto and Gato stared at her. Tenten cursed herself for wearing a dress so similar to color and style as one she wore the night they attacked the base.

A flicker of recognition passed in their eyes and they smiled malicious grins. The female agent had never been so frightened in her life. She was caught.

_Unwritten Rule #11: Be prepared to take action at any given moment. And yes, that includes using the bathroom before you start a fight._


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: To my wonderful fans, I LOVE YOU GUYS! Thanks so much for everything.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own this story.**

…

Tenten was in shock. The world quieted so that even the thundering beat of her heart seemed faint. She was trembling with fear and anger. It took all her effort just to hold in the hot tears threatening to spill over.

"Sakura, get away from them," she whispered hoarsely, barely loud enough to even reach her own ears.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why?" the strawberry blonde asked.

"They're dangerous, get over here right now. We have to leave."

"Nonsense. Come sit with us Hana," Gato invited, patting the empty chair beside him. Sakura watched her companion intently. Then her hidden message finally penetrated her thick skull. Tenten had been lying. These weren't her college enemies. These were enemies on a whole other level.

"Hana, we can go if you feel uncomfortable," the green-eyed woman offered, taking a step towards their table.

"You two ain't going anywhere," Kabuto stopped her with a hand on the shoulder. Sakura swallowed.

"Uh…we're sorry, but we have something important to attend to," the designer told him, struggling to get out of his grasp. She smothered the yelp of pain that came with the pulling of her hair.

"No, you are staying right here." Without thinking, Tenten fished out her lipstick pistol and pointed it at Kabuto's side.

"Let her go right now." The command was voiced shakily, but the agent saw the white haired man loosen his grip.

"Hana, where did you get a gun?" Sakura questioned. She was startled out of her mind now.

"She didn't tell you? Hana is ac-" The brunette female started shooting.

"She can't know. They can't know." These phrases repeated themselves in the Murakami's mind. She grabbed her clutch and stuffed it into her bra and wound her scarf around her neck.

Sakura wiggled out of Kabuto's hold and ran towards her table. She grabbed her things and followed Tenten like a puppy. The agent flipped over the fence. The strawberry blonde, lacking an athletic build, struggled in her heels and dress, but eventually climbed over as well.

The two females ran like the wind. Gunfire erupted behind them as their pursuers drew nearer.

"We have to mingle with a crowd," Tenten told her companion.

"Are you crazy? They'll shoot everyone."

"We have to take a risk." With that, they made a sharp turn into an alleyway and onto the sidewalk across the street. Gato and Kabuto were hot on their trail.

-With Neji and Shikamaru-

The two males had encountered a problem (and they were only in the lobby).

"We don't have a car," Neji pointed out the obvious.

"Well no kidding. Geez, what a pain."

"We can steal one."

"You idiot! How are we supposed to do that? "

"Fine! What's your plan then? Huh?" Shikamaru was silent.

"We can get a cab," he proposed.

"And then what? I ask him to drive us there?" the longhaired man jeered.

"Well, that is his job," the Nara reminded him.

"I knew that."

-With Tenten and Sakura-

The two had found themselves hiding behind the bar in a …club (again).

"This is just like last time. The only difference: my dress has golden embroidery," Tenten thought as she peeked around the corner. She jerked her head back immediately as a bullet almost skimmed her nose.

"Okay, how did you get here?" the female agent asked her companion.

"We ran."

"No, I mean how did you get to the restaurant?"

"I drove," Sakura informed her.

"Exactly, we have to get to your car."

"Hey, are you two having fun back there?" Kabuto asked peering over the counter.

"Run!" the brunette shouted as she and the designer scrambled from their hiding spot and into the drunken crowd.

The Murakami loaded her gun and shot blindly in the drug dealer's direction. Sakura cowered in fear underneath a table.

"Me and my stupid emo-ness. Look where you've gotten me now," she scolded herself.

The whole club was soon enough filled with screams. Tenten was shouting for Sakura, but her voice was reduced to nothing in the sea of others.

"Sakura where the hell are you? We need to get out of here right now!"

"No you don't _Tenten_!" Gato hissed right in the agent's ear. Now the brunette really felt her brain shutting down.

"How the hell did you know that?" she roared and tried to punch him.

"Isn't _Neji_ such a bimbo?" he taunted.

"SHUT UP!"

"Aren't you guys the best _spies_ in the world?"

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Tenten punched Gato in the mouth. Blood dripped out and trailed down his chin. He wiped it and laughed hysterically.

"You can't stop me now. Wait till I tell all of Lo-" The agent kicked him in the stomach.

"SHUT UP! YOU AREN'T TELLING ANYONE!" she screamed in his face. Her frustration mounted and angry tears spilled from her eyes.

"Aw, is poor Ten-" the Murakami was blinded by range. She would have killed him right there with her bare hands if Sakura hadn't caught her arm.

"Who the hell are you?" she whispered, shocked at what the "reporter" had done.

"I'll tell you later, we have to leave," Tenten told her quietly and dragged her towards the exit. Kabuto had helped Gato off the ground and the two were making progress.

"Don't let them escape!" the leader commanded.

"Yes Sir."

-With Neji and Shikamaru-

"Now turn right, no left, no right, no wait, maybe we have to turn around-"

"How did you became a cabbie if you don't even know where you're going?" Neji asked the man.

"Uh…"

"You know what? Get out and let me drive," the Hyuuga commanded.

"But I can do this!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Ha! "

"Wait, I don't get it," the taxi driver said.

"Neither do I, but I have a life to save."

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yes-wait no!"

"Yes!" the cabbie insisted.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Shikamaru sighed.

-With Tenten and Sakura-

The females had made it out and were no trekking it to Sakura's car.

"Where are we going when we get to the car?" the strawberry blonde asked, struggling to keep up.

"I don't know! As far away from them as possible!" The conversation ended with that. The Murakami sat in the passenger seat, while Haruno drove.

Kabuto and Gato were about 30 feet away. They got in their own car and continued the chase.

Tenten shot at the men's wheels.

"Careful, you hit mine and we're dead!" Sakura warned and ducked as bullets were fired back. The windshield cracked and glass flew everywhere. A police siren sounded in the distance.

"Oh God! Now them, not now!" the agent thought.

-In the Police Car-

"Hey look! That's that crazy girl from that other day! Let's get her!"

-With Neji and Shikamaru-

Neji had won and was steering the car. The cab driver was fuming in the backseat with Shikamaru.

Suddenly, a police car came to life behind them.

"Hey pull to the left!" the officer shouted.

"I plead the 5th!" the Hyuuga yelled back.

"This is Europe buddy!"

"Touché."

-With Tenten and Sakura-

Now the two had Gato and Kabuto chasing them as well as the police and their friends in the cab. In fact, just to make it a little more fun, let's throw in a poor pizza delivery guy, shall we?

"Sakura, why is there a pizza guy after us?"

"Don't know, don't care."

-With Naruto, Hinata, and Lee-

"Why is the pizza guy taking so long to get here?" the blonde complained.

"Maybe he went over the speed limit and is being chased by the police," Hinata told him.

"What a youthful deduction," Lee concluded.

-With Tenten and Sakura-

"You ain't getting nowhere girlies," Gato shouted.

Tenten shot right at his face. Unfortunately, the windshield got in the way.

"Move faster!" the agent urged the woman in the driver's seat.

"Hana, the police are after us too. I think we should just stop. "

The Murakami reached down and yanked at the Haruno's collar. "We are not stopping. My life and yours depends on it," she hissed. Sakura gulped and nodded.

All of a sudden, about five police cars created a blockade directly in front of them. Sakura swerved to the right and hit a tree. Kabuto and Gato were sandwiched between the police cars behind and in front of them. The cab, pizza guy, and more police cars stopped just in time.

Sakura was out cold. Neji and Shikamaru hopped out of the taxi and ran to Tenten. They lifted the designer's limp body out of the smashed car and lay her in the backseat of the cab.

"We have to get out of here!" the Murakami told her fellow agents. But it was too late. The authorities surrounded them.

"They are spies! They will destroy us all!" Gato shouted. He and his henchman, bleeding and probably half dead, limped off with the last of their sanity. No one bothered to go after them.

"All of you, put your hands up," the officers commanded. The agents, pizza guy, and cab driver did as they said.

One by one they were handcuffed and shoved into the police cars. Sakura was taken to the hospital.

-Two hours Later-

"Now, we're not going to hurt you. We just want to know what type of pizza was in the box." Yes, the poor pizza guy was being interrogated.

"It was ramen flavored."

"LIAR! Put him in a cell."

-In a Different Room-

"Now, let's start with your names," the officer told the agents. He folded his hands on his desk and leaned in towards them.

The trio looked at each other nervously.

"I'm Hana Kimura. The one with the white eyes is Daichi Takahashi. He is my fiancé. The other one is Haru Yoshida. He's our friend from college," Tenten told him.

"What college did you attend?"

"Harvard."

"I see. Now are you visiting in London or do you live here?"

"We live here," Neji answered for his female friend.

"Right. What are your occupations?"

"We're all reporters for _The Times_ newspaper," Shikamaru informed him.

The officer quickly jotted everything down.

"Now, you," he pointed at Tenten with his pen," were in the car with a pink haired woman. Who was that?"

"She was Sakura Haruno."

"The designer?"

"Yes sir."

"Is she your friend or was it an interview?"

"She is my friend."

"Alright, now whose car were you in?"

"That was Sakura's."

"And why did you have a gun?"

"I keep it for protection."

"And why were you shooting at the two men behind you?"

Tenten quieted for a brief second to think of something to say.

"Sakura and I were at a club and they were making us angry and we started a fight."

"You started it or they did?"

"They did, sir."

"What did they say to make you angry?"

"That is personal."

"Mam, I respect your privacy, but in order to keep you safe, we need to know. What did they say?'

"They were drunk."

"They told you they were drunk?"

"No, that was their mental state."

"I didn't ask for their mental state, what did they say?" His question was met with silence. The officer narrowed his eyes with suspicion.

"What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Then tell me what they said."

"It's personal."

"I don't give a damn. You will tell me."

"No!" Everyone was silent.

"Guards, take them to a cell!" the policeman shouted. The agents were handcuffed once again and led away. The officer rubbed his temples.

"What's wrong?" another interrogator entered the room and sat down.

"They're hiding something. Keep an eye on them. I have a feeling they're going to be a handful."

"Yes sir."

-With Sakura-

The strawberry blonde female woke up wrapped in blankets on a hospital bed. She blinked up at the bare ceiling.

"Oh good, you're awake," a nurse commented. She helped the Haruno sit up and checked her pulse, blood pressure, and heartbeat.

"What happened?" Sakura asked when the woman was finished.

"You crashed your car and received a mild concussion. You will be discharged tomorrow afternoon. As for now, you should rest."

"Mam, I need to call someone. May I use the phone?" The nurse nodded and helped her up. She took her to the phone mounted on the wall near the bathroom. Sakura thanked the nurse and dialed Lee's number once she left.

"Hello?"

"Lee! It's Sakura. I'm in the hospital. "

"I know, the police chase is all over the news."

"Yeah, I have a concussion, but I'll be discharged tomorrow afternoon. But I want to talk to Hana. Do you have her number?"

"Uhh… no. She's at the police station. You'll have to call there I guess."

"Oh, thanks Lee. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." The Haruno hung up and sighed. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"What is my life turning into?" she thought aloud. Shaking her head, she dialed the local station's number.

"Hello?"

"Uh…hi. I need to talk to someone detained at the station."

"Are you a family member?"

"Uhh…yeah. I'm her sister. I need to speak with her. It's a family emergency."

"Alright? What's your name?"

"Sakura Kimura."

"And the prisoner?"

"Hana Kimura," the Haruno answered, cringing at the word "prisoner."

"Alright, I'll fetch her." There was some shuffling and then elevator music.

"Hello?"

"Hana!"

"Sakura?"

"Yeah, look I need to talk to you at the hospital. I told them it was a family emergency. They should let you out."

"What do you need to talk to me about?"

"What happened back there."

"Sakura, I don't-it's –it's nothing. You don't need to know."

"Yes I do! I was almost killed! Tell me or I won't help you."

"Help me with what?"

"Get out of jail!"

Tenten was quiet. She thought over all the worst possible scenarios.

"I need to consult my fiancé. And if you want to know anything, you're going to get all three of us out and not spill anything."

"Fine, but hurry." Tenten put the phone on hold. She told the guard that the "family emergency" involved her fiancé and friend. A minute later, Shikamaru and Neji entered the room.

"Sakura's agreed to help us get out as long as we tell her you know what," the Murakami whispered.

"We could lie to her," the Hyuuga told her.

"The truth will come out eventually," the Nara pointed out.

"Yeah well, by then we'll hopefully have this case sorted out," the white-eyed man responded.

"But if we tell her, she can help us out even more. She'll know exactly what we're looking for and she could get that information for us. Right now, she passes everything that involves him as personal. We tell her the truth about him and she won't hesitate to help," Tenten said.

"How can you be sure? She'll think we're lying," Neji whispered.

"Well, Lee will calm her down. Or we could blackmail her," the female agent proposed.

"That's true. I guess we'll just have to take the risk," Shikamaru ended the conversation.

Tenten turned back to the phone and agreed to meet Sakura at the hospital. However, none of the three agents knew their interrogator had heard everything.

_Unwritten Rule #12: Some things are better left unsaid._

…

**DUN..DUN…DUN! So how was it? I know, I'm such a meanie for making you guys wait so long. Please don't hate me. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: THANK YOU to all my reviewers and readers. It's been an amazing two months for me here on FF. You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

…

Sakura played with her blanket as she sat in bed chewing her lip. She was nervous. Hana had not sounded happy on the phone.

"It's okay. I just have to keep my mouth shut about whatever she tells me and no one will get hurt," the Haruno reassured her frazzled nerves. The events of the night played over and over again in her mind; especially the image of a bloody Gato at the mercy of the reporter.

"Oh who am I kidding? I'm doomed."

-With the Agents-

The ride to the hospital was quiet. The trio was thinking of their fates once they told the strawberry blonde their true identities. Neji held Tenten's hand tightly.

"As long as she's okay, I'll be okay," he thought.

-At the Police Station-

"So Ibiki (yes, that was who interrogated the agents), what do you think we should do?"

Ibiki set his eyes on his assistant. "They're hiding something and we're going to find out what it is. I want you to follow them. I believe they went to the hospital. "

"Yes Sir."

-With Tsunade-

"Tsunade! Tsunade! Gaara has just notified us on the agents' status. They've been sent to jail twice!" a breathless Shizune exclaimed as she nearly knocked her employer's door off its hinges.

"WHAT? Those little-ugh wait till I get a hold of them! Give me the phone!" the older woman barked.

"Yes Mam!"

-With Naruto, Lee, and Hinata-

"I want a refund on the pizza," the blonde said.

-With the Agents-

The trio walked side by side into the hospital. Tenten clutched Neji's hand tighter as they walked through the automatic doors.

"Excuse me," the female began as she stood before the receptionist's desk," I'm looking for Sakura Haruno's room."

The woman at the computer eyeballed them. "Weren't you involved in an accident a couple hours ago?"

"Yes, but this is an emergency. She requested herself that we meet her. I need to know where her room is," the Murakami stared her down.

"Fine, she's in room 202. Second floor, second room on the right." Tenten nodded and led the way to the elevators.

-With Sakura-

The pink haired woman was practically twitching from anxiety. "What have I gotten myself into? What if Hana tries to kill me? Oh God!"

The Haruno almost jumped out of her skin when the door opened. "Hey Hana," she croaked.

Neji gently closed the door, and then grabbed a chair and barricaded the entrance. He nodded to his roommate, crossed his arms, and stood in front of the chair.

The brunette female took a deep breath before returning the greeting: "Hey, Sakura." Then there was silence.

"S-so umm…about you know. Care to explain?" the green-eyed woman braved up and brought forth the topic everyone was desperately trying to avoid.

The agents exchanged brief glances, their eyes holding a conversation.

"Well, it's a long story and extremely confidential. If you tell anyone, the consequences could be fatal. Understand?" Shikamaru told her, being as blunt as he could be. Sakura merely nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat. Her brain was overwrought with curiosity and fear.

"We aren't who you think we are. We're not reporters, we're…" Tenten stopped and glanced at her friends. Their hearts thundered in unison. "Tsunade's going to be out for blood when she finds out," the female agent thought.

Neji and Shikamaru gave her encouraging looks.

"We're spies," she finished. Sakura was gaping and this time, she really did fall off the bed. "SPIES! " she cried. There was another gap of silence following her outcry as she picked herself off the floor.

"Shhh! Don't yell it out to the whole world!" the Hyuuga warned.

"What was your mission?" the Haruno asked, ignoring the man.

"Your boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha, he does drugs."

"How did you know I was dating him?"

"We have our sources," Tenten said. "Anyway, your boyfriend deals with the druggie the FBI is looking for. We were sent here on an important lead." The Murakami did not reveal the lead was the designer herself.

Sakura was in a state of shock. "You're lying! He doesn't do drugs and-and-and you aren't spies. You're lying!" She pointed at them with a shaking finger.

"We're not lying, it's the truth. We're sorry," the brunette female apologized.

"We need you to-"

"You were using me, weren't you? That was the plan? Huh?" the pink haired woman had gone into hysterics.

"Sak-"

"You-you were using me. How dare you!"

"Lower your voice and calm down. We're not going to hurt you," Neji attempted to stifle the turmoil beginning to build with the tension in the room.

"CALM DOWN?" The designer was on her feet, tears spilling out of her glaring eyes.

"SHUT UP! WE NEED YOU TO STAY QUIET!" Tenten shouted.

"NO! Just wait, I'm going to ruin you all. I'm going to tell the whole world who you are. Let's see who'll face the fatal consequences then! And-and I'll tell Lee and Naruto and Hinata! I'll tell them all!"

"Lee, Naruto, and Hinata already know," Shikamaru informed her.

"What?"

Tenten grabbed the cloth of Sakura's hospital gown, yanked her up, and gave her The Look (it's copyrighted).

"Listen here woman. You aren't telling a soul. You will promise me right here and right now, or I'll shoot you."

The designer tried to seem fierce, but her strength was gone.

"You're a bitch," the Haruno whispered," I hope you go to hell." However, she mentally took her words back when the Murakami pointed a gun at her head. The nozzle dug into her skull.

"Fine. I'll keep your stupid promise, but I'm not helping you. I hate you, understand?"

"Don't bother acting tough. I can see why you were your parent's biggest disappointment. "

The pink haired woman opened her mouth to reply, thought better of it, and instead pressed her lips into a thin line. Tenten let go of her, making her jerk back from the harsh touch.

The trio left her alone.

-With Ibiki's Assistant-

The man only heard the loud exclamations from hospital room 202. The only thing of interest was the word "spies." However, he did not have time to digest the information, for the door flew open and out stomped three angry people. Fortunately for him, he had already moved out of the way and busied himself with a magazine from the table.

He peeked over the tabloid and watched the agents curiously. Once they had stepped into the elevator, the man fished out his phone and called Ibiki.

-With Ibiki-

RING RING! RING RING!

The interrogator woke up with a start and picked his head off the table. He blindly reached around his desk for the phone.

"Hello?" he greeted.

"Sir, your assumptions were correct."

"What assumptions?" Suddenly, a doughnut fell on the man's lap. Ibiki looked up.

"I think I'm being attacked," he whispered.

"What?"

"I think I'm-" Sprinkles landed on the desk.

"Well, that's nice, but-"

"Shush!" Ibiki moved around the room, his hands in slicing position. The receiver rested between the side of his head and his shoulder. He jumped at the sound of the phone crashing to the ground.

"Damn phone," he muttered.

"Sir, I-"

"Quiet! I'm trying to concentrate!"

"S-"

"Goodbye!" The interrogator threw the receiver to the ground and hit random things. He whipped open the curtains and caught a reflection of himself. There was a blob of pink frosting on his forehead.

"Blasted doughnut."

-With the Agents-

All three had decided upon walking home. They were frustrated and tired.

"'We're idiots, we should have never told her," Tenten said.

"Well, we can't take it back now. We'll just have to hope she keeps her promise," Shikamaru told her, putting his hands behind his back.

Neji remained silent and stared at the ground. He only looked up when his roommate asked if he was all right. He merely shrugged.

They separated in silence at the entrance of the apartment building. The Nara sent the Murakami a worried look before stepping into a different elevator. The two roommates were left alone.

Tenten stared at the Hyuuga their entire way up. He unlocked the door to the flat slowly. Right as he stepped in, the brunette female caught his arm.

"Neji, what's wrong?" She entered and shut the door behind her. He remained quiet.

"Ne-" He hugged her.

"You really scared me, you know that?" he whispered.

"I_"

"Promise me you'll be careful."

"I am careful."

"No, you're not. You noticed them first, didn't you?"

"Yes-"

"And you should have kept your mouth shut or requested a table change. You didn't have to cause all that."

"Oh so it's my fault now?"

"I never said_"

"But you're implying it."

"I-"

"Don't lie to me."

"Tenten shut up."

"No!"

"T-"

"Listen to me," Tenten commanded. Neji looked down at her, a frown present on his face. His arms hung at his sides. His roommate glared up at him. Both panted lightly.

"It was not my fault. It would have come out eventually."

"Okay-okay, fine. But let me point out something for you: we've been here for what? A month maybe, and we've already failed. Why? Because you-"

"See, there you go blaming me again!" the Murakami shouted, angry tears forming in her eyes. She was fed up with this.

"Stop crying. There isn't a reason to cry."

"SHUT UP!" the female brunette shoved him. He stumbled back a few steps. "Quit trying to make me your scapegoat! I am not the source of your problems. Got it?"

Neji was fuming. "Fine. Be that way," he said nastily, threw the keys at her, and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"As far away from you as possible." Tenten didn't reply. The sound of the slamming door echoed in her ears. She wiped her tears and prepared herself for bed.

-With Sakura-

The woman had gone from angry to miserable in a matter of a few seconds. Her concussion had begun to act up and she clutched her skull in agony.

"Damn it! I'm so-ugh. Why do I always end up like this? Oh I know why: it's because I'm an idiot. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I didn't have to ask, but I did. Now I have a death sentence over my head if I tell anyone."

-With Neji-

The Hyuuga sat on the bench outside the apartment building. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"I'm an idiot. She'll never let me in. Gah! And I never got around to telling her what I actually was planning to say." He threw his face in his hands and remained like that, drinking in the silence of the early morning.

"I thought I'd find you out here."

The white-eyed man looked up to see Shikamaru in his moose pajamas. He sat down next to him and sighed.

"You fought with her?"

"Yeah."

"Tch. You two are so troublesome," the pineapple haired man mumbled and looked towards the street.

"If you don't want to talk nice, you can leave."

"I'm being nice. Don't blame her for things."

"I wasn't blaming her. I was trying to tell her to be careful because I…" he trailed off.

"You love her?"

"No."

"Yes, you do. I'd tell her now before it's too late."

"Shikamaru, that's not why I wanted to tell her to be careful. It's something else. I can't tell you."

Here the Nara raised his eyebrows. "Why is it a secret?"

"It just is."

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing."

"Stop lying."

"I'm not," Neji insisted, growing agitated. Shikamaru left it at that.

"Well, I'm going to head in," the Nara told him, stretching and yawning simultaneously. The Hyuuga didn't answer. A half hour after his friend retired, he decided to do so as well.

When he reached the apartment, however, he remembered he didn't have the keys. He cringed as the memory of throwing them at Tenten flashed in his mind. He sighed and sat down on the ground. He propped his head against the wall and went to sleep.

_Unwritten Rule #13: Never say or do anything you'll regret. _

…

**A/N: That was a short chapter. Sorry. I'm so excited I got over 100 reviews! THANK YOU!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: THANK YOU TO ALL MY FANS. YOU GUYS ARE THE SO SWEET! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be here right now. I'd be suing you all. (JK)**

…

Tenten awoke with an unsettling feeling in her chest. A mixture of guilt, anger, depression, fear, and confusion all mixed into one mass that squeezed her chest as she lay there in the dark room. She rolled onto her side and slid one hand under the pillow. With the other, she drew the blankets back on top of her body.

"Neji," she whispered to the walls," where are you?" She knew she would get no reply. But she wanted to hear his voice, even if it would yell at her and make an unfair accusation. At least he would _be_ there.

The brunette female closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Oxygen and the smell of her roommate filled her nostrils. She held her breath, unwilling to let that little of piece of him to leave her. When her lungs began to burn, she exhaled, albeit as slow as possible.

"I need you."

-With Neji-

The Hyuuga had been awake for a good half hour or so. He pulled his knees up to his chest and put his head down on his legs. His skull throbbed and his heart ached. His stomach grumbled as well.

"Quiet you," he scolded.

"**Oi! I need my food!"**

"Kidney?"

"**The one and only."**

"But I thought I had two."

"**Oh yeah… but that's not the point. "**

"Just go away."

"**You miss her."**

"No, I'm just afraid I hurt her."

"**Because you love her."**

"No, I just care about her. Our relationship is only on a friendship basis."

"**She loves you."**

"No she doesn't. Did you see how mad she was yesterday?"

"**Yes, but she asked where you were going. She got scared that you were leaving."**

"No."

"**Yes. But then you had to be an ass and tell her you wanted to get away from her."**

"There was nothing wrong with that. I just wanted time to think."

"**But she took it the wrong way. You said you wanted to get as far away from her as possible."**

"Oh… Damn."

"**Yeah. Knock on the door and apologize. Pronto."**

"She's probably asleep. She'll be cranky if I wake her up."

"**She's awake and she wants to talk to you."**

"How do you know?"

"**I just do. It's my job."**

"Shut up or I'll have you removed."

"**Gasp! You wouldn't dare."**

"Oh I would," Neji smirked. He took his eyes off the ceiling and focused them in front of him. He jumped when he realized there was a woman staring intently at him.

"Are you alright, Sir?"

"Perfectly fine. Just… talking to myself. Yeah, that's all. Just move along," the Hyuuga gestured at her with his hand. The lady gave him a weird look before walking off.

The white-eyed man sighed. He grunted and pushed himself off the floor. After dusting off his clothes, he knocked.

-With Tenten-

The Murakami heard a soft tapping on the door. She sat up quickly, her heart beating wildly. She pushed away the covers and ran to the living area. She paused near the couch to listen again. Then ever so slowly, she tiptoed to the entrance.

She peered through the peephole and felt tears misting her eyes. There was Neji, awkwardly rubbing his arm as he waited for her to answer.

"Neji?" she asked, opening the door quickly.

"Hey bud," he whispered softly. For the third time in Tenten's life, she wanted to squeeze the life out of him through a bone-crushing hug. And so she did. The Hyuuga didn't mind much. As a matter of fact, he didn't care. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

"It's okay."

"No, its not. I've made you cry way too many times." The brunette female looked up at him and touched his cheek gently. Her roommate longed for that touch. He stood still, even holding his breath, as she stroked.

"I'm glad you're back," she told him, smiling the biggest smile she could muster without breaking into sobs. Unfortunately, just the slightest upward tugging of her lips made her want to cry. She quickly hugged him again.

"Ten. It's okay. Sssh, I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere. We didn't fail; we can work it out somehow. "

He felt her nod against his chest and urged her into the apartment. He helped her to the sofa. The two sat there in silence for a while.

-With Shikamaru-

Shikamaru was deep in thought. His conversation with Neji earlier this morning had put him on edge. Something didn't make sense to him. He was positive that what the Hyuuga was hiding was his love for his roommate. However, there was a thought in the back of the Nara's mind that would not seize to provoke him: what if what Neji was hiding was dangerous? What if it had something to do with the mission?

Shikamaru rubbed his temples and shook his head. "I'm an idiot. Why am I thinking about this? Why would he hide something? He obviously loves Tenten and that's it. He's just too embarrassed to admit it. That's it and nothing else. But still… Gah, I'll talk to Tenten about it in private. "

The pineapple haired man yawned and turned over on his bed. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

-With Sakura-

Sakura lay awake staring at the ceiling. She glanced at the clock every few minutes, counting down the time till she was discharged.

"What am I going to do now? God that accident was all over the news. What will my publicist say? What will I do about the secret? Should I tell the police? Should I tell Sasuke? Surely telling him would be the right thing to do. He wouldn't be using me. He wouldn't be using me as a cover and to gain popularity, right? He loves me. I'll tell him. Or maybe I should talk to Tenten again. Ask her to show me proof. Then I could decide for myself if Sasuke is really a drug addict. Yeah, that's what I'll do."

Satisfied, she managed a small smile and turned to gaze out the window.

-With Lee, Naruto, and Hinata-

All three were sitting in the living room in their pajamas. They were worried about the agents.

"Look, there is no way the police could find out that they're spies. And I'm sure they would contact the FBI and work things out and no one would get hurt. We're here to help them. They'll be alright," Naruto said.

"That's true," Hinata told him. Lee nodded vigorously in agreement.

"What about Sakura? What if she finds out and tells Sasuke?" the Hyuuga questioned.

"We'll have to stop her. But I doubt she knows. Those three wouldn't tell her," the Uzamaki answered.

"Actually, she may know. She called me and asked for Tenten's number. She might have forced them to tell her. However, years of being Ms. Haruno's butler has led me to believe that she won't keep her lips sealed. We must keep an eye on her. We must not let anything slip. Their situation is bad enough as it is."

The female bit her lips and the blue-eyed man rubbed his face with both hands.

"Let's question her when she gets home," the white-eyed woman proposed, but her butler shook his head.

"No. Bushy brows, she trusts you. You talk to her. We're only guests. We don't have a right to interfere in her personal affairs," Naruto said.

"Yes, but her affairs are now linked to yours. We're all tied up in this mess together. We all have a right to know what's going on. Hinata: for her cousin's safety. And Naruto, because you are Ms. Hyuuga's butler."

The green clad man's friends voiced their agreement and understanding. After a few more minutes of thinking, Hinata said they all might as well have breakfast.

They headed to the kitchen.

-With Tenten and Neji-

"Her you are," the Hyuuga said as he set down a plate of steaming pancakes and scrambled eggs in front of his roommate. He kissed her head before returning to the stove.

"Did you call Shika?" Tenten asked, stuffing a forkful of food in her mouth.

"Oh! I forgot about him. You call," Neji tossed her the phone. The Murakami wiped her hands on her PJs before dialing.

"Hello?"

"Hi Shika!"

"Did Mom tell you to call me?" At this, the female giggled. Her roommate, guessing what was being said, took the phone from her and pressed it to his ear.

"You call me Mom one more time and I'll call your actual mother."

"Oh! That reminds me. She told me that she's coming soon."

"What? Why?"

"To visit."

"When?"

"She said soon."

"Is she bringing the bunny?" Here Tenten snatched the phone back.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Tell her to bring the babies to!"

"Hell no!"

"Please! Please! Please!"

"No." The Murakami pouted. Neji pried her fingers off the receiver and hissed:

"Nara, tell her to bring the babies or else." Shikamaru sighed and he could hear his female friend's shouts for joy. He was sure she was hugging her roommate at the moment.

"Fine. And I'm coming up for breakfast." With that the pineapple haired man hung up.

-With Gato-

"Should we tell Sasuke or not?" Gato asked. He watched as Kabuto paced around the room.

"If we tell him then… then what? What'll he do with that information?"

"I don't know! That's why I'm asking you!"

"Well, I suppose the information would be useless to him and perhaps keeping him in the dark would be best."

"Fine. Whatever. Just get me my coffee."

-With Sasuke-

The Uchiha sat in a small coffee shop on the street corner. He gazed out the window and drummed his hands on the table. His thoughts wandered to his girlfriend.

He had heard she was involved in a car accident with one of her friends, Hana Kimura. What was unsettling to him was that Gato was chasing her car. Sasuke had given him clear orders to stay away from her. What had he been doing? Was it perhaps, the other woman's fault? But what could he want with a measly reporter?

"Excuse me Sir," he looked up at the woman and took the mug from her hands.

"Thanks," he told her and took a small sip of the black liquid.

"I'll ask Sakura when I pick her up from the hospital. Won't she be surprised to see me?" He chuckled to himself.

-With Tsuande-

"Shizune?" the blonde called as she stepped out of the restroom.

"What?"

"I think I'm constipated."

-With the Agents-

Shikamaru had worked his way up to his friends' apartment without injuring himself one way or another. He was currently seated at the table devouring a cheese omelet. Tenten and Neji were acting normal; although he caught the latter giving his roommate a few longing glances. But that too, the Nara concluded, was normal conduct.

"I have to talk to Tenten alone," the pineapple haired man told himself. His leg was bouncing under the table in anticipation.

As if Neji had heard his silent plea, the Hyuuga announced he had to use the restroom and got up. Shikamaru waited till he heard the bathroom lock click before turning to his female friend.

"Tenten," he whispered.

"Hm?"

"I need you to bug your apartment." The Murakami gave him a weird look.

"Why?" she whispered back.

"I talked to Neji this morning after you two fought. He was hiding something and I think it may be dangerous to our mission. We have to monitor him."

"Are you telling me my best friend is a thug?"

"No, but it's a possibility." Tenten glared at him.

"You're crazy. I think we should monitor you."

"Tenten, please. Just listen to me. "

"No, that's wrong."

"No, it's not. We have to take the necessary precautions." There was silence and then the sound of a flushing toilet.

"Tenten, please. I'll keep him busy. You put some cameras around the place. " The brunette female took in her friend's desperate face.

"Fine, but don't you dare accuse him of something before you have actual proof. Understand?" The pineapple haired man nodded vigorously.

"Yes, Mam." As soon as he uttered the last two words, Neji came out of the bathroom.

"Hey, are you guys ready for work?" the Hyuuga asked the two.

"Yeah," they answered in unison. The Murakami gave her Nara friend a look.

"Umm… hey Neji. Uh… after work, do you think you could do some… shopping with me?"

"Well it depends on the kind of shopping."

"Um… I ran out of umm… underwear." Tenten rubbed her temple with two fingers.

"You idiot," she whispered under her breath. The longhaired man's mouth hung open.

"You ran out of underwear?"

"Uh… yeah."

"Why can't you shop for that by yourself."

"Well I usually do that with my mom-" the Hyuuga's glare cut him off.

"Not that you are my mom," Shikamaru quickly added in.

"Go," Tenten mouthed at her roommate when he shot her a "help me" look.

"Fine, ten minutes. That's it."

-With Gaara-

Gaara had a headache. Why? Because the agents were not doing their jobs properly. It wasn't the newspaper stuff that troubled him, it was their spying: something they were currently failing at.

"Didn't they ever learn to keep a low profile? Instead, they end up in jail everyday," the red haired man muttered.

"Matsuri!" he called. Immediately his secretary walked into the room.

"Send in Hana, Daichi, and Haru," he ordered.

"Um… they aren't here yet."

"What?"

"They aren't-"

"I heard that. Just leave a note on their desks telling them to come talk to me when they arrive."

"Yes sir."

"You are dismissed."

-With Sasuke-

"What were you doing chasing her?" the Uchiha asked angrily. He was setting up his shop for work while arguing with Gato.

"She started it."

"She wouldn't do that."

"The news said you insulted them and started a fight."

"The news is wrong."

"No, you're wrong."

"Watch your mouth Uchiha. I can cut off your supply."

"Fine. But I'm going to have a little chat with her."

"Good luck with that." Sasuke hung up and carefully laid the jewelry in the display cases.

"Whatever."

-With the Agents-

The three were seated in Gaara's office being lectured.

"This type of work will not suffice! You need to either get your act together or find replacements. I've been here for five years and not once have I gotten in trouble with the law, let alone end up in jail _twice. _ This is not a joke! I expect better work from you. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir," the trio mumbled, not really paying attention what he was saying.

"Well then, you are dismissed. "

The agents stood up and headed to the eighth floor.

Shikamaru let Neji go ahead before pulling Tenten into his office.

He shut and locked the door before saying:

"I don't want to go underwear shopping!"

"You idiot! You didn't have to say that! Why didn't you say grocery shopping or something!" Tenten exclaimed throwing her hands into the air, exasperated.

"Calm down woman and don't shout. He'll hear us."

"I still think this is wrong," she huffed and crossed her arms.

"That doesn't matter. This is for your safety and mine."

"What about his?"

"He's safe too. We'll keep him out of trouble."

"Shikamrau I'm telling him what you want me to do."

"No you aren't. Tenten, I'll tell Tsunade to send in a replacement for you. A _female_ replacement that'll live with Neji for the remainder of the mission. You don't want that, now do you?"

The brunette woman narrowed her eyes. "Are you suggesting that I have feelings for him?"

"No. I know you have feelings for him."

"Ugh, you are so… ugh!" the Murakami unlocked the door and stomped out.

"Troublesome woman," the Nara muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!"

-With Ibiki-

The interrogator had just finished reviewing the security footage from yesterday with his assistant.

"You aid you heard the word spies?'

"Yes Sir."

"I see… well, it's possible that they are spies, the person they were speaking with was a spy, or they know of a spy somewhere in someplace. You are going to monitor them for a while. Until we find out why that fight was started, the real reason, not that lie that woman told me, you will follow them. Understood?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good. Now bring out the pizza delivery boy. I still haven't gotten the truth out of him either."

-With Sakura-

Sakura waited next to Lee as he filled out her forms. After he had finished, he took her bag and led her to the car. Once inside, he began talking in quite a serous matter.

"Sakura, I have some questions for you. Well, _we_ have some questions for you," he told her, shoving the keys into the ignition.

"Who's this 'we'?" Her butler tossed his head in the direction of the backseat. The Haruno was startled when she saw Hinata and Naruto smiling back at her.

"Hi guys, " she said meekly.

"Hi," they responded in unison.

"Well, shall we begin lour discussion?" bushy brows asked.

"Umm… sure," his employer, feeling very _un_sure, told him.

"Why did you ask for Hana's number?"

"I wanted to talk to her."

"We know that," the Hyuuga cut in, "He means why did you want to talk to her. What did you talk to her about?"

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. "Why would you care?"

"Did they tell you something we already know?" Naruto asked.

"You mean that their-" she was cut off by a tapping on the window (the car was stopped at a traffic light).

Lee rolled down the window. It was his turn to be surprised. There, in front of him, was Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hi, you are Lee, right?"

"Yes."

"I need to speak with Ms. Haruno." Lee looked at Sakura.

"Umm… sure," the pink-haired woman answered and unbuckled her seat belt. She grabbed her bag from the floor and got out of the car.

"Bye! I'll see you later," she told her butler. Once the two had driven off, Lee turned to look at his two companions.

"She knows. I'm positive she was about to say the word 'spies' before Sasuke showed up. We'll have to monitor them. We can't let her slip up."

-With Sakura and Sasuke-

"Sasuke, where are you taking me?" Sakura asked.

"On a date."

"Right now?"

"Yup."

"That's nice, but I just want to go home."

"Why? Don't you like spending time with me? Besides, I want to make sure you're okay after the accident."

"I'm fine. See, no damage done. I'm okay. Now please drop me home."

"No." The green-eyed woman sighed.

"Fine. But just something quick. "

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I'm just tired." The Uchiha raised an eyebrow, but didn't respond.

-With the Agents-

The trio was currently eating lunch.

"What was Gaara blabbing about this morning?" Tenten asked.

"Eh… something about us failing," Shikamaru answered.

"I have a headache," Neji complained.

"Awe, poor little," Tenten stopped cooing and glanced around at the other employees," Daichi has a headache." She pinched her roommate's cheeks.

He, in turn, gave her a stern look. The Murakami ignored it and gave him a hug.

The Nara smirked as the longhaired man slowly turned red.

"H-honey you can let go now." Neji's "fiancé" did not let go, but instead squeezed him harder.

"No," she pouted. The Hyuuga sighed and rested his head on hers.

"Oh by the way, " Tenten began, "I have an interview with Sasuke next week." Her male friends' eyes went wide.

"This is huge! This time we could actually get some useful information out of him," her roommate told her.

"Hey! It's not my fault he's so-so cryptic," Shikamaru defended himself.

"Well you still could have tried harder," the white-eyed man pointed out.

"I did."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Shut up!" the sole female in the group silenced them. "Now, I'm going to start working on a list of questions. You two," she glared," will quit behaving like animals and go underwear shopping. Is that clear?"

"Yes Mam."

-With Lee, Hinata, and Naruto-

The three hadn't failed yet. They had successfully followed Sasuke's car without detection. At the moment, they were waiting for the couple to enter the restaurant.

"God, they're slow walkers," Hinata commented as she, Naruto, and Lee peered out of the windshield,

"Indeed," the bushy browed man agreed. They held their breaths and once the duo had stepped inside, they got out of the car.

Naruto stretched and yawned.

"Now listen. We have to be stealthy and quiet. They must not suspect a thing," Lee explained to his companions.

"Yeah, yeah. We got it covered," the Uzamaki assured him. His employer smacked.

"Idiot. Listen to him."

"I did."

"No you didn't," the Hyuuga hissed. The three quickly made their way through the parking lot. Together, they entered the café.

-With Sakura and Sasuke-

The waiter led the way to a table for two in the middle of the eatery. He laid two menus on the table, bowed, and left them alone.

"Order anything you like," Sasuke told his girlfriend. She nodded. They sat in silence. The Uchiha glanced over the top of his menu at Sakura every couple seconds, carefully observing her.

"She's hiding something," he thought to himself. "We're not leaving until I know what it is."

"Is there a reason you're stealing glances at me?" the Haruno asked, keeping her eyeballs on the pasta dishes.

"Just making sure you're alright."

The pink-haired woman frowned and met his eyes.

"I can take care of myself, you know," she informed him.

"I'm quite aware of that. But that won't stop me from caring for you." Sakura sucked in a deep breath. If what Hana told her was true, the designer wasn't sure if she could still love the man seated across from her.

"Alright, can I get you something to drink?" the waiter asked.

"I'll have champagne-"

"No!" the green-eyed woman told him. "You shouldn't drink so much. Have soda instead." Sasuke gave her a confused look, but switched his order according to her wishes. Sakura ordered the same drink as him. When they were alone again, the Uchiha asked:

"What was all that about?"

"I'm… just worried about your health. That's all," his girlfriend told him, looking down at the table. Her head shot up when she heard her boyfriend's laugh.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"You won't let me care for you, but here you are worrying for me."

"So? I'm allowed to do that!"

"And I'm not?" Sakura smacked his arm.

"No." Sasuke rolled his eyes and patted her hand.

-With Lee, Hinata, and Naruto-

The three were seated at a table on the other side of the restaurant.

"Damn it! Stupid waiter," Naruto complained.

"Shut up! What if they hear us?" Hinata smacked him.

"They're all the way across the room. They won't hear us!" the Uzamaki told her.

"Both of you. Please quiet down. At this rate, we'll be kicked out of the restaurant," Lee reminded his companions.

They watched the couple like hawks.

"What's the point if we can't hear them?" the blonde asked.

"He's right. We have to get closer. One of us should stay here and make sure the waiter doesn't suspect anything. The other two should snoop," Hinata proposed. The two males agreed.

"I'll stay here," Lee told them, "Sasuke knows what I look like. You tow on the other hand, he doesn't know about."

"True, but Sakura knows us," Naruto said.

"Yes, but she's less likely to point it out to Sasuke. She'll probably make an excuse and then confront you alone."

"Right. C'mon Naruto," Hinata urged. The two snuck off.

-With Gaara-

"Matsuri!" the redhead called.

"I'm coming," she shouted back. A moment later, she stepped in, busily shuffling through papers on her clipboard.

"Matsuri, I need you to fetch Ms. Kimura for me."

"I thought you already lectured all three of them."

"Yes, but I need to speak with her on her interview with Sasuke next week. I promised I'd have the details later."

"Alright."

-With Tenten-

"Ms. Kimura," Matsuri knocked on the woman's door.

"Come in," Tenten told her. The secretary stepped inside.

"Gaara has requested you to come to his office."

"Okay," the agent agreed. The two went upstairs together. The Murakami knocked softly.

Gaara answered with a gruff command and prompted her to sit.

"Now, I told you about your interview with Sasuke, correct?" he asked.

"Yes sir."

"I have arranged for you to meet him at his home next Monday at 4 P.M. Now listen, this is an important lead on our case. You cannot mess this up. Pineapple head did not do such a good job."

The brunette female chuckled to herself. "I'm aware of that."

Gaar nodded.

"Very well then. I would like to see your list by Friday. That gives you about two days."

"I've already started Sir."

"Good. You are dismissed."

-With Naruto, Lee, and Hinata-

The three had failed, _epically_. Naruto had hid under a table and Hinata: behind a plant. The Uzamaki had scared the customer seated when he cussed loudly as he had been kicked. He then stood up and knocked the table over, the food falling everywhere. Next he had tripped over a waiter that was bending down trying to clean up the mess.

Hinata had moved the plant with her as she crept closer and closer to Sakura and Sasuke. However, she tipped over the plant and effectively broke the pot. As she attempted to run away from the broken pottery, she ran into the cook, holding a butcher's knife, pointed at his arm. Yeah… that didn't end well.

Lee just was… Lee.

In the end, Sakura was upset and Sasuke was amused. He dropped his girlfriend home and the other three were banned from the restaurant. They drove home fuming.

-At 6:00; With the Agents-

Tenten locked her office, slipped on her coat, ties her scarf, and waited by the elevators for her fellow agents. They appeared no less than a minute later.

"Ready?" she asked. The two nodded, both dreading what was to come next. Actually, the Murakami wasn't too excited either. She trusted Neji. She didn't like stabbing his back.

The trio rode the cart to the lobby and the Hyuuga called for a taxi. The driver dropped the males off at the department store and the female to the apartment building.

Tenten slowly made her way to flat 1922. "I don't want to do this," she repeated to herself in her mind. She felt so-so dirty inside.

"I shouldn't be doing this," she said aloud, ands stopped in front of the door. She chewed her lip.

"I can always lie and say I did," she thought to herself. "No, I'll do it. But I'll bug Shika's too. I'll tell Neji to help me. Yeah. What if Shikamru's the enemy? What if he wants me to waste all my energy monitoring Neji? What if he wants me to trust him and give him all the secrets?"

Satisfied, she unlocked the apartment, switched on the lights, and headed for the closet. She dug through her purse for the key to the trunk. She found it and shoved it into the lock.

The female agent took out a box of mini cameras. She hid one on the top of the fridge, overlooking the table. She put one on the lampshade in the living area, pointed towards the couch. She put one on the dresser in the bedroom, looking at the bed. She also placed one on the curtain, angled to point at the door. The same was done for the curtain in the living area.

Satisfied, she straightened her clothes, smiled, and began to prepare dinner.

-With Shikamaru and Neji-

"We will never speak of this again," the Hyuuga forced his Nara friend to promise him that.

"I'm with you man."

They were mistaken for gay men while shopping. It was the most degrading thing that had even happened to the white-eyed man. However, for the pineapple haired man, he had endured worse.

Nevertheless, they never wanted to go shopping to together ever again. Unless, of course, Tenten accompanied them.

Their moods were instantly lifted when they entered flat 1922 and were greeted by the smell of delicious food.

_Unwritten Rule #14: Your best friend could be your worst enemy._

…**...**

**A/N: So how was it? Please R&R!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: To my readers and reviewers, I've said it 14 times before, and I'll say it again, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Thank you so much for everything. Heck, even if you read it, but didn't review, thanks for sparing your time. And to those who have reviewed every single chapter, you have my sincere gratitude. THANK YOU ALL!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor have I gained anything, but experience from this fic.**

…**..**

Neji awoke Saturday morning with a headache. He lay in bed, like he so often did, with not a thought running through his aching skull. His eyes drooped and his nose ran. He sniffed loudly, gagging when he felt snot in his throat. **(A/N: In fifth grade I choked on a booger. Sorry, just had to throw that in there.)**

He sat up and finally grabbed a tissue from the bedside table. During his rather… violent nose blowing session (he was practically stuffing Kleenex up his nostrils), he realized the presence of a strange noise. The sound was that of clanking pots coming from the direction of the kitchen.

The Hyuuga's eyebrows furrowed. And then he noticed the most disturbing thing of all: Tenten was not in bed. He pressed the back of his hand against the sheets; her spot was still warm.

"What if she was kidnapped? What if-if it was Gato? And now the criminal is trying to grab a bite to eat before taking off with her. Oh! Stealing from my fridge are you? Well, we'll see about that!" the white-eyed man thought. He gently placed his feet on the floor and tip toed over to his roommate's purse. He fished for her lipstick pistol.

After checking to see if it was loaded, he crept at a snail's pace towards the door.

"Don't creak," he whispered under his breath as he eased it open. He almost screamed his lungs out when he farted and was startled by the noise.

With his bottom relieved, he continued on. "Almost there. 3 steps…two steps… one step… and fire in the hole!"

Neji shot anywhere and everywhere. The person quickly ducked under the table for cover.

"Halt!" they shouted.

"Never!" the Hyuuga roared. The man or woman crawled over to the counter, dodging bullets all the way. They grabbed a butcher's knife.

"Stop it! I'm not going to hurt you if you cooperate!"

"No!"

He or she sighed. "Idiot. I don't get paid enough to do this." With that, they crawled and ducked and rolled towards the agent.

Neji pointed his partner's gun at the enemy with a loud "hah!" The criminal pointed the knife at his throat with an equally exuberant, unnecessary noise.

"Tenten?"

"Neji?"

"You bastard you tried to kill!" the Murakami yelled.

"I did not! I thought you were kidnapped or-or murdered or something!"

"Murder!"

"Murder! What murder where?" the white-eyed man asked.

"Murder? I said murder because you said murder!"

"I said murder?"

"Yes! You said it again just now."

"Said what?"

"Murder!"

"Murder?"

Tenten rubbed her temples. "This is the last time I'll ever make breakfast for you."

"Hey! You tried to attack me with a butcher's knife," Neji defended.

"Yeah! Because you went all commando and almost shot my brains out!"

"Well you scared me!"

"How did I scare you?"

"You just did!"

"Neji, I just realized something," the Murakami started, before a grin formed on her face.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Because you touched it."

"What?"

"You touched it."

"Touched what?"

"The gun," Tenten whispered to the horrified Neji.

"No I didn't," he immediately dropped the gun. His roommate picked it up, smugness radiating her features.

"Yes you did," she told him, standing up and poking him in the chest with every word.

The Hyuuga narrowed his eyes. "Now look here Mam," he began. The distance between the two suddenly decreased, the room became warmer. Their noses touched persistently.

"I only touched your gun to protect… to protect," he trailed off staring her brown orbs. "Uhh… what was I saying?"

"You were saying you only touched my gun to protect something. The question is what did you want to protect?"

The movement of her lips enchanted Neji. His vision swam and his head spun. And then, everything went black.

Tenten blinked and shrugged. She sat down to enjoy her breakfast, leaving her unconscious roommate on the floor.

-With Shikamaru-

Shikamaru was in quite a predicament. His head was stuck. Where you ask? Between the shelves of the refrigerator, of course.

"How troublesome," he mumbled. He had given up after the first try. He figured if he couldn't do it the first time, he wouldn't be able to do it the fiftieth time.

"Stupid damn fridge. Stupid shelves have to be so close together. Stupid piece of toast had to be stuck at the back.

RING RING! RING RING!

The pineapple haired man groaned. "Stupid phone."

RING RING! RING RING!

"Damn."

RING RING! RING RING!

"Shut up."

RING RING! RING RING!

"Damn it! Be quiet!"

"Hello, we are not available right now. Please leave your name and phone number after the beep, we will return your call. BEEP!"

"Shikamaru?"

"MOM! Damn woman has to call all the time!"

"Hi honey! I just wanted to see how you were doing. Neji (the bunny) misses you! We'll be coming soon! It'll be a surprise. You'll be so glad to see us! We-" The answering machine cut her off.

"Humph! Glad my ass! But at least it's quiet now."

RING RING! RING RING!

"I hate my life!"

-With Naruto, Hinata, and Lee-

All three were tied up in a closet. The funny thing was that they weren't bound by Sakura or Sasuke, but by Lee. He had felt so guilty at failing to protect the agents' (mainly Tenten's) secret. In fact, his conscience urged him to punish himself and all others who were involved. As a result, he had dragged Naruto and Hinata (asleep, mind you) out of their beds and tied them up along with himself.

Now the two were awake and were sending Lee death glares. He smiled back meekly.

"It was the youthful thing to do," he told them.

"Take your youth and shove it up your nostril," Naruto muttered.

"The right one?" the bushy browed man asked hopefully.

"The left one."

Lee cowered in fear.

-With Tsunade-

Tsunade's eye twitched. "Shizune, what is _that_?"

Her assistant laughed nervously," Well you see, I just thought you needed some company so I thought I'd buy you a hamster…"

The blonde stared at the fur ball on her desk. Very slowly, she reached towards the letter opener (a pointy sharp one at that) and attempted to stab the animal. Shizune "eeked" and the hamster "squeaked" and dodged the blow.

Tsunade laughed maniacally as she made various holes in her desk trying to kill the hamster.

"You're next," she told the brunette woman at the door.

Shizune ran for her life… literally.

-With the Agents-

Neji gained consciousness just as Tenten finished washing the dishes. He sat up and rubbed his head. His roommate helped him up and walked him to the couch.

"Are you okay?" she asked, sitting on the edge near his torso while he lay down. He merely nodded, but regretted it immediately as a wave of nausea swept through his system.

The Murakami noted his pale color and scrunched her eyebrows, worried.

"I think you have a fever," she told him, pressing the back of her hand against his forehead. She got up and went to retrieve the thermometer from the medicine cabinet.

The Hyuuga followed her instructions obediently, even suppressing his distaste at the Hello Kitty on the thermometer. Tenten covered him in blankets and fluffed the pillows behind his head. She sat by him, stroking his hair and holding his hand until he was asleep. She couldn't resist the urge of kissing his cheek before getting up.

"I'll call Shikamaru," she thought and grabbed the receiver from the kitchen. She dialed and began to pace around the room.

"Why isn't he picking up? That lazy bum. Wait till I get my hands on him!" She hung up and stomped to the door, but then remembered her ill partner. She decided on writing him a note and placed it on the coffee table.

-With Shikamaru-

Shikamaru had a bad feeling. A growing understanding that doom was about to approach him. Sure enough, he was correct.

Tenten knocked the door off its hinges and placed her hands on her hips (not that he could see her). She surveyed the apartment and narrowed her eyes. She checked the bedroom, bathroom, and closets.

"Where is he?" she thought as she peeked behind the shower curtain.

"Shikamaru!" she yelled. The Nara wasn't sure whether he should reply back or not. Tenten _was_ in one of her moods and provoking her even further would lead to his own demise.

"It's better than having my head frozen in here. Oh man, I can't even sleep. _And_ I have to go to the bathroom," the pineapple haired man said to himself.

"I'm in the kitchen, " he yelled back. He squeezed his eyes shut when he heard footsteps approaching. There was silence, than laughter.

"You-you-you got stuck in-in the fridge!" the Murakami gasped and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Now please help me get out of here." He heard a scoff and was sure she had rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," Tenten mimicked.

They tried several different methods:

The brunette female first tried wrapping her arms around Shikaru's torso and pulled like hell. This failed.

Next she tried dragging him out by the feet. Unfortunately, she only accomplished pulling off his socks and pants.

The third time, they were successful… kind of. Tenten hugged the fridge from the back while Shikamaru tried tugging his head out. It worked, but then the fridge fell on top of him. Either way, they would have ended up in the emergency room.

-In the ER-

"This is awkward," the Murakami complained. They two were sitting in the waiting room.

"At least you're not half naked," the Nara told her. He was covering his broken nose with one hand, while he crossed his legs (he was in his boxers).

"Calm down," his female companion told him.

"I'm calm. You're the one who's all red."

"I'm not red!"

"Yes you are!" Tenten pouted.

"Where's Neji?" Shikamaru asked, changing the subject.

"He has a fever. He should be asleep right now."

-With Neji-

Neji, in fact, was not asleep, but wallowing in misery. His roommate had not stayed to watch him while he slumbered, but went to find Shikamaru.

"What's so special about him? He's been lost all his life, why bother trying to help him now?" The Hyuuga shook his head in frustration.

"One thing is for sure: when Tenten comes back, I'm not letting her leave without me. Stupid Shikamaru. He can go find his own wife- I mean friend. Yeah… friend. That's what I meant."

-With Lee, Naruto, and Hinata-

"I'm not mad at you. I don't want you to go punish yourself. I'm not asking you to meddle into my affairs. And I'm saying it is okay to meddle. I'm asking that you respect my privacy and my decisions. What I do is my business. Not any of yours unless I tell you. Do you understand?"

Sakura had found the three tied up in the closet, screamed, and almost lost her eyeballs. Now she was lecturing them.

Naruto and Hinata were still upset with Lee's behavior, Lee was still upset at their failure, and Sakura was upset with the world. Aren't they the happiest campers you ever saw? Yeah, didn't think so.

-With Shikamaru and Tenten-

The doctor had finally got around to fixing Shikamaru. Tenten was bored out of her mind and sat cross-legged on the chair. She fished out her phone from her pocket and dialed Neji's number.

-With Neji-

The Hyuuga closed the blinds, unlocked and relocked the door, and rubbed his hands together.

He lit the candles on the kitchen table and stepped back to admire his work. He planned a "friendly, but secretly romantic" lunch for himself and his roommate.

"Alright, as soon as she walks in the door, I'll kiss her," the white-eyed man repeated this aloud for the next hour or so.

"As soon as she walks in the door, I'll kiss her. "

-With Tenten and Shikamaru-

The two were slowly walking back to their apartment building. They talked about random subjects, both just enjoying the fresh air and each other's company.

"Ooh! Can we get mango smoothies? Please!" the Murakami asked as they neared an ice cream parlor. The Nara sighed, but agreed.

Five minutes later, the pineapple haired man felt entranced as his female companion slurped down her drink. He had never noticed how beautiful she actually looked: the way her ponytail swished from side to side as she moved, the permanent red flush of her cheeks, her cheery smile.

Several times, she glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. Shikamaru turned his head, ashamed for being caught while he stared at her.

"Hyuuga is definitely one lucky guy. Oh well, she's nice, but she's too troublesome. But still…" he trailed off at the sound of a giggle. The Nara hadn't even realized he'd walked right into a pole.

"Are you okay?" Tenten asked, failing at suppressing a fit of laughter.

"Uh… I'm fine," her male companion answered, scratching the back of his head.

"If you say so."

They walked the rest of the length in silence. The only sound that disturbed the peace was of the Murakami's straw sucking air as she finished her smoothie in the elevator.

"Here, let me… Ooops!" the brunette female exclaimed when the keys slipped from her fingers. As she bent to pick them down, the door swung open (Neji had heard the noise).

Tenten's roommate, mistaking Shikamaru for her (not that either of them knew that), grabbed him, puckered his lips, and slowly leaned in.

The female agent's jaw dropped to the floor. The Nara was desperately swatting at his friend's face, trying to escape from his grip.

-With Neji-

The Hyuuga felt wind on his face. Was Tenten blowing on him? He opened one eye to check and was startled out of his mind.

He was holding Shikamaru, not Tenten! The woman had a shocked expression on her face. The man he was holding (and immediately let go of) looked scared.

Tenten struggled for words, her mouth forming different shapes as she tried to squeeze out a sentence.

"Is-is there something going on that I should know about?" she finally managed, holding her hands up in defense.

The two men looked at each other, then at her, and immediately responded with a rather loud "no."

'Tenten, you don't understand! I-we-he- it was a mistake!" Neji hurried to explain.

"Then what were you _planning _to do?" she asked, her hands resting on her hips. Her smoothie cup lay abandoned on the floor.

"He was trying to kiss you" Shikamaru told her.

"No! It wasn't her, it was someone else…" the Hyuuga said meekly. He winced at the hurt expression on his roommate's face.

"Someone else? Who?"she demanded.

"No! I didn't mean someone else- I meant no one-I wasn't planning on doing anything. Psh! I don't know what you're talking about."

Tenten glared, scooped up her cup, and stomped inside. Shikamaru decided to leave the two alone. Neji didn't know what to say.

-With Tenten-

Tenten had locked herself in the bedroom. Hot, angry tears poured from her eyes. She sank down by the door and rested her head on her knees.

-With Neji-

Neji (unknown to her) was sitting quietly on the other side, listening to her sob. He was waiting for her to calm down and collect herself before speaking.

"Hey bud," he whispered softly. He heard a snort and a hiccup as his roommate tried to control herself.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I just-it's-it's complicated. Please don't be mad. I know I've made you cry so many times, but-but I didn't mean to. Stop crying. I won't do that ever again."

He heard her mumble something unintelligible.

"Tenten?"

"Go away!"

"No, I'm not ever going to leave you alone."

"Shut up you liar! You bastard! I-I hate you!"

"And I-I-I… don't hate you."

Then there was silence.

The Hyuuga sighed and got up from the floor. He lay on the couch. Soon enough he was asleep.

-At 6:00-

The Murakami, hungry, tired, and feeling sickly, stumbled out of the bedroom. Neji was in the kitchen making dinner.

She hugged him from behind; no words were necessary to convey her message. All had been forgiven. The day had been hectic and both needed rest for the mission.

After a quiet dinner, the two got ready for bed.

_Unwritten Rule #15: Forgive and forget._

…

**A/N: I felt I owed you guys a funny, fluffy chapter. The last couple were pretty intense. Chapter 16 is going to be fun to write! Please R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and/or reviewed my story! I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

…

Tenten munched her morning toast vigorously. She wanted to keep her mind away from the day's main event, which caused her stomach to turn in the most nauseating way, for as long as possible. Her leg bounced under the table, her hands drummed on her thigh, the piece of bread was completely flattened between her two fingers.

Neji watched his roommate with concern. "Hey, if you're scared, I can ask Gaara if I can come with you," he told her softly. The Murakami paused for a mere second to consider this, and then shook her head at his offer.

"I'll be fine," she told him, before stuffing the rest of the toast in her mouth. Her male friend was not convinced.

"I don't want you to get sick," the Hyuuga expressed his anxiety over her health.

"You should worry about yourself, not me. You had a fever over the weekend," she reminded him.

"But still."

"But nothing." And the conversation ended there.

Twenty minutes later the two, along with Shikamaru, were standing in the lobby waiting for Naruto to bring around their new rental car. The blonde had called in the wee hours of the morning to tell them.

"Naruto better not make us late," Neji thought, tapping his foot and checking his watch for the umpteenth time. He grew very still, however, when the sole female of the group laid her head in the crook of his neck. He pressed his cheek against her skull and held her hand tightly, content that she hadn't moved or looked up to question his actions.

"Hey guys!" was the obnoxious (in the Hyuuga's opinion anyway) greeting the trio heard after five blissful (for the two roommates) and tiring (for their other companion) minutes.

"Shut up Naruto! You don't need to tell all of England you're here," the Nara quieted the man. He stuffed one hand in the pocket of his blazer, the other held up his briefcase. His friends followed his lead.

The Uzamaki, bouncing with energy, took them to their newly rented vehicle.

"And this is how you open the door, and this is how you turn it on, and-"

"Okay Naruto, we aren't idiots. We've driven cars plenty of times before," Neji, impatient, cut him off sharply. The blue-eyed man made a sour face in mockery of the longhaired male. That particular male was about to punch the living daylights out of him, but was held back by his roommate.

"It's okay. Just ignore him," she whispered soothingly. He nodded, but quickly reclaimed his hold on her hand.

Tenten smiled and sat in the passenger seat. Her best friend drove, while the laziest one of all, lounged in the back.

"So you have an interview today, huh? With Sasuke of all people too. Be careful. He's a tricky one." Shikamaru warned his female companion. Immediately, her face paled.

"Y-yeah, I know," she replied, shakily.

"What time do you want me to take you home to dress?" Neji asked as he steered.

"A-a, umm… 3 o'clock should be good."

"Alright. You have eight hours before you have 9 hours and fifteen minutes before you have to be at his place," the Hyuuga told her. The Murakami wanted to curl up and die.

"Don't panic. Why are you so worried? Neji will protect me. I'll have my gun too. Yeah, a loaded gun, a _deadly_ gun," she calmed the storm of thoughts flooding her head. She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. _"I have nine hours and fifteen minutes before all hell breaks loose. Nine hours and fifteen minutes to lose my sanity thinking about it." _

-With Gaara-

"Yes, uh huh, I'll send them right over," the redhead spoke on the phone. In his hand were the tape recordings of the interviews conducted by the agents of Ms. Haruno and Mr. Uchiha.

Matsuri, who had come in during the middle of the call, waited by his desk patiently.

"Who was it from?" she asked, curiosity overriding her mind.

"The archives. They want to properly store them." His secretary nodded.

"Alright…" from there she babbled on about up coming meetings, articles, etc.

Gaara rubbed his temples when she finished. He hadn't comprehended a word she'd said as his mind was elsewhere. Where? That's a secret between him and God.

"Thank you Matsuri. Please go fetch me some coffee," he commanded.

"But I brought you a cup just a little over an hour ago."

"Yes, Matsuri, an _hour ago._"

"Right. Sorry Sir," she apologized, bowed her head, and scampered off to the employee lounge.

-With the Agents-

The trio had just made it to their offices and were currently settling in. Tenten hung her coat on her chair and sat down. She placed her face in her palms and took a few deep breaths.

"Why is this getting to me? He won't hurt me. He _doesn't suspect a thing_," she repeated out loud over and over. She fished out the list of questions she was to ask from the file in her purse.

As she read it over, practicing her smiles and imagining his answers, her nails dug into her skull until she was in excruciating pain.

"Ow!" she yelped and withdrew her hands. She muttered a few curses before resuming her task.

"Question number twenty: what-" she was interrupted by a soft knock on her door.

"Come in!" she called.

"Hey, it's me," Shikamaru greeted and stepped inside. He locked the door behind him and took a seat.

"Did you bug your apartment?" he whispered. The Murakami sighed.

"I don't have time for this," she told him, frustrated.

"But you did do it right?" he persisted.

"Yes, I did it. " Her plan to bug the Nara's flat popped into her head and she so badly wanted to accuse him of treachery.

"Neji-he wouldn't do something like that. But Shika on the other hand, well he's another story," the brunette female thought.

"I've gained her trust. Now I'll be able to watch over both of them. They both seem… guilty of something," the pineapple haired man across from her said in his mind. The smiles on their faces were so-so fake. So forced, it was ridiculous. The air was heavy, just waiting for one of them to accuse the other.

"I-I should be going now," the Nara said, and got up, the plastic expression remaining intact. Tenten waved him off. As soon as he left, she pushed aside her interview plans and formulated a way to bug the man's apartment.

"I could get Neji in on it. He'd distract Shikamaru while I snuck in. No! What if-if they're both evil? Gah! Pull yourself together! Shikamaru's the bad one. Neji- Neji cares for me. He would never do such a thing." She whimpered, confused. "I'll just have to keep everything to myself."

Satisfied, she cleared her head and stood up.

"I'll just get a snack or a cup of coffee and then work this stuff out," she assured herself, referring to the interview.

-With Neji-

The Hyuuga drummed his fingers on his desk. Despite what his roommate had told him, he was worried. "What if Haruno told him? This is horrible! Things are getting out of hand. We don't know who knows what about us. But we do know that some people know a little too much."

He sighed and stood up. "I need to get some coffee," he said aloud and headed to the employee lounge. When he arrived, he saw the very female whose image plagued his thoughts. She was emptying packets of sugar into a styrofoam cup.

"Hey," he called. She looked up and glanced around until her eyes found him. She smiled and replied:

"Hey! Fancy meeting you here." Neji chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, I-I was, you know."

"Worried?"

"Yeah."

The Murakami gave him an exasperated look. "Why do you do it? I'm not that important am I? I'm just a pawn at the hands of the government. That's all we all are. If something happened to me, why would you care so much? You'd just find a replacement and carry on. What happened to that tough guy I met in training, hm?" she asked, her words almost whispers. She took a sip of her warm beverage and watched his reaction over the rim of her cup.

The Hyuuga frowned. "You are _not_ a pawn," he corrected her. "You _are_ important. Don't you _dare_ ever tell me otherwise," he finished. He gazed at her sternly. She giggled.

"See, that's what I'm talking about. You get so worked up over nothing. I'll be okay, Neji," she said quietly, even though they were the only ones in the lounge.

"No, you don't get it. I care a lot about you. In fact I-I-I…" he trailed off. It always came to this. He could never say the next three words. He was afraid that as soon as he did, she'd disappear.

"You what?" she urged.

"I-I can't tell you." The Murakami narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Why?"

"Because, because, because I can't. I-I just can't okay?" The brunette female wasn't happy with the answer, but she accepted it nonetheless.

"Hey, do you want to go for a walk? You need to clear your head," Tenten told him after a moment of silence.

"_I _need to clear my head? You were close to hyperventilation in the car," her roommate joked. She smacked his arm. She deposited her cup in the trash and led the way back to their floor. Neji's desire for coffee forgotten.

-With Tsunade-

"So you're telling me that _none_ of the tapes have been sent?" Tsunade asked, clutching her head.

"Yes Mam," Shizune answered," I have sent a message to Gaara. He replied that the newspaper archives are very strict and want all information stored properly. He said he'd try and send the tapes or send duplicates at least, as soon as possible."

The blonde nodded, looking up. "Any word from the other three?"

"No Mam. They have their hands tied after that last stunt. They'll have to be careful. If you want I could send-" The doctor stopped and when her employer raised her hand.

"They'll be no need. I need them to stay calm and focus. I don't want stress. I need them to appear as normal citizens. I need it to seem like that night was an accident just as they described. Understand?"

"Yes Mam."

"Good. But tell me when _they_ send word to _us_. You are dismissed."

-With Tenten and Neji-

The two had asked Gaara for permission to leave. He was hesitant, but when promised they would return within the given time slot, he obliged.

The two set off, holding hands, shoulders brushing every now and then. There was silence, in fact: most of their outing was quiet. They listened to the cars on the street, the murmur of people, and the breathing patterns of one another.

Both were in a single bubble of happiness. Eventually, Neji's hand slipped from his roommate's and instead hooked onto her hip, his arm around her waist.

She smiled and moved closer.

"Hey Neji?" the Murakami began.

"Hm?" her companion turned to look down at her.

"Thanks."

"Why?" the Hyuuga asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"I needed this."

"Needed what?"

"I needed to spend time with you-alone. You make me feel safe." Her male friend immediately colored.

"Y-your welcome," he stuttered and nearly fainted when she hugged him.

"I don't know where I'd be without you," she whispered, her hold on his waist staying strong.

"I-yeah. Me either," he replied, wrapping his arms around her in return.

-With Shikamaru-

The Nara was upset that his friends and abandoned him for lunch.

"Damn it. This is just like when I was five and my Mom lost me at the mall."

-With Sakura-

The Haruno sat at her desk in deep thought. Her boyfriend had called and asked to meet her later that evening. She toyed with the locket Sasuke had given her on her last birthday as Hana's words played in her mind.

"_Don't bother acting tough. I can see why you were your parents' biggest disappointment."_

"I was an idiot," she whispered angrily. "I was an idiot for believing them. I should tell Sasuke they were harassing me. Yeah, that's what I'll do-" But her hand, which had moved towards the phone's direction, was stopped by another line delivered by the reporter:

"_Listen here woman. You aren't telling a soul. You will promise me right here and right now, or I'll shoot you." _

Hana had meant what she said. Even pulling out a gun for emphasis.

"What do I do? If I tell and they find out, they'll-they'll kill me. But Sasuke would protect me, right? He'd save me. He'd-he'd fix it, right?" She couldn't find a way to justify her reason.

"I am so confused. _I want this all to stop!_" she cried, tugging at her locks in agitation. She wasn't sure she'd be able to handle going out with the Uchiha that night. The green-eyed woman glanced at the clock:

"_I have four hours and fifteen minutes before all hell breaks loose. Four hours and fifteen minutes to lose my sanity thinking about it."_

-With Tenten and Neji-

After ten more minutes of walking and five minutes of collecting their things, the duo left work and headed for their apartment building.

"Call me I anything goes wrong," Neji repeated for the umpteenth time.

"I know, I know. I'll call you. Don't get your granny panties in a twist." The Hyuuga frowned.

"I _do not_ wear granny panties, nor have I ever _twisted_ my undergarments from sheer anxiety. Understand?"

The Murakami giggled and when her partner stopped the car at a traffic light, she reached over, hugged him around the shoulders, and kissed his cheek.

"Awe, you are so cute!" she cooed. The longhaired man turned his severe gaze upon her, but his lips soon turned up in an affectionate smile.

"Crazy woman," he muttered, looked back at the road, and hit the accelerator.

When they had arrived at their flat, Tenten immediately rushed to the bedroom and Neji plopped down on the couch.

The brunette female placed her hands on her hips and surveyed the closet. She pushed through the rack of dresses, frowning when she could not find anything suitable. She searched again, and this time, her eyes landed on the perfect outfit.

It was a baby pink, bare shouldered, layered dress. It would reach down to her ankles and would look absolutely polished with a thick black belt and nude heels. Smiling, she yanked it off the hanger and started off to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, she reappeared, fully dressed with accessories, shoes, and all. When she presented herself to her roommate, he seemed awestruck.

The Hyuuga loved it all: from the hue of the dress to the single bun on her head.

"You look beautiful," he told her, stroking her cheek.

"Really?" she asked, looking down at herself.

"Absolutely. Stay in it even when you come back." The Murakami blushed softly.

"O-okay," she squeaked.

-With Lee, Naruto, and Hinata-

"Lee!" The Uzamaki and Hyuuga screeched. The bushy browed man had really gotten them into a fix. They were hanging by their feet from the chandelier.

"It was the youthful thing to do," Lee protested.

"You IDIOT! This is unyouthful! You have tainted your soul forever!" Naruto boomed, looking quite comical as the blood rushed to his head.

Lee screamed in horror and flopped about, trying to free himself.

"Lee, stop!" Hinata screamed as she and her butler were swung along with him. And then came a crack, and another, and another.

"We're screwed," the blue-eyed man mumbled, and they fell, flailing and screaming. The chandelier went down with them. Two minutes later, an ambulance could be seen rushing through the streets of London towards the Haruno residence.

-With Tenten and Neji-

Neji helped Tenten out of the car and gathered her things.

"Neji, I can't do this," she whispered, feeling faint. The Hyuuga embraced her tightly.

"Honey, you can do this. If you feel uncomfortable, if something goes wrong, you call me. I'll always have my phone on. You know that? And he _doesn't suspect a thing._ Act like a reporter. Act like you know what you're doing even if you don't."

"Neji, I don't know what I'm doing, I can barely act, and-and I feel uncomfortable already. This guy probably sees tons of reporters every week. He'll be able to spot a phony immediately. I don't stand a chance."

"You _do_ stand a chance. You just have to _try_. If you mess up, you know what to do."

The Murakami nodded weakly. Her roommate held her for a few more minutes, letting his calmness override her worry. It worked to a certain extent. He kissed her head and finally let go.

"Now you go and make me proud, alright?" he told her, cupping her face and brushing his lips against her forehead. She nodded again, but this time with a bit more strength. Their hands squeezed each other until their knuckles turned white.

"Go. You know _I'll always be there when you look back._"

Tenten smiled and softly said a quick, but meaningful "thank you". After saying goodbye from atop the steps to Sasuke's door, she knocked. "_I have zero hours and zero minutes before all hell breaks loose. And Lord, I lost my sanity thinking about it." _

Sasuke opened the door quickly, nearly startling the woman before it and sending her tumbling down the stairs.

"My apologies Madame," he told her, grasping her arm to keep her from falling.

"That's alright," the Murakami waved it off and was welcomed inside.

"I see you have a wonderful taste in jewelry," the Uchiha said, eyeing the very cocktail ring he had designed, unknown to him the recording device implanted within.

"You're too kind. It was a gift from my fiancé. He deserves the credit."

"Well, then do tell him I sent my compliments." Tenten nodded and sat down on the plush chair he gestured towards.

"Your name is Hana Kimura, correct?"

"Yes Sir."

"Please, call me Sasuke. Do you mind if I call you Hana?"

"It's fine."

"Very well then. Let us begin, shall we?"

"Alright, " Tenten agreed, and took out the recording device, turned it on, and set it on the coffee table. She also fished out her list of questions and cleared her throat.

"So, let's start with background information. Anything significant about your childhood?'

"Childhood huh?" he repeated, looking up at the ceiling as he thought. "Ah, yes. I remember watching my father as he cut gems and such and fixed them into the metal frames of his jewelry. I nearly sliced off my finger once, as I attempted to do what he did. I'd always had a passion for fashion." The man chuckled as he finished.

Tenten forced out a laugh and smile.

"Was your father upset when he found out what you had done?"

"No. He was rather proud. My mother was the one who frowned upon me."

"I see. For your first collection, it was mainly done with pastel like colors, any reason for that?"

"I've been obsessed with every color known to man at some point in my life. When I had designed that lot, I was into the soft, almost frosting like shades. That's my reason, although it probably isn't a very good one, but nevertheless does provide an explanation. " He flashed her a smirk.

"I would just love to shove your face in the toilet right now," the brunette female thought. But the words from her mouth were of a different nature.

"You-"

"I'm sorry for interrupting you, but before we continue, may I ask you a question?" Sasuke asked.

"You already did," the agent thought, but she nodded.

"You were involved in an accident a few days ago, were you not?"

"I was."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I wasn't hurt."

"Now, you were in the car with another woman: Sakura Haruno, correct?" He didn't wait for a response, but kept talking," You claimed, now I'm not sure if this is true, I read it in the newspaper, but you claimed that the men chasing you had started a fight in a bar and had insulted you. I was curious: what did they say?"

"That, Sasuke, is personal information. I will not release more than I've already told." The Uchiha, understanding she wasn't going to tell no matter how persistent he was, let it go and waited for her to continue questioning.

It was a bit awkward after that, and the designer fidgeted in his seat.

"Pardon my interference once more, but I'm a man of activity. Perhaps you wouldn't mind playing a nice game of chess as we speak?"

Tenten raised an eyebrow, but complied. They both sat on the floor on either side of the coffee table and assembled the pieces.

"Would you like to start?" Sasuke asked politely.

"Sure. But I'm not very good at this. I haven't played in years."

"That's fine. I find it pleasurable any how."

Tenten moved the pawn (white) directly in front of her king, two spaces forward.

"Hm… interesting." The Uchiha mimicked her and moved the pawn in front of his king two spaces as well.

The female narrowed her eyes: a flash of her _first encounter with Gato_ playing in her mind.

"How odd to be reminded of that at a time like this," she thought. Shaking her head, she opened her mouth to ask another question:

"So, what is your favorite stone or metal that you constantly find yourself incorporating in your work?"

"I don't have favorites, but I do have an eye for emeralds and gold."

"I too love them together," the Murakami expressed, happy that she had found something to expound on. "I want my wedding ring to be emerald and gold."

The Uchiha chuckled. "It's your move," he reminded her.

"Right." The agent moved the pawn in front of her queen one space forward. Sasuke, being the unexpected, spontaneous type, moved the pawn in front of his rook up one.

"How would you describe your taste at the moment?" Tenten asked.

"At the moment, I like bloody red and orange. Sea green is also very becoming in my opinion."

"Sea green is a very calm shade," the female commented as she moved her pawn so that it was beside a copy of itself.

Sasuke killed one of her pawns with his own in a diagonal movement. The swiftness of his action reminded the agent how _Gato had swiped at them from the back of the van once they had captured him_.

Sweat beaded in her hair. "Stop thinking about it," she scolded her mind.

"Would you enjoy some refreshment? Maybe tea or coffee and some cake?" the designer offered.

"That would be lovely." The Uchiha sent for his butler and ordered him to bring in the treats.

In the mean time, the Murakami moved her queen three spaces forward and killed the pawn that had murdered her own. Sasuke turned his attention back to the game and moved his other pawn up one.

"_Get lost! I'd rather work with Albert guy or with Shikamaru alone than with you!"_ The sudden recollection of the line almost led to the female knocking over her mug of coffee.

"It was my hastiness that got us into that fight. It was my fault I was so reckless," she thought and looked down at the chessboard, realizing how quickly she had killed the pawn.

"I need to calm down," she chanted in her mind. Not knowing what else to do, she moved her knight. The designer again copied her.

"What is your favorite dessert?" she asked, eyeing the plates of sweets.

"I like them all. I told you: I don't have favorites."

"Right, my apologies."

"There is no need for that," he told her, waving his hand as if he were swatting a fly or fanning himself. Tenten reached for a truffle.

"How would you describe your fall collection?"

"It's bold and unexpected, but at the same time mellow. I think you'd look beautiful in one dress I'm working on at the moment," he added, taking in her bare shoulders. The agent smiled.

"You're very charming."

"As are you." The Murakami averted her eyes to the game and moved the pawn next to her queen forward. Sasuke moved the pawn in front of his queen up one.

"We were unsure after finding Albert. _We put invaluable players out in the open,"_ Tenten thought.

"Where have you vacationed recently?"

"Oh, I went to visit my brother in Hungary."

"Hungary? Are you from there, originally?" the brunette female asked, pretending she already didn't know he wasn't.

"No, my brother is studying medicine there. He wants to be a cardiologist."

"Heart doctor?" the Murakami guessed, killing the man's pawn with her own.

"Correct," Sasuke told her, moving his knight. Tenten killed the knight quickly with her queen. The designer moved his bishop to protect his king.

"What is his name?"

"Itachi."

"He sounds like a gentleman."

"Are you saying you would prefer him over me?" the Uchiha joked.

"Maybe," the female across from him answered, equally playful. She moved her queen forward one space. Sasuke moved his queen up two spaces and kills her pawn. The two queens were now diagonal to each other.

"Quite a predicament, isn't it?" the man commented.

"Indeed," the agent agreed, moving her knight to face his queen. Her opponent attacked the knight with his queen.

"_I don't know, but I'm sure I'm right. I mean think about it. This was probably just a distraction. Maybe they hoped we'd call more agents over here. That way, it'd be easier for them to break in."_

"_They'd slipped under our noses_. We were so confused and mixed up," Tenten recalled.

"Are you alright? You look quite pale," Sasuke noted, looking concerned.

"I-I'm fine. We should get back to the interview. Who has been the most influential person in your life?"

"My father. He was hard on me at times, but underneath it all, he was proud."

The Murakami nodded, not even taking her eyes off the board. She shakily moved her queen to the side one space. The designer moved his queen up two steps.

"We _avoided them and were left behind,_" Murakami remembered. "And him," she thought venomously looking towards the Uchiha," he's toying with me. I'm sure of it."

Sasuke, on the other hand, had neither idea nor intention to cause the female across from him any mental anguish. In fact, he found her to quite an intriguing creature.

"Have another truffle," he urged. Tenten, who had been so lost in her mind and sweating profusely, was again frightened. However, she immediately composed herself.

"S-sure," she said and reached for the box of chocolates, in the process, knocking down her own king. The falling of the piece made her breath catch in her throat. She quickly placed it upright, muttered an apology, and stuffed a truffle in her mouth.

"Your move," she was reminded. Nodding, she attacked the man's queen with her pawn.

"Bravo," Sasuke clapped. The Murakami felt almost… relieved and managed a happy face. The Uchiha moved his king to the side one step. Tenten's pawn now had a direct path towards it. She moved her pawn one step forward to begin the journey.

The Uchiha also moved his pawn one step up.

"So," the agent began, awkwardly clearing her throat," what's your plan for your autumn fashion show?"

"You have a secret and so do I. That, my dear, is classified information."

"Alright." And with that, Tenten killed his pawn with her queen. Her anxiety lessened.

"It's going to be okay. _We're going to be okay," _she told herself. Sasuke, unknowingly taunting her, killed her queen with his pawn. The brunette female felt suffocated all over again.

"They're winning. _I don't know how, but they are," _the woman felt frustrated. She moved her pawn another step towards his king.

"It's like a zombie. Like a _prisoner being led to the executioner's blade."_ This made her stomach plummet in the most nauseating way. "Which one of us is going to die?" she asked herself.

The designer moved his bishop to a location where he had a direct path to her king.

"We've both got our hands tied, don't we? However, I feel I have an advantage. Then again, you are very skill full for someone whose claimed they haven't played in years," he murmured.

"He's doing this on purpose. _He's going to kill me,"_ the Murakami cried in her mind. She moved her bishop in front of her king in a desperate attempt _to save what was left._

Sasuke easily killed her piece with his own bishop, which was diagonal from the king. Not one space was left between them.

The Murakami hastily attacked the bishop with her king. Sasuke moved his own king a step forward.

Tenten couldn't think straight. Her interview paper slipped from her hand as she moved her pawn again towards the man's king. Now there wasn't any space between them.

"We were _always so close to capturing Gato. But something always got in the way."_ As she thought this, her pawn was killed.

The two were so entranced by the game. They did not speak a word, but only stared at the game board.

Tenten's king moved towards the black pawn. The black pawn (which had come before its king) moved towards the female's monarch.

"I won't let him touch me!" the brunette agent exclaimed in her head, becoming paranoid and hysterical. Soon enough, the two kings had trapped the black pawn in between them. Immediately, the Murakami's thoughts fled to Albert.

"Why does he do it? No one cares what happens to him. I-we're making it worse for him. _We'll kill him_ if this continues." She decided she wanted to help the poor man. _He was lost and she wanted to find him._

Feeling guilty, Tenten moved her king back a space. Sasuke moved his monarch a space back as well.

The female then moved her king forward one space. The male, who had resorted to following her lead, did as well. They did this several times.

Finally, the Uchiha moved his pawn forward directly in front of Tenten's king.

"Why does he persist? Why does he listen to Gato?" she was still thinking of the Morrison. "_Because he has nowhere to go,"_ she answered herself. To put the poor pawn out of its misery, she killed it. Now the two monarchs had only one space between them.

Again, the black king was moved back. The brunette female, looking to change the course of the battle, moves her bishop to a position meant for a direct blow to his king.

"It's like an unexpected ally. _It's like Sakura_," she believed. The designer still fingered his most valuable piece. He moved it back.

Tenten's bishop swooped down directly in front of it.

"I'm making this more complicated for myself. _We're making this more complicated for ourselves," _she concluded, as she recalled all her fighting with Neji.

The bishop was killed and soon enough, the kings found themselves face to face once more.

"This is getting nowhere!" Sauke abruptly exclaimed and made his opponent jump in surprise. "I say we call it a truce. I have to start preparing myself for a meeting, anyhow."

The Murakami was happy to call it quits and agreed She still felt hysterical and insane, but was sure fresh air would calm her frazzled nerves.

They shook hands and Tenten departed.

-With Sakura-

The Haruno smoothed her dress once more as she stared at herself in the mirror.

"I can't do this," she told herself again and again. "But I have to."

With one more sweeping glance over her form, she headed downstairs. As she waited among the plush pillows on the couch in the living room, Hinata came in.

"Hi," the Hyuuga greeted, not really meaning it at all.

"Hi." Then there was silence.

"Hey um… Hinata, can I talk to you about something?"

"What?"

"If you were in my shoes what would you do?"

"I'd cry."

"Well besides that. I mean like you know…"

"If you should tell Sasuke what you know?"

"How did you-"

"N- Mr. Takahashi is my relative. I care about him. If you tell, I'll _kill you," _the white-eyed woman glared. The Haruno's eyes widened.

"Do you like me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you're an idiot who only thinks about yourself and a man that doesn't even love you!"

"He does love me!" the Haruno protested.

"No! He's using you as protection from suspicion!"

"No he's not! Shut up!"

"You SHUT UP!" Just then, the doorbell rang. Sakura shot a dirty look in the woman's direction, and was off on her date.

-At the Restaurant-

The ride to the eatery was silent. Neither made a sound until they arrived at their table Sakura couldn't breathe as Sasuke spoke:

"How was your day?" he asked, flashing her a smile.

"I-it-it was great. Yeah… just average," the words tumbled out of her mouth uncertainly.

"You seem upset. What's wrong?" the Uchiha took her hand in his.

"Nothing's wrong." Her voice was unusually high-pitched. Her boyfriend eyed her wearily, but brushed it off. He picked up a menu and scanned the dishes.

Sakura followed his lead, but nothing she read registered in her mind.

Even when she placed her order, she wasn't thinking about it.

"You look frightfully pale and ill. Would you like me to take you home?" Ssauke asked.

"I'd love to go home. But I have to be a big girl. I have to suck it up. I can't avoid him forever," the green-eyed woman thought and shook her head.

"I'll be fine," she assured him. "I'm just tired."

"Well, that's good. I wanted to take you somewhere special after this."

Immediately when he said this, her hopes lifted and her lips cracked a small, shy smile.

"I'm looking forward to it," she told him softly. She placed her glass of wine to her lips and took a big gulp.

"How as your day?" the Haruno asked her boyfriend. He shrugged.

"I had another interview. In fact, it was with a friend of yours: Hana Kimura."

The pink haired woman almost choked on her own saliva when that name left his mouth.

"H-Hana?" she squeaked.

"Yes. She's quite an interesting woman, I must admit. She's also very good at chess."

"I-I see."

"But she's nothing compared to you." Sakura colored a very pleasant shade of red.

"Stop it," she smacked his hand playfully. Sasuke smirked. Their order arrived soon enough.

"Someone's hungry," the Uchiha commented as he witnessed his girlfriend finish half her dish in about three minutes or so. The Haruno again blushed and laughed nervously.

"You haven't eaten much today, have you?

"No," she looked down ashamed. She was surprised when Sasuke pushed his food towards her.

"I'll order another dish. You eat. You look as frail as paper at the moment."

She complied and devoured to her stomach's content.

"Eat slowly. I don't want you to get sick," the Uchiha told her. As the waiter came by again, he waved him over and ordered once more, also adding in another bottle of wine.

"I missed you all day," the male told his companion.

"I missed you too," he was told. The conversation lightened and eventually stopped altogether when the Uchiha's food arrived and he began to eat.

"So, how is your designer work coming along?" Sakura asked, as she pushed away her plate and wiped her mouth.

"Good. You?"

"Same. I have a meeting to attend tomorrow about it. I have new deals from some retailers state side. I think I'll make a break through in the U.S. soon enough."

"I'm sure you will," Sasuke assured her.

After paying the bill, he led her to his car.

"Where are we going?" the Haruno asked, laughing at how excited he was.

"It's a surprise," he repeated and opened the door for her.

He drove quickly, going at least 20 miles over the speed limit. Their destination: a fountain in the middle of a little park.

The fountain's water sparkled as it bathed in the moonlight. Around the foot of the stone structure, there were flowers of every kind. They swayed in the warm gently breeze that ruffled their petals.

"It's beautiful," the green-eyed woman whispered. Sasuke lifted her up and spun her in circles. She giggled uncontrollably. He put her down and grinned, still hugging her near him.

His girlfriend wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his dark eyes.

"Sasuke," she whispered, her gaze affectionate. However, the smile that had graced her lips soon disappeared.

"Should I tell him?" she asked herself over and over again. "He loves me. I know by this he loves me. He wouldn't hurt me. Hana was lying. They all lied to me. And now they'll pay."

The woman's eyes watered as she began to speak:

"Sasuke, I have to tell you something." He waited patiently for her to go on.

"I-I have a friend who told me some things about you. They-they," she paused to swallow," they said that-that you don't love me and that-that you're using me as cover up from suspicion."

"Suspicion of what?" he asked, growing concerned.

"Sus-suspicion that-that (she swallowed again) that you're a-a drug addict." A sob broke out from her throat.

"And-and," she continued," that you deal with-with some drug dealer from America. They-tell me it isn't true," she begged and clutched the sleeves of his shirt.

Ssauke was at loss for words. Finally, he managed to say something:

"Who-who told you this?" he demanded.

"It's not true is it?"

"Who told you this?" he repeated, growing angry. He shook her and forced her to answer.

"It-it's true, isn't it?" she whispered. When he didn't say anything, she cried out again:

"It's true! And-and you didn't even tell me! Why?"

The Uchiha had grown frustrated and furious.

"Who told you this?" he demanded once more. He pulled at her hair.

"Ow! You're hurting me. Stop it!"

"Shut up! You bitch! Tell me!"

"No!" Sasuke punched her mouth. She fell to the ground as blood spurted out. The Uchiha grabbed her hair again and dragged her towards the fountain. He beat her head against the stone. Her skull began to bleed.

"I won't tell you!" she whispered hoarsely. The male had had enough. He picked her up and threw her in the water and held her there till she suffocated.

Sasuke Uchiha had just killed his girlfriend.

_Unwritten Rule #16: Your past will come back to haunt you. But do not give in to guilt. _

…**.**

**A/N: How was it? I'm so sorry for not updating earlier. I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you to all my lovely readers and reviewers! You're all awesome! And a very special thanks to AliceOtaku for all the support. Love you girl! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

…

Tenten had walked home and arrived just as hysterical as she had been when she left the Uchiha residence. Immediately Neji had helped her to the bed and held her close as she sobbed. Eventually, she fell asleep and was only woken once to eat and change into her pajamas.

At the moment, it was three in the morning. The Murakami had tossed and turned in bed and eventually just gave up. She put on her slippers and robe and made herself a warm mug of hot chocolate. Her roommate, who had been disturbed by her fidgeting, joined her a few minutes later. He too, decided to have some of the hot beverage.

They sat in the living area quietly. Barely a word was spoken between the two. That is, until they got a phone call that would change the course of their entire mission.

RING RING! RING RING!

"I'll get it," the brunette female offered and retrieved the receiver from the kitchen. She pressed it to her ear and sat back down on the sofa.

"Hello?"

"Tenten? It's me Hinata. I have some news for the three of you. Put the phone on speaker." The agent did as she wished and she and her partner listened in.

"Sakura is dead. The police found her floating in a fountain in a park pretty far from here. They weren't able to find fingerprints as the water washed them away, but Lee and Naruto went down to the station to tell them she was on a date with Sasuke last night around that time."

The duo was shocked. Their mouths hung open and their eyes filled with fear.

"Y-you mean Sasuke killed her?" Tenten finally asked in a whisper.

"That's what we're assuming. You see, before she left, we got into an argument about whether or not she should tell her boyfriend what she knew. I told her not to. I even threatened to kill her, but I'm guessing she didn't listen. He probably got mad or something."

"But still… He just murdered her. Just like that. Our only way to gain valuable information, gone," Neji said softly. His hand found his roommate's and he held it with such force that not even God could tear him away from her.

"What are you guys going to do?" There was more silence.

"We-we don't know," the Murakami answered in an almost trance like state. She had thought during the chess game yesterday, she or Shikamaru or Neji was going to die. Sakura wasn't someone that had come to mind.

"Is Shikamaru there?"

"No, but we'll tell him. Thanks. I hope we'll be able to find another was around," The Hyuuga said to his cousin.

"I hope so too. Naruto, Lee, and I will be here to assist you in any way possible. I searched Sakura's room already, but there really wasn't anything you could use. And I think the cops are going to show up and look around soon. I'll try-we'll all try to help you."

"Thanks so much Hinata," the brunette female repeated her partner's words.

"Your welcome. I have another incoming call. It's probably Lee or Naruto. I'll talk to you later. Take it easy. We'll work it out. Bye."

"Bye." Tenten hung up and stared down at her feet. Neji placed a finger under her chin and brought her eyes to his.

"We'll be alright. Don't worry about it," he assured her.

"Neji, I-yesterday, I was sitting so close to a _murderer._ I'm scared," she admitted. Tears flowed down her cheeks.

The Hyuuga couldn't think of a word to say, so instead of talking, he hugged her. He kissed her head and whispered soothing words into her hair.

"Hush. Let's call Shika. I'm sure he'll have some ideas," Neji told her, rubbing her back.

Shikamaru, in fact, did come with an idea. He had proposed to put to use, the various disguises the three of them and lugged all the way to England.

"We brought them for a reason," he reminded his fellow agents, "We brought them to use in difficult times when our identities must remain elusive to our pursuers. _Our lives are at stake. We must hide._" The Nara purposely stressed the last two sentences to put an emphasis on exactly how compromising their situation really was. He glanced at his friends, mentally gauging their reaction.

"He's right," the Murakami agreed, "But I'll have to run down to the drugstore and buy some dye. The men's cuts are white."

"I'll go with you," her roommate immediately volunteered. The pineapple haired man narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"No. You stay here. I'll go with her," he said. Neji frowned and opened his mouth to protest:

"I'm physically stronger than you are."

"That's true, but I'm a better strategist. I'll be able to get us out of trouble without a single punch thrown."

Tenten sighed and rubbed her temples. "You guys, why can't I go by myself?"

"No!" her male companions shouted, one from lack of trust, the other from love.

The brunette female inhaled sharply and pierced their souls with a glare. "Both of you: shut up and quit acting like three year olds. I will go by myself, and neither of you will complain. Understand?"

They nodded, but the two men were both thinking of the same plan: to follow her.

The Murakami got up and cleared the table (they were seated in the kitchen) and washed the dishes. She was angry and Neji and Shikamaru knew better than to interrupt her fuming.

An hour later, the brunette female had shrugged on her coat, wound her muffler about her head, put on her oversized Chanel sunglasses, and set off.

The drugstore wasn't far from their apartment building. A mere two blocks in fact, that could be easily traveled through any means of transportation. Tenten had decided to walk. She hurried along, one hand (covered in a glove) stuffed in her pocket fingering her pistol, the other (also covered with a glove) hooked on the strap of her purse.

Neji and Shikamaru stealthily sneaked behind her. The two were not keen on doing this together, but didn't have time to argue for their female friend was moving at an alarmingly fast pace.

"Damn it. Slow down woman," the Hyuuga hissed. He and the Nara were pressed against the walls of an alley, catching their breaths and trying to locate Tenten through the crowd of people.

"I see her," the pineapple haired man forced out in between pants. He stretched and prepared to stalk once again. His friend had also straightened up and gave him an approving nod.

-With Albert Morrison-

Albert, who had been relieved from the duty of guarding Gato for the hour, decided to run out to the local drugstore and buy a pack of cigarettes.

He pushed his way through the swarms of people flooding the sidewalk in his effort to get to the shop. He soon found himself behind a rather flighty woman. She wore a black, knee length coat, a purple scarf tied in a bow at her chin, and sunglasses. One of her hands always remained in her pocket, the other held onto her purse.

She was a remarkable speed walker, Albert noted, as he followed her into the drugstore. After she disappeared into an aisle near the back wall, he turned and walked to the man at the register.

"I'd like to buy some cigarettes," he stated his business gruffly, leaning his arm on the counter, his body turned sideways. He watched for the woman out of the corner of his eye.

"I need to see an I.D.," he was told in an equally rough manner. He handed the cashier his driver's license and received the card and a small cardboard box of cigars in return.

Albert thanked him with a grunt and wandered the aisles in search of a certain female.

-With Tenten-

The Murakami had successfully located the hair dye. Her gloved fingers hovered over the products as she scanned the descriptions and imagining what her male friends would look like in them.

It was when she dropped a box of brown dye in her basket, that she noticed Albert. His sudden appearance startled her and she wondered, suspiciously, if he was stalking her again. He was to a certain extent, but more out of intrigue than purpose.

"I wanted to help him," she recalled and whispered the thought underneath her breath. "I have the perfect opportunity right now. I'm alone and he's alone. Look at him, he's so-so innocent, kind of," she remarked, as she witnessed him almost knock over a shelf lined with snacks.

The brunette female glanced around and slowly started towards him.

-With Neji and Shikamaru-

The Hyuuga and Nara had successfully hidden themselves at an angle where Tenten was visible, but they weren't.

"She isn't doing anything wrong. She's doing exactly what she said she would do," the longhaired man told his companion.

Shikamaru, however, wasn't paying attention. His eyes were narrowed and his brows furrowed when he caught sight of a familiar face: Albert.

"Look!" he commanded and his friend turned his head in the pointed direction.

"Is that Albert?" Neji asked, watching the criminal intently.

"It sure is. Tenten's going towards him and she's talking to him. She's betrayed us."

The Hyuuga looked at the male in bewilderment. "That can't be right," he insisted. Maybe we followed the wrong per-"

"It's her Neji! If you don't believe me, then fine. But let me tell you something: she bugged your apartment. She said you were acting suspicious and so she hid cameras all over the place. She doesn't trust you. And remember when Gato attacked the headquarters, how she held you back? She wouldn't let you go find him. But before we even go there, how did she know it was being attacked? It was all part of their plan. And I bet the first time we chased him, she didn't even inject him. She's been on their side all along."

"You're wrong!" the Hyuuga defended his roommate despite the fact his brain was telling him the Nara was right. "She didn't betray us. That- that was just a coincidence. All those times- it was all a coincidence. You don't know what you're talking about!" The white-eyed man was growing desperate. He didn't want to believe what Shikamaru was telling him. He _loved_ Tenten. He didn't want that love to ever go away. In fact, he wanted to tell her right there and then. He didn't want to lose _the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to him._

"No Neji. It's the truth. You're going to have to except it. I say we have her taken off the case."

"NO!" the Hyuuga was beyond furious. "Let's have you taken off the case!"

Tenten and Albert had fortunately kept speaking like they didn't hear the hoarse whispers coming from the next aisle over.

-With Gato-

The thug rubbed his face and groaned.

"This is getting too much. I'm not safe here anymore," he complained to Kabuto.

"Now, now, I'm sure we'll find a way out," the white-haired man assured him.

"No we won't. I have another client in Paris. Things are getting too messy here. I'll stay with him for the time being. But my departure must be done in absolute secrecy. I don't want those agents chasing my ass. It'd be better if they ran in circles here in London."

"What about Sasuke?"

"Screw him."

"And your other employees?"

"They'll stay here. But you are coming with me. Understand?"

Gato lifted his head up and turned a fix glare upon Kabuto's smiling face.

"Understand?" he asked again, through gritted teeth.

His assistant sighed, but nodded.

-With Tenten and Albert-

"It-it was nice speaking with you," the Murakami said, shaking Albert's hand.

"It was Mam, I'll be going now." With that the criminal, although he was more of a lost person in Tenten's eyes, departed.

The brunette female went back to the hair care aisle and grabbed a couple more boxes of dye. After paying, she swung her bag and walked home in a much happier mood.

-With Hinata, Lee, and Naruto-

"We told them everything we knew," the Uzamaki told his employer. The three were sitting in the living room sipping tea.

"We've done every youthful thing possible," Lee reminded them. "We'll just have to wait and see what they conclude."

"Lee has a point," the Hyuuga agreed.

"Well, in that case, I think we all should have a fun night out," Naruto proposed.

"Shut up," the brunette female commanded, tired of his antics.

"I must say, a fun night out does sound appealing at the moment. We've been so stressed lately," the bushy-browed man commented.

"You guys! Sasuke just murdered Neji and Tenten and Shikamaru's only valuable connection to the case. Don't you want to help them?"

"Good idea! I'll invite them as well. I heard about an art fair going on later this evening. I'm sure they'll love it!" Naruto said, grinning madly.

"Naruto! They're probably stressed and do not want to take part in your shenanigans. Don't do that," Hinata told him.

"Yes, well this will help them unwind," the blonde argued.

The Hyuuga sighed and gave up.

-With Shikamaru and Neji-

The two males were in quite a predicament. The Nara had proposed they ascend the fire escape, climb up two balconies, and enter the apartment through a window. They hoped that they would arrive before Tenten did so she wouldn't suspect a thing.

"You idiot! She'll be here any minute and when she sees us here, what'll she think?" the Hyuuga hissed. Their plan had gone smoothly until the last step.

"Well, how was I supposed to know the window was locked?" the pineapple haired man defended himself.

"You're supposed to be smart!"

"This isn't my apartment! You should have known it was locked!"

The longhaired paused to think, but realized his companion, was in fact, correct.

"Crap."

"Yeah. So what do we do now?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, we can climb down- oh shit. I see her." The pineapple haired man followed his gaze. The Murakami had just entered the building.

"We have to hurry!" the Nara exclaimed. In his desperation to find a way inside, he slipped. (Both were standing on the ledge outside the window) Neji grabbed his sleeve, but lost his balance as well. They tumbled, but the Hyuuga used his quick reflexes that either developed due to years of living with Tenten or training, and caught onto the ledge. His other hand held Shikamaru up by his wrist.

Neji closed his eyes and said a quick prayer: "Oh God, if we fall, please let Shika die and make him my cushion."

-With Tenten-

The brunette female unlocked the door to the apartment and proclaimed a rather loud "I'm back!" that was audible to the two men outside the window.

She flipped on the kitchen lights and dumped the bag of dyes on the counter.

"Shikamaru? Neji? Where are you?" The Murakami searched room from room, growing worried as each one proved to be devoid of life.

"I'm sure they're fine. Maybe they went down to Shikamaru's apartment. Or-or maybe the fitness center or something."

The agent was satisfied with the explanation and proceeded to fix herself a snack.

-With Shikamaru and Neji-

"Knock on the window!" the Nara told his friend.

"Quit squirming! And I can't knock without either letting go of you or the ledge. Honestly, I'd love to do the former at the moment."

"Hey! Shut up or I'll make us both fall!"

"God, I hope you listened to my prayer," the Hyuuga thought. "I have an idea! You climb up using me like a rope. Then you can knock," Neji instructed him.

The Nara grimaced at how much energy that would take, but complied. Slowly, he grabbed onto his companion's leg and let go of his hand.

-With Tenten-

The brunette female hummed as she spread ranch on her sandwich.

"It's stuffy in here. I'll just open the window for some fresh air."

Oh boy…

What the Murakami found damaged her vision so severely, she blamed it as the reason she had to get glasses a year later.

There, dangling like fish on a hook, were her two male friends in a rather compromising position. Shikamaru had his legs wrapped around Neji's waist. The Nara's arms were around his companion's neck while the Hyuuga had one hand on the ledge, the other near his bottom.

At first, they didn't notice her and continued to argue as they attempted to adjust their bodies. It was when they heard a quiet gasp did they look up to meet her horrified face.

Tenten fainted.

-Ten Minutes Later-

"Bud?" Neji said softly as he shook his roommate for the umpteenth time. He did so more violently when he saw her eyes twitch.

Tenten awoke with blurry vision and a headache. She squinted until the room stopped spinning and the men in front of her could be seen in perfect clarity.

She immediately remembered what happened before she lost consciousness and sought to justify her suspicions.

"Are you two… gay?"

"NO!" her roommate and pineapple haired friend shouted in unison.

"Well, how did-you know- that happen?"

The two males looked at each other, frantic to come up with an explanation.

"I-he was cloud gazing and the window was open and um… I bumped into him," Neji offered, the ending coming out as more of a question that statement.

"You certainly used a lot of," the Murakami paused to swallow," force."

Shikamru cringed at how wrong that sounded. The Hyuuga, in the mean time, was scarred from all the mental pictures flashing in his head. They both had mini seizures and were at lost for words. Instead, they chuckled nervously.

Tenten managed to crack a plastic smile as well and then quickly changed the subject.

"I bought the dyes," she told them. "I'll color the wigs later, though. I bet you're hungry."

The two males nodded and followed her to the kitchen like puppies.

-With Ibiki-

"I'm sure they're spies. I don't care what the chief inspector says, I know they're spies," Ibiki said to his assistant.

"But what about Sakura?"

"She's dead. I bet they killed her. Besides you heard them say spy in its plural form, meaning there are more than one. I'll convict them of their crime soon enough."

"Perhaps at the festival?" his assistant proposed.

"The art one? Yes, but are you sure they're coming?"

"Why, everyone in London is sure to be there. I'm positive they'll come."

Ibiki contemplated the idea in his mind.

"Yes, I think I'll do it then. Station men all throughout the fair and keep an eye out for them. Be ready to arrest them when I announce it to the public."

"Yes Sir." His assistant bowed and left.

-With Hinata, Lee, and Naruto-

The three had enjoyed their lunch and had decided to invite the agents to the fair. Naruto grinned as he dialed.

"Hello?"

"Hey Neji! It's Naruto!"

"…Hi."

"You sound… constipated." The Uzamaki then heard weird grunting noises.

"Are you taking a leak or something?" he asked. There was shuffling and then a feminine voice spoke:

"Hey Naruto! Sorry about that. He's just being… a bastard."

"It's no problem. I just wanted to know if you guys would like to come with us to the festival tonight."

"A festival? That sounds cool! When should we meet you?"

"Eh, I'd say around seven."

"Alright, See you then."

"Bye." The blonde hung up.

"They agreed to come," he told his employer and best friend.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hinata questioned.

"Yeah, why not? What could possibly go wrong?"

-With Matsuri-

The secretary had just stapled her thumb.

"Crap."

-With Tsunade-

"WHAT? Call Gaara! That asshole! He'll never dare to keep me waiting ever again!"

"Yes Mam."

-With Gaara-

RING RING! RING RING!

"Hello?"

"GAARA! WHERE ARE THE TAPES?" The redhead flinched and jerked his head away from the phone.

"They're on their way, Mam."

"LIAR!"

"I'm not lying. I can assure you you'll get them sometime next week." He heard crashes, bangs, and agitated screams.

"I'LL HAVE YOU ASS IF THEY DON'T COME SOON! GOT IT?"

"Y-yes Mam."

"Good. That'll be all."

Gaara slammed down the receiver and rubbed his now aching head.

"Matsuri!" he yelled.

"I'm coming!" she shouted back, Sure enough, she appeared a second later.

"Get me some coffee," she was ordered.

"Yes Sir."

"By the way, what happened to your thumb?"

"I stapled it."

"… Make sure you put tow packets of sugar."

"Yes Sir."

-With the Agents; 6:45-

Tenten smoothed her silk dark violet dress and put her hair into a bun decorated with small silver ornaments.

"Tenten? Are you ready?" her roommate called as he put on his socks in the living area.

"Yeah! Where's Shika?"

"He's in the lobby waiting for us."

"Alright, I'm coming!" She draped her black wrap around her shoulders, slipped on her shoes, and linked her arm with Neji's.

A minute later, they arrived in the foyer.

"Everyone have everything?" the Murakami asked as she double-checked her clutch for her lipstick pistol.

"Affirmative," the Hyuuga answered and the trio headed for the car.

"I'll call Naruto," the brunette female said as she settled into the passenger seat and proceeded to dial the blonde's number.

"Hello?'"

"Hey Naruto. We just started. We'll be there in about ten minutes."

"Cool! We're there already! Meet us near the metal sculpture exhibit. Oh and be careful. There are a lot of cops here today."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye." Tenten hung up and informed her companions about the meeting place and the police.

"We should have worn disguises," the Nara told them.

"Yeah, but I think we'll be able to tough it out," the Murakami responded.

All conversation ended there.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the fair. It was jammed with people and cars. Neji struggled to maneuver through the crowd and nearly hit a few pedestrians in the process. Finally, he found a space to park.

The trio exited the car and headed towards the metal sculpture exhibit. It was held in the heart of the fair. The agents quickly located the rest of their party and joined them for a stroll through the event grounds.

Neji and Lee stared at Tenten lovingly, the former content that he was closer to her. Hinata, Naruto, and the Murakami chattered away about anything that came into their minds. Shikamaru really didn't think much of the whole ordeal and observed the artwork in silence.

"Hey, are you guys hungry? There are food vendors near the sculpture tent," the Uzamaki told them, already turning in the said direction.

"I'll join you," Tenten consented. Lee and the Hyuuga immediately complied afterwards. Hinata and Shikamaru decided to tag along just so they wouldn't be separated from the rest.

The blue-eyed man successfully led them to the food. He dragged them all to a Japanese booth and ordered five bowls of ramen. The others went off in pairs to buy their own meals.

They gathered together again about ten minutes later and sat at the picnic tables assembled for the fair.

"I asked this police guy why they were all here and he told me there would be a conviction declared tonight in front of the public. It's going to be epic. But then again, I'm sure you guys do this stuff all the time," Naruto said in between slurps.

"Not really. That's a different department's job. We just keep an eye on the criminal so he doesn't get away," the female agent told him. She felt her roommate's fingers snake around hers and squeeze her hand. She squeezed back, not realizing the danger her partner understood they were in.

Even Shikamaru was on edge at the information. He glanced at the Hyuuga and subtly nodded his head.

They had to get out of there, fast!

-With Ibiki-

"Do you see them?" the interrogator asked through his Bluetooth.

"Yes Sir. They are eating at a picnic bench near the sculpture exhibit."

"Very good. Keep watching. I'll check on you in fifteen minutes. Don't let them move from the spot. Or at least make sure they stay in the heart of the fair. It'll be the perfect place for their conviction."

"Yes Sir."

-With Gaara-

RING RING! RING RING!

"Hello?"

"Gaara? It's Tsunade. I have some important news for you. I wanted to check in on Gato's whereabouts and was informed that he has booked the ten o'clock flight to Paris. I'm going to book the other three on a flight there as well. I want you to stay in London to make sure none of his allies are present. Understand?"

The redhead's eyebrows rose and anger bubbled up inside of him.

"What? He's gone to Paris? I'll tell the other three. Thanks for the information."

"Right. Bye."

"Bye."

-With the Agents and Co.-

The Hyuuga's leg bounced under that table in impatience.

"Eat faster," he urged in his mind and nearly fell over when Naruto went back to buy more food.

Shikamaru groaned. Tenten looked at him and then at her roommate in confusion.

"We're being convicted," Neji mouthed at her. He watched her eyes widen unbelievingly. Her expression was pained and he could see she wanted to run away.

The Hyuuga wrapped his arm around her shoulder and whispered a quick "we'll be okay" into her ear. She nodded hurriedly, but still fell into a spell of fear.

Time seemed to pass by sluggishly slow. The agents had resorted to telling their companions of their worries in order to speed things up. But it was too late. As soon as they stood up, a loud booming voice echoed over the speakers that had previously played music.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I please have your attention."

The six froze in place. Police officers shoved through the crowd and surrounded them. Hinata, Lee, and Naruto were yanked out of the way.

"My name is Ibiki. I'm an interrogator at the London police station. Recently, we uncovered a plot involving spies. I have gone through great pains to make this arrest tonight in front of you all and assure you of your safety. The three surrounded by my men have been accused of espionage without the government's consent, and the murder of Sakura Haruno."

There were gasps and murmurs. The trio panicked. Their hearts raced at light's speed. Their eyes darted from place to place, desperate to find an exit. Their minds pleaded this was all a cruel joke.

Slowly, Tenten fished out her pistol. The police around them tensed in anticipation. The crowd quieted and watched, intrigued by the spectacle.

"Don't shoot," Neji whispered, but his roommate wasn't listening. She _needed_ to get away from the madness and _nothing_ was going to stand in her way.

Nearly in a slow motion like state, she raised the pistol and fired. And then the world began to turn faster again, almost too fast.

Bullets were fired back and chaos ensued. The spectators were now running away, afraid of the gunfire.

The agents fought for all they were worth. Unfortunately, from disaster comes tragedy.

Shikamaru's eyes rolled back into his head and his vision darkened. He slumped to the ground, never to awaken again.

The remaining two agents were dazed at the death of their lazy ass friend and a pitiful scream erupted from the Murakami's throat. Their feet began to move towards the parking lot.

The car's windshield was shattered by the onslaught of bullets. The tires screeched on the pavement as the Hyuuga hit the gas pedal hard.

RING RING! RING RING!

Tenten rummaged for her phone and jabbed the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Tenten, it's Gaara. I have just received word that Gato has fled to Paris. Tsunade has booked you three on the next flight possible. I'm assuming she'll send your wardrobe later. Just pack a few articles of clothing, your disguises and gadgets, and toiletries. Don't worry about the rest."

"A-actually. We'll only need two tickets," the brunette female chocked out, tears clouding her vision.

"What? Why?"

"Shikamaru is dead." The rest of the story poured out along with the statement. Gaara wasn't normally one to disobey orders, but he believed this to be an exception.

"I'm coming with you two then. Tsunade wanted me stay here, but I'm coming. You won't be able to handle this with only two people. I'm coming. I'll meet you outside the airport. Understand?"

"Yes. Thanks Gaara, bye." The Murakami hung up.

"Neji, we have to go back to our apartment, pack the essentials, and get our asses to the airport. Gato has fled to Paris."

"What the hell?" He exclaimed. He stomped on the accelerator with all his might and turned the steering wheel in the direction of their apartment.

The next half hour seemed to be an eternity. Everything was shoved messily into suitcases and hauled to the car. The duo changed into sweatshirts and jeans and booked it to the airport.

Gaara was waiting for them, alert and alarmed.

"We need to hurry," was all he said, before turning to lead the way. An hour later they were on their way to Paris.

_Unwritten Rule #17: Always wear a disguise. _

…

**A/N: So how was it? I'd love to hear from you all! Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ/REVEIWED MY STORY! **

…

**To Shikasgirl: If you got a problem with my story, don't read it. I don't need your poorly written flames littering my inbox. In fact, if you hate me so much, I'd suggest you hit the back button RIGHT NOW. **

…**..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

…

Neji woke only a few hours into the flight. The sky was still pitch black. It was around 1 A.M.

His roommate was in still in a dormant state, her head lay softly on his shoulder. The Hyuuga squirmed a bit in his seat and readjusted himself into a more comfortable position. He wrapped his arms around his female companion and buried his face in her hair.

The hum of the engine nearly lulled him back to sleep. It was strange for a spy of his caliber to be at such peace. The dark usually made him more alert and tense. But at the moment, it represented the only tranquility in his life. _In the dark, anything he didn't want to see, he didn't have to. _

After sitting still for about an hour of what was supposed to be his relaxation time, the white-eyed man was just about ready to pull his hair out and jump out of the plane. The lack of action was driving him insane. That, and Tenten's head had begun to weigh a ton.

He fidgeted, twitched, and made odd grunting sounds. Finally, a flight attendant came to check on him.

"Are you alright sir?" she whispered, stifling a giggle when she saw his haggard appearance. Neji's eyes were blood shot, his face was flushed, his lips were chapped, and his hair was frizzy. His glare only worsened things. The agent merely grunted at her.

"Sir, the bathrooms are right over there," the woman said, pointing towards the back of the cabin. A second later, she was unconscious on the floor. The Hyuuga had punched her with all his might. He took a couple deep breaths and calmed down.

The agent swept his eyes over the passengers in the plane. All of them were asleep save for one chubby kid staring directly at him.

Neji raised an eyebrow and looked away. But after several minutes of bearing the child's intense gaze, he turned back towards him.

"What do you want?" he hissed.

"You're pretty."

The Hyuuga was disgusted. "I am not a girl, and if I was, I wouldn't look twice at you."

"But you looked twice at me just now. "

"And your point is?"

"You're cheating on your wife, aren't you? Pedophile!"

"Hey! I am not cheating on her!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Fine. I'll have Sparkle Bottoms decide."

"…Sparkle Bottoms?"

"My hamster." The agent was silent as the kid reached under his seat and pulled out a cage. And from that cage came a fur ball.

"Go get him Sparkles!" the child shouted as he chucked his pet at the man.

At that exact moment, the attendant decided to wake up and stand up.

Sparkle Bottoms in fact, did not meet its required target, but latched on to the woman's nose, a mere obstacle in his mind.

The attendant screamed and screamed and screamed. She swatted at the animal in vain.

Neji muttered a swing of curse words and got up to assist her. There was more yanking, yelps of pain, and chaos. Finally, Sparkle Bottoms let go and dropped to the floor.

The flight attendant, recognizing the agent as the one who punched her, slapped the Hyuuga and sent him to the ground as well.

The hamster immediately scurried on top of the longhaired man and bit his cheek. Neji shrieked.

"Get it off!" he demanded. The chubby child simply grinned. About five minutes later, Sparkle Bottoms was pried off his face and thrown against the cabin wall.

The Hyuuga brushed himself off and sat back down in his seat only to have a panic attack once again.

"Attention all passengers and crew, please prepare for a crash landing. The guidelines for this procedure can be found in your safety manual," the pilot announced twice.

"Crap," Neji muttered and turned to awaken Tenten.

"Mnmnm Neji?" she slurred and covered her mouth with her hand as she yawned. With half drooping eyes, she surveyed her surroundings and crazed seatmate.

"Neji, are you all right?" the brunette female asked, his disheveled state frightened her. "You didn't eat the peanuts, did you? Those give you gas and I think you get a bit… high."

"Tenten."

"Yes?"

"We've been instructed to prepare for a crash landing. I'd suggest you do so now, unless you want to end up like the hamster."

"What hamster?"

"The one leaving a trail of blood on the wall."

"…Oh."

The plane began a rapid descent. Neji grabbed hold of Tenten's hand and squeezed it until his knuckles turned white.

"We're going to be okay. We're going to be okay," he chanted again and again.

There was an ear splitting crash and then fire consumed the cabin. The Hyuuga took off his seatbelt and helped his female companion. Gaara, who had been silent the entire time, stood up and followed them.

The longhaired man pushed open the emergency exit and pulled his tow friends out. Then he went back inside and towed out the trunk of disguises.

"We have to leave before help arrives. If the police finds us, they'll send us back to London," the white-eyed man said as they ran through the open field towards the main road. Their plane had crashed in the middle of a farm, apparently.

"What about clothes and stuff? Where are we staying? We're clearly not in Paris," the brunette female mentioned.

"First we have to get a ride into town. Next we'll look for an inn or something of the sort and contact Tsuande. Just stay calm," Gaara responded slowing to a stop and hunching over to catch his breath. His friends did the same.

Fifteen minutes later, they managed to wave a delivery truck over and hitch a ride. They sat in the back among cut meat and beef. The stench was horrible and it was freezing.

Tenten hugged her legs to her chest and rested her forehead on her knees.

"You tired?" Neji asked softly. His roommate nodded and mumbled something incoherent.

Gaara on the other hand, was wide-awake beating his cell phone against the ground.

"Damn it. This was wonderful time for it to die," he muttered.

"Ours are dead too," the longhaired man informed him. The green-eyed man sighed and leaned back against the wall.

"We'll just have to wait I guess. But I bet Tsunade is going to be quite an earful when she finds out," the redhead said. The conversation ended at that.

The ride to town was longer than it seemed. The crash had occurred way out in the French countryside. They had traveled for four hours, but still had another fifty miles to go.

Tenten and Gaara were asleep, but Neji remained awake, surveying the truck's inventory with little curiosity.

"Shikamaru would be snoring his ass off if he were here," the Hyuuga thought, and a small smirk tugged at the corners of his lips. "How the hell are we going to tell his mother he's gone?"

His little mental debate was cut short when the truck stopped and the driver opened up the back. It was dark outside; street lamps lit the road.

"I figured you guys would like some fresh air and leg room. There's a little diner across the street. I'm going to eat and use the facilities. You're all welcome to join me," the man said.

"All right. Thanks." The agent shook awake his two friends and the four of them walked together to the eatery.

Dinner was a bit awkward. One person would look at another and so on, until they'd all met each other's eyes and quickly looked down in embarrassment.

"So… what were you three doing way out there?" the driver finally asked.

The agents once again glanced at each other, next at the man, and then their plates.

"Did you hear anything about a plane crash?" the Murakami questioned.

"Well, I did hear a little blurb about it, but not much. Why? Were you on that plane?"

The trio slowly nodded. The man was silent.

"I heard no one survived," the driver finally answered, giving them an odd look.

"We survived, but left before help could arrive," Tenten told him.

"Why? What are you hiding?"

"That's confidential information," Gaara butt in.

"Confidential, eh? What are you? Big hot-shot spies or something?" he chuckled at his own joke.

His companions, however, seemed to have all the life drained out of them.

"What's wrong? You're not actually spies are you?"

The three remained silent.

"You're spies?"

Neji swallowed before affirming his suspicions.

"You're joking! That-just wow. Spies, huh? You know, I know someone who needs a couple of those."

"And who would that be?" the Hyuuga asked.

"Well, I can't tell you now. But if we worked out a little negotiation outside, I'll tell you," the man's voice dropped to a whisper as he proposed the plan.

"Hmm… well I don't see any harm in it," Gaara said, propping his elbows on the table, his hands cupping his chin. The driver took a good look at him, but shrugged and continued eating.

About a half hour later, the four were in the back parking lot, speaking in low tones. The air around their mouths curled as they breathed.

"The man sells drugs. He has a huge international customer base. You could make a ton of money working for him."

"Just tell us the name," Neji commanded, growing impatient.

"His name is Gato." The trio's eyes widened. The Murakami scanned the man, taking in every detail from his beard to the silver ring on his hand.

"We may need to find this guy again," she thought as she took mental notes.

"That's… nice, but I don't think we need any more business," the longhaired man informed him.

"Suit yourself. We should get going, I've got to get his shipment to Paris" the driver shrugged it off and led the way back to the truck.

"Wait! You're going to Paris?" the brunette female asked.

"Yes I am. Why? You three planning on going there too? I could give you a lift as long as you don't mind all the meat in back."

"It's fine. We just need to get there."

"Cool. Now hop in. We got a good hour or two left."

The agents complied and soon were lulled to sleep by the rocking of the truck as it barreled down the street and on to the highway.

-Three Hours later-

The trio was shook awake by two young men who were helping to unload the truck. They were pointed in the direction of the motel and were soon trudging towards it.

"Excuse me," the Murakami called the attention of the receptionist.

"Hi! How can I help you?"

"We need a room for the night."

"All right." The woman typed away and then dug in a drawer for a key.

"Here you are. We don't have elevators, but the stairs are right through that door. Your room will be the third one on the right.

"Thank you," Tenten said, and motioned for her male companions (who were carrying the trunk of disguises) to follow.

After getting settled in, they set off to the restaurant. Upon entering, they caught sight of the truck driver devouring a rather large omelet.

"Hi!" the brunette female greeted. "I'm sorry I never got your name."

"I'm Francis Defarge, but you can just call me Frank. What are your names?" **(A/N: The last name should ring a bell for anyone who's read **_**A tale of Two Cities**_**.) **

"I'm Hana Kimura and this is Daichi Takahashi. He's (here an expression of pain was apparent on her face) Haru Yoshida," she finished softly, her gaze still fixed on Gaara. The redhead gave her a sympathetic look back.

"That's nice. So did you book your rooms yet?"

"Yes."

"That's good." The conversation slowly died from there.

Breakfast went by slowly. Just chewing a morsel of food seemed to take an eternity. Frank left in the middle, leaving the trio by themselves.

"So… did you to sleep well?" the Murakami asked. The two men seated on either side of her gave her a measured look, shrugged, and continued eating.

The female sighed and shook her head. "Men," she muttered.

After finishing their meal, the agents went back to the motel to discuss things in the privacy of their room.

"We must wear disguises at all times while in Paris," Gaara told his two companions.

"We know. But how the hell are we going to find Gato?" Neji reminded them.

"Simple. We just keep track of our new 'friend'," Tenten said.

"And how are we going to do that?" the Hyuuga questioned.

"We spy on him."

"Right. I knew that."

"Of course you did Neji, of course you did."

"Be quite you damn woman." The Murakami pouted.

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Both of you shut up! Are you always like this?"

"Yes." Gaara raised an eyebrow.

"If I were Tsuande, you both would be fired by now."

"If I were Tsunade, you'd be dead right now," the brunette female retorted.

"Tch. You'd be quite capable of killing me without being our boss, I'm sure. You've tried to murder your poor roommate before, I assume."

"More times than you can count."

The redhead smirked. "You two really should get married after the mission."

"What? There is no way I'm marrying her!" The Hyuuga immediately voiced his opposition.

"What's so bad about marrying me?"

"You're stupid, aggressive, impatient, headstrong, and ugly."

The brunette female was a bit… surprised. But then again, Neji was a very unpredictable guy. But still, even though she had been told that many times by him, it still hurt her. And so she fled to the outdoors before either man had any time to speak.

"That was a bit harsh," Gaara commented. "You really shouldn't say stuff like that."

"Well it was all your fault," the Hyuuga snapped, before leaving the room as well.

"I guess I'll have to deal with Tsunade myself," the redhead mumbled and dialed his boss's number.

-With Tenten-

The Murakami had run at least a mile away from the town. She sat down on an old bench on the side of the road and desperately tried to control her tears.

"He didn't mean it," she told herself," He never means it. But still… Why does he always have to insult me? I'm not that bad of a person am I?"

"Hey there!" a gruff voice called out. She looked up to see the truck driver.

"H-hi."

"Why so glum chum?" he asked, easing himself down beside her. Tenten shrugged and wiped her face with her knuckles.

"What are you doing so far from own?" the brunette female asked.

"Well, that's what I should be asking you. And besides, a mile isn't so far."

"That's true." The two were silent for a minute.

"So, what's wrong?"

"It-it's my fiancé. He just said some… things that were a bit rude," Tenten carefully calculated her words.

"That's too bad. That redhead looked like a mean one."

"Oh! Mr. Yoshida isn't my fiancé, it's Daichi."

"The longhaired one?"

"Yeah."

"He looks like the type to follow you around like a puppy." The Murakami laughed before responding:

"He does, but he's a puppy who bites."

"Hmm… well I'm sure whatever he said wasn't true. You're beautiful woman."

"Thanks."

"So… have you thought of my offer?"

"About working for Gato? Well, no, but…"

"Listen, I'm sure your fiancé will give you more respect if you made your own decisions and didn't ask him for permission to do things," Frank tried to convince her.

"I-I'm not sure yet."

"You should."

"I know, but-"

"I could mention you to Gato and the two of you could have a little chat." The agent contemplated this. A meeting with Gato would give her the opportunity to gain insider information on him.

"A-alright. But I'm going to wear a disguise and use another name. Spies don't release their identities until they're sure about the deal. In fact, sometimes, they don't reveal them _at all_. "

The Defarge nodded. "I understand. I'll talk to him as soon as we get to Paris. But don't tell anyone, not even your friends."

"I won't." They shook on it, stood up, and headed back to town. Near the outskirts, the found Neji, panting like crazy leaning against the side of a building.

"T-Hana!" he exclaimed and hurried over. He immediately took her into his arms. Frank, understanding it was his time to leave, nodded to both of them, and walked away.

"Hey bud, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it." His roommate regarded him rather coldly. She pushed him back.

"That isn't going to work anymore," she told him. The Hyuuga frowned.

"Look, we're both tired and-"

"I'm not tired."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Tenten."

"Neji."

The longhaired man sighed. "Please don't be so difficult. We need to cooperate in order for this mission to work."

"Well you should have thought of that before." With that, she started again towards the motel. Neji growled frustrated.

"That damn woman won't listen to a thing I say," he complained to no one in particular.

Ten minutes later, however, he had cooled down and joined his friends back in their rented room.

"Tsuande told us to just lay low and all that crap."

"Did she yell?" the Murakami asked.

The redhead gave her a what-do-you-think look.

"Right. So umm… sleeping arrangements: what are we doing about those?" the female questioned.

After a quick dinner, she got an upsetting answer. She and Neji shared the bed, while Gaara took the couch.

"Goodnight honey," the Hyuuga whispered.

"Bastard," the Murakami muttered.

"Brats," Gaara thought. With that, the three dozed off.

_Unwritten Rule #18: Take the chance before it passes you by._

…

**A/N: Please review! ^_^**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVEIWERS AND READERS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

…**...**

Tenten woke the next morning in quite a strange position. Somehow, she came to conclude, she had rolled on top of Neji in the middle of the night. Her head was currently resting on his chest, while his arms were wrapped around her.

"That's strange. Why the heck is he hugging me? Unless that sly bastard planned this all along! And probably to make me look like I had issues! Why I ought to…"

The brunette female grabbed her pillow and beat the daylights out of her roommate.

"You idiot! Unhand me this instant!" she demanded.

"Mnhmm," the Hyuuga mumbled, but moved his limbs from around her. Gaara, who had just finished drying off from his shower, stepped out of the bathroom with only a towel on. He paused mid-stride when he took note of what his friends were doing.

The female agent was straddling her partner and he seemed to be… moaning? The redhead's eyes widened.

"Am I disturbing something?"

Tenten quickly glanced his way, next at Neji, and then back at him. She smiled sheepishly and quickly got off the Hyuuga, in the process she fell off the bed.

"Hi Gaara!" she greeted as if they hadn't had an awkward conversation a mere minute before.

"H-hi Tenten," the Swiss man said slowly, still giving her an odd look. They continued to stare at each other, one smiling, and the other wary.

"Well… I'll just… put some clothes on," the green-eyed man cringed at how wrong that sounded. He scurried over to his suitcase and busied himself with finding an outfit.

"Hey wait a minute. When did you get your suitcase?" the Murakami asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Tsuande sent it. Yours is over there," Gaara pointed it out for her.

"And Neji's?"

"In the closet."

"Oh. Thanks."

The redhead nodded before slipping back into the bathroom.

Tenten scratched her head and got off the floor.

"Neji, get up!" she commanded, slapping her friend on the back. He groaned and rolled over.

"Calm down woman," he muttered, his eyes slowly cracking open. The Murakami sat down at the edge of the bed and sighed. Her partner's arm wound around her waist and gave her a hug of some sort.

"What's wrong?" the Hyuuga asked. The brunette female shook her head.

"Nothing Neji. Just get your lazy ass out of bed. We've got quite a journey ahead of us. And sitting in the back of a meat truck isn't going to do you any favors. Might as well not look like crap when we set out. "

The white-eyed man, however, had dozed off again. He earned a hard smack on the head.

"Ow," he whined.

"Shut it." And he did.

About an hour and a half later, the trio, fully dressed, awake, and focused, were on their way to the diner.

Frank, just like the day before, was located gobbling down omelets like they were raisins.

"Good morning," Gaara greeted. The truck driver looked up, nodded, and swallowed.

"Good morning. You ready to set out?" he asked, giving them a toothy grin.

"You bet," Tenten replied, pulling out a chair and sitting down. Her male companions followed her lead.

Breakfast commenced in the usual manner. Someone commented on the weather, there was an awkward silence and staring, and then finally a reply.

"So, how long do you think it'll take to get to Paris?" Neji inquired, downing his pancakes in syrup.

"Hmm… it really depends on traffic, but there isn't much on these roads. I'd say maybe six to ten hours."

The agents nodded and finished their food.

They headed back to their motel, dragged their luggage out, and paid the bill. Frank loaded the suitcases in the back before helping the three get in.

"We may stop for a rest in about three hours, but if you need anything, just ask," he said, before locking the door.

For the first five minutes, everyone was calm. Then slowly, the cold seeped through their clothing and gave them headaches followed by sniffles and runny noses.

Sleep refused to come. Tenten buried her face in Neji's shoulder, her skull pounding.

Gaara, his coat fully zipped up till his nose, beat his forehead against the wall of the truck, hoping to knock himself unconscious.

Neji felt strangely dizzy. "It's motion sickness," he told himself, accounting the bumpy ride for his lack of stability. "But still… something's off."

The Hyuuga pulled his roommate into his arms as if he were shielding her from a bomb.

"How are you feeling, Bud?" he whispered. She shook her head, eyes tightly closed, as nausea washed over her.

"Gaara? Hey, quit doing that! Listen. I think something's off. Do you feel dizzy or nauseated?"

"Yeah, but that's because I just banged my head a good fifty times against the wall."

The longhaired man sighed. "I think he may be pumping some kind of air in here that's making us sick. "

"So he's trying to kill us?" Tenten asked.

"Maybe. Or he's trying to put us out so he can kidnap us."

The Murakami whimpered, and dug her nails deeper into his shirt.

"Try not to breathe it in," he said quickly as he covered his mouth with his collar. Tenten and Gaara did the same.

Unfortunately, the redhead passed out after five minutes. The brunette female held in a scream and the Hyuuga hugged her close.

They seemed to sit in that position for quite some time. They only took small breaths, savoring every molecule of oxygen that reached their lungs, and dreaded exhaling.

The world was spinning into a kaleidoscope of colors. Soon enough, Neji's eyes began to roll with it. He struggled to fight off the darkness, but overwhelmed with nausea and a headache, he collapsed into a limp heap.

"Neji?" Tenten whispered, her voice a bit muffled by her shirt. She received no answer, and soon enough, panic raided her mind.

"I have to get us all out of here!" it screamed at her over and over again, till she began to chant it loud.

She shakily stood up and wobbled to the door. She fell as her hand brushed the lock. The sudden shock of her head hitting the cold metal ground left her panting, sweating, and nearly unconscious.

She got on her knees and fumbled with the bolt. The door flew open and the force of the wind nearly knocked her down again. She grabbed Gaara and Neji's collars firmly, and leapt out. The three rolled and tumbled a bit down the road. When they stopped, not one was left unscathed. Blood trickled down Gaara's head, mixing with his red hair. Neji's cheek was cut and an ugly bruise had formed on his arm. Tenten was scraped all over. The skin on her hand cracked and bled, but the brunette paid no heed to the pain.

Black spots dotted her vision. She heard the awful screech of the truck stopping and turning around.

"He's going to run us over," her mind registered. The Murakami dragged her male companions through a hole in the fence bordering the street. She stumbled, but managed not to trip.

She headed towards the center of the field. Unfortunately, Frank had hopped out of his truck and came barreling towards her.

The female agent searched her friends' clothes for anything she could use to defend herself (the lipstick pistol was in the truck of disguises).

In Gaara's pocket she found a small knife. The blade wasn't too long, only about two inches. But it was all she had.

The Defarge, fat as he was, had moved quite quickly. He stopped, gasping and readying himself to fight her.

Tenet flicked open the knife and prepared for impact. She was tackled and chocked. The brunette female sputtered, kicked, and flailed her arms wildly. She managed to cut her assailant's arm, giving her a moment's breath to get out of the way of his fist.

She attempted to punch him in the jaw, but her wrist was caught centimeters from his face. She jabbed his hand by twisting hers in an extremely painful way.

The Murakami somehow managed to turn the man over on his stomach. She proceeded to stab him to death and slit the back of his throat. 

When she was sure Frank had stopped breathing and his heartbeat slowed, she dropped her bloodied weapon and passed out on the grass.

The owner of the farm found the four on his morning run. He squatted and examined each body.

The female, the longhaired man, and the redhead, were still alive, but intoxicated. The rotund man was dead.

"Hey guys! Come help me carry these three inside. And call the police! Looks like there was quite a fight here earlier," he called to his hired men.

"Sir, perhaps it isn't the greatest idea to call the cops. What if they were part of a gang? We ought to just bury the dead and make sure the others are okay. Then we let them go and get on with our lives. There is no need to complicate things," one said.

"Well you better fetch the shovel then," was his boss's reply.

-Three Hours Later-

"Hush! I think the girl's waking up!"

The farmer and his wife hovered over the woman's body, holding their breaths as her eyelids fluttered open. She groaned.

"Are you alright dear?" the wife asked, taking the agent's hand in hers.

"I-I'm fine," came the struggled response. The farmer lifted a tray of warm breakfast off the coffee table and prepared to set it on her lap.

Tenten sat up slowly, her muscles aching and her throat dry.

"Th-thirsty," she croaked and was handed a glass of orange juice. The wife spoon-fed her in silence.

"What happened to you?" the Murakami was asked. She gave no reply and instead looked at her hands. To her surprise, they weren't covered in dried blood, but bandages. The fight replayed in her mind, and then she remembered Neji and Gaara.

"The two men that were with me, where are they?" she questioned hurriedly, readying herself for the worst.

"They're resting in the bedroom across the hall. Don't worry. They're fine."

The agent nodded.

"Sir, we found a meat truck stopped in the middle of the road," an employee reported.

"The trunk," Tenten gasped, "Where's my trunk? It's black with a silver lock. Did you find it?"

"No Mam, but we'll check again."

The Murakami did not know whether to feel relieved or worried.

"Can I see my friend? The one with the long hair."

The farmer helped her stand and walked her to Neji's room. He left her alone.

The brunette female stroked her best friend's face and hugged him. The Hyuuga decided to wake up at that moment and was extremely content with what he found.

"Hey Bud," he whispered and wrapped his arms around the figure clinging to him. He heard a sniffle.

"You scared me! You bastard! You should be ashamed!"

Her partner chuckled and sat up. He kissed her forehead.

"I'm okay now, aren't I?"

"Yeah, but still," Tenten whined and pouted. She embraced him tightly. They stayed wrapped up in each other for as long as they possibly could.

"Excuse me. But would you like something to eat?" the wife asked as she knocked on the door.

"Do you want to?" the Hyuuga whispered to his female friend.

"I already ate. But you should eat," she told him.

"Alright," Neji answered and got off the bed.

When the duo arrived at the dining room, Gaara and the couple was there to greet them.

"How are you feeling?" the Murakami asked the redhead.

"I'm better."

Breakfast was quiet and peaceful.

The sky outside began to show signs of a storm, and by the time the dishes were cleared away, it was drizzling.

"Well, where are you three heading?" the farmer asked, attempting to start a conversation.

"We need to get to Paris on urgent business. Do you know a quick route to get there?" the Hyuuga inquired.

"There's a train station about a half hour drive from here. We'd be happy to drive you there. By train, you should get there in about four hours," the wife answered as she wiped crumbs off the table.

After glancing at her two male companions, both of whom nodded, the Murakami voiced their agreement.

"Excellent. By the way, we found your trunk and some suitcases."

About an hour later, the farmer and trio headed to the station. They bought tickets for the 5 o'clock train.

The agents bid farewell to the man and sat down on a bench to wait.

Tenten laid her head on her partner's shoulder and held his hand. At some point unknown to his companions, Gaara went to buy coffee for all three of them.

As soon as they had finished sipping their warm beverages and deposited the Styrofoam cups into the garbage, the whistle of the train was heard in the distance.

The stationmaster announced its arrival and the platform immediately crowded with eager travelers.

The trio pushed through the sea of people and managed to squeeze into their car just as the doors closed. They dragged their luggage and settled into the nearest seats they could find.

Tenten was lulled to sleep by the rocking sensation of the rail car and hugged her partner's arm while she slumbered. Neji cuddled her happily and took note of the scenery rushing past the window.

Gaara flipped through a complimentary newspaper clearly bored. He sighed at the completely uninteresting articles. When he read the title of the paper, he narrowed his eyes.

"_The Times_? I have to call Matsuri and see what the hell she's doing!" he thought, quite angry. Although he was a spy, he had grown quite fond of his job as an editor. "But that idiot's ruining it!"

The train barreled relentlessly towards the fashion capital of the world. It wound through plains of grass, over and under bridges, and across the French countryside, in its epic quest to Paris.

Inside, the passengers read magazines and books, napped wrapped in blankets and sweaters, and ate to their hearts' content.

The Murakami had awoken about two hours into their trip (much to Neji's dismay) and was now devouring an ice cream sundae. The Hyuuga took small spoonfuls of her dessert, each time receiving the most adorable pouts, that he spent the majority of his time resisting the urge to hug the life out of her.

Tenten's face was covered with chocolate sauce. When she turned to ask her best friend for a napkin, she was met with quite a frightening expression.

Neji looked like he was about to eat her.

The Murakami's eyes widened. She gave him an awkward smile and turned her gaze elsewhere.

"He's still staring at me. He's hungry," she thought; ready to sprint out of her seat if he attacked her.

She took out a piece of paper, wiped her mouth with it, and scribbled a message with a pencil she found on the floor.

"Deliver it to the redhead over there," she told the ticket collector and handed him the chocolate covered scrap.

The man gave her an odd look, but after seeing how serious she was, complied.

"Sir, that woman told me to give this to you."

Gaara took the paper, a bit disgusted, and read the hastily written printing.

It read: _Neji's a carnivore. He's going to eat me. HELP!_

The agent shook his head.

"Honey? What did you say on that paper?" Neji asked. Tenten jumped at the sound of his voice.

"N-nothing," she answered, scooting away from him.

He grabbed her hand, she screamed, and everyone in the car jumped three inches.

"Calm down woman! It's not like I'm going to eat you!"

Tenten screamed again and this time, everyone fell out of his or her seats.

In the end, Gaara and the Murakami switched seats. Neji was not happy.

"I hope we have to share a bed again," the Hyuuga thought.

His wish did in fact, come true. Once they arrived in Paris, they hailed a taxi to a five star hotel, and made a reservation. They booked one room with two beds.

"I'm hungry," Neji complained. Tenten began to move away from him again, but this time Gaara butt in before she could get too far.

"For goodness sake! He's not going to eat you!" the redhead exclaimed.

"Eat you? Why would I eat you?" the Hyuuga questioned. "Even though you do look yummy," he added in his mind.

"You looked like you were in the train!" his female companion argued. Neji couldn't help, but chuckle at her naivety. He trapped her in a bear hug.

"I'd be lonely if I ate you," he whispered in her ear.

"Bastard," the brunette female muttered back.

"Quit bantering you two! Let's go find a place to eat," Gaara said, and led the way.

_Unwritten Rule #19: Don't be so quick to judge a person's character. Everyone has a few dark secrets to keep and white lies to tell. _

…

**A/N: This probably my shortest chapter ever! Sorry you guys had to wait so long. I was having some issues with the first few scenes. **

**Please review! ^_^**

**~M.I.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, etc. my story. You have no idea what pleasure writing is to me. And the fact that other people enjoy what I imagine and are compelled to tell me so, is the most overwhelming feeling I have ever experienced. Thank you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

…

"Sir! Sir! A letter arrived in the mail just now. It is from Francis Defarge!"

Gato looked upon the intruder of his privacy as a king looks upon a servant.

"Is that so. And why would I care about that useless meat hauler?"

"You see Sir, he has sent word that the three spies named Hana, Haru, and Daichi, are on their way to Paris. Judging by the date on the paper, I am quite certain they're already here. He also mentioned someone wanting to meet you: a woman who is willing to watch over the agents and report their activities and whereabouts to you. He said he would like for you to arrange a meeting with her, but… he hasn't sent any further information. There is no name or contact information."

"See! He is useless! That woman would have been valuable, but wound up in stupidity as he is, he forgot to mention the essentials! No leave! I don not need to hear useless chatter!"

"But-"

"No buts. Now leave," the last part was said in such a dangerous low tone that the messenger shivered and continued to shake till he was a fair amount away from his boss.

Gato cleaned the spaces in between his teeth with a toothpick. He chuckled and reached for the phone to call Kabuto.

"Those agents will die now."

-With the Spies-

Tenten woke in the early morning. The sky was still a muted gray color and the wind bent the trees outside the suite window.

The brunette female rubbed her head and neck. She pulled the elastic out of her hair and ran her fingers through her locks.

"I have a feeling this day won't be pleasant," she muttered, taking note of the gloomy weather.

Beside her, Neji lay deep in slumber, or so she thought.

The Hyuuga kept still and listened to her rambling, half amused, half worried.

The Murakami got off the bed and wobbled towards the balcony door. She stood outside, enjoying the breeze and fresh air. The hotel room and begun to smell of quite an unpleasant body odor.

She rubbed her hands on her arms, taking in the stretch of city that laid twenty stories below her. For the first time in the months she'd been working on the case, her mind was completely blank. That or just so overwrought with panic and confusion, that she was numb.

Neji rolled over and watched her. Tenten's hair was tossed wildly about her, giving her a mysterious, fragile appearance. It was as if the slightest touch landed on her skin, would make her disappear.

"She's stressed, isn't she?" the white-eyed man was startled by the question. He glanced at Gaara.

"You're awake," he pointed out dumbly.

"I have insomnia. I don't sleep well," the redhead replied, pulling the covers up to his chin.

"Oh…I see."

"You love her," Gaara told him, "And don't deny it. You care about her more than anyone else. You should tell her. You don't know how lucky you are to find love."

Neji fixed his gaze on the carpet, clawing away at the sheets all the while.

"Did you ever love anyone?" he finally asked, and bit his lip, waiting for an answer.

"No. I'm not fortunate enough to be blessed with such a gift. I can care about someone, but never love," he chuckled.

"Don't you love your family?" the Hyuuga questioned, perplexed.

Gaara shook his head, smirking.

"Do they love you?"

"I'd like to think so. I'd hope so, but it's not worth setting my heart on. My wishes give me more pain than happiness or anything else for that matter."

The longhaired man did not know what else to say, nor did he have any intention of continuing the conversation. He muttered a quick "excuse me" and joined Tenten on the balcony.

The two stood in silence for a moment, simply acknowledging each other's prescience with a nod.

"What's on your mind?" Neji finally asked.

"I'm fine," his best friend whispered, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying." This time, her eyes met his form for a second, before moving back towards the building across the street.

"Gaara's awake," the Hyuuga told her.

"Tell him I said good morning then."

"Why don't you tell him yourself?"

"I want to be alone, Neji." The brunette female glared at the street.

Her partner was unsure whether to comply or not. He desperately wanted to help her, but perhaps an intense inquiry would not be a smart way to start the morning, crummy and messed up as the day had already turned out to be.

"I'm going to get ready. We'll head to breakfast in about two hours," he said, going back inside. "Oh, and don't catch a cold out here," he warned, looking over his shoulder.

"I won't," Tenten mumbled.

About ten minutes later, Neji stepped out of the shower and toweled down. He heard the balcony door being shut and locked. After quickly drying off and performing all acts of standard hygiene, he pulled on his robe and exited the bathroom.

"Your turn," he told the Murakami. She nodded, gathered her toiletries, and brushed passed him. She wasn't sure why her mood was so damp and distant. Was the nerve and direness of their situation finally settling in? Or was it for another hidden reason that she refused to believe.

The brunette agent shook her head, "I think too much," she scolded herself and slipped into the tub.

About two hours later, just as Neji had predicted, the trio headed to the hotel restaurant for breakfast.

The buffet was set out, giving off a scrumptious aroma. There was egg, omelets, muffins and pastries, breads, cereal, juice, and milk.

The agents stood for a moment, just taking in the variety, before they grabbed plates.

They decided on a table near the window and settled down. They did not converse much on complicated subject, but stuck to chewing and observing their other fellow guests.

"So… what's the plan for today?" Gaara asked.

His companions shrugged. "We don't have any clues, but the fact that Gato's here in Paris. We could search for clues," Tenten suggested.

"That seems like a good idea. I don't want to spend any more time than necessary on this case," Neji told them.

The other two agreed. This spying business had become quite tedious, laborious, and perilous.

After finishing their meal, they headed back to their suite.

"We should wear disguises," the Hyuuga said, "We really can't take anymore chances."

"That's true. Let's look through the trunk," Gaara proposed.

"Alright," Tenten voiced her approval and dragged the trunk out of the closet. She unlocked it and threw open the lid.

"I'll have to dye the men's cuts," the brunette female told them as she took out the white wigs and boxes of hair color. She headed to the bathroom and did her work in the sink.

"What contacts would you like?" Gaara asked, taking the female's place in front of the trunk.

"Brown, I guess." The redhead handed him the small box.

"I don't think I'll need contacts," Gaara mumbled to himself.

The two males prepared their briefcases with gadgets and weapons while they waited for their female companion to finish.

When Tenten stepped out of the bathroom, her hands hidden behind her back, she was smiling sheepishly.

"I think we have a problem," the brunette female told them. She held up the wigs. One was pink, the other, neon green.

Neji and Gaara gaped.

"What the hell did you do?" the Hyuuga finally asked.

"I followed the instructions on the box, okay? It's not my fault whoever wrote them was a complete bimbo!" she snapped and threw both hairpieces at him. She stomped out of the room.

Gaara sighed, "Can you try to not be so blunt? You guys argue every day! Why do you have to hurt her all the time?"

"I'm not trying to hurt her or be offensive! She's just sensitive!" the white-eyed man defended himself.

"You idiot! Go apologize immediately and make her happy! Don't you dare upset her again, understand?"

The Hyuuga narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, "Why do you care so much?"

"That doesn't matter," the redhead told him, "Just go find her."

Neji huffed and went off to search for the Murakami. Gaara rubbed his temples.

"Those two are going to get us killed."

-With Tsunade-

"What's the status on the agents?" Tsuande asked, her chin resting on her intertwined fingers.

"I got a message from Neji yesterday. He said the three of them arrived safe and sound by train. They're currently residing at a Marriot chain hotel on the eleventh floor, room number 11. "

"I see. Do you have an update on Gato's whereabouts?"

"Unfortunately, I don't. But there are rumors he's planning to do an exchange in the restaurant atop the Eiffel Tower tonight."

"We should tell them! What are you waiting for, woman?"

Shizune squeezed her eyes shut, her eardrums throbbing from the loud yelling.

"Y-yes Mam," the doctor squeaked and hurried towards her office.

-With the Agents-

"What's this? A message from Tsunade?" Gaara murmured, clicking on the email.

It read:

_Gato's doing an exchange atop the Eiffel Tower tonight at about 6 P.M. Go there wearing disguises._

_-Tsunade_

"Hmm… Eiffel Tower, eh? Where the heck are those two? This is important. Of course they have to have one of their lovey dovey episodes everyday," the redhead muttered, checking his watch.

It was currently eleven o'clock in the morning. "We should go set up cameras all that crap right now. That way, we can relax a bit while keeping an eye on him," he planned.

-With Tenten and Neji-

"Come on, how many times are you going to make me apologize?" Neji complained. He was kneeling in front of Tenten in the hotel lobby. They had become quite a spectacle for the other guests, who watched them amused and some going so far as to take pictures.

The Murakami glared and crossed her arms, "Till I believe you," she responded.

"But you never will," the Hyuuga told her.

"Then that's too bad."

Her partner sighed, "Don't be so difficult," he pleaded.

"Shut up."

"Tenten, I'm sorry."

"I don't care."

"Tenten, I'm sorry."

"You should be."

"Tenten, I'm sorry."

"What are you two doing?"

The duo's heads snapped in the voice's direction. Gaara stood, quirking an eyebrow at them.

"She won't forgive me," Neji complained.

The former newspaper editor wanted to bash his head against the wall, "Tell her how you feel!" he exclaimed.

"Well, my knees are starting to hurt," The Hyuuga mentioned, thoughtfully.

"Not that you fool!"

"…Oh… I don't get it."

Gaara slapped his forehead, "Never mind. Now come back upstairs. I have to discuss some things with you."

The Murakami huffed.

"Stupid woman," Neji muttered under his breath and was slapped by his partner.

"Shut up you bimbo!"

"Neji, behave," Gaara hissed, "Or I'll let her kill you."

The trio rode the elevator in tense silence. Once back in their suite, Neji and Tenten sat far apart, glaring stupidly at the ground.

"Tsuande sent a message. She said that Gato was doing an exchange in the restaurant on top of the Eifel Tower tonight at six. She told us to be there watching him in disguise. Understand?"

The two nodded.

"Good. I thought that we should set up cameras and what not now, so we do not have to go through a lot of pain and risk later in the evening. Agree?"

Again his companions nodded.

"Good."

The trio gathered their things wordlessly. When it was time to put on the disguises, conflict struck.

"I am not wearing the pink one," Neji said.

"I'm not wearing it either. I think you should for upsetting Tenten," Gaara proposed.

"Oh quit sucking up to her," the Hyuuga sneered.

"Both of you be quiet! You'll alternate between wigs, all right? Neji can wear the pink one today, and the green one tomorrow. Understand?"

The males, deciding not to anger her again, complied.

Within fifteen minutes, the agents were ready and set out. All three wore large shades, trench coats, and gloves.

They moved quickly, shoving their way through the hordes of people occupying the sidewalk. When they arrived at the base of the Eiffel Tower, they contemplated the easiest way to set up their devices.

"Well, two of us request a table. While the man or woman is busy finding us a spot, the third should slip behind him or her and into the restroom. Stay there until the coast is clear and you're able to move about without getting caught," Gaara devised.

"And whoever's sitting at the table should keep an eye out for any potential threats for the third one. They should distract those people to the best of their abilities," Tenten added.

Neji agreed and they took their places in line. They waited for a good hour or so before they were taken up in the lift.

"I need to see some identification and reservation papers before I can let you out," the elevator operator told them, holding out his hand for said documents.

The trio looked at one another.

"We forgot our paper, but I can assure you, we do have a reservation," Tenten answered.

"Well, I'll just call and check then," the man replied.

The four of them were the only ones left in the lift. Neji nodded at Gaara who signaled to Tenten. In a flash, she had injected a syringe filled with tranquilizer in the operator's spine.

She pushed the button to open the elevator door and motioned for her male companions to follow.

Before they headed inside the restaurant, they decided who would do what.

"Neji, you and Tenten can pretend to be on a date and take the table. I'll set up the cameras," Gaara said. "And I think we won't really need to wear the wigs at the moment."

He and Neji took off the hairpieces and deposited them in Tenten's purse. The brunette female let her hair down.

"Alright. Good luck. We'll keep an eye out for you," the Murakami said. The trio was about to step inside, when the Hyuuga stopped them.

"We need someway to communicate verbally," he whispered.

"I have the fake ears and microphone chips," his partner replied, fishing them out of her handbag.

They put them on and then proceeded with the plan.

"Excuse me," Tenten called the cashier's attention.

"Hello! Can I have your name for the reservation?"

"Unfortunately, we forgot to make one. Do you think you can find us a table anyway?" she asked sweetly.

The man was unsure. "Umm… I'll have to ask my boss."

The two agents glared.

"Err… sure, why not? Right this way please."

While the cashier settled them at a booth, Gaara snuck inside and into the washroom. He locked the door and opened his kit.

"Let's see, where should I put these?" he wandered aloud, examining a miniature scanner.

"Guys," he whispered in his communication device.

"Yeah," Tenten replied.

"What table is Gato sitting at?"

The Murakami looked across at her partner. He shrugged and shook his head.

"Go ask the guy," the Hyuuga urged.

"Fine. Hang on a minute, Gaara." The brunette female stood up and headed to the register.

"Excuse me, I have a quick question." The man blinked, flustered by her gaze.

"W-what would that be?" he asked quickly.

"I have a friend," she began, tracing circles on the back of the cashier's hand," His name is Gato. Unfortunately, he forgot to inquire his table number and asked me to do it for him. He's very busy." The last part she whispered, looking at the man from underneath her thick eyelashes.

"I-I s-see. And w-what do you w-want me to-to do about that." The male swallowed.

"I need you to give me the number." The Murakami had pressed herself against the counter and leaned forward a bit. "Can you give it to me?" she asked.

The cashier nodded quickly. He typed in the name, inquired of the date of his reservation, and pulled up the needed information. He wrote it down on a slip of paper and handed it to the agent.

"Is that all?"

"It sure is. Thanks." Tenten winked and headed back to her table.

"It's table nineteen," she said into the communication device.

"Alright," Gaara responded. He pocketed the equipment and stopped to look for a place to hide his briefcase.

"In the ceiling," he thought. He climbed onto the rim of a toilet and removed the tile overhead. He placed his bag inside and hopped down.

"I'm about to head out. Is anyone near the table or the bathroom door?" Gaara asked.

There was silence and then a "no" from both his friends.

He slipped outside and moved quickly towards his target.

Table nineteen was located by the window, diagonal from the restrooms. When the redhead reached it, he kneeled to avoid drawing attention to himself.

He took out the scanner and peeled off the adhesive backing. He lifted the cloth and stuck it to the underside of the table.

Next he took out a camera. He glanced around and then stood on a chair and attached it to the curtain.

"Someone's going over there. An elderly couple, I think, is being seated at that table. Hide!" Tenten whispered, panicking. She quit bouncing in her chair, however, when Neji took a firm hold on her hand, and gave her an assuring squeeze.

Gaara, not knowing what else to do, dived under the table and held his breath.

He was kicked as the couple sat down.

"Why does this always happen to me?" he groaned in his mind.

-With Lee, Naruto, and Hinata-

"Naruto! Naruto! Did you hear the news? The agents' plane crashed and there were no survivors!" a teary eyed Hinata exclaimed, waving a glossy magazine in her butler's face.

The blonde sighed and tugged on her hand, urging her to sit.

"I'm sure they're fine."

"But-"

"Screw the news! I know those two and let me tell you, people like them just don't die."

"But what about Shikamaru?" the Hyuuga demanded.

"He-he… I don't know. The police got lucky, but it was cheap shot!"

"What are my youthful friends discussing?" Lee questioned, joining the two in the living room.

"Neji, and Tenten are dead!"

"Oh for God's sake woman! Do you ever listen?"

"Gaara isn't picking up his phone," Lee told them.

"What? That bastard! Bailing on us in a crisis like this!" Hinata wailed.

"I'm sure he has his reasons," Naruto told her.

"Shut up! You're no help!"

"Hinata, Naruto, please quiet down. How about we eat and discuss this later," Lee proposed.

Hinata huffed, but agreed. Naruto had rushed to the kitchen at the mention of food.

Lee chuckled and shook his head.

-With the Agents-

Gaara was irritated beyond belief. He had been kicked in both eyes, his head, his buttocks, and every other part of his body.

"Damn old people," he muttered, wanting so badly to bite the foot currently jabbing him in the stomach.

"Just hang on," Tenten soothed.

"You have it easy," Gaara hissed, "You even get to eat!"

His friends did not respond. They instead had their mouths stuffed with bread rolls.

"I feel bad for him," the Murakami told her partner.

Neji shrugged, "We can't do anything about it. He'll just have to wait till they leave."

"Can you at least be optimistic?"

"Then I'd have to lie about everything and be all peppy. You know, kind of like you."

"Hey!" Tenten glared and smacked him. "Behave!"

"What am I? A dog? Don't tell me to behave!"

His best friend pouted, "Meanie."

"You need to come up with a better insult," The Hyuuga retorted.

"Fine." Tenten slapped him again.

"Ow!" he moaned, clutching his cheek in agony. "Damn woman."

"Be quiet." This time, he obeyed.

"How are you two doing?" the waiter came by and asked while refilling their water glasses.

"We're fine, thank you," the Murakami answered, smiling pleasantly.

"Good, good." And they were left alone again.

"The view is beautiful," the brunette female commented, peering out the window.

"Not as beautiful as you," her partner quickly whispered under his breath.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing."

Tenten shook her head, smiling.

"Hey Ten, I have a question," the Hyuuga began. He was given an encouraging nod and continued, " Do you ever intend to get married?"

The female agent, who had been chewing with quite some enthusiasm, seized the movement of her jaw.

"Married?" she repeated, swallowing her food.

"Yes."

She looked upwards and thought.

"I don't know," she finally answered, truthfully, "When I find the right person, then yes."

"Do you have anyone in mind?" the white-eyed man questioned.

"Actually, I do."

"Who?"

"That I can't say," she told him, winking playfully.

The Hyuuga frowned.

"Oh don't look so pooped. Besides, why is this any of your concern?"

She was not graced with a response.

"Fine. Be a sour puss."

Neji shook his head. He seemed crestfallen. Tenten's mood, which had elated during the past hour, quickly fell along with her smile.

"Did I upset you?" she inquired.

Her question was met with silence.

"Neji, please answer me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Hey guys! I'm still here you know! Don't go all sappy with me listening in."

"Ooops. Sorry Gaara!" Tenten apologized, trying to move away from the awkward topic she and Neji had gravitated towards.

"I think they're leaving!" the redhead whispered, sounding a bit relieved.

"God I hope so."

"Yes, they are. They just asked for the bill!"

The trio waited in silence for a few minutes. Finally, the couple got up and Gaara escaped into the restroom.

"Let me gather my things and then we can leave," he said, removing the ceiling tile and grabbing his briefcase.

Ten minutes later, the agents were back on the ground.

"I think I bugged it pretty well. I put some listening devices in also, while I was hiding under the table," Gaara told his companions.

"That's good. I'll be you're hungry, though. Let's head to a café. Hopefully, they'll have good dessert," Tenten grinned.

Neji was quiet and merely followed his fellow agents.

"What's up with him?" the redhead mouthed. The sole female in the group shook her head and mouthed, "I'll tell you later."

Soon enough, they found a little restaurant, and settled for an indoor table. The clouds overhead were nearly black.

"The storm is going to be terrible," Gaara commented.

"Hopefully, it won't ruin our plans," the Murakami said.

The redhead nodded in agreement. Gaara ate quickly, and soon the trio found themselves back in their suite.

"What time is it?" Neji asked.

"4:30," his partner answered, tying her hair into a ponytail.

"Hmm… what are we wearing this evening?" Gaara wondered aloud.

"Something formal, or in your case, something that looks nice with your wigs."

"I am not wearing it!" the two males shouted in unison.

"Well, I can try and re-dye them," Tenten offered.

"No!"

"Then you're wearing them."

Neji and Gaara looked at each other and sighed.

"Fine, you can re-dye them."

The Murakami grinned.

However, her expression was rather grim when she stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes later.

"Uh… guys? I burned the wigs."

The males gaped. "How could you burn them?"

The brunette female smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Well, let me see them. Maybe I can fix them somehow," Neji said, holding out his hands. His best friend more than willingly gave them over, and began to dig in her suitcase for a dress.

"Well, let's hope this goes better than our other attempts," Neji said aloud, more to himself than anyone else, about their mission. He grabbed a pair of scissors and began working on the tragedies that were the wigs.

_Unwritten Rule #20: Nothing is ever impossible. _

…

**A/N: Yes I know: that was terrible. But rest assured the next chapter will be a lot better. Please review! **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the love and support! I really appreciate it! **

**Special thanks to xxCrunchyxx and AliceOtaku for all the encouragement! Love you guys! **

**And to my dear Indonesian friend (soon to be the world's best veterinarian) Kazuya RandomAuthor: Good luck with your studies! I'll be rooting for you all the way from Chicago! **

**Also, much love to SuzuGamerGirl and Neji and TenTen 4 Ever for being the awesome people they are. **

**And congrats to my older brother for getting his driver's permit! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

…

Tenten wrung her hands nervously and chewed on her bottom lip. The three were in a cab heading to the Eiffel Tower at the moment. The Murakami was sitting in the backseat with Neji while Gaara sat in the passenger sear next to the driver.

Neji watched the female next to him, concern etched into his features. "She looks terrified," he thought, eyeing her fidgeting form.

"We'll be okay," he whispered to her reassuringly. His partner nodded hastily, trying hard not to think of any horrendous event that could (and probably would knowing their luck) occur that evening.

"We-we could be discovered again-or-or be sent to prison or-or-or we could die!" she cried in her head, her fingers scrunching and wrinkling her silk dress.

She wanted so badly to be back in the hotel room or in London-or better yet, back in their condo in Chicago. Neji would be watching the news, a steaming mug of coffee in his hand. She would be curled up on the couch next to him, napping or just enjoying the feel of her partner's fingers in her hair.

"Neji," she whined softly, her anxiousness driving her to the brink of sanity.

"Tenten, hush. We'll be fine. I'll protect you, you know that," the Hyuuga said.

Gaara watched his two companions comfort each other. He smirked, "Hopelessly in love."

When the French monument came into view, sparkling lights, twisted metal, and all, the three felt their hearts begin to race.

"Are you ready?" Gaara asked, paying the driver and stepping out.

Neji held the door open for Tenten as he responded," Not really. But that's a risk we'll all have to take. "

Gaara chuckled.

The walk to the tower seemed to take an eternity. The three slowed with every step, as nightmares played in their minds.

Neji reached up to touch his wig. He had managed to correct the color of his to a maroonish shade. Gaara's was black.

Tenten's hair was done in the usual messy bun held together by an ornament of some sort.

Waiting in line was even more antagonizing. The agents constantly shifted their weight from one foot to the other.

After half an hour, they were shoved into an elevator.

Once again, the trio seemed to be the last ones on the lift; once again, they knocked out the operator.

There was a small crowd present within and outside the restaurant: lovers, business people, and the rich.

"What's the plan?" Tenten whispered.

"Well, first of all, we have to find a table near Gato's. You and I can act as a couple. Gaara, you'll be a waiter."

"Eh? Why do I have to be the waiter?" the redhead frowned, crossing his arms.

"Because I said so," Neji silenced him.

"And who asked for your opinion?" Gaara questioned.

"Tenten."

"Oh no, don't bring me into this," the Murakami warned.

"Well, you asked," her partner told her.

"Oh well sorry," the brunette female remarked sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Gaara shouted.

"You shut up!" the Hyuuga bit back.

"I was talking to her," the redhead said.

"Well… so was I."

"Ow!" both males shrieked in unison. Tenten had bashed their heads together.

"Idiots," she muttered. "Let's just get this over with."

Clutching their aching skulls, Gaara and Neji followed their female companion.

"It's the same guy from earlier," the Murakami said, eyeing the cashier.

"Okay, he seems busy, let's just sit down," the Hyuuga proposed. He and Tenten weaved their way to the desired table, hands intertwined tightly.

"I think this should be good," the white-eyed man said, pulling out his chair and sitting down. His "date" did the same.

"Do you see him?" The Murakami whispered, leaning across the table. Her partner's eyes shifted from left to right before he answered with a quick "no."

They leaned back into their seats, frowning impatiently. The brunette female crossed her arms, closed her eyes and puffed out her cheeks. She exhaled, making a groaning sound, as annoyance lodged itself in her thoughts.

"Stupid Gato," she mumbled. Neji, who was reading a menu, quirked an eyebrow at her comment.

"Relax Bud, I'm sure he'll be here soon."

"Whatever."

The Hyuuga placed down the list of dishes and grabbed her hand.

"Be patient," he said sternly, her irritation was clearly contagious.

"I can't! I'm so sick and tired of this! Chasing this guy around, wasting our life working undercover while our boss gets to take all the credit. We're 24, Neji! Don't you want to have some fun in your life? Don't you wonder what its like being normal? I-I don't want to do this anymore! I-"

"Listen here: in this world, there is no such thing as 'normal'. Keep your fantasies to yourself. Focus," Neji hissed.

"I am focusing!" Tenten shouted, standing up. She breathed hard, her glare fierce.

Her partner remained in his seat, eyeing her coolly as she lost her mind.

The Murakami was frustrated with her life. And seeing the one person she felt she could fall back, just sit there like he didn't care, well it-it made her feel-feel alone. It made her feel vulnerable, insecure, _hated_.

"Stop looking at me like that!" she cried, her hands pressing down on the table, as if she wanted it to crumble. As if she wanted it to break and be swallowed by the floor, and her with it.

Neji sighed. Why were they arguing? Why did they always fight? He didn't mean to hurt her. He wanted to protect her. He just wanted her to calm down for God's sake.

"Tenten, stop it right now!" he commanded, rising to his feet. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, trying to knock some sense into her being. But his partner wasn't listening. Tears poured from her eyes and she shut them along with her other senses. She locked down, trying to keep out the world, trying to keep out the pain, trying to keep out _him._

"Stop it indeed. Haven't you heard it's quite rude to cause a scene?" Neji's heart nearly stopped when he saw the one person he wished was dead right now.

"Gato," he greeted. His partner was having a melt down, Gaara was God knows where, and he was stuck all by himself trying to defend all three of them.

"You really mustn't be so hard on her. She is quite a sweet girl, isn't she?" the drug dealer smiled coyly.

The Hyuuga pulled Tenten around the table and into his arms.

"Cat got your tongue?" Gato continued, stepping closer.

"Shut up," the white-eyed man bit out. Gato cocked his head to the side.

"Now, that wasn't very nice, was it?" he asked," Maybe I should teach you how to talk to your elders." The drug dealer drew out a gun.

Neji pushed Tenten behind him. He took out a pistol of his own from his shoe.

"Maybe I should teach you the law," the Hyuuga retorted, pulling the trigger. The bullet hit the man square in the chest, but he did not flinch, but smirked instead.

"Bullet proof vest. Isn't that what prevented you from paralyzing me the first time? Life is funny isn't it? The head of the circle comes to bite you in the rear."

"Shut up!" Neji ordered. Everyone in the restaurant was silent. That was the exact moment Gaara decided to wander out of the kitchen. He stopped dead in his tracks as he took note of the battle occurring across the room.

"Gaara- oh shit!" the Hyuuga was interrupted as Gato fired a shot. He pulled Tenten to the ground with him, crawling and dragging his partner to safety.

He pushed open the door to the men's restroom.

"Tenten, snap out of it! I'm sorry, all right? I didn't mean any of it. Please, stop!" he begged. His heart pounded, but the beat wasn't loud enough to drown out Gato's footsteps and shouts.

"I have to get us out of here. But how?" His eyes frantically searched the bathroom until his gaze landed on a tile on the ceiling. It was shifted slightly to the left, revealing space.

"There," he whispered. He locked the door, got up, and kicked open the stall directly under the spot. His eyes bulged at the sight of a man doing his business. He seemed terrified.

Neji flashed him an awkward smile. He stepped on his lap and pushed away the tile, revealing an opening to the air vents. He hurriedly pulled his partner from the ground and helped her up into the duct.

"Hurry!" he urged as he could hear the drug dealer get closer. Fortunately, he managed to escape just as the door flew open.

"Neji, what the hell are we going to do? Huh? We're going to die!" Tenten whispered hoarsely. The longhaired man wasn't exactly sure on how to soothe her, as the same fear plagued his mind as well. And so, he kissed her.

"Hush! We'll be just fine."

The Murakami gave him a disbelieving shake of the head.

"No, we won't! God won't save us that many times!"

"Tenten, listen to me carefully," when Neji was sure he had her full attention, he continued, " _I love you_. I will never, ever, ever, let anything happen to you. We both are going to get out of here alive just fine. And when this mission is over, we'll find a different job and live a happy life, _together_."

The brunette female blinked, digesting what he'd just said. She bit her lip. She was itching to just hug him and never let go. They'd stay right here in the air vent, safe, with –oh my, was that a dead rat? Never mind, plan canceled.

"Let's get out of here!" Tenten insisted, eyeing the deceased animal with disgust. Neji managed to crack a sincere grin, and followed her.

-With Gaara-

He had a pot on his head, and a spatula in his hand. Armed with cookware, the redhead peeked around the corner of the counter.

A bullet whizzed past his nose, nearly brushing his skin. He jerked his head back, eyes wide, heart racing.

"Quit hiding! You little runt! Fight me!" Gato roared. His thugs grumbled in agreement. Shakily, the agent stood up, looking like a deer in the headlights.

"Umm… hi," he greeted weakly, knees shaking.

Gato smiled maliciously. "Get him," he ordered.

Thinking quickly, Gaara shouted," Hey look! It's Neji and Tenten!" Now when he said this, he merely meant to distract his assailants long enough to make a quick getaway. He didn't actually mean for his fellow agents to fall through the ceiling.

-With Neji and Tenten-

The two had paused for a moment to catch their breaths. Suddenly, they heard a weird moan and popping sound as well as someone shouting their name.

And then they were tumbling through the air. They crashed to the ground in an ungraceful heap. When the two had finished complaining about their injuries, they realized they were surrounded by well… not the friendliest crowd.

They caught a glimpse of red flash through the door and something close to a smirk on his face.

Tenten pulled out her lipstick pistol, slowly getting to her feet. Neji searched his clothing for his gun, but came up empty handed.

"I must have dropped it," he whispered softly.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this," his partner responded, ushering him behind her.

Gato raised an eyebrow, amused. "The princess saves he prince, eh? How cute, but cowardly on his part."

"Hey!" Neji shouted, fists clenching.

His partner smiled, " Being cowardly is better than being dead."

"Hey! I am not a coward! Damn it, Tenten! Whose side are you on?" the Hyuuga complained.

Tenten pressed her finger to the trigger. She pressed it once, then twice, frowning as nothing happened.

"Awe, how sad. At least the two love birds will die together," Albert, who had been quiet throughout the entire ordeal, jeered.

The brunette female growled and sprung at him. Neji jumped on Gato to keep him from attacking her. He ripped the gun from his hand and swatted at him with his fists.

Tenten was enraged; she clawed at Albert's hair, face, etc. in blind fury.

"We are not going to die!" she exclaimed before being swung into the air and bashed against the wall. She got up slowly, seeing nothing, but red.

She landed a punched on his nose, and a knee to his gut.

Albert grabbed her arm, which was ready to swing back and hit him again, and twisted it behind her back. The Murakami gritted her teeth in pain. She took several deep breaths, gathering her strength, before she yanked her limb out of his grasp and flipped him over her shoulder.

In the process, Albert's ring slipped from his finger and found its way into the agent's palm. She slipped ii into the pocket of her sweater, and prepared herself for another onslaught of attacks.

Neji was choking Gato, and the drug dealer was grasping his neck. They both sputtered, trying to take in as much oxygen as possible. Their skin was red from the neck up.

Suddenly, a string of deafening shots were heard, and then a hallow silence. It took a moment for the duo to realize that none of Gato's thugs (save for Albert) were present in the room.

Fearing the worst, they fought their way out of the criminals' hold and made their way to the dining room.

Tenten gasped at what she saw. She clutched Neji's arm for support as she took a step back.

Everyone in the room was dead. Only the drug dealer's men were left standing.

The next seventy-five minutes seemed to be a blur. Neji grabbed Tenten's hand and dragged the two of them outside. He led her down the stairs, nearly tripping on his own two feet in his haste. And they fled through the streets of Paris, finger's entangled, lungs burning, and heart beating in sync with the rhythm of their feet.

They did not stop until they were outside their hotel room. The sound of gunfire was still thundering in their ears.

Tenten shoved the key into the slot before collapsing to the ground. Neji managed to open the door and carry her inside before he too, fainted.

-One Hour Later-

Gaara shook his colleagues with as much force as he could muster.

He saw Tenten's eyelids flicker open and immediately rushed to her side.

"Are you alright? What happened?" he questioned, peering down at her.

She groaned, her head throbbing.

"What happened?" Gaara pressed again.

"I-we-everyone-people-dead-love-rat-ducts-pain," she mumbled, her words jumbled in a haze of confusion. The Murakami proceeded to abruptly sit up, butting Gaara's chin with her skull.

"Neji! Where is Neji? What have you done with him? You killed him, didn't you?" she growled, grabbing the redhead's collar.

"Tenten, Neji is fine. He's on the bed right over there." Gaara paused to point out the Hyuuga's resting form. The brunette female's grasp loosened at the sight of him.

"He's okay," she whispered softly.

"Yes, he's okay. Now, lie down. I'll go make you something to-" He paused, closing his eyes and cupping his mouth as he witnessed Tenten vomit over the side of the bed.

"Err… let me get some soda and towels instead."

The redhead cleaned up the mess rather quickly. Soon enough, the Murakami was feeling better and sat happily watching cartoons. She had shifted to Neji's bed and was stroking his hair like he did to her when she was sick.

"Wake up soon," she murmured absentmindedly, "I love you too."

_Unwritten Rule # 21: Never fall in love with your partner. _

…

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating for nearly a month! I sincerely hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading and please review! **

**~M.I. **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who read, reviewed, etc. I really appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

…**..**

"You idiot! You stupid moron!" Gato shouted, enraged with his employee.

"I-I'm sorry," Albert stuttered, keeping his eyes glued to the floor. He swallowed; sweat slowly encased his body.

"Where is it?" Gato questioned. The Morrison didn't answer. His muscles tensed, and his mind told him to run. But he was a pawn, and he had no escape. "Where is it?" Gato repeated. Albert shook his head.

"I-I don't know, Sir." Immediately, his body was jerked to the ground from the impact of a bullet. He clutched his bleeding arm, pained and frightened.

Gato squatted down and looked him in the eye. "You don't know?"

Albert swallowed again. "I'm sorry, Sir."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it!" Gato roared, preparing to shoot him once more. The Morrison scrambled to his feet.

"P-please. Give me another chance. I'll-I'll get it back," Albert pleaded.

Gato glared. "How dare you!"

Albert bit his lip. "Please, Sir."

His employer's lip quivered, obviously holding back another disgusted remark. "One more chance. You don't get it back, you _die._ Understand?" he bit out finally, throwing his gun on the ground and retaking his seat at his desk. Albert nodded, bowed, and fled from his office.

-With the Agents-

Tenten awoke the next morning with an uneasy feeling. Upon reflex, she shook Neji awake.

"Neji," she whispered, "Neji wake up!" The Hyuuga groaned and rolled onto his side. He slowly cracked one eye open, and then the other."Neji, something doesn't feel right," the Murakami told him. Neji simply blinked, unmoved by her words.

"Bud, we're fine. Just-just go to sleep," he mumbled, yawning and pulling the blankets up to his chin.

"Neji! I'm serious!" Tenten insisted, but her partner had already dozed off. She shook him again. "Where's Gaara?" she questioned. The longhaired man shrugged.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" he replied. The brunette female resisted the urge to slap him.

She got off her bed and shuffled over to her suitcase. She fished out her robe and put on her slippers. Giving Neji one last measured look, she crept out into the hall, softly shutting the door behind her.

-With Gaara-

The redhead sat in the hotel restaurant; one hand held a coffee mug, the other leafed through a newspaper. He scanned the articles, not at all interested by politics or fashion or whatever they were about. He had already read the front-page story, a bit disturbed by the large picture of corpses in a heap. It was about last night's occurrence at the Eiffel Tower. The maintenance crew had come up in the morning, only to find everyone dead.

Gaara shook his head. "Fools," he muttered.

"Hey!" he heard a feminine voice shout, and he turned to see Tenten's form running towards the table.

"Good morning, to you too," he greeted, as the woman sat down next to him. "Where's Neji?" he asked.

"He's still asleep," the Murakami answered, taking a moment to catch her breath.

Gaara raised an eyebrow at her. "And you ran here in your current attire for what reason, may I ask?"

Tenten looked at him sheepishly. "I-I just had a bad feeling, that's all. I thought something might have happened to you."

Gaara chuckled. "I can handle myself, thank you."

Tenten nodded, but added, " Well, being around that oaf all the time has caused me to become a bit of a worry wart."

"Oaf?"

"Neji," Tenten clarified.

"Ah…"

The two were silent for a moment. Around them, guests bustled to and fro dragging luggage, children, spouses, etc. The hotel staff answered phone calls, helped customers, and so on. Everything was in order, much to the agents' relief."I do, however, have some news for you. I don't if you'll like it or not, but it's Tsunade's orders," Gaara spoke, regaining the Murakami's attention.

"Well, what is it?" she urged.

"We're going back to Chicago."

Tenten blinked, not comprehending what he had just told her. "Come again?"

Gaara sighed, "We're going to Chicago, Tenten. Apparently we're going to have to revaluate our strategy. This following around Gato is obviously not getting us very far."

The brunette female mulled this over in her mind. She was happy to be going back home. But other than that, there really wasn't much to look forward to. And so she nodded and ordered herself a coffee.

-With Neji-

The Hyuuga was not pleased. He had quickly got up and dressed after Tenten had left him alone. He had hurried down to the lobby in hopes of catching her and enjoying a breakfast with her _alone_.

However, once again, his partner had abandoned him in favor of another man. Fists clenched, he briskly walked over to his fellow agents, who were happily eating together.

"Good morning," he bit out, envy boiling in the pit of his stomach.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Tenten teased. Her cheerful visage quickly vanished, however, when she saw the severe expression on Neji's face.

"What's wrong?" she questioned him as he took a seat.

"Nothing," he hissed.

"We're going back to Chicago," Gaara said, "I was just discussing this with her. No need to get possessive. I'm perfectly aware of your status as a couple."

Immediately, Tenten and Neji blushed. But this time they couldn't deny it; they were, in some confounded way, a couple. The Hyuuga scooted closer to his partner. He was still upset Gaara got to spend more time with her than he did.

"Lighten up," Tenten whispered.

"We'll be leaving on the three o'clock flight this evening," the redhead continued, "We should eat quickly and get packing."

His companions agreed and there were no qualms for the remainder of the meal.

Afterwards, the trio headed back to their room to collect their luggage. In addition, Tenten showered and got dressed. They checked out of the hotel at twelve o'clock. Gaara proposed they ate lunch at a legit café instead of fast food at the airport. So there they were, sitting on the patio sipping lemonade.

"How long will the flight be?" Neji asked, playing with a napkin. Tenten shrugged, and Gaara delved into thought before answering:

"Possibly eight hours, maybe a little more or a little less."

"Will they serve a meal?" the Murakami questioned. To this, the redhead nodded.

"Considering the amount of time it'll take, I'd say yes. But at the very least, they'll be selling snacks of some sort; like a cheese and fruit platter."

**Hey there! Long time no… chat.**

"Who the hell are you?" Tenten asked aloud, her gaze turning upwards.

**Your gall bladder of course! You didn't think I'd left for good, did you?**

"Gall bladder! You're alive and functioning!" The female exclaimed. Her male companions eyed her oddly, brows furrowing.

"Is she alright?" Gaara mouthed at the Hyuuga.

"I don't know," Neji mouthed back.

**Got that right, woman! So, how's the Neji issue coming along?**

"We're dating…kind of," Tenten answered, this time in her mind.

**He forgot to ask, didn't he? **

The Murakami nodded.

**Fool.**

"I know, right? It takes him forever just to say 'I love you' and kiss me, and he forgets the most important part! Do you know where he told me? In an air vent next to a dead rat! How 'romantic'."

**Men. But it's better than nothing, right?**

"I guess, but still…"

**He looks a bit concerned right now.**

"Does he?"

**No, actually, he looks… constipated.**

"That's his thinking face."

**Oh… Bye!**

"Wait a minute, what? That's it?"

…

"Hello?"

**...**

"Pssh, stupid useless organ."

"Ah… Tenten?" The Murakami blinked, zoning in on the hand waving in front of her face.

"Are you okay?" Neji asked. Tenten nodded slowly.

"Oh okay good, 'cause if you got hurt or something, I wasn't going to take responsibility for it," the Hyuuga told her, sighing in relief.

Gaara slapped his forehead, absolutely outraged at how blunt his friend was. "You guys- whatever, just hurry up and finish eating," he insisted. Tentn rolled her eyes and Neji just continued to stuff his face like he had been doing.

The airport was crowded, loud, noisy, and odorous. Their flight had been delayed due to heavy fogs. So the three sat on the floor and waited, each slowly dozing off after the other. When they awakened, it was time to board…

_Unwritten Rule #22: Don't abandon your significant other to go make sure another guy is all right. _

…**..**

**A/N: So sorry for not updating sooner. Life and school got in the way. So, anyway, this chapter was not my best work, but it did get the major plot points across so I hope you caught on. Again, I'm really sorry. **

**Thank you for reading and please review! **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who read, reviewed, etc. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**I haven't updated in so long. Sorry! So, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

…**..**

The trio was currently sitting in Tenten and Neji's condo. They were silent, each groggy from sleep. Tenten was curled up in a ball on the sofa, her head in Neji's lap. Neji, in turn, had his fingers tangled in her hair, and his feet resting on the recliner. Gaara had sprawled himself out on a loveseat, staring at the ceiling.

"When are we meeting Tsunade?" the Hyuuga finally asked, trying his best not to doze off.

"Well, she said she wanted to meet you, Neji, in particular. She claims she has something important to discuss with you," Gaara answered, turning his head in the male's direction.

"When?" the white-eyed man repeated.

"Tonight, at six o'clock." Neji nodded, inclining his head back, his eyelids fluttering shut. Tenten shifted in her sleep, and the Hyuuga stroked her hair waiting for her to still again. When she did, Gaara sat up and stretched.

"You two got any coffee?" he asked, between yawns and groans.

"In the cabinet with the broken knob," Neji directed. Gaara ran his fingers in his hair and shakily got to his feet. He staggered to the kitchen, out of sight.

The trio had arrived in Chicago about three hours prior, and in that time they had gone from refreshed to lethargic. Caffeine, of course, was the best solution they could come up with. Tenten squirmed again, rolling on her back in the process. She awoke not a minute later, to all the clanging Gaara was making.

"Neji," she mumbled, "What's going on?"

The Hyuuga hushed her, telling her to go back to sleep. The Murakami promptly refused, staring up at him in an alarmingly cute fashion. "No, and I'm hungry," she complained, pouting.

"We're not even married yet and you already treat me like your maid," her partner replied, bending down to peck her forehead.

"I've always treated you like my maid. I don't see why you're complaining now. I thought you liked taking care of me," Tenten said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Of course I do," Neji assured her, ruffling her hair.

"You guys want any?" Gaara shouted.

"Yes," Tenten answered immediately, sitting up as all traces of sleepiness vanished.

"I'll have some too," Neji shouted back.

A moment later, the redhead came in with three mugs and sugar packets piled on a tray. "Here," Gaara said, placing the tray on the coffee table.

The next few minutes were spent sipping and savoring their beverages. "Anyway, while we're waiting for our appointment-or rather-Neji's appointment with Tsunade, how should we kill time?" Gaara asked. Tenten chugged down the rest of her coffee and Neji shrugged. The redhead rolled his eyes and lay back down.

-With Mr. and Mrs. Nara-

"Oh, Shikamaru will be so excited to see us!" Mrs. Nara exclaimed, hurriedly dragging her suitcase through the London airport. Her husband trailed behind her slowly, growing increasing wary of her. He had Neji's (bunny) cage tucked under his arm, his wife's purse on his shoulder, and a suitcase in each hand. He could pass for a porter if he had the proper attire.

"Slow down troublesome woman," he mumbled, speeding up as to not lose sight of her.

-With Lee, Hinata, and Naruto-

Naruto taped the last box shut before standing up and placing his hands on his hips. He scanned the room, satisfied when he sure everything had been packed.

He was in Neji and Tenten's apartment in London. Lee and Hinata were in Shikamaru's. They had received a call from Tsunade shortly after the agents' departure to Paris. The woman had asked them to pack away all their belongings and ship them to the headquarters. The three had procrastinated until they came to a day where they had not one thing to do to entertain themselves.

The blonde stretched his arms and decided to head down and see how is friends were doing. He stepped out of the apartment and locked the door behind him.

-With Lee and Hinata-

"Lee! You're such an idiot!" Hinata exclaimed, squirming as she tried to free herself. She and her bushy browed friend were duct taped together.

"Forgive me. I got a little… carried away," Lee said, smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah right! When we get free, I'm going to strangle you!" the Hyuuga screeched.

"Hey guys what's… going on?" Naruto paused mid stride as he took in their predicament. He blinked and then unceremoniously dropped to the ground laughing.

"Naruto! Get us out!" his employer ordered, a dark aura surrounding her.

The blonde sat up scratching his head, still chuckling. He grinned like a fool as he cut away the tape.

-With the Agents-

The three were still lounging on the couches. Despite the caffeine, none of them had really acquired any energy to get up.

"I'm bored," Tenten complained.

"I'm tired. Now shush!" Neji said, shifting on to his side. Gaara heaved a sigh, sick of the two bickering. He covered his ears, blocking out the noise.

-With Karin-

Karin had just chipped a nail. She stared at her finger for a long time before concluding that half of her had just died.

She bawled.

-With Tsuande-

"Shizune, call and tell them to come now. I really can't stand all this waiting. I have a life to live, you know?" Tsuande said, rubbing her temples.

Shizune nodded and dialed Neji and Tenten's number.

"Hello?" came a reply after a minute.

"Hi! Tsunade wants you three to come to the headquarters right now," Shizune said.

"All right. I'll tell the other two. Bye."

"Bye." The doctor hung up before turning to tell her boss the three were on their way.

-With the Agents-

"Hey Neji, Tsuande just called. She said she wants you down at the headquarters right now," Gaara said.

The Hyuuga groaned, mumbling something that sounded like curse words under his breath.

"Fine."

He slowly got up, stumbling to the bathroom to wash up.

Gaara waited until the door clicked shut before turning back to Tenten. "Why don't you and I go to a café and review everything that's happened so far while he's at the meeting?" he proposed.

The Murakami did not respond at first as she mulled the though over in her mind. She shrugged finally and agreed.

"Alright."

She also went to her room to get dressed. While she clawed through her suitcase for her hairbrush, something caught her eye. It was the ring she had accidentally ripped from Albert's finger. She picked it up, examining it closely.

It was silver and quite dirty, but the small engraving on the band was still decipherable: it was a hawk with its wings spread wide and a snake grasped in its beak. She ran her thumb over it, before placing it in her dresser drawer and changing her clothes.

A half hour later, Neji was well on his way and Tenten and Gaara set out. They decided on a scarcely crowded restaurant about five blocks away from the apartment. Gaara held open the door with one hand, all the while ushering Tenten in with the other. The brunette female smiled graciously before stepping through the threshold. She followed Gaara to the register, where the redhead promptly asked for a table for two.

They were seated in a dim corner in the back where no sunlight reached. It was cool and smelled of cedar wood. Soft music played, putting the two at ease.

They leafed through the menus silently, making a few comments here and there. After their orders had been placed, Gaara said, "Let's begin, shall we?"

Tenten nodded, fishing out a pile of folders from her purse. She opened them, putting some off to the side to talk about later. "Alright, do you want to start from the very beginning?" she asked.

"That would be nice."

"Okay, so months ago it all began. The three of us, meaning Shikamaru, Neji, and I, had been watching Gato for weeks, judging when to capture him. Eventually we decided that we'd attack while he was on his daily trip to Starbucks. I chased him and we managed to lock him up at the headquarters. But then there was a break in, and he escaped with the help of his men. We got a tip that Sasuke, a jeweler in London, was one of his customers, and we figured we could get information out of him. But we needed to somehow get close to him. Lee was Sakura Haruno's butler. Sakura was dating Sasuke. That's what got us in the loop."

"I see. But Sasuke also killed her, correct?" Gaara interrupted.

"That's right. I suppose you know all about what happened in London and Paris: the interviews, the fights, etc. Things got really messy and so many people died. Yet Gato still prevails. Even after all that's happened," the Murakami said, drifting into a thoughtful silence.

Her male companion nodded, taking a sip of his water. The waiter arrived then with their food, gingerly setting the plates on the table in front of them. "Enjoy!" he exclaimed, before heading off.

Tenten pushed her meal aside, much like the redhead. She opened up the files, pointing to the key information. Gaara leaned across the table, taking it all in.

"Well, I see that even though our plans almost never went as desired, you three certainly were very observant," the redhead told her. Tenten smiled.

"We're spies. It's our job to be observant," she replied. Gaara nodded, reaching for his glass again. That was when Tenten noticed something terribly wrong with this picture. The object she took note of struck fear in her heart and immediately stilled all her movements. Around Gaara's finger was a ring identical to Albert's.

-With Neji-

"Why are only you here? I said all three of you should come!" Tsuande scolded, standing up and banging her fists on her desk.

"But Gaara-"

"Do you know where that runt is? I've been asking for all the files and everything and he isn't sending them! When I get my hands on him…"

"But he's-"

"Damn that Shikamaru! I told him all three of you! Where are he and Tenten?" Tsuande demanded.

Neji was in shock, his mouth hung open. It seemed as if he had forgotten how to speak. What on earth was going on?

"Mam, Shikamaru's been dead for some time now. I-I thought you knew. The one you talked to on the phone was Gaara," the Hyuuga answered, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

Tsuande blinked and Shizune's eyes bulged from their sockets. "That's impossible!" the doctor cried. "He sounded just like Shikamaru!"

"So, you're saying that Gaara has been with you all along? And that he's been pretending to be Shikamaru?" Tsuande asked.

Neji himself couldn't quite wrap his head around the idea. "I'm not sure," He admitted.

-With Mr. and Mrs. Nara-

"Here's his apartment! Do hurry dear!" Mrs. Nara called over to her shoulder to her husband before raising her hand to knock.

Naruto opened the door a few seconds later. He blinked in confusion.

"Who are you?" he asked. Mrs. Nara shoved him aside and strode in.

"Shikamaru! I'm here to visit you as promised!" she exclaimed, standing in the middle of the flat as she flailed her arms around.

Hinata and Lee looked at each other, knowing something was clearly not right.

"Are you… Shikamaru's parents?" Hianat finally ventured. Mrs. Nara nodded with much enthusiasm.

"He's told you about us, hasn't he?" she said, feeling quite proud.

"Umm… Mam, your son has been dead for maybe a month now. Weren't you informed?" Lee asked, perplexed.

Mr. Nara dropped all the luggage, his jaw falling to the ground as well. Mrs. Nara stood frozen, looking absolutely ridiculous in her pose.

"He's-he's what?" Mr. Nara finally demanded, supporting his wife with a hand on each shoulder.

"He's dead, Sir," Naruto repeated, the atmosphere turning instantly gloomy.

Mrs. Nara fainted.

-With Tenten and Gaara-

Tenten swallowed hard, her heart pounding. Gaara raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Tenten didn't respond, but became acutely aware that the only other customers in the restaurant looked like thugs.

"He's going to kidnap me or something. I fell right into his trap. And then he's going to take all the information we have and destroy it. I have to get away from him," Tenten thought as her eyes swept the room for an escape route.

"Tenten?" Gaara repeated," Are you alright?"

The Murakami reminded herself to breathe and try to recompose herself. Gaara was clearly on edge now. He knew that she knew something was wrong.

"I-I-I'm..." she trailed off, losing her voice. Her stomach lurched and her head throbbed.

"On the count of three I have to bolt," she told herself, gathering the files in her arms and slinging her purse onto her shoulder. Gaara watched her carefully, eyebrows furrowing.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

Tenten ran for her life, her heart pounded to the rhythm of her feet. She pushed open the door of the restaurant, nearly collapsing with fatigue. There were so many files and so little time. She'd have to mingle with a crowd. If he caught her, she'd never reach tomorrow.

-With Neji-

Neji's fists clenched as realization struck him: Gaara was never on their side. He'd thought they way the redhead had scampered off and abandoned him and Tenten in the Eiffel Tower was a bit strange. He should have listened to his gut. Gaara was working with Gato.

And he was alone with Tenten. Tenten didn't know.

Neji sprinted out of the office, ignoring Tsuande's shouts. He had to get to Tenten before it was too late.

-With Albert-

Albert sat glumly on a bench in Millennium Park. (He was ordered to follow the agents to Chicago. Gato's private spy, Garra, had reported that was their next destination. Gato had then sent Albert after them.) He stared at his hands, particularly the finger where his ring was. "If I don't get it back, Gato will kill me," he thought.

The laughter of children caught his attention, and he looked up to see two kids playing with their parents. He watched them, completely transfixed. It was the childhood he'd never had. That's why he'd run away.

He bit his lip and looked back down at his hands. He balled them into fists. He was done with Gato and his thugs. He wanted a family like the one he'd just seen. He wanted to be loved.

Albert stood up and walked away, ready to shape his own future.

-With Mr. and Mrs. Nara-

Mrs. Nara sobbed into her husband's chest. Everyone was silent, their hearts heavy and their minds whirling. This was clearly not right, but trying to figure out what had happened was no use. Lee, Hinata, and Naruto only prayed their friends were all right.

-With Tenten-

The Murakami rounded another corner and another without a pause for breath. Her body ached, the adrenaline and fear keeping her going. She desperately searched for some place to hide, her legs threatening to collapse beneath her.

She ran into an alley, ducking behind a dumpster as she tried to gather her strength. She stuffed the files into her purse, and prepared for another run.

-With Neji-

The Hyuuga had just arrived at their apartment. The fact that it was empty nearly gave him a heart attack. Where was Tenten?

"God, please be okay. I'm coming, Just please… be safe."

-With Albert-

The Morrison had just been thrown to the ground by a blur of red. He squinted, recognizing some of the men that followed. They were part of Gato's organization. What was going on?

He got to his feet, searching the streets for any sign of suspicious activity.

His eyes widened when he caught sight of a very familiar brunette female. "She's hiding, most likely from those guys. I have to help her," Albert decided, setting his jaw. "After all, she wanted to help me."

-With Neji-

The Hyuuga was frantic with worry. He ran aimlessly down the sidewalk, hoping for just a glimpse of Tenten. He had no such luck and because of that, he took to angrily pounding his fist on the brick wall of a building before sinking down against it.

-With Albert-

Albert had just knocked out the driver of a van and hijacked the vehicle. Of course he knew it wasn't morally good, but sometimes sacrifices had to be made. He drove down street after street, hoping to see Tenten again and lend her a hand. Or maybe he would run over Gato's henchmen. The thought, he had to admit, was very appealing.

He found neither, but he did see Neji, looking so antagonized. Albert hesitated, but knew that Tenten wouldn't come with him if Neji wouldn't either.

"Hey!" he shouted rolling down the window as he pulled over.

Neji looked up, eyes widening then narrowing in a glare when he saw the Morrison.

"What do you want?" he hissed.

"I want to help save your girlfriend. She's being chased by Gato's thugs. I saw her in an alley, but then lost track. Come with me if you want to save her. I'm not lying. I'm not bad anymore. I'm sick of Gato. So, you coming?"

Neji considered the proposition carefully, before nodding. It didn't matter the risk, he decided, he just wanted to hold Tenten in his arms again and know she was alive and safe.

He climbed into the truck, and together, the two resumed their search.

-With Tsunade-

"Shizune! Assemble a team and fan out a search for all three of them. This is a conspiracy I tell you! I don't care if they're half dead by the time they get their asses in here, I need some serious answers, you hear? Now go!" Tsuande ordered.

Her assistant nodded quickly and exited the room.

-With Tenten-

The brunette female was crouched behind a pyramid of apples at a grocery store. She held her breath, even though she knew Gaara couldn't hear it in such a crowded store.

Gaara was lurking somewhere in the next aisle. She had to get out of there fast! Carefully, she slid out from behind the stand, measuring each step. Her ears strained to pick up any sounds of running, or any familiar voices.

She slipped into an adjacent aisle, making her way to the door painfully slowly. She was so fixed on her task that she missed the "wet floor" sign and slipped. She cursed, momentarily forgetting in what a dire situation she was. It was only until she heard shouts of her name and Gaara's red head that she picked herself off the floor and began to run again.

She knew she didn't have much time. She'd cut it too close already. Gaara's thugs were gaining on her, she realized, and made the mistake of looking over her shoulder. She saw Gaara pull out a gun and froze.

She was done for now. It was too late. She was going to die.

She felt arms envelope her form and pull her into the darkness of an alley.

"Stop squirming, I'm not going to hurt you. Come with me," a voice whispered in her ear. She was then freed from the person's hold. She spun on her heel, coming to face to face with a nightmare.

Standing before her was Albert Morrison.

"Y-you! Get away from me!" she screamed.

"Stop. I have your boyfriend with me. He trusts me. Hurry or you'll die!" Albert urged, realizing he should have brought Neji with him.

"Neji! What have you done with him?" Tenten demanded.

"He's in the van, waiting for you. Please, come with me."

Tenten bit her lip, unable to decide. She heard feet getting closer, and then the sound of gunfire. Reluctantly, she agreed. "Fine. But if you hurt Neji, I'll kill you," she threatened, following the Morrison.

Albert merely nodded and led her to safety.

-With Shizune-

"Fan out and search every street, every corner! We have a crisis on our hands! Our organization is at stake! Hurry! Go!" Shizune ordered her subordinates, before driving off in her car. Behind her were another twenty police cars, their lights flashing and sirens ringing.

They were already in way over their heads. Failure was not an option.

-With Lee, Hinata, and Naruto-

Hinata had taken everyone back to Sakura's house. She was currently in the kitchen making tea for their unexpected guests. Lee and Naruto were in the living room, trying to keep the two parents from losing their sanity. Even Mr. Nara had broken down after watching his wife cry so much.

"They have a good reason, though. Their son has been dead for a month and they didn't even know. They come all happy to see him and hear this tragic news. It really is just so sad. But I have to wonder what my cousin and his friends were thinking. Whose side were they on, anyway?" Hinata thought to herself as she picked up the tray and joined the others.

-With Tenten and Albert-

When the two arrived at the truck, Neji was on the brink of an anxiety attack. He immediately pulled Tenten against his chest, only letting go to allow her to settle herself into the truck. He held her hand and kept his gaze on her, as if she'd disappear if he looked anywhere else.

They heard sirens in the distance and as Albert pulled out onto the street, he warned them to duck down. The Morrison then put on a hat and sunglasses to disguise himself.

"Hang on. I will take you to safety," he told them, merging onto the highway.

When they had passed into a small area of abandoned meat packaging plants, they were allowed to sit upright.

Neji leaned over and kissed Tenten on the forehead.

"Thank goodness," he breathed into her hair, pulling her into his arms once more.

_Unwritten Rule #23: Never trust a former foe. _

…**..**

**A/N: I haven't updated for two months! I'm so sorry! **

**Special thanks to AnimeMaster107 for her concern, and thank you to AliceOtaku for being such an awesome friend! **

**Thank you all for reading and please review! **

**~M.I. **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Okay guys, we're almost done with this story (major sob). It'll have maybe another chapter or two. But in the mean time, thank you so much to everyone who read, reviewed, etc! I love you with all my heart. It's been a crazy ride and I'm glad you guys stuck with me on this roller coaster. THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

…**..**

Tenten awoke from sleep, feeling stiff and horribly discombobulated. She yawned and stretched before resting her head back against Neji's chest. She was trapped in his arms, just like she had been for the past week as they, along with Albert, hid in an abandoned meat packaging plant. The Hyuuga was awake a moment later, his grip on her tightening as he surveyed their surroundings.

"We're safe. Don't worry," Tenten whispered, hugging him with all the strength she could muster. Neji remained tense, however, but at the sound of the brunette female's relaxed sigh, he settled his back against the wall.

"Where's Albert?" the Hyuuga asked after a minute of silence.

"I think he's securing the perimeter. He wakes up awfully early," Tenten told him, her eyes drooping. Neji rubbed her back soothingly, telling her without words, it was all right if she went back to sleep. He'd protect her.

Albert came back half an hour later, a bag of food in his hand. He passed around bagels with cream cheese as well as a pitcher of orange juice. Tenten whispered her thanks while Neji simply nodded.

"You guys sleep well?" Albert asked after a moment as he chewed. The brunette female answered in the affirmative while her boyfriend merely grunted.

This side of Chicago was quiet in the early morning hours, and only a faint sound of the city's usual traffic could be heard in the distance. The meat packaging plant in which they had taken refuge was dirty and cold, but it successfully kept them from the hands of their foes.

"We'll need to get moving and finish this soon. It's getting too out of hand. But we'll need to contact Tsunade first. We can't do anything without her help," Tenten said, swallowing her last bite of bagel.

"She's going to bring an entire brigade down to here to kill us for all the trouble we've given her," Neji told her, leaning down to rest his forehead on her shoulder. "But we do need reinforcements and a foolproof plan. Albert, have you heard anything of Gato's whereabouts or that of any of his accomplices?" The Hyuuga asked.

Albert chewed thoughtfully. "Not directly, but there have been rumors of increased gang activity in the southern loop. My guess is that's where they are. But Gato should still be in France last I heard. But I wouldn't bet on it. He likes to move around, and if a large number of his men are here, he'll be somewhere nearby."

"We need to get out and search, keep our eye on them, and strike without warning," the Murakami put in, hugging her knees to her chest. She leaned her head against Neji's, still tired.

They finished eating and got to their feet. "We should probably get out of these clothes and get some disguises. Seen any good shops?" Neji asked the Morrison. It was taking an incredible effort for him to be civil towards the man and the Hyuuga was always alert, eyes calculating his every move. Tenten seemed to trust him just fine, but even she avoided saying too much.

"Not really. I've tried to be quick. But let's get in the truck and drive around a bit. You two are looking pale from staying indoors so long," he said. They piled in to the vehicle a half hour later, making sure they left no evidence of their presence at the plant. Albert drove slowly wearing his meager disguise of sunglasses and a hat. Neji and Tenten peered through the small window in the back, remaining relatively well hidden.

"There isn't much around here, we'll need to go deeper into the city. Keep low," Albert warned, turning onto the freeway.

-With Gato's Accomplices-

"We gotta get supplies, ammunition, all that shit. We need to head out. Where's the boss?" a burly man asked gruffly, taking a swig from his flask.

"Don't know. Said he was going to take a look around. We should wait," another man told him.

"We don't have that time. I'm taking some of the boys," the burly man snapped, getting up.

-With Mr. and Mrs. Nara-

"How are you feeling?" Hinata asked quietly, handing Mrs. Nara a mug of tea. The woman had grown weak, pale, and frail since her arrival in London. She did not respond, but took a sip from the mug. Naruto and Lee peered over the Hyuuga's shoulder, both unusually quiet.

They followed Hinata out of the room and back into the kitchen. "How's the bunny?" the blonde asked.

"It won't eat. Guess it misses its favorite chew toy," Hinata told him, sighing. The depressive atmosphere of the house had taken its toll on the three as well.

"So when are we leaving this place?" Lee piped up, trying to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"I'm not sure. When this whole mess is sorted out I guess," Hinata said, turning his gaze to the window. The two men followed her lead, each lost in their own thoughts.

-With Neji, Tenten, and Albert-

"All right, I think this is good. Albert, stay in the truck just in case. We'll go buy what we need. If we're not back in an hour, come look for us. Got it?" Tenten instructed as she exited the vehicle. The man nodded and handed her his sunglasses (which Neji put on) and hat (for her).

"It won't do much, but hopefully it'll make you less noticeable, " Albert told them. "Good luck."

Neji and Tenten nodded and stepped onto the sidewalk. The Hyuuga wound an arm around his partner's waist, glancing around frequently for suspicious activity. Tenten happily stuck to his side, her grip tightening on her purse. Her lipstick pistol was secure in her jacket pocket and she had a switchblade in her handbag, but even armed, she felt an ominous chill run up her spine. Neji apparently felt the same way, for he quickly pulled her into a café and led her to a seat in the back.

"We're being watched," he told her calmly, though his body language betrayed the panic he did not want her to see.

"By who?" she pressed, her leg bouncing nervously.

"I don't know. I just feel like someone's-" He stopped short and held his breath, observing the man that had just taken a seat not too far away. "He's the one. He's following us," the Hyuuga finished.

Tenten snuck a quick glance at the stranger, but could not name him. His clothing was baggy, obscuring his silhouette. "What should we do? We can't go back to the truck and drive away- it's too easy to follow and the logo on the side makes it easily distinguishable," the brunette female whispered. "Should we just go into a store and hope to lose him? Should we risk it? Maybe if we stay here long enough he'll leave us alone."

Neji shook his head. "No. If we wait here too long, Albert might come looking for us. If this man works for Gato, he'd shoot him on the spot. I say we try and lose him. But how could he recognize us so fast?"

"I don't know, but maybe it's your hair. Gato knows you have long hair and he knows mine is brown. So to see two people who fit the description hanging around- he probably gave instructions to his men to track anyone that looks like us," Tenten reasoned, though she seemed skeptical. "It's weird, how he knew exactly where to find us."

"Well, I'm sure he has his men all over the city. It's not that far fetched," Neji said. "Look, just act calm and normal."

Tenten nodded, and took his hand in her own. "Let's go."

-With Gato-

"Well isn't it my lucky day? Hey boys, I found them. Over."

-With Tsunade-

"Shizune! Have you discovered their whereabouts?" Tsunade yelled, reaching to rub her temples.

"Which group?" the doctor asked.

"Which ever, I don't care. I need to know what the hell is going on. And where is that Gaara? He's mince meat too," the blonde growled, taking a swig of sake.

-With Gaara-

"All right. Everyone grab your guns. We're moving out," the redhead said. "Gato's found them."

-With Neji and Tenten-

"He's still there," Tenten said through grit teeth. She fingered the pistol in her pocket.

Neji gave her a stern look from the corner of his eye. "Don't. We can't behave recklessly. We can't let them know we're armed and are aware we're being tracked. Act oblivious."

"I would if you'd stop clinging to me. You look like you're about to piss in your pants," his partner told him. Neji glared at her.

"I would loosen my hold if you wouldn't act so reckless. I'm doing this for your protection," he bit back.

"I'm not three years old," she argued.

"No, but you act like it."

Tenten rolled her eyes and reached up to adjust her hat. _Men._

-With Gato-

"You ass cracks, hurry up! I think they know. Over."

-With Neji and Tenten-

The two had certainly begun walking faster, mostly on Tenten's account. She was becoming anxious. Neji momentarily tightened his grip on her waist as reassurance.

He was there.

They wouldn't just die that easily.

-With Albert-

Albert, ten blocks away, was getting just as antsy. His eyes, when they were not checking his surroundings, were glued to the clock on the dashboard. So far he hadn't noticed anything threatening. A police car had passed him once or twice, but no one had stopped to say a word. Still, he felt uncomfortably on edge.

Something wasn't right.

And then he spotted it, two sleek vans still about a block away, headed in the exact direction of the agents. The Morrison was sure they were filled with Gato's henchmen, all itching to gun down Tsunade's remaining eyes in the city.

He had to stop them, and he reached to shift his car into gear, but hesitated. Was it worth getting killed for? He had decided to work for the greater good, but maybe, maybe the good could wait, at least until the dust had cleared on this whole Gato matter. But what if Tsunade failed? Albert was sure he could easily tell Gato he had attempted to get inside information by gaining the agents' trust.

But even he was smart enough to see he hadn't completely won them over. The girl was friendly, but the man was hostile. If he were to return and give that excuse, Gato would surely ask what information he had gotten from them.

They hadn't told him anything worthwhile, just how much their boss hated their guts. Albert was sure Gato hated his guts too right about then.

Maybe he should save them, for his own sake really.

Albert stomped on the accelerator.

-With Tenten and Neji-

They were running.

Neji had noticed how the man repeatedly touched his ear, and spoke. He was obviously communicating with someone, probably to reinforcements or the big boss himself.

Tenten's grip on his hand was of bruising strength, but the Hyuuga couldn't care less. He never wanted that grip to slacken.

They turned one corner, then another, and finally ducked into an alley to catch their breaths. Tenten took out her pistol and handed Neji her knife. She was panting too harshly to speak, but her eyes conveyed her message- _just in case._

The Hyuuga quickly brushed his lips to hers, trying to keep the tears building at the corners of her eyes from falling. "I hate being followed," she whispered. "Why us? I hate this job."

"I know, shhh, I know. We're going to be okay," Neji told her, though he himself did not believe them. Who was he kidding? They would be lucky to get out of this with all their arms and legs in tact.

"I love you," the female said.

"I love you too. Now come on, this way."

Neji led them out the other end of the alley. Their pursuer had once again regained sight of them and followed promptly.

-With Gato-

"They're headed towards Central Avenue. Load the guns and prepare to ambush them. These runts won't be seeing tomorrow on my watch. Over."

-With Neji and Tenten-

"I'm calling Tsunade. We need help!" Tenten said, fishing out her phone.

-With Tsunade-

RING RING! RING RING!

"What?" Tsunade barked.

"Hey, it's Tenten. We need reinforcements, Gato's on our trail. We're headed towards Central Avenue at the moment. Hurry!"

"Wait, who the hell do you think you are finally deciding to call! Hey!" Tsunade fumed. "She _did not_ just hang up on me."

-With Gaara-

"You fool! You missed the turn!"

-With Neji and Tenten-

"You ready to kick ass?" Neji asked, trying his best to sound confident.

"No."

"Tenten!"

"Okay okay. I'm ready."

"You better not die on me woman," the Hyuuga muttered underneath his breath. "I love you so God damn much."

…

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I have no clue where this came from! I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FIVE FREAKING MONTHS! Rest assured, this shall be finished by July. Like I said in the beginning, probably only two more chapters. **

**Thank you for reading and please review! **

**~M.I. **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: All right guys, here's the grand finale. Next chapter will be like an epilogue. THANK YOU to everyone who has stuck with me through this incredible journey. You're all amazing. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

…**..**

Tenten had never been so scared in her life. She couldn't help but think if Shikamaru were still with them, things would not have gone so badly. But here they were, she and Neji, scantily armed, running away from an entire goon army.

"What do we do? We can't shake them?" she gasped, stumbling, trying not to slow down. Neji did not respond, eyes trained ahead of him, perspiration building on his brow. The Hyuuga was unusually quiet, concentrating on his breathing and the rhythm of his feet on the pavement.

"Neji?" Tenten pressed again. She wanted to look over her shoulder, just to make sure there was still some distance between them and the enemy, but her neck rendered itself immobile (or maybe she was afraid the sight of Gato's accomplices would leave her frozen on the spot).

"We need to find Albert. They will catch up to us soon enough," he rasped, voice uncharacteristically shaky.

"The truck is parked at least a mile away, and we're going in the opposite direction! We need to find another way. The hour's not up yet, he won't be looking for us for at least another fifteen minutes. If we-"

"No. Albert may be an idiot, but judging from the direction of those vans, they should have passed by him long before they locked onto us. Albert is probably looking for us. We need to find him," the white-eyed man interrupted. He dared a quick glance at his partner. He could tell she was reluctant to follow through with the plan. It was risky, they might as well save their own skins instead of waiting for someone to rescue them, but it was the only thing that he could come up with.

"All right, say we do that. What do we do afterwards? I have the only gun and the truck isn't exactly bullet proof or built for high-speed chases," the brunette female asked.

Neji did not grace her with an answer, instead he tugged sharply on her elbow and steered her into another narrow alleyway. "Look, " he told her, "Tsunade's reinforcements should arrive by then. We won't have to do anything- we just need to get in that truck and get as far away from here as possible." He pulled on her arm again and crouched behind a dumpster. They took a moment to catch their breath.

"All right. Let's go," Tenten said, firmly grabbing the Hyuuga's hand once more.

_Let's do this._

-With Albert-

Albert swerved to the left, then right, and then made a sharp turn at the intersection, half the truck climbing on the curb. He searched the sea of pedestrians for the familiar figures of the agents- he could not spot them.

Silently cursing, he turned at the next stoplight, hands gripping the steering wheel for dear life. "I'm positive those vans went in this direction," he muttered, growing frustrated. Part of him still wanted to forget about the spies and save himself, but he just could not bring himself to do it. He stomped on the accelerator hard, nearly running a man over. He honked at the car in front of him until it changed lanes.

He needed to hurry. Tenten and Neji were either oblivious to the threat (something he doubted), or were on foot running for their lives (this was far more plausible). Nevertheless, it'd only be a matter of time (minutes probably) before they were gunned down. He couldn't let than happen. They were the only thing between him and Gato's wrath. If they were gone, well, he'd be a dead man himself.

"Where are you two?" he said aloud.

He heard angry shouts and gunfire, and an uncomfortable knot wound itself in his gut. He turned onto Central Avenue, only to almost bulldoze over the very people he was trying to save.

"Albert!" he heard the girl exclaim, her boyfriend covering her back as she yanked open the truck door. They piled in hurriedly, tripping over their feet, completely out of breath.

"I've never been so glad to see you," Neji grudgingly admitted. Tenten in the mean time, dug in her pockets for her pistol.

"Here, let me sit in the passenger seat. I'll shoot while you drive. I hope Tsunade does hurry," she said, setting herself (much to the Hyuuga's dismay) next to Albert. She rolled down the window, daring to stick her neck out for a fraction of a second to judge their pursuers' positions. "We're losing them!" she exclaimed, checking to make sure her pistol was loaded. Then she stuck her head out again and began to fire.

"Give me your phone," Neji told her, "I'll call Tsunade again. We needed back-up immediately." The Hyuuga was rather ticked off that Albert got to sit next to his girlfriend, even more so by the fact that she _chose _to. One of these days, she would be the end of him.

The brunette female tossed it to him, grinning. She hadn't felt such a thrill for months, since they had first started the case in fact.

Albert made a sharp turn onto the freeway, struggling to keep the truck under control while trying to dodge most of the bullets.

"Did you hit anyone?" he asked the Murakami, ducking as a bullet grazed passed his ear.

"Yeah, a couple. It's harder than it looks," she replied, taking aim again.

Meanwhile, Neji was busy getting lectured by his boss.

"Yes I know that- but- we- I see- no!" he rubbed his temples, if Tsunade didn't shut up and listen now, they might as well stop and dig their graves.

"Listen," he hissed, "We're on the freeway. Tell the drivers to come here. We can work everything else out later." He hung up.

-With Tsunade-

"He did _not _just hang up on me too. I'll whip their asses after this is over," the blonde muttered.

-With Karin-

The redhead had just arrived at O'Hare International Airport in Chicago and was in the process of hailing a cab. She waved frantically, whistled, jumped and down, but it was to no avail.

"Those bimbos," she said, balling her hands into fists as yet another taxi sped passed her.

-With Naruto, Lee, and Hinata-

"All right, I booked their tickets. They'll be leaving tomorrow," Hinata said, turning off her laptop. Shikamaru's parents had requested a flight home as quickly as possible. Naruto, Lee, and Hinata were more than happy to see them go. They couldn't handle all the grief.

"Thank God," Naruto said, plopping down onto the couch. Lee sat down beside him, nodding enthusiastically.

The Hyuuga sighed; it wasn't the end of their problems- they still had to move out of Sakura's home.

"Yeah, we're good for now I guess," she told them quietly.

-With Gato-

"Watch where you're pointing that thing!" Gato yelled, settling himself in a van. He shoved the gun out of his face. "You're trying to kill them not me!'

"Oh," his henchman responded stupidly.

Gato was not a happy man.

-With Tenten, Neji, and Albert-

"Where are they?" Tenten asked, ducking as gunfire filled their ears.

"They'll be behind us in a minute," Neji said, covering his head with his hands. Suddenly the truck lurched, and the Hyuuga fell to the floor. When he looked up, Albert was clutching his bleeding arm.

"Get back here. I'll drive," the white-eyed man said. The resulting transition was difficult with Tenten repeatedly having to grab the wheel and steer as best she could from the passenger seat. Finally, Neji settled himself next to her and pushed on the accelerator.

"Stay down," he ordered, glaring at the Morrison who was currently struggling to sit.

More gunfire, and the windshield finally shattered. Tenten grimaced as she felt glass cut her face, and she bit her lip to fight down the stinging sensation.

RING RING! RING RING!

"Hello?" the brunette female answered.

"We're behind you. Pull off at the next exit. We'll handle this," Tsunade said and Tenten noted she sounded much calmer, almost excited.

"All right Mam," Tenten replied, and shut off the phone. "Take the next exit," she told Neji.

And they were thrown to the ground again.

"Shit, they shot our tires," the Hyuuga hissed, rubbing his forehead where it hit the dashboard. Beside him Tente groaned.

"Stupid bimbos," she muttered. "Looks like we'll be sticking around for a bit." She made move to open the door, but was jerked back by a hand on her shoulder. When she turned around, Neji kissed her.

"Don't die," he told her.

"You really should have more faith in me you know," Tenten responded, hand grasping the door handle. "Let's go."

And together, they stepped outside.

-With Karin-

Karin had finally managed to get a ride. She sank back into the cushions of the seat, prepared to nap until she reached her hotel.

But of course, since the highway had turned into a battlefield, that did not happen. She pushed the glasses up the bridge of her nose, annoyed.

"Can't you take a different route?" she asked, prepared to strangle the driver and hi-jack the cab.

"Afraid not Miss."

Karin fumed and opened the door. She stomped towards one of Gato's henchmen and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around, she slapped him and grabbed his gun.

Karin had officially gone commando.

Oh snap.

-With Neji and Tenten-

Neji had just knocked out a man more or less like the redhead mentioned above. He grabbed the man's gun and crouched behind one of the reinforcement cars. Tenten was close by his side.

They took turns firing then changing location. Tsunade had literally brought more guns than men (not that that wasn't a good thing).

The Murakami scanned the scene for Gato, and quickly spotted the man slinking away back towards a van. "Oh no you don't!" she growled, darting out from her hiding place to tackle him. He surprisingly fell without use of much force, and looked ready to submit before Tenten's fist ever made contact with his face.

"This is for almost killing Lee, and this is for killing Shikamaru, and this is for-" Rough hands grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her off the man. But Neji shot down the aggressor before he could fire his own gun.

"Be careful!" the Hyuuga hissed at her, grabbing Gato by the collar, ready to beat him to a pulp.

However, after just one punch, Tsunade came to stand beside him. "That's enough. We're done with his men. We'll interrogate him. Take a break," She said.

"_Mission Complete."_

Tenten practically glomped Neji, grinning madly. He picked her up and spun her around. They'd done it!

But of course their perfect moment of euphoria was ruined by a groan. _Albert._

The two agents looked in their direction of the truck, only to see the Morrison lying on the ground far more bloody than he had ever been. And before they realized it, he was gone.

-Later that Evening-

Tenten and Neji had driven back to their apartment and were currently preparing dinner.

"Emergency pizza?" Neji asked, opening the freezer.

"Emergency pizza it is," Tenten replied, hugging him again. He leaned down to peck her lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And love they did.

…**..**

**A/N: That was kinda short, lame, all of the above, etc. I would have finished this yesterday if not for the freak storm that passed through Chicago. But here it is, the "battle royale"- not really. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Every minute of writing this has been an amazing experience. I definitely feel like I've grown so much as an author. **

**Thank you all for reading and please review. The epilogue should be up in a couple days.**

**~M.I. **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: All right, here it is, the final chapter. I have to say that through this story, I've met some great friends on here, and some of the sweetest fans. I love you all from the bottom of my heart! THANK YOU! I've grown so much as an author by writing this. Thank you. **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

…**..**

-Two Months Later-

Neji parked the car on the side of the road and cut the engine. Tenten was seated beside him, cradling a bouquet of flowers in her arms. She played with petals of a rose quietly, not ready to meet his eyes. The Hyuuga watched her, taking his hand in her own after a minute.

"Be strong," he whispered softly, hurriedly moving to brush the tears beginning to stream down her cheeks.

They stepped out onto the cobblestone road running through the cemetery. The early morning air was heavy with the scent of pine trees and rain. The Murakami intertwined her fingers with her boyfriend's once more, letting him lead her. They stopped at the end of the path, where a new grave had been dug only days prior.

_Shikamaru._

Tenten was the first to kneel down, tears blurring her vision. Neji followed suit, taking the flowers from her arms and laying them down on the grass in front of the gravestone. They were silent, each saying their prayers for their friend. At last the Hyuuga pulled the sobbing female into his arms.

_He was there. It was going to be okay._

-Four Months Later-

Tenten had always loved the Chinese New Year festival in Chicago. The lights, the performers, the food- it was exhilarating! She clutched Neji's hand tightly, as she guided him through the crowd gathered on the sidewalk.

"C'mon," she called over her shoulder, tugging him passed a food stand. Neji shook his head at her lovingly- she was such a child. The fireworks were beginning to go off, and the Hyuuga admired his girlfriend as she angled her head towards the sky, making excited noises as she watched. Quietly, he slipped a velvet box from his pocket and took out a diamond ring.

"Neji, did you see that?" the Murakami squealed, turning to look at him.

But he was kneeling on the ground, grinning at her surprised expression.

"Marry me?"

Tenten blinked, and blinked, and blinked so more. And then she tackled him, pulling him into a kiss.

"You idiot!" she punched him on the shoulder, burying her face in his neck, lips forming a grin to match his own.

"I'll take that as a yes."

-2 Years Later-

Starbucks, the coffee giant. The absolute king of the caffeine world. Hundreds, maybe even thousands of the renowned coffee shops have sprung up across the globe. It was in one such Starbucks, that this entire fiasco began.

"Target sighted," Tenten murmured into her headpiece, glancing at the Hyuuga seated across the coffee shop.

"Roger that. You ready?" he asked softly.

"I was born ready."

_Let's roll._

…**..**

**A/N: And the vicious cycle starts all over again. Short and simple- perfect ending to commemorate this story's one-year anniversary. Finally tied all the ends together.**

**This was the first story I published on here, and for such a newbie, it didn't turn out all that bad. **

**I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU TO EVERY SINGLE ONE WHO EVER READ, REVIEWED, ETC! THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART!**

Thank you for reading and please review!

~M.I.


End file.
